


Book Three: Heart of Courage

by giegie



Series: The Legacy of Myriad [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, mature content, mature themes, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giegie/pseuds/giegie
Summary: The continuation to The Legacy of Myriad Book Two: Rise of Power.Only one of Dragmire's orbs remain, and while the revolt prepares for the aftermath of its destruction, Link's shadow has plans for his progenitor's visit to the Temple of Spirit—and he's not the only one plotting schemes.  Ganondorf also unveils a plan to obtain a fully assembled Triforce, and his leverage over Princess Zelda provides him the means of executing it.As a result, Hyrule is thrown into chaos, forcing the revolt to fight while Link endeavors to protect Zelda and prevent Ganondorf from claiming Myriad's power in his bid to conquer both Hyrule and the Sacred Realm.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legacy of Myriad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659889
Comments: 27
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

The Legacy of Myriad  
A Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction

Book Three:  
Heart of Courage

▲  
▲ △

Author's Note

_This is the final book in The Legacy of Myriad Series, and I wanted to give everyone a huge thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, shares, and whatever else you may have given! It's been a rough year for all of us, and I've had trouble that's made it difficult to write as often as I prefer. But at the end of the day, all I really hope is that these stories might provide some form of entertainment for everyone, or just a distraction from everyday life!_

_If you haven't read Mark of Wisdom or Rise of Power, you may need to check them out before digging into this story, otherwise you'll be a bit lost! In the meantime, if anyone has any questions or comments, please feel free to drop me a note, or just leave them as a review!_

_GieGie_

△  
△ △ _  
_ _In Loving Memory_ _  
_ _Debbie P._  
1982-2018

_Prologue_

Dragmire had gone too far, and Myriad feared it was already too late to stop him.

Traversing the corridors of Hyrule Palace, the Sage of Light ignored the lavish décor set up by Nissandra. The Queen's tastes were certainly inviting, reflecting a sense of elegance combined with enough personable touches to make the royal dwelling welcoming. But at present, Myriad's mood was as stormy as the evening sky, and nothing was going to change it.

Ascending a set of stairs, she turned down another hallway, the white material of her ornate robe brushing the floor with each determined step she took. Just ahead was a set of double doors to the royal library, and she pushed them open with enough force to cause a loud thud to echo throughout the large chamber.

Inside, the numerous shelves and statues depicting various historical figures were dim, the gray light of a cloudy evening offering little along the lines of illumination. Yet a brief flash of lightning coming in through the tall, vaulted window opposite the entryway was enough to reveal the currently desolate state of the library.

Still, the sound of a page being turned hit Myriad's ears, and she immediately followed it to a spot between two tall bookshelves. There, standing in the aisle with a small tome in his hand, was Dragmire.

Dressed in a set of finely tailored black robes sporting a high collar, his hair and neatly trimmed beard was the same color as his clothing. As a result, his skin appeared starkly pale in the dim light despite the fiery orange hue cast upon him by the candelabras hanging from the ceiling.

As Myriad rounded the corner, he casually lifted his head from the book he'd been reading and pinned her with a set of onyx eyes that only enhanced his foreboding visage.

Myriad's own bright clothing and long, golden blonde hair stood in stark contrast—he nearly felt the need to squint when gazing upon her. If it weren't for the stern look in her sapphire eyes which had replaced her usual warm smile, he might have done just that.

Instead, he returned his attention to his book and greeted her with a halfhearted, "Myriad.” Turning another page, the dark mage added, “I didn't expect to see you here.”

The flippant acknowledgment of her presence straightened her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest and responded with the same attitude. “And I didn't expect you to be so obtuse, but here we are. Did you really think I wouldn't confront you the moment I learned the truth of what you've done?”

Dragmire's rings glinted against the candlelight as his finger traced a line on the page with the idle question, "Just what did I do, Myriad?"

Sneering, the Sage of Light stood statuesque, refusing to answer his question until she had his complete attention—and Dragmire knew her well enough to realize it. So he finally exhaled low and removed his hand from the book before turning to face her with annoyance in his gaze.

Ignoring his irritation, Myriad finally answered, "You used your magics to control the minds of the King and Queen. They just birthed a daughter three days ago, yet now they have a _son_?"

As her angered words echoed throughout the library, Dragmire pursed his lips and motioned a casual hand with the words, "It was a slight miscalculation on their parts, my lady. There's no need for anger."

“A miscalculation?” Myriad repeated in utter disbelief. “No need for anger?" With each word, her fists balled more tightly.

Seeing the anger in her eyes, Dragmire scoffed. “Come now, Myriad, don't play the wounded party. You knew what was coming, and now you're misdirecting your anger at me when your own lack of involvement is to blame. Had you truly been concerned about my affairs, perhaps you should've investigated more thoroughly instead of leaving on missionary work for so long.”

A silence ensued his statements during which Myriad couldn't decide which was greater—her disbelief, or her anger. Each word Dragmire spoke had her ire growing so potent she could feel her power brimming in her palms. Thankfully, her hands were clenched into fists, hiding the occurrence, otherwise the dark mage would've attempted to taunt her into a fight.

And she was already a single step away from initiating it no matter the odds.

Thoughts of her infant son emerged as he was the true reason for her lack of involvement in Dragmire's affairs. Just last night, he'd been taken from the palace with the Princess, and the loss alone was enough to fuel her rage, to say nothing for the insinuation that becoming a mother had in any way impeded her ability to aid the kingdom and keep the man she'd once called a friend in check.

Of course, Dragmire didn't know that—his belief that she'd spent time doing missionary work was a ruse designed to hide her pregnancy. Instead of traveling on a mission of goodwill, she'd hidden in the Temple of Time to protect her unborn child, and even after his birth, her focus had been on protecting both her son and those she cared about without alerting Dragmire of her intentions.

So perhaps, in a roundabout way, he was right. Her pregnancy left her incapable of ensuring he wasn't causing trouble, and she had no idea what he was planning because of it.

Yet she did know a confrontation here and now wasn't the answer.

Despite the fact that they were equally skilled in the magic arts, Myriad was outmatched where raw power was concerned. Dragmire had stolen all of the Sage Essences with the exception of her own, meaning he could overpower her, and even if he didn't, he was likely to twist an engagement around to make himself look like the victim.

So she had to conduct herself carefully, which meant forcing her mind from her lost son for the moment and focusing on the matters at hand.

Still, she passed on a warning.

"Heed my words, Dragmire. Whatever your ultimate goal may be, the harder you clench your grasping fists, the farther it will slip away from you. I'll see to it personally."

Turning away from the dark mage, she started for the door, but only took two steps when Dragmire asked, "Don't you find it somewhat curious that I've set up my son to become the leader of this fine kingdom instead of attempting to take the throne for myself?"

Coming to a stop, Myriad turned her head as the sound of his footsteps hit her ears followed by the words, “After all, I could have simply killed the King and Queen in some elaborate plot to take control.”

As he stepped around into her line of sight, Myriad asked, "What are you getting at, Dragmire? Are you saying your treachery was intended to obtain some form of security for your son while you seek out whatever it is you truly want? Because I sincerely doubt you'd attempt to convince me of all people that you actually harbor some surreptitiously modest nature.”

Smirking as if he found the suggestion just as ridiculous as she did, Dragmire wordlessly lifted his arm to offer the book in his hand.

Yet Myriad didn't look at it, holding his gaze evenly until he finally stated, “If you're so curious about what I truly want, then see for yourself.”

Exhaling a sharp breath through her nose, Myriad snatched the book to examine the pages, and a single glance was all it took. At the center of the left was a drawing of perhaps the most recognizable symbol in all of Hyrule.

The Triforce.

Only the grace of the Goddesses allowed her to mask the dread evoked by the discovery. If Dragmire spied any hint of concern on her face as she gazed upon the trio of triangles he’d just named as his true desire, it would only be taken as a sign that she knew he could actually accomplish his goal of acquiring the sacred relic.

The fact that he was even considering the attempt was bad enough—and she had no intentions of feeding his confidence in accomplishing such a feat.

Instead, she assumed a dismissive mien while thrusting the book back into his hand with a scoff.

"If it's the Triforce you seek, you will surely fail."

Taking the book, he held it up while relating, “There's no denying the majority of the populace possessing even a modest education in history and lore would agree with you. After all, it's common knowledge that the unworthy could not harness a fully assembled Triforce.”

More pointedly, he concluded, “ _Anyone_ who touches it would find two pieces slipping from their grasp.”

As he spoke, Myriad folded her arms across her chest and canted her head with a single arched brow. "Why Dragmire, perhaps I was wrong and you _do_ harbor a modest nature after all. Here I thought you'd consider _yourself_ worthy at the very least. Color me shocked."

Her bland tone curved his lips into a smirk, though he responded in all seriousness, "We're speaking in terms of worth according to the three Goddesses, Myriad. Who _would_ be worthy?"

Myriad shook her head and waved a hand, retorting, "You're telling the story, Dragmire, so do what any author would do best and improvise. _You_ tell me, who would be worthy?"

"Absolutely no one," he returned with a lift of his chin to emphasize the point, adding thoughtfully, “or at least, no one possessing the lackluster characteristics of _this_ world.”

Somehow, his calm, calculating demeanor reminded Myriad of the man she used to know before he'd called forth the dark powers of the Sacred Realm. Back then, he'd always displayed a rational kind of reasoning during their magic studies that she'd admired, but allowing herself to think this was the same person was dangerous.

Thankfully, the hole left in her heart after sending her only child away for safety made it easy to remember what kind of man he was now, though she kept her knowledge of his habits in mind as he asked a pertinent question.

“Tell me, my one time friend, do you believe it was fate that the Sacred Realm gifted you with powers the exact opposite of mine in nature the moment I summoned forth my own?”

Despite her uncertainty over his reason for asking, Myriad admitted, "Yes, I do believe it was fate. You and I were both ahead of our peers in skill, both favored by the scholars and masters of our crafts. Why do you ask?”

As if glad for her question, Dragmire related, “Because we're in the same position despite the friction between us. You're just as ready to grasp at power to undo the things I've done as I am to be rid of your constant meddling in my affairs."

“The point emerges,” Myriad returned simply, playing to his expectations by stating, “and I'm not happy knowing we still have anything in common, but humor me. Are you suggesting I might assist you in acquiring the Triforce because it would provide me an opportunity to harness a piece for myself which could ultimately destroy you? Even if I believed it would work, do you truly think I'd do such a thing?”

“As a matter of fact, I do," Dragmire returned, walking around to stand at her side where he related, “because you're a woman of intelligence, and you know an opportunity when you see one. Even if you couldn't possess the whole relic intact, a single piece would empower you, and you need that power even more than I—and we're the _only two_ people who can open the Sacred Realm to retrieve it.”

Still facing forward, Myriad arched a brow in thought over the proposal—and Dragmire was right. Their powers combined could open the Sacred Realm, and her failure to realize what he'd done to Hyrule's Sages left their essences in his hands. So possessing a part of the Triforce could indeed be beneficial in an attempt to defeat him.

Whether fate allowed her to harness Power, Wisdom, or Courage—and she'd wager the second of the three—it would tip the scales.

A tempting prospect.

It simply wasn't tempting enough.

Despite realizing the potential in harnessing a piece of the Triforce, Myriad also knew Dragmire's game. He needed her, and implying she would have a chance to overcome him was but a means of coercing her to do what he wanted. Even if she obtained a piece of the relic, there was no guarantee he wouldn't find some means of controlling her, possibly by using the leverage of her loved ones, or the kingdom itself.

And the prospect had her wondering what choice there truly was.

As if reading her thoughts, Dragmire stated, "You realize there is no other way."

Drawn back to the present, Myriad's lips pursed into a thin line as she turned to face him with determination in her sapphire eyes, retorting, "I realize you want something that is not meant for any single person to possess for it belongs to _all_ people, and if I assist you, the blood of this kingdom will flow over the fields like a dye, staining it for generations. I realize, Dragmire, that I am short on options in defending what I hold most dear, and I cannot bargain whether I wish to do this or not."

Taking a deep breath, she concluded, “So congratulations are in order. You've manipulated the circumstances and maneuvered the pieces with a skill I'm sure any egotistical, power hungry tyrant would admire. Now all that remains to be seen is how long it will take your ill-gained power to choke you.”

Though she'd spoken with the utmost sincerity, Dragmire smirked, regarding her as if to size her up before replying, “I'm not a sentimental man, and yet I do regret that we're now at odds. Still, your blind devotion to king, queen, and country has left you small, Myriad. Were you able to consider something greater, you wouldn't hesitate to agree.”

“And were you not so blindly devoted to power, you'd see that your pursuit of it is about to lead you right off a cliff.”

"There's the wit I've always admired," Dragmire remarked as he turned to place the book upon a nearby table and concluded, “As far as those that matter are concerned, my son is now the legitimate Prince of Hyrule, and there's no amount of tampering you can do that will change the story, at least, not in time to stop the inevitable. So plot and plan all you like, Myriad, but consider the situation carefully while you're doing it. After all, if devotion has blinded us both … .”

Trailing, he turned his face to regard Myriad from the corner of his eyes and stated ominously, “The question is just how dark do you want things to become?”

Departing with his words punctuated by a low rumble of thunder, Myriad couldn't deny the warning in his tone, her gaze sinking to the book he'd left upon the table. The image of the Triforce upon the page demanded her focus, feeding her utter regret to know he was right.

The damage had been done, and her only recourse was minimizing the effects.

At the thought, Myriad spun around to exit the library as swiftly as possible. Gathering her robes in hand to prevent a fall, she made her way to the tower stairs and nearly took them two at a time. Rounding the corner at the top, she rushed toward the doors of her personal chamber, ready to throw them open and slam them shut again.

Just before she had the chance, someone barred her path, grasping her upper arms as she nearly bumped into them. Yet her desire to be alone was so great she didn't recognize who it was until he asked her name.

"Myriad?"

The sound of Lyonel's voice broke through her frenzy, and she finally looked up into her husband's eyes. Somehow, their clear blue color centered her despite the concern she could so clearly see, allowing her to breathe for what felt like the first time since she'd left the library.

In turn, Lyonel spied trepidation in his wife's gaze, proving something was wrong—not that the way she'd rushed to the door wasn't an indication in itself. His wife wasn't prone to irrational displays, and he wasted no time latching an arm around her shoulders before opening the door to lead her inside where they could speak alone.

Locking it once shut, he turned to face his wife and asked, "What happened, love?"

Still panting from her run, Myriad answered, "It's Dragmire. He's … .”

When she trailed, Lyonel lifted a hand to her cheek and shook his head, urging, “He's what?”

As her gaze slowly lifted to meet his, she whispered, “He's after the Triforce, and wants to use our powers to open the Sacred Realm and retrieve it.”

“What?” Lyonel asked, uncertain how to respond. The Triforce? The very idea was ludicrous, and yet he knew Dragmire's lust for power was quite possibly unmatched.

So ludicrous or not, his interest in the sacred relic was dangerous.

Making matters worse, Myriad exhaled and asked in all seriousness, “Tell me, Lyonel, what choice do I have? How can I deny him knowing what he could do in retaliation?”

Shaking his head, Lyonel insisted, "Myriad, there's no question to this. The Triforce of the Goddesses? He's insane to even consider such a thing, or to believe you'd help him for any reason.”

"No, I know that," she returned, clutching his arms more tightly with the words, “and he believes I'd do it for the chance to obtain a piece that might provide enough power to overcome him. Yet I've no wish to harness any part of the relic, even to undo what he has done.”

Exhaling low, she added morosely, “But even if I don't assist him, he'll find a way to get what he wants, and we'll be worse off than before. But we've already sacrificed so much, Lyonel. We've given up our … .”

She couldn't say it, the urge to cry choking her—and resisting was a lost cause. The mere thought of her only child was enough to wrench the tears from her eyes, and she stepped in, clutching her husband tight with her outpouring of grief.

“I want him back, Lyonel! I want to hold our baby again, just _one more time_.”

Eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed, she could still see Link's tiny face so clearly, her arms aching to feel his warmth within them and the softness of his cheek against her shoulder as he slumbered so peacefully. _My little love … ._

Lyonel clutched her tighter in response, shedding his own tears over their loss. He longed for their son just as much—but if Myriad assisted Dragmire, giving Link up for his safety would become pointless.

After spending a few moments hugging his wife and waiting for her sobs to quieten enough to speak, he related that very thing.

"Myriad, we gave Link into Impa's care just last eve. You're still grieving, not only for our son but also for the King and Queen. But Link _is_ safe, and his absence is making everything seem more hopeless than it actually is, my love. Dragmire doesn't know the reason, but he realizes you're distraught, and he's using it against you hoping you'll make a brash decision. Once you're calm, you'll realize it and know it's out of the question.”

"Lyonel … ," she rasped, slowly lifting her face from his chest to look up at him with the same strength and determination in her eyes he'd always known she'd possessed. Yet he also knew there was a gentle nature beneath that strength, one he'd always felt the need to protect.

Now was no different as she asked, “How can I not consider it? He's already been allowed to go too far, and I'm now at a disadvantage because of it."

"You've been carrying our child, Myriad," he pointed out. “Dragmire may have gained an edge during that time, but his work _can_ be undone. We'll find a way, and for now, I want you to rest easy, my love. The answers will come.”

Holding her husband's gaze, Myriad exhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm down as he'd suggested and finally nodded. Clutching him in a tight hug once more, she whispered, "You're right. It's no paltry matter we face, but aren't you the one who said even the most complicated problems can have simple solutions?”

“I did,” he returned, gently stroking her hair while admitting, “but I learned it from you.”

For the first time that evening, Myriad smiled, enjoying Lyonel's warmth as they held each other just that way for several long moments. There was but one thing missing—their precious son, and grief over the loss was certainly clouding her judgment.

It made the task of focusing on her current dilemma seem insurmountable, and yet, thoughts of her son provided a distinct answer.

All she'd ever wanted was his safety and happiness. It was the very reason she'd sent him away, and it didn't matter how far apart they were, she'd do everything within her power to ensure he had a chance to grow up and live his life with the same opportunities as anyone else.

With the thoughts in mind, she looked up at Lyonel and related, “I love you so dearly, and I adore our son. You're the center of my entire world, and though I can't say with clarity what's to come, I _can_ say the choices I make will be made with your best interests at heart.”

Gifting her with a smile, Lyonel leaned down and kissed his wife so affectionately her heart ached. They were both hurting and in need of comfort, and for that moment, she pushed aside all thoughts of what had to be done in favor of focusing on her time with the man she loved, and it wasn't difficult.

After all, it was likely to be one of the last blissful nights she spent with him for quite some time.

A tumultuous week of planning and soul searching followed with one ultimate conclusion emerging—there was no choice in the matter. Myriad knew what she had to do, and found herself atop the back of her white stallion with the hood of her cloak drawn over her head as her blue eyes regarded the palace she was now departing.

It was difficult to look upon the structure without shedding any tears, and for that reason, she turned her gaze ahead while traveling through the courtyard. A calm, collected veneer was necessary if her plan was to succeed, and she even managed a smile at the royal guard escorting her to the drawbridge.

With the gates lowering, her escort drew her mount to a temporary halt and asked, “Are you sure you don't need further escort, Lady Myriad? Can your trip not wait until morning?"

As he handed her the reins, Myriad produced a sealed scroll from inside her cloak and placed it in his hand with her answer.

"Thank you for your concern, Illiam, but my business is urgent, and I'd rather you deliver this scroll to my husband so he'll know my whereabouts.”

Taking the item, Illiam glanced from it and up at Myriad's kind face with the words, "I'll do so immediately, my lady."

"Thank you," Myriad replied, adding warmly, "you're a good friend, and I hope you're able to see your wife and son soon. How old is he now?"

"Tenio? He's just turned four,” Illiam answered, qualifying with a smile, “I'll be traveling to River Town next week to be with them for an entire month."

For the first time that night, Myriad's smile was genuine as she returned, "Take good care of him, and might I ask one last favor of you before I depart?”

At his nod, Myriad advised, "Stay in River Town with your family and do not return to the palace. Resign your duty from the Royal Guard and serve the town in which your son resides. He needs you more than Hyrule does."

Her request left Illiam staring in shock, though his expression softened as he thought it over. Myriad could only hope that meant he saw the sense in her advice, but even if it didn't, there was no time to convince him. She'd simply have to hope he took her words to heart as she bid him goodbye and rode away to the Temple of Time under a veil of stars.

Illiam watched as the Sage of Light disappeared into the distance, wondering what Myriad was doing, and why she'd told him to resign his post—not that her advice didn't make sense. He missed spending time with Tenio and had honestly been considering transferring to serve River Town for several months.

So perhaps this was the sign he needed.

Thinking it over, he turned around to deliver her message to Lyonel—and came face to face with his superior.

"Myriad is leaving at this hour?"

"Sir Casimir," Illiam returned, startled by his sudden appearance. Yet he wasted no time answering, "Yes, she said her business was urgent, but didn't specify what it concerned.”

Providing no acknowledgment of his answer, Casimir's gaze locked on the scroll clutched in his hand as he asked, “Is that for her husband?"

“It is,” Illiam confirmed.

Without hesitation, Casimir commanded, "Open it.”

Though he wasn't one to question orders, Illiam couldn't stop himself from staring in confusion, asking, “Sir?”

Thankfully, Casimir didn't take issue with the inquiry and merely explained, "There's reason to doubt Myriad's motivations, so King Hadinaru sent me to ensure she wasn't acting strange. But leaving so late at night? It's very strange indeed."

It was difficult not to give his superior a questioning stare, but he obeyed and broke the seal on the scroll before unrolling it.

“What does it say?” Casimir inquired.

Shaking his head, Illiam replied, “It's only a message asking Lyonel not to expect her to return until morning due to some unexpected business at the Temple of Time.”

Narrowing his brows, Casimir took the scroll to see for himself, and in learning the message was so simple, he scoffed and tossed it aside. As it drifted to the ground, he glanced in the direction Myriad had traveled and announced, "I'll take care of this myself."

With his captain walking away, Illiam frowned, turning his attention to the letter now settled upon the wet ground. Despite Casimir's suspicions, and even the King's, he picked it up in determination to deliver it no matter how simple her message had turned out to be. After all, Myriad was the Sage of Light, someone he believed could be trusted, and Lyonel was more than a comrade—he was a good friend.

He was also awake when Illiam visited his quarters. Prior to his knock on the door, Lyonel had been staring out of a window with no idea where his wife had gone, but somehow, he didn't like the sense of foreboding that had settled in the pit of his stomach concerning the matter.

Myriad knew what she was doing, and he trusted her judgment, but the way things were shaping up simply didn't sit right.

So he wasn't entirely chatty once Illiam delivered the scroll, and his mood declined even further when his friend related Casimir's suspicions. Yet he didn't stay to discuss it, and Lyonel was grateful, too eager to read his wife's message to delay.

Adjourning to the window once alone, he unrolled the page, ignoring the broken seal with the knowledge that Casimir had been attempting to find some evidence of betrayal. He also knew the contents of the letter was safe as Myriad would've used a magic encryption to prevent sensitive information from being read by third parties.

Indeed, at the top was a false note mentioning her unexpected business at the temple, but as his eyes swept across the page, words began to form as if bleeding down it in ink—and he read each twice over.

_My Husband,_

_Please forgive me. I've had to make a choice, and though that choice will ensure the safety of both the kingdom and my family, it won't be easy to accept. I'm sure this comes as no surprise considering the nature of Dragmire's ambition, and yet it isn't merely the Triforce he seeks, but power in every form._

_He now controls the Sage Essences, the dark powers of the Sacred Realm, and should he succeed in obtaining any part of the Triforce, my own power will be the next he covets. Sadly, my chances of defeating him in a confrontation are already slim, and the only way I can prevent him from becoming a bigger threat is to seal away that which he desires._

_In doing so, the Sacred Realm will become my home._

_I have tried to devise another way of dealing with the problems at hand, but this is the only option that will both endanger as few lives as possible and also give those fighting against Dragmire time to undo his atrocities. In the meantime, I've no doubt word will spread of the Sages' abandonment of Hyrule, and the people will look to the false prince as their hope for the future. Yet I believe the true hope of Hyrule lies in the hands of the babies we've hidden away, and if I do not act now, we will all be submerged in darkness._

_My love, I am ever so sorry. You are already bearing the loss of our child, and now that of your wife. But you must always remember you have not lost me for good. One day, I will free myself of the shackles placed upon me by Dragmire and we will see one another again. But for now, I've a responsibility to rectify my failure in preventing his evil from spreading, otherwise all will be lost in the darkness to follow._

_Until we are reunited, not a day will pass without thought of you and our beautiful son. You are both the light of my life, and I will always love you._

_Please, please forgive me,_

_Myriad_

Lyonel lowered his head, finding it just as difficult to read the last letter his wife sent him now as it had been eighteen years prior. He'd happened across it rolled up in his satchels during an attempt to ensure everything he considered valuable was ready to go in the event of an emergency forcing him to leave with the revolt at River Town.

Looking up at the window of his personal quarters, he thought the letter over. Myriad hoped to rectify her failures, and now, with Link and Princess Zelda so close to destroying the last of Dragmire's orbs, he hoped her letter wasn't considered valuable for much longer. He hoped his son would return unscathed, and that the final battle for Hyrule could commence.

He hoped his long separation from his beloved wife would soon be over.

Returning the letter to his satchel before placing the bag in a chest near his bed, he tried to remind himself that night was darkest before the dawn. Indeed, the darkness Dragmire begot was about to engulf the entire kingdom, but Myriad's efforts weren't in vain, and the last hope of Hyrule was about to shine a beacon of light down for all to see.

It was just a matter of time.


	2. Jealousy

Two shimmering orbs flew through the air far above Hyrule, making their way over mountains and plains alike under a late evening sky. Eventually, the landscape below transformed into a sea of sand as the flickering lights swirled downward to a stone marker sitting near an oasis.

The teleporting stone was dusted by sand beneath a golden, partly cloudy sky as the orbs met the ground and dispersed, taking the shape of Link and Zelda with their horses just behind them.

Once they appeared, Link lowered the flute from his lips with a look around and observed, “That's strange.”

Taking in the vast landscape of sand dunes backed by jagged mountains, Zelda inquired, “What is?”

“I didn't think this would feel like a homecoming, but … it kind of does.”

Before he could consider the oddity of the way his arrival in the Gerudo Desert felt in depth, Epona punctuated his words with a bump of her nose against his shoulder again. In response, Link threw his gaze over it and pursed his lips.

“Cut it out, Epona, we'll be riding in a second.”

Chuckling at Epona's eagerness to go, Zelda patted Frost's nose before turning to mount him with the words, “Epona just missed you, and I don't think she cares where she is, as long as you're both there."

Returning the flute to his hammer bag—which was storing a lot more than it currently appeared to be—Link mounted Epona and asked with a smirk, "What if I said I don't care where I am, as long as _you're_ there?”

"Then I'd have to ask what you've done and how angry I should be about it,” she returned with a playful grin.

Moving in beside her on Epona, Link shook his head, lamenting, “Typical. You try to have a touching moment and get slapped with suspicion.”

Zelda laughed in response, though she couldn't quite bring herself to look at Link, finding a pesky sense of embarrassment clinging to the situation after their intimate encounter the previous night. Perhaps it was silly, but she couldn't help it, the experience too new and fresh in her memory to easily forget.

So she focused on their surroundings instead, finding herself glad Link was familiar with the area because she had no idea which way to go. The only landmark around was a small oasis nearby, leaving her with no way of knowing which way was north, south, east, or west.

So she left the task of navigation to Link and finally glanced over at him to find a rather content expression on his face. Perhaps he was happy to be back in a place that seemed like home, or he was merely grateful to be traveling after spending the better part of two weeks in bed recovering.

Yet he didn't immediately start to ride, and appeared to be searching the distant mountains for … _something_. What, she couldn't guess, but he must've found it because he finally nodded and remarked, “This way,” before goading Epona into a trot.

Following after him, she asked, “How do you know? Were you just looking for a beacon?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, pointing in the same direction they were now traveling and instructed, "Look in the distance until you see a flickering of light. That's a mirror placed atop the entrance of the Gerudo Valley.”

Scanning the horizon to pinpoint it, she inquired, "And you said the temple is located on the other side of it and across a stretch of desert, right?" At his nod of confirmation, Zelda next asked, “Have you ever visited or gone inside?"

"I've seen it in passing, but no one can go inside anymore because the entrance has been barred by a seal of magic,” he informed her with a knowing look.

Pursing her lips, Zelda muttered, "I see," while still searching for the mirror, but it was nearly impossible to find.

A wall of rock lined the desert in the direction they were traveling, and one could have easily been hidden somewhere upon the various ledges. But the evening light left the rocky formations too dark to see it clearly, and after several moments of trying to no avail, she finally gave up with a shake of her head.

“I don't see anything, Link. Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course," he responded with enough confidence to be reassuring. “Just wait until we get closer. The sun's about to set, so the mirror will be harder to see until it gets lower in the sky just before it disappears."

Nodding, Zelda continued to watch while riding on at a moderate pace as several rolls of tumbleweed drifted by—and inevitably, the twinkling of the mirror appeared.

Following the outline of the ledge upon which it sat, she noticed a gap in the rock wall marking the entrance into the Gerudo Valley. Their method of setting up such a beacon to help with venturing to and from the area was fairly ingenious, and certainly helped cut down on travel time.

Yet, the moment she had the thought, Link began slowing to a stop.

Following suit, Zelda tugged on Frost's reins until his speed matched Epona's and cast a questioning look Link's way when he directed, "Be prepared."

"For what?"

"I just saw their scouts,” he answered, explaining, “which means they don't recognize us yet and are probably planning to steal our horses and take us prisoner.”

Link sounded amused, but Zelda couldn't bring herself to share in his mirth, worriedly asking, “ _What_?”

“Don't worry,” he reassured with a smile. “When they stop us, they'll know me."

Sighing, she muttered, "I hope so. You remember the last time our horses were stolen? I'd rather not be left to walk out here, much less be imprisoned."

Smiling, Link continued on at the same pace while staying close to Zelda for her safety—not that anything was likely to happen where the Gerudo were concerned. Still, there was no way of knowing how the evil spreading over the lands of Hyrule might've affected the area, and he was leaving nothing to chance.

Thankfully, he knew things couldn't be that bad upon spotting several riders emerging from their hiding spots in the distance to travel toward them.

“They know it's me now."

Having just noticed the riders approaching them, Zelda glanced at Link and asked, “How can you tell?”

"Because we wouldn't be seeing them if they didn't."

"You saw them before,” she pointed out.

"Only because I knew where to look."

Pursing her lips, Zelda playfully rolled her eyes and remarked, "Show off.”

Grinning, Link briefly considered his personal knowledge of the area. The Gerudo had learned how to use their environment to hide, and sunset made it especially easy to sneak up on unsuspecting travelers. In this case, they'd blended into the rock walls using dark clothing and brown or black mounts.

So seeing them out in the open spoke volumes of the fact that the group recognized their visitors.

Further indication came when one of them called his name on a familiar voice. Link couldn't tell which it was due to the protective veils covering the lower halves of their faces and the cloth wrapped around their hair, but as he drew Epona to a halt, the one in the center removed her face covering, revealing a grin he'd never forget.

"Nabooru," he called with a smile. “Miss me?"

With her companions coming to a stop nearby, Nabooru rode in a little closer and took a moment to look Link over before responding, “Miss who? I barely recognize you in your dashing attire and all geared up with such fancy equipment.”

Chuckling, Link asked, “Does that mean you're going to steal our horses, or are we free to go?”

With a laugh, Nabooru remarked, “I don't know about _free to go_. I mean I'd hoped you'd planned to stay for a while, but if not, I suppose we could arrange to steal your horses for a few hours to keep you around.”

Grinning, Link replied, “Don't bother, we'll probably be staying for a few days at least.”

“Good!” Grinning in response to his news, Nabooru turned to her companions and told them in the Gerudo language to _let the others know we have visitors!_

After spending a decade living in the valley, Link understood her request easily enough, but he didn't realize Zelda did as well—and even she was surprised. The language of the Gerudo wasn't one she'd ever heard spoken before, and yet each word came through as clear as a bell.

She also knew the Triforce of Wisdom was the culprit.

While considering it, the Gerudo nodded in response to Nabooru's request and turned to ride to the valley ahead of them. As their mounts left a trail of sand rising through the air in their wake, Nabooru motioned for Link and Zelda to follow with the words, "Come on. Your loft is just the way you left it, so you can stay there while you're here."

Turning her horse, she waited for the Hylians to take a position next to her before riding along their side and addressed Zelda with the question, "You're Mira, right?"

Realizing Nabooru had met Mira before the truth of her identity was revealed, Link qualified, “Actually, her name is Zelda, but that's a long story I'll tell you about later.”

"Zelda?" Giving her a brief, yet considerate look, Nabooru pursed her lips at Link in a manner he didn't understand until she asked, "Just what kind of women have you been hooking up with since you left?”

Realizing she was teasing him again, Link let a low groan—and was almost instantly distracted by the sound of Zelda's snickers. Arching a brow in her direction, she promptly covered her mouth to hide her amusement, though a few more giggles erupted when Link rolled his eyes.

Grinning at their exchange, Nabooru looked ahead again and asked, "So, how have you been anyway?"

Link exhaled a low breath, answering simply, “Very busy,” without putting much thought into everything they'd been through since leaving Kakariko. Besides, he'd rather focus on how nice it was being back and how good it felt seeing Nabooru again than recent events.

Still, their reunion seemed bittersweet if only because of what he'd learned since leaving the Gerudo Valley. Despite how long he'd had to decide, he still hadn't determined the best method of telling Nabooru that Ganondorf was her son, or even _if_ telling her was a good idea.

Whatever the case, it definitely wasn't the best topic of conversation for a ride to the valley, so he was happy to push the matter aside in favor of focusing on Nabooru's next question.

"Busy, huh? Did you bring me anything nice, then? Because it looks like you've been all over the place."

Nabooru regarded him expectantly, and knowing her love of gifts, Link couldn't suppress a grin. Still, he regretted his inability to offer the Gerudo anything special, though Zelda suddenly qualified, "I have something for you."

Proving she hadn't truly expected anything, Nabooru asked, "Oh really?"

Searching her satchels, Zelda nodded and finally produced the circlet she'd received as a gift in Zora's Domain.

Offering it to Nabooru, she explained, “I was given this as a token of esteem from Queen Majalyn of the Zora. I think the blue color of the stones would look wonderful with your red hair.”

Taking the circlet in hand, she inspected the gold and blue gems comprising the accessory, then surprised them both when she smiled and shook her head.

"I normally love receiving gifts, but I can't take something like this."

As they neared the gates leading into the valley, Link couldn't help but ask, "Why not?" Nabooru was the type to grab at jewelry faster than a starving man would grab a free meal—especially if it sparkled.

Yet now, she explained, "Because it's from one royal to another, and I'm not royalty. Besides, a Princess needs a circlet!”

As she added the last with a grin and a playful wink, Link shook his head in confusion. "Wait … how did you know Zelda–"

"Link, please," Nabooru interrupted. “You know how quickly we pick up information, and Zelda's name has been all over the kingdom for several weeks. Why do you think I'd asked what kind of women you'd been hooking up with, anyway? Because I thought it was odd that she suddenly has a different name?"

“Well, sort of.”

Chuckling, Nabooru looked ahead again and shook her head. "I was surprised, sure, but only because your childhood friend of all people is the true Princess of Hyrule. Still, I think you two are cute together.”

It was difficult to tell if she was suggesting something, or simply fishing for information on the true nature of their relationship, but Link decided not to comment. He hadn't forgotten just how skilled Nabooru was at ferreting out the truth, and was grateful when Zelda distracted the Gerudo from the subject by insisting she accept her gift.

"Really, Nabooru, I want you to take it. I have another circlet that my mother made for me, and besides, I'd like to thank you."

Sending her a curious look, Nabooru asked, "For what?"

"For saving Link's life and taking care of him. This really isn't enough to tell you how appreciative I am for that, but honestly, I don't think I could ever repay you for it, and I truly want you to keep it.”

Considering it, Nabooru regarded the circlet in her hand and finally nodded as they arrived at the gates leading into the valley.

“Since you put it like that, I can't say no, now can I?" she answered with a grin.

Her acceptance curved Zelda's lips into a smile as she finally returned her attention to their surroundings—and the Gerudo Valley didn't look quite the way she'd expected.

Passing through the large gates built between two tall rock walls revealed a dwelling of numerous adobe homes and palm trees nestled within several vast hills rising up into the surrounding mountains. The path before them was paved with stones someone had carved and painted with various patterns that several people now traversed with their livestock, some animals pulling wagons filled with goods while others belonged to small herds being led to their pins.

And there wasn't a cucco among them.

Zelda had to suppress a smile at the thought, recalling the way Link joked that his reason for staying in the desert was their absence, and it seemed he hadn't lied. But she was too focused on observing the valley's inhabitants to consider it in depth.

It wasn't precisely what she'd call a bustling area, but the colorful and somewhat scant garb of the Gerudo combined with the palms swaying in the breeze created an inviting atmosphere.

Still, perhaps the most interesting aspect was their homes. Some stood as singular buildings, but most were built into the hills and rock walls spanning several levels, many with ladders leading up to walkways and lofts overlooking the streets below. Surprisingly, the valley was also rife with plant life, flowering vines growing along the walls to hang from the edge of the walkways above.

It was actually rather idyllic, proving the Gerudo took pride in their home, and even the fading light of day didn't diminish its beauty. Instead, a Gerudo was riding to various lamps posted by the streets to light them, and as the area continually grew brighter, Nabooru announced her departure.

“Before we get carried away chatting about everything that's happened since you left, I'm going to let you get Zelda settled in first because there's a few things I've been dying to show you whenever you came to visit. So I'll meet you at your loft soon, okay?”

As they nodded in agreement, Nabooru thanked Zelda for the gift once more before riding away.

Watching her go, Zelda remarked, "Well I can’t say I'm not surprised."

As Link directed her down the path that led to his adobe home, he inquired, "About what?"

“About the Gerudo Valley. It's not precisely as I'd thought it would be.” Pausing as a cool wind blew over them, she added, “It's also not as hot as I was expecting."

“Yeah, it gets a lot cooler here in the winter, especially at night. So you'll have to bundle up later.”

Smiling, Zelda parted her lips to respond, but someone called Link's name before she could speak.

Looking over, they saw an older woman just down an adjacent street with a large basket clutched in one arm while waving with the other hand. As soon as she had his attention, she asked if he was planning to stay for a while—and she wasn't the only one wanting to know. Soon, others were throwing out greetings, and each seemed happy to have him around again, even if his stay was only temporary.

Eventually, Link dismounted Epona to talk with those he knew as they went, and though some of them didn't speak the common tongue, Zelda was never lost during a conversation. Instead, she understood every word, and most were simply interested to know of his travels. But one lady asked for his companion's identity, and Zelda blushed when he fondly informed the Gerudo that she was the one he'd been looking for his whole life.

She knew what the words meant, and how he'd been unable to remember her but had always wanted to learn who she was. Yet he gave his answer with such sincerity she couldn't help feeling flattered, especially knowing Link was unaware that she could understand everything he'd said.

Still, she'd have to wait to reveal the discovery that she could understand the Gerudo language. Link was too distracted by the numerous greetings, and she didn't wish to interrupt when they all seemed so happy to see him again.

Indeed, all the smiles proved he'd been genuinely missed.

Once their conversation was over and the Gerudo returned to their previous activities, Zelda dismounted Frost to walk alongside Link as he sighed out his breath.

"At this rate, we won't reach my loft until tomorrow.”

Snickering, Zelda replied, “They've just missed you, Link. Haven't you missed them, too?"

“Sure,” he confirmed, adding, “but it hasn't been so bad.”

"Why not?”

"Because I found you again," he answered playfully, grinning when she shoved his shoulder for making it sound so teasingly mushy.

Ready to chide him for being silly, she stopped at the sound of a thud coming from behind them. Looking back to realize one of her satchels had fallen from Frost's saddle, possibly due to a faulty tie, she grumbled and came to an abrupt stop while asking Link to wait as she fetched the bag and secured it once more.

Obliging her without question, Link waited idly, occupying himself by patting Epona's nose when the words, “It's been a while, Link,” hit his ears—and he would've known that voice anywhere.

But despite knowing who to expect when he turned around, he certainly didn't expect her greeting—nor did he expect Zelda to emerge from Frost's side the moment he received it.

Having completed the task of retying her satchel to the saddle, Zelda took her mount's reins again and returned to the front of their horses to see who'd just passed on a greeting to Link. Still, it seemed strange that he hadn't responded by the time she stepped in front of Frost, though she didn't have to ask to learn the reason for his silence.

Instead, Zelda's smile faded and eyes widened to find him locked in a kiss with possibly the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Wearing a light blue bandeau top and a matching skirt slit up both sides, her figure was slender but fit and adorned with golden cuffs on her upper arms, bracelets, and an elaborate, jeweled necklace. Her black hair was unbound and hung several inches past her shoulders in thick waves, the color giving her identity away in an instant.

Masita.

It seemed Link's claim of the Gerudo's assertiveness had been completely true if she was bold enough to give him such a thorough surprise kiss—not that Zelda could really focus on it. Instead, she was too busy trying to recover from the swift fist she'd just taken to the gut.

Goddess' honest truth, seeing Link clutched in Masita's arms made her feel as if the wind had been knocked out of her, which seemed strange. When Link related his former relationship with Masita in Misty Falls, she hadn't been envious of the Gerudo at all.

Now? Jealousy was churning in the pit of her stomach.

Perhaps seeing it made all the difference, or her own intimate encounter with Link the previous night was stirring such feelings. Either way, it made her wonder if he'd enjoyed himself the previous night as much as he'd said. After all, how could her lack of experience ever compare to that of a woman he'd already … .

Zelda couldn't finish the thought when the mere notion of their past left her feeling as uncomfortably inadequate as she ever had before.

Not that Link wasn't just as uncomfortable, his eyes going wide the moment his lips met Masita's. He knew she was assertive enough to kiss him the moment she saw him, but he hadn't expected her to do so out in the open for anyone walking past to see.

Making matters worse, the only person around was Zelda.

His one saving grace was that he'd already informed her of his relationship with Masita, so it was possible she'd understand and not be upset. Still, he couldn't be certain she'd recognize the Gerudo at first, which could make things needlessly complicated.

So he reacted by grasping Masita's upper arms to push her back and break contact, yet it didn't stop the Gerudo from smiling playfully and walking her fingers up his chest while observing in her native tongue, “You look surprised to see me. Does that mean you weren't planning to visit our hot spring later for old time's sake?”

Her suggestive question left him in an uncomfortable stupor, at least until he glanced left to see Zelda standing before Frost with a look on her face that could only be described as shock.

"Uh … ,” he drew out, motioning in her direction before adding in the common tongue, “Masita, I need to introduce you to someone.”

With a confused look, the Gerudo looked right to spy Zelda standing a few feet away, and her brilliant green eyes went wide beneath her arched brows. In turn, she released Link with a gasped, "Oh! I didn't see you!"

Zelda wasn't entirely sure how to respond, still reeling from the jealousy Masita's actions evoked, to say nothing for her suggestion that Link might be planning to visit _their_ hot spring _for old time's sake_.

_Is that where they … had fun together?_

The thought redoubled her jealousy in a heartbeat, and she fought to tap it down. After all, she knew their relationship hadn't been significant, nor was Masita even aware of her involvement with Link.

So why did she still feel so … upset?

Whatever the reason, Zelda forced herself to ignore the uncomfortable emotions and state as pleasantly as possible, "Hello.”

As Masita gave a friendly smile that almost seemed to set off a sparkle in her brilliant green eyes, Link provided an introduction that started with, “Zelda, this is Masita, and Masita, Zelda is my childhood friend,” followed by adding in her native tongue _we're also a couple now_ without realizing Zelda understood.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Masita's smile faded as she gave Link a horrified look.

"Oh Goddesses, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you two were together!” she exclaimed.

Seeing her mortification alleviated some of Zelda's discomfort—not that she wasn't angry at herself for becoming so upset from the start. It made her wonder if Masita's flirtations were really the problem, or if there was some deeper issue she didn't yet understand fueling such feelings of inadequacy.

Whatever the case, it was a matter she'd have to consider later, and for now, she offered her hand to Masita in greeting with the reassurance, "I'm pleased to meet you, Masita, and it's okay, I was just surprised."

Taking her hand, Masita hesitated as if still embarrassed, looking between Zelda and Link before qualifying, “I'm happy to meet you, too, and I'm still sorry! It's just that Link and I were close friends, so I didn't think it would hurt to give him a welcome back kiss."

With that said, she turned her attention to Link and requested in Gerudo, "Please don't tell her what we've done. I don't want her to hate me."

Link shook his head, unwilling to cause Masita further discomfort by informing her that Zelda already knew about their past. Things were bad enough now that Zelda had witnessed her surprise kiss, and he definitely didn't want to have two women upset with him instead of one.

So he told her in the same language, "Don't worry, she won't hate you. Even if she was upset, Zelda's the kindest, most forgiving person I know.” Still unaware of Zelda's fluency in Gerudo, he added in the common tongue for her benefit, "She's too embarrassed to know what to say."

Something in the way he spoke of her had Zelda smiling warmly, and she responded in a manner befitting his description. “Don't worry, Masita, it was just a misunderstanding. So we can pretend it didn't happen, right?"

As if eager to do so, the Gerudo nodded vigorously. "Yes, please, let's do that, and I really hope we can talk sometime? I mean it's getting late and you two probably had a long trip, so you should go get settled in.”

“That's a good idea," Zelda returned with a smile, adding to make sure Masita knew she bore no ill will, “Maybe you can show me the best place to get some new clothing later.”

Masita seemed to like the idea, agreeing with a bright smile. "I will! Link knows where I stay, so he can tell you how to find me when you're ready.”

“Okay,” Zelda returned with a wave goodbye, taking a moment to watch as the Gerudo went on her way again before continuing on with Frost's reins clutched in hand. In turn, she glanced over at Link to see him cringing as if expecting a fist to make impact with his jaw at any moment.

Sighing, she remarked, “Just relax, I'm not mad."

Hearing this, the tension left Link's shoulders, though he still seemed uncertain in asking, "You're not?"

Her lips parted to provide a confirmation no matter how upset she'd been to find him being kissed by another woman. But despite her best efforts, she found herself retorting, “Okay, I don't know! I mean … go to _our_ hot spring, Link? For _old time's sake_?”

Casting him a look full of jealous frustration, she asked, “How many times did you go there with her? Because she made it sound like a common occurrence.”

Back to cringing again, Link parted his lips to respond when a question struck that he had to ask.

"Wait, you understood that? I thought she was speaking Gerudo when she mentioned the hot spring.”

"She was," Zelda returned, explaining, “but the Triforce of Wisdom allows me to understand other languages."

Stopping as they arrived at the adobe building where his loft was located, Link stared ahead in confusion, asking as if simply thinking aloud, "Why doesn't mine do that?"

"Link, you already know Gerudo."

"I know, but … .” Glancing over to see the no nonsense look on her face, he trailed off, realizing her upset was too profound to be distracted from by idle chatter. Exhaling a sigh at the thought, he turned to face her in the hopes of making things right.

“We did go to the hot spring from time to time, but I didn't lie about the things we've done. We only slept together twice, and everything else was just … _other_ things.”

“Other things?” Pursing her lips, Zelda looked down shyly and asked, "Like … what we did?"

"Yes," he admitted quietly, adding, "so please don't be mad at me. I didn't think she'd kiss me out in the open like that. We usually hid everything we did because we didn't want anyone thinking we were a couple when it wasn't true, and I know Masita never would've kissed me if she knew you and I are together now. I'm sorry."

A sigh sailed from Zelda's lips before she shook her head. “Don't apologize, I'm not mad at _you_. I just … ,” trailing, she tried to articulate the source of her disquiet, but could only recall the sight of Link being kissed by another woman.

Because of that, she merely muttered, "You said she was pretty."

Recalling their conversation in Misty Falls, Link shrugged and asked, "She is, so what?"

"She's not pretty, Link, she's _gorgeous_ ,” Zelda retorted.

Pursing his lips, Link shook his head, lifting a hand to Zelda's cheek with the words, “Not in my eyes,” before he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss filled with affection.

It was brief, but it got his point across. The love in his simple gesture was staggering, and Zelda certainly hadn't seen the depth of adoration in his eyes after Masita kissed him that she could see now. The sight of it chased away most of her ire as he stood straight again and added, “I don't know what I can do to prove that to you, but I don't want this to turn into an argument either way, not right now."

"I know,” she grumbled, “and I know she didn't mean it. I also don't care if she's pretty, it's just that … I'm still mad, and I don't know why.”

As she spoke, Link had taken Epona's reins to tether them to a nearby post and did the same for Frost's. The act caused her to realize for the first time since they stopped walking that they were actually at his home, and she looked over to see a ladder nearby connecting with what she assumed was the entryway into his loft above.

Yet there was no time to consider it before Link turned to face her again and astutely suggested, "Do you think it's because you feel threatened, especially after what we did last night?”

Instantly, his mention of their intimate encounter had her cheeks heating so quickly she thought her head might just burst into flame. She also lost the ability to hold his gaze, turning away in an attempt to maintain her composure—but not before Link noticed a look of annoyance in her eyes.

The expression suggested she didn't like that he'd figured it out, at least in part, and learning he was right, it seemed like a better idea to continue their conversation inside.

So he adjourned to the ladder and reached for her hand.

Without looking at him, Zelda allowed Link to tug her over with the words, "This is my loft, so go on up. We can talk more inside."

Nodding, Zelda took the rungs of the ladder in hand to start climbing, supposing it would be better to talk in his loft if only to prevent anyone passing by from overhearing. At the top was a small balcony with a handrail that she used to stand on while waiting for Link to climb up behind her, and in the process, she realized his loft was high enough above the ground to see into the distance of the desert.

Sadly, it was too dark to offer a glimpse of the scenery, but she could imagine sunrise and sunset would be particularly nice to view.

A moment later, Link reached the top behind her, finding his worry temporarily forgotten with a wave of nostalgia taking its place, and it was surprising. He never thought returning to the valley would cause him to feel so sentimental despite realizing he'd miss the Gerudo and especially Nabooru. But as he entered his loft and lit a pair of candles upon a small table next to the door using the magic Zelda taught him, the sight of his old belongings evoked a familiar sense of comfort he couldn't ignore.

It was also plain to see that Nabooru was right and nothing had been touched since his departure. The dresser was still settled against the far wall with a woodcarving knife atop it laying next to a piece of wood partially carved into a trinket box. The bed was made and sitting next to the window which was currently shuddered, and a small cabinet containing a few cooking necessities was sitting with a wood stove next to the only other door at the back of the abode.

Zelda was just as engrossed by the state of his loft, but for different reasons. Walking inside as he lit the candles on a table next to the entryway, she momentarily forgot all about her embarrassment and smiled to see Link's home at last. His loft wasn't huge, but it still felt spacious, with light blue walls and a large rug covering a section of the floor.

The small, decorative touches were also curious, including an ornate, heart shaped mask on the wall above the bed and an aged map of Hyrule over the dresser.

After curiously examining it, Zelda went to the door in the back and took the knob, asking, "Where does this go?"

"Washroom,” Link answered, qualifying, “and the door inside leads to a tunnel connected to caves and an underground reservoir.”

Curious, she pushed the door open to look inside, finding a wooden tub and washbasin with a rectangular mirror hanging above it. Like the rest of his home, it was simple but comfortable, and Zelda shut the door again before continuing her tour.

"What were you carving over there," she asked, motioning to the woodcarving knife on his dresser.

"Oh, that was a trinket box. I never did too much woodcarving, but they were easy enough to make, and I thought Nabooru would like one to store her jewelry.”

His answer put a smile on her face. “I'm sure she'll love it … well, whenever you can find the time to finish it. It's nice here, too, Link. I'll admit, I wasn't sure what to expect, but I really like it and I'm glad I've finally gotten the chance to see it.”

Her comment warmed his heart, and as she smiled at him so beautifully, he finally understood why his return to the Gerudo Valley seemed like a homecoming. It had nothing to do with being back in his loft again and seeing his old belongings—it was because Zelda was there with him.

How many times during their journey had he caught her floral scent and felt as if he was home? Or beheld her smile and found contentment despite the circumstances? Surely, his loft felt more like home than most places, but before Zelda's arrival, it had always seemed like something was missing.

Now? Everything was just right.

With the thought in mind, he smiled and observed, “I think I like it better now, too.”

Confused by the comment, Zelda asked, “What do you mean?”

Smiling, he walked over to take her hand and related, “It was nice living here with the Gerudo, you know? I was content, and I had everything I needed, but I'd be lying to say it didn't seem like something was missing. That's one of the reasons I thought it was strange that coming back here feels like a homecoming, because it didn't _entirely_ feel like home.”

Pinning her with an affectionate gaze, he concluded, “But now that you're here, it's as if everything is just the way it should be.”

Zelda had no idea what to say, finding herself staring up at him with a blush heating her cheeks. Why did he have to be so sweet? Not that she'd ever complain, but it certainly left her unable to think clearly enough to respond.

So instead, she drew in close to wrap her arms around him in a tight hold.

Winding his own arms around her with a smile, Link closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair. Spending several moments just that way, he found her scent filling the air with each breath, serving as a reminder of precisely what he had, and his grip tightened.

It also reminded him of his desire to make sure she wasn't still angry because of what had happened with Masita. So he asked softly, "So, was I right?"

Zelda was so distracted enjoying their embrace that the sudden question was confusing, prompting her to inquire, "About what?"

“About being threatened by my past with Masita."

She was thankful to have her cheek pressed against his shoulder because her blush deepened at the reminder of her reaction to seeing Masita kiss him—and it wasn't a matter of being embarrassed by their intimacies. Instead, she was embarrassed at her behavior, not to mention angry that she'd become so upset from the start.

Exhaling low, she finally said so.

“It's not that I'm angry it happened, or that I wish it hadn't. I know you love me, and I know what you had with her wasn't … _meaningful_. It's just … I don't know _why_ , but I almost feel like I don't match up."

“Don't match up?” Lifting his head, Link regarded the back of her hair with the question, “How could you think that? You've always been important to me.”

"I know that,” she whispered, finally lifting her head to meet his gaze with the words, “Maybe you'd understand a little better if you imagined another man kissing me.”

Doing as she suggested, Link's expression briefly went flat before his brows abruptly narrowed in annoyance.

Seeing it, she couldn't help asking, “What?”

Muttering under his breath, he finally related, “You just reminded me of that miner in Kakariko, the one who proposed to you.”

Brows arching, Zelda asked, “Hayden?” At his nod, she pointed out, “If it makes you feel any better, there was never anything between us, at least not on my end.”

“I know, but I was still jealous of him. The night of Shamrock's party, he was staring at you longingly, and … let's just say I wasn't happy about it.”

Somehow, Zelda found his response endearing. Knowing he felt that way so long ago was also reassuring, not that she was surprised. He'd already mentioned how he'd loved her since they were children, and she'd felt the same way. She also got the feeling their love would've bloomed much sooner if they'd never been separated.

The notion of it reminded her of his fall and just how utterly miserable she was afterward. Not only had she been grieving the loss of her family, she'd been dealing with feelings of inadequacy and helplessness—and those sensations were very similar to what she was feeling now.

Yet she had no time to consider it in depth before Link abruptly cupped the back of her head and kissed her, but unlike the gentle kiss he'd given outside, this one was filled with a kind of urgent longing that made her weak in the knees.

It was almost as if the thought of his jealousy had driven him to do it—and she certainly didn't mind if only because she knew precisely how he felt, wasting no time returning it in full.

The intensity of their embrace left the world around them melting away for several blissful moments. Yet, for all the longing expressed in each brush of their lips and the sound of their gasps, there was even more love, and neither of them wanted it to stop.

Sadly, it did when Link broke contact with a pained grunt, his forehead resting against hers as he attempted to catch his breath and rasped, “I'm sorry … my leg just cramped.”

Zelda's eyes opened wide at the reminder of his lingering injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” he promised. “The pain's already gone, and it’s been doing that on and off all day. Still, I suppose it's a good thing that happened because I just remembered Nabooru will be here soon, and I'd like to see if I can heal the rest of my injuries before she arrives.”

More playfully, he lifted his head and inquired, “Think I'll get lucky enough for them to finally close so I won't need to worry about it in the Spirit Temple?”

Smiling, she leaned up to give him one more kiss, then stated, “There, a kiss for luck just to be sure.”

With a wide grin, he released her with the words, “Now it doesn't matter if they heal or not. I'll still feel just as good.”

Zelda's snickers followed him to the washroom where he could tend his injuries, and as soon as the door shut, she went to sit on the bed in wait of an outcome. Hopefully, it would be positive, and their visit to the Spirit Temple would go more smoothly for it, though she couldn’t ignore the fact that it wasn't likely to be easy no matter how well they handled the task. Being the last temple possessing an orb, the fight it presented was likely to be the most dangerous one yet.

So they'd probably need all the luck they could get.

▲  
▲ ▲

_So **that's** why I know the area so well._

Standing atop a rock ledge overlooking the entrance of the Gerudo Valley was a rider seated upon a black stallion. The dying light of day helped mask his presence from three riders entering the valley below, and once they disappeared, he smirked and took his horse's reins to goad the animal down a rocky incline.

After spending a few weeks traversing the lands of Hyrule as he pleased and causing trouble for no other reason than his own personal desire to wreak havoc, Dark Link found himself inexplicably drawn to the Gerudo Desert a few days prior. Perhaps his own curiosity was the culprit, or he was being swayed by Ganondorf's desire to protect the last of Dragmire's orbs in the nearby Temple of Spirit.

Regardless, he'd found the area surprisingly intriguing if only because it felt so familiar.

Now, seeing Link entering the valley without encountering resistance from the inhabitants, he could only assume his light half was the reason, not that he'd given much consideration to the good boy since their last encounter. Instead, his thoughts had centered on Zelda, particularly since a day ago when his lingering feelings for the beautiful Hylian Princess had gone from amorous to completely lustful.

It all suggested Link and Zelda had taken their relationship to a new level, a thought that both infuriated and interested the shadow. _For shame, Link. Doing naughty things with the Princess of Hyrule? Here I thought you were supposed to be the good boy_.

A wicked grin curved his lips as he reached the sandy floor of the desert, and Dark Link goaded his stallion off into a casual gallop, in no hurry at all. With the Spirit Temple so close, he had plenty of time to spare, and he could use his familiarity with the area to his advantage thanks to Link's personal experience.

It was the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.


	3. Captive

Once again, the light power of the Sacred Realm was successful in healing Link's injuries.

After spending a few moments in the washroom removing his bandages and conjuring the power Myriad gifted him with, Link found that only one injury remained—the one on his leg. But instead of the deep puncture it once was, it now only looked as if he'd taken a fall and scraped the skin.

Such a superficial wound didn't require a bandage, though he wrapped it again just to keep it protected and joined Zelda once more to give her the news. She smiled brightly in response to it, elated to know he was nearly fully recovered, and gave him a heartfelt kiss just a few moments before Nabooru arrived with a satchel on her back containing several items she'd wanted to show him.

Apparently, some of the Gerudo had recently returned from visiting Nasinia—a town located on the border of the kingdom of Althor. Due to its location so close to the seafaring nation, several items could be found in local shops that weren't available anywhere else in Hyrule, and Nabooru had struck a deal for a variety of products.

Fabrics, dyes, soaps, and even a few snacks popular in Althor were all part of the package. Zelda was riveted by everything Nabooru showed them, though Link had to admit his favorite item was the miniature crossbow. Big enough to fit in the palm of your hand, it wasn't a devastating weapon, but the small bolts were fired with enough force to penetrate.

So the weapon would be good for an otherwise defenseless person to use in the effort of escaping an assailant without too much trouble.

While examining the items, they discussed numerous topics, from the happenings since Link's departure to the situation in Hyrule—and Nabooru related something unexpected. When they mentioned their intentions of visiting the Spirit Temple, the Gerudo told them it wouldn't be easy to get there because, for the past two weeks, a sandstorm had been raging in the area leading to the temple's entrance.

And the amount of time the storm had endured wasn't lost on either Link or Zelda. _Ganondorf is protecting the last orb._

Still, sandstorms didn't bother Link. He'd endured a number of them during his time living with the Gerudo, and Zelda could probably erect a magical barrier to make things easier—not that he wanted her exhausting her magic before they even stepped foot inside.

Still, if push came to shove, they at least had the option, so he wasn't entirely concerned with the matter for now.

Instead, he related Masita's welcome to Nabooru, who let a hearty laugh with the words _I told you she'd miss you_. She also informed Zelda of how Masita was actually very sweet, but her assertiveness had gotten her into trouble too many times to count.

After what happened with Link, it wasn't hard for Zelda to imagine how true that was. Yet she was simply grateful the whole thing was nothing more than a misunderstanding, and didn't comment. Instead, their conversation turned to the fabrics Nabooru had purchased from Nasinia, and when Zelda mentioned how lovely they'd be to use for a new dress, Link suggested showing Nabooru the gown Bessa had made for her as if knowing the Gerudo would've liked to see it.

She certainly seemed curious enough, so Zelda asked, “Did you leave the hammer bag with Epona?”

They'd stored the dress and her circlet in the enchanted satchel due to its unlimited storage capacity, and Link had to consider it for a moment, but then nodded and stood, qualifying, “I'll go get it.”

“No, let me,” Zelda countered, thinking it would be a good idea to grab the item herself if only so Link could have a few moments alone with Nabooru after being away for so long. But he wouldn't relent, stubbornly heading for the door while holding up a hand to stop her.

“You don't have to go all the way down just to haul the bag up here.”

“It's not as if it's heavy, Link.”

Now at the door, he returned, “I know, but I'm—”

“Stubborn,” Zelda interjected, and before he could react, she disappeared from sight in a blue green blur of magic.

Still standing at the entryway, it took Link a moment to realize she'd teleported, and he immediately turned to gaze over the edge of the small balcony outside.

On the street below, Zelda stood at the foot of the ladder, playfully sticking her tongue out at him before starting toward their horses with a grin.

She could only wonder in the meantime if Link would attempt to pay her back for the mischief, or simply chide her for expending magic unnecessarily. But it wasn't as if they were presently fighting their way through a dangerous situation, so she didn't feel too badly for pulling a fast one on him in such a manner—though she decided to use the ladder to go back up if only to placate him.

It would also give him more time to speak with Nabooru, and for that reason alone, she took her time admiring the scenery of the street while making her way to Epona's side to untie the hammer bag.

In the process, Frost reared back where he stood nearby, snorting as Epona sidestepped during her approach. The movements were strange, and as Zelda observed their behavior, she couldn't ignore a sense of foreboding overwhelming her.

Something was wrong.

“What is it?” she asked Epona just as the horse threw up her front legs in agitation.

At the same time, Zelda's blood froze in her veins when Link's voice hit her ears from behind with the question, “Did you miss me?”

Gasping, she instantly spun around, but never had the chance to respond. Instead, the first and last thing she saw was a pair of red eyes before blacking out.

▲  
▲ △

_I can't believe she did that._

Stunned by Zelda's sporadic teleportation down to the street, Link stared over the balcony railing as she walked on, wondering if he should chide her for expending magic needlessly, or just find a way to repay her trickery. He would've figured it out too if it weren't for Nabooru's laughter filling his loft.

“Oh, I like her,” she remarked as soon as Link turned to step back inside, adding teasingly, “and she knows you so well.”

“I'm not stubborn,” he refuted, asserting with a smirk, “I'm just determined.”

Chuckling, Nabooru qualified, “Either way, it's nice knowing she doesn't let your determination walk all over her. Then again, she _is_ a princess, so I suppose it's not surprising, and speaks well of her ability to make the kingdom a better place once she takes the crown from Ganondorf.”

Though Link couldn't agree more, her mention of Ganondorf put a somber look on his face. Despite having had ample time to decide how to tell Nabooru the truth of her son's identity, he'd yet to consider it in much depth, and only knew one thing for certain.

Whether he told her the son she bore no longer existed, or that he'd been twisted into the King of Evil now ruining the kingdom, it would break her heart.

Seeing the expression his thoughts evoked, Nabooru narrowed her brows in concern and asked, "What's wrong, Link? You look like something's bothering you.”

Glancing over, Link regarded the woman who'd saved and cared for him, finding her face just as kind and full of life as it'd always been despite the worry in her gaze.

Unwilling to ruin that look with his news, he shook his head and stated, "It's nothing.”

"Well it has to be something," she returned. "Is it me?"

"No, not at all," he quickly reassured, turning his attention to the door in the hopes that Zelda would return soon if only to distract Nabooru from the topic, at least until he could figure out what to say.

Still, considering Nabooru's talent for sussing out details with only a few questions, it was possible she'd glean something before he was ready to explain. So he admitted plainly, "I've just learned some things since I've been gone, things that aren't easy to say.”

Still sitting on his bed, the Gerudo watched him considerately, observing, “Somehow, I'm not surprised.”

Unsure he knew her meaning, he asked, “You're not?”

“No. I was actually just thinking about how different you seem now. It's only been a month or so, but you're much more … _reserved_ than before. Or maybe that's just Zelda and I drowning you out with our excitement over fabric and dyes.”

Chuckling, she stood and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder, relating, “Either way, if there's something troubling you that has anything to do with me or the Gerudo, don't worry about it for now. I know you, and I know you'll tell me in your own time, especially if it's important.”

With a smile, Link nodded and parted his lips to say he'd definitely find a way to tell her what was bothering him soon. But just as the words were about to emerge, the sound of Epona whinnying rather loudly hit his ears.

The distressing sound drew Link's full attention, telling him instantly that something was wrong.

Moving to the door without hesitation and Nabooru right behind him, they arrived on the balcony to peer over the railing—and the sight awaiting them on the street below had Link freeing his blade.

His shadow had just backhanded Zelda so hard she spun around and collapsed onto the gravel path. In turn, the mimicry approached her unmoving form with a smirk on his lips, though he didn't get far before a shadow cast by the nearby streetlamps zipped across him from overhead.

Diving toward the fallen Princess as soon as he noticed, Dark Link only narrowly avoided impalement by the Master Sword as it stabbed into the gravel where he'd stood a split second before.

Realizing he'd missed, Link jerked his weapon back and stood in time to witness his mimicry hoisting Zelda up from the ground, and her lack of a fight proved she'd been knocked unconscious. The thought made it difficult to focus through his anger as Dark Link raised his version of the Master Sword to point in his enemy's direction.

As the shadow clutched Zelda's limp form to his side, Link desperately fought to stand his ground instead of charging ahead, knowing fully well any aggressive actions could cause her harm. She'd either be caught in the middle of their fight, or his evil mockery would hurt her in retaliation.

Making matters worse, Dark Link conjured a bit of magic to bind Zelda. As she hung against his side, dark magic began to pool in the palm of his free hand, tendrils of it winding around her body to secure her. Link could only wonder if it would prevent her from teleporting or just using magic in general, and decided to assume it would just to be on the safe side.

As he had the thought and kept his eyes focused on his enemy, the sound of rushed footfalls hit his ears—the Gerudo warriors had taken notice of an intruder in the valley.

Only a few moments passed before numerous fighters converged on the scene with weapons drawn. But Nabooru, still standing on the balcony above, called to them to stand their ground, realizing Zelda's life was in jeopardy.

Despite their apparent readiness to engage the intruder, the women instantly obeyed, coming to a stop in a wide arc around Link and his dark counterpart to watch the unfolding scene with caution in their eyes.

Yet Link ignored them, too busy glaring at his mimicry with lethal intent as he issued a warning.

"If you hurt her, I'll—"

"Believe it or not, I don't _want_ to," Dark Link interjected. “Like you, I find her much too meaningful to use as a pawn. Still, I'd love nothing more than a chance to see you suffer, so don't think I won't."

Link sneered, knowing better than to test his shadow's claim. He also didn't question whether Zelda truly held any meaning for him after the way he'd treated her if only because the thought of it sparked his rage, and he needed to be careful if Zelda was to have a chance of coming away from this unharmed.

So he focused on the situation instead, pointing out, “Even if you did, you're surrounded. So how do you think you'll escape this time?"

As he spoke, Zelda grimaced and shook her head, lifting it to look around as if uncertain what had happened while her back remained firmly secured against Dark Link's side. But the precise moment she realized the gravity of her situation wasn't hard to miss—her pallor turned wan with a mixture of fear and indignation sparking in her violet blue eyes.

Immediately, she attempted to teleport away from the mimicry, an attempt that answered Link's unspoken question when the dark threads of magic winding around her torso prevented her from moving an inch. Taking notice, Dark Link gave a smug smirk, but didn't address the matter. Instead, he answered Link's inquiry regarding his escape.

“You should know better than anyone the types of tricks we have up our sleeves."

During his statement, Zelda tried to struggle away, though she couldn't do much more than squirm and push her legs. Still, the mimicry responded by giving a harsh jerk, his arm tightening its grip around her, telling her without words that misbehavior wouldn't be tolerated.

In the process, she noticed Link's face, his sapphire eyes filled with more rage than she could ever recall seeing. It was enough to make her tremble despite knowing his anger wasn't directed at herself, though Dark Link didn't seem to be one bit fazed by the sight of it.

Instead, he scoffed with a grin and asked against her ear, "Doesn't he look angry?"

Zelda scowled, regretting that she couldn't turn her head just a little further and spit in his face. So she did the next best thing by promising coldly, "I'm sure you'll learn just how angry soon.”

“It's possible,” Dark Link chuckled out. “But for now, we need to go."

Punctuating his claim was a swift, and somewhat loud whir of sound as three orbs of energy formed in the air above Dark Link's head. Grinning evilly at Link as they swiftly grew in strength, two of the orbs abruptly darted toward him at a swift pace, forcing him to duck out of the way.

Slamming into the gravel where he'd once stood, a cascade of rock sailed up into the air as Link rolled into a crouch and immediately glanced in his enemy's direction to find he'd used the distraction to his advantage. Having sheathed his sword, Dark Link reached up to place his hand to Zelda's head, effectively stopping her struggles when a burst of dark magic from his palm knocked her unconscious.

As a result, her entire body sagged as Dark Link hefted her up and over his shoulder before taking off at a sprint.

Thanks to the third of his magic orbs, a path was now open to him where the Gerudo had ducked out of the way, allowing him to move by unchallenged—and Link wasted no time following him.

Rounding the corner of a side street between buildings, he arrived just in time to see Dark Link using his copy of the silver gauntlets to slam his fist into the column of a porch roof in passing, shattering the support and causing the structure to topple over. As a result, the narrow street was momentarily blocked by the collapse—at least until Link busted a hole through the planks by slamming his own gauntlets into them.

But though he was quick to emerge on the other side, the act of punching a hole through the barrier slowed him down just long enough to give his enemy time to gain distance. Because of that, the shadow reached a building at the end of the path and accessed the roof using various items settled around the area.

Leaping first onto a stack of barrels and then a few crates sitting on a nearby wagon, their placement was too convenient to think his plan to abduct Zelda wasn't premeditated. But Link didn't consider it for long, and in an attempt to catch up, he tugged the hookshot from his belt and fired it off. Mere seconds later, the grapple latched onto a wooden beam protruding from an adjacent roof, pulling him through the air.

Reaching the top in quick time, he continued running before the chain of his hookshot had finished retracting. Sadly, his progress was further impeded when Dark Link sent more energy orbs sailing his way, forcing him to evade while jumping from one rooftop to the next in a bid to catch up.

Yet he only managed to keep an even pace before his shadow reached the last building on the outskirts of the valley and jumped down with Zelda in tow.

Rushing to the edge of the roof behind him several moments later, Link slid to a stop just in time to see his mimicry riding away on the back of a black stallion. It was likely he'd left the animal there purposefully and had jumped onto its back, but Link was more focused on his destination—the path he'd taken led to the northwest where a passage through a gorge of rocks and sand allowed quick access to a notable destination.

The Temple of Spirit.

Link's hands balled into tight fists as he watched the horse galloping away into the darkness. Breaking off pursuit felt like one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but he'd never catch up on foot. That aside, the shadow had evidently learned some new tricks going by the energy orbs that slowed Link down, and he'd only continue to use them.

Still, he knew where they were going, and though Zelda was in danger, his dark half didn't seem intent on killing her. So he'd have to trust in her ability to keep herself safe until he could arrive and stop the mimicry.

This time for good.

“Link!”

Nabooru's shout came from the street below, and Link looked down to see her rushing in with a group of Gerudo warriors following her.

Coming to a stop below, she asked, “Did you lose him?”

"For now, but I know where he's going,” Link called back, hopping down to a porch roof below before joining Nabooru and the others on the street without much trouble. There, he explained, "He's taking Zelda to the Spirit Temple, and I'm going to get Epona and follow him."

With concern evident in her eyes, Nabooru replied, "But there's a sandstorm around the temple, Link. If you–"

"I don't care about the storm," he interjected, adding, "I just need a mask to get through it. We also need to post people to watch the entrance into the canyon.”

Nabooru didn't need to ask to know why he'd suggested the course of action—the small canyon led to a dead end. So anyone using it to access the temple could only return one way, making it imperative to post a watch.

Still, she sighed, disliking the thought of allowing Link to go alone. But there was no time to argue, and after spending so many years training him, she already knew how determined the Hylian could be once he set his mind to something. Sometimes his sapphire eyes lit with a fierce glint she knew meant he wasn't giving up until he'd accomplished whatever he'd set out to do.

And she'd never seen a more fierce look in them than she did now.

So she accompanied him to fetch Epona as well as gather the protective gear he needed to weather the storm.

Thankfully, it didn't take long, and once Link had donned a protective cloak made of a thick, brown material, he mounted Epona outside his loft and turned in the direction of the canyon.

As he double checked his supplies to find nothing was missing, Nabooru asked, "Since when do you have a twin, anyway? And what does he want with Zelda?"

Link shook his head, replying, "I don't have a twin, but it's a long story. So I'll have to tell you when I get back. Just make sure to keep guards posted while I'm gone.”

With that said, he wasted no more time and goaded Epona off into a gallop, leaving Nabooru to watch with concern in her eyes. She hated being unable to do anything but hope Link and Zelda would be fine, but when she'd offered to go with him, Link pointed out that the safety of the valley was just as important as finding Zelda, and he was right.

So she had her own duty to attend, and it was a task she wouldn't fail to perform if only to ensure the Hylians had a safe place to return to once they'd completed their own.

▲  
△ ▲

Zelda's eyes cracked open, then shut again, her consciousness steadily returning though her vision was taking it's time coming into focus.

Not that it really mattered when a warbling of light came into view from above, providing no clues as to her current whereabouts. Still, she was more focused on the throb in her head, her temple aching down to her cheek thanks to Dark Link's earlier assault.

 _Dark Link?_ The thought of the mimicry had Zelda's eyes darting open wide as she sat forward and looked around to locate him. Yet she was alone at present, sitting on the sandy floor of a large chamber in … the Spirit Temple?

The source of the warbling light was coming from a dome of magic surrounding her—a prison?—and beyond it was a large sanctum with a vaulted roof and numerous alcoves along the walls in which various statues stood. Most depicted Sages of Hyrule's past, some old enough to be worn down so extensively they were unrecognizable.

Yet Zelda was too distracted by the sight awaiting her at the center of the chamber to try.

There, settled upon a pit of sand, was the last of Dragmire's dark orbs, the interior gleaming with a wispy golden light—the consumed Spirit Essence.

Its presence proved her location within the temple, though the orb was nearly twenty-five feet outside of the magical barrier containing her. Thankfully, the dome was tall enough to allow her to stand, and provided a space of about ten feet to walk around, but the real question was whether or not she could dispel the magic used to create it.

If so, she may be able to save Link the trouble of fighting his way through the temple, though she couldn't ignore the fact that some monster was likely to attack the moment she stepped foot near the orb. Still, she pushed herself up and approached the barrier with curiosity in her eyes, lifting a hand to inspect it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. It might hurt."

Pulling her hand back, Zelda spun around, so surprised to see Dark Link standing right behind her she stumbled backwards and nearly fell—right into the barrier. But at the last moment, he grasped her wrist and tugged her away from it, spinning her around to the inside of the dome.

The moment she came to a stop, Zelda jerked her wrist from his grasp as if scalded by fire and took several steps backwards to put space between them. She had no idea where he'd come from, but honestly didn't care, too distracted by the fear of realizing she was now trapped with the source of her trauma to ask questions.

Indeed, she was ready to put up the fight of her life if it meant staying as far away from the mimicry as possible. Yet, as she came to a stop near the center of the dome, Dark Link didn't move a muscle, either to follow her, or even speak.

He simply stood there watching her with a blank expression, making it impossible to read his intentions. Such a lack of visible emotion was incredibly nerve wracking—if he smiled, she'd at least know he was feeling smugly pleased with himself. If he frowned, she might assume he was angry.

Instead, she didn't know what to expect, and it did nothing to calm her fears.

The shadow's austere mien gave off the impression of being unfeeling, and considering the things he'd done, that assumption wasn't so hard to believe. Then again, he could've been attempting to unnerve her on purpose, and the moment she had the thought, she forced herself to hide her fears and asked sharply, "Why have you brought me here? I'd assume it's to lure Link to the temple so you can try to kill him, but after our last encounter, I'm not so sure."

Finally, the mimicry showed a sign of life by smiling in amusement and relating, “It's good to know you didn't forget our little tryst in Engleton."

 _Tryst?_ She nearly asked the question aloud, but stopped herself at the last moment. Their encounter in Engleton was one of the worst experiences of her life, and hearing him refer to it as a tryst was infuriating. But she certainly didn't need to hear his reasons for calling it that, and abruptly changed the subject.

“How did you get in here? You weren't here when I woke up.”

He arched a single brow. “You really think I'd put you in a barrier I couldn't enter?”

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, “No, but one can dream.”

The mimicry stared at her for a moment, then laughed, pushing his white hair from his face while regarding her intently with those red eyes, eyes she believed would haunt her for the rest of her life because of the things he'd done and was likely _to_ do. Still, that wasn't the biggest reason for her hatred of the shadow. His crimes were atrocious, yet in her eyes, they were made all the worse because he looked exactly like Link.

Seeing such twisted emotion in the face of the man she loved was harrowing, and she had difficulty even holding his gaze—particularly after the intimate encounter she'd shared with Link the day before.

The thought had a shudder of repulsion washing over her, a sensation the shadow redoubled by relating in response to her comment, "You're simply too cute for words, Princess, did you know that?”

Had Link been the one to tell her that, depending on his inflection, she might've been charmed, or at least amused. But coming from his shadow, it was sickening, and she didn't bother to hide it, wearing her derision on her face.

At the sight of it, Dark Link's smirk faded to an expression she could only describe as annoyed—and he abruptly started toward her.

The sudden movement caused her to slip to the side, sending a glare in his direction warning him to stay back. But he ignored the look, asking during his approach, "What's so different about me from _him_?"

Still approaching her without using enough speed to actually catch up, she continually backed away while trying to avoid the walls of her magical prison while giving her response.

"What's the same? Link would never hurt me, but you've left a bruise on my face and locked me in the Spirit Temple, threatened my life just to see him hurt, and killed innocent people for the same reason!”

Still backing away, she stared at him incredulously and asked, “What's _different_? Can you seriously ask me that?"

"Of course I can," he countered. "We're both capable of the same things, and he'd do what I've done if he thought it would put me in jeopardy."

"Link would _never_ kill someone innocent, even if it meant your demise!" Zelda retorted sharply.

Yet Dark Link ignored her claim, continuing on as though she hadn't spoken, "I look the same, if not better, I want what he wants, and you have _no idea_ how much I regret having to hit and threaten you. Having to lie to you.”

Finally, he stopped following her with a look on his face that gave Zelda pause. She continued to back away a few more steps, but couldn't help thinking she could actually see remorse in his eyes—along with a great deal of confusion.

Yet he asked before she could question it, “But would you really have cooperated otherwise?"

"Never," she spit out. “So I guess you take that as having no other choice, don't you?"

Dark Link's gaze narrowed at her question, the same remorse and confusion surfacing in his red eyes again. Perhaps something in him truly did regret what he'd done to her—she didn't question whether he actually loved her after all, and the reason was simple.

He was Link's mirror.

While it was true that this mimicry was a twisted version of the man she loved, the sole purpose of his creation was to copy the Hero of Legend in every way. So he _did_ have love for her, but it was motivated by selfishness and, if his desire to convince her he was just like Link was any indication, probably envy.

Not that she'd ever say so and risk incurring his wrath. Instead, she waited for a response—and was none too thrilled when he gave it.

In the space of a moment, the remorse faded from his red eyes as his lips curved in a smirk. With the change in expression came his sudden movement toward her, and the shadow was much quicker this time.

It was so abrupt, Zelda gasped and jerked back to stay away from him, but was too late. He'd already grasped her wrist and pulled her in before she could react.

"Let go!" she demanded, turning around in an attempt to escape a split second before finding her back hitting his chest.

Once there, the shadow locked her in place by wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms at her sides in a hold she couldn't break. The position left his mouth next to her pointed ear, and the response he gave against it sickened her with revulsion.

"That night in Engleton, you didn't know the difference. You were willing, and you clung to me. But you'd still kill me now if you had the opportunity, wouldn't you?”

He sounded annoyed by the thought, asking next, “So what do _you_ think? Did I not have a choice, or did I do it because I really wanted to?"

"Because you wanted to," she hissed with a jerk that didn't help her cause of escaping his grasp. His grip was like granite, and her only recourse was keeping her head turned as far away as possible in unwillingness to have his voice so close to her ear.

The fact that he sounded just like Link made things so much worse. She certainly knew the difference between the two, and yet her inability to see the shadow when he was at her back was like a trick on the senses.

Still, there was one distinct variation that spoke volumes over who was at her back now, and it was in the fear she felt as he held her. She'd always found comfort and safety in Link's embrace, but now she only felt vulnerable uncertainty.

That didn't mean this evil mock up couldn't tarnish things. So she could only pray she'd never hear Link's voice and be reminded of … _him_ —and she'd never wanted to see Link more in her entire life than she did in that moment.

Sadly, it didn't help matters when the mimicry replied against her ear, "You're right, I _did_ want to, but only _because_ I had no other choice if I wanted you with me, and I _do_. Sometimes I want you with me so badly I can barely think of anything else, and it nearly chokes me knowing you want _him_."

He spoke the word as if he didn't even care to say Link's name, and his tone was full of jealous anger. It was frightening, and Zelda clenched her hands and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Yet his next comment only made it worse, a dark suggestion uttered sickeningly against her ear.

"After all, if I truly wanted to hurt you, all it would take is forcing myself on you.”

Her eyes flew open with a loud, terrified gasp. The mere notion of it had tears flooding her eyes to trail down her cheeks as she jerked harder than ever to get away from him.

Proving he'd caught sight of them, Dark Link lifted a hand to turn her face in his direction, and upon realizing she was crying, he frowned as if genuinely affronted by the sight of her pain and insisted more pointedly, “I _don't_ want to hurt you."

Exhaling a breath as if trying to figure out what he could say that would possibly convince her, he finally asserted, “I want to do this the right way, and have you come with me because you want me back. So tell me, Zelda," he paused, amending more gently, " _love_ , how could I convince you to do that? Because I don't understand.”

Still rigid against him and taking a shaky breath as she trembled with revulsion, Zelda tried to hide the tremor in her voice while asking, “Understand what?”

She wasn't certain she wanted to know, particularly not when she risked a glance up at his face to realize he was regarding her as if admiring her beauty—and her skin crawled when his gaze seemed to linger on her breasts in the red dress she'd been wearing when he'd abducted her.

It reminded her of the way he'd groped her in the dark, and she thought she'd be sick, silently promising to direct any contents of her stomach that decided to make an appearance in his direction.

But more importantly, was he also remembering that night? Thinking of trying the same thing? She nearly teleported away from him at the thought despite how pointless it would be when she was already trapped.

Still, the shadow didn't seem intent on engaging in any vulgar activity, and instead, he met her gaze and answered, “I don't understand why I feel the way I do about you, or why you have feelings for _him_. I only have … experiences. I only know I love you, but not _why_.”

For a brief moment, he'd almost managed to sound human, and his tone was … sad. Of course, if he didn't have any of Link's memories—and why would he?—she could only imagine his frustration at feeling a certain way without having any answers as to the source.

In a strange way, it almost made her pity him. Whoever cursed the mirror in the Temple of Time—likely Dragmire or Ganondorf—had no right to create such a half-formed life. Then again, Dark Link wasn't specifically a living being, but instead, a magical construct meant to cause trouble for the Hero of Legend.

Still, she decided to explain his feelings if only to calm the shadow and, hopefully, keep him from doing something she wouldn't appreciate.

“It's because we were childhood friends.” Her voice was soft, and though she tried to keep her tone bereft of emotion, a bit of fondness came through when she qualified, “We've always been there for each other, and we know we can trust one another.”

Risking another glance to the side and up at his face, she realized he was hanging on every word. Then he asked a strange question.

“We grew up together?”

Zelda couldn't help but find it curious that he'd spoken as if he _was_ Link, or at least, a fragment of the man she loved possibly imprinted on the mirror when Link stepped through it—and maybe it was true. Yet she didn't dwell on the possibility upon realizing her decision to inform him of Link's past seemed to have calmed his jealous anger.

Instead, she continued to treat him along those lines, responding, “Yes, for the most part. That's why you feel the way you do, and if you'd like to do things the right way, you could start by releasing me from this prison so I can destroy Dragmire's orb.”

As if he hadn't heard her, Dark Link surprisingly buried his face in the crook of her neck, tightening his hold on her in a manner befitting a hug. He then exhaled against her throat as if relieved, though she couldn't relax, as rigid as ever with no idea of what he'd do next.

Deny her? Threaten her? Take liberties?

Each possibility was worse than the last, fear suffusing her until her fists clenched as hard as her teeth in the effort of remaining as calm as possible until he finally made up his mind—and it wasn't as bad as she'd expected.

Lifting his head, the shadow pressed a kiss against her hair a few inches above her ear, then let her go.

Relief to have freedom weighed so heavily it all but dragged her down to the floor, causing her to stumble onto her knees after only a few steps away from him.

Exhaling a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd held, her gaze turned back when Link's mimicry admitted, “I can't allow anyone to destroy the orb, but I'll consider releasing you while I'm gone.”

Turning to walk away, the barrier she was trapped within wavered around him as he stepped through it and added, "In the meantime, return the favor and think about giving me a chance, too.”

Zelda watched as he departed, crossing the sand and passing the Dark Orb to the double doors on the opposing side of the sanctum which shut with a resounding thud.

Once he was gone, she squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists. Think about it? What was there to think about? Even if he let her go, it wouldn't make up for everything else he'd done, and would continue to do if left unchecked.

Still, she was surprised he'd done her the courtesy of considering her own request at all—unless he was simply lying to get her hopes up, and she certainly wouldn't put it past the shadow.

Turning to sit upon the sandy mortar of the floor with the thoughts in mind, Zelda drew up her knees and rested her arms across the tops while pressing her forehead against them. A few tears trailed down her cheeks in the process, her desperation to escape the magical prison and see Link again clouding her thoughts.

Still, perhaps she would think about Dark Link's proposal—but she knew he wouldn't like the results.


	4. Temple of Spirit I

The small canyon passage to the gorge where the Spirit Temple was located could be a treacherous route, even for riders familiar with the terrain.

But Link didn't care.

Epona’s hooves beat against the sandy floor of the path, passing numerous rocks jutting from the walls of the already narrow canyon. The natural structures made it difficult to navigate in full daylight, to say nothing for traversing the passage at night. Riders refusing to watch their step were likely to be hit on the head and knocked off of their horse, but Link was well aware of the dangers, and used his knowledge of the paths ahead to guide him, only slowing down when necessary.

Thankfully, the sandstorm Nabooru mentioned raging around the temple wasn't present in the canyon, otherwise he might've had to wait until morning to make the attempt—not that he would. One way or the other, he was going to reach the temple as quickly as possible, continuing onward with a single thought in mind.

Zelda's safety.

Casting his gaze down at the canyon floor, he could just make out the tracks left behind by his shadow's stallion in the sand. The hoof prints served as yet another guide, and gave him a second reason to be grateful the storm wasn't affecting the canyon, making his task of tracking his enemy just a little easier.

Those tracks led directly to the canyon's exit where Link finally drew back on Epona's reins to make her stop. Now standing at the edge of the gorge where the temple's entrance was located, he exhaled low and sneered at the sight awaiting him. Instead of a wide open space beneath a blanket of glittering stars, there was nothing but a wall of sand and dust so thick it blotted everything out.

Despite the whipping winds carrying the debris through the air, the particles of sand seemed to be contained to one area, proving the storm wasn't naturally occurring—and he didn't need to question the cause.

Brows narrowing at the thought of Ganondorf’s interference, he looked down at the horse tracks to see they led right into the turbulent clouds thirty yards ahead and wasted no time. Turning, he dismounted Epona, his boots thumping against the sand as he gently turned the horse to face the direction from which they'd come.

Once done, he told her with an affectionate pat on the nose, “You've taken me as far as you can, Epona. So go back to the valley where it's safe and I'll be along soon.”

Reaching back, he lightly smacked her hind flanks, watching as Epona started riding away before turning around to face the darkness of the chaotic barrier engulfing the gorge and separating him from his destination.

Indeed, he felt tiny in comparison to the massive cloud of sand, but it didn't matter. With determined blue eyes set steadily ahead, Link tugged the mask of his protective cloak down over his face, only able to see through a square hole covered by a sheer, transparent mesh, then tied the strings at his neck to keep it secured.

Now only one problem remained, and he got started on fixing it while taking his first step toward the storm.

On the way, Link considered his dark half and the new abilities the shadow displayed while abducting Zelda. The orbs and the dark tethers he'd used to bind her were both abilities he'd never employed before, and the power fueling them reminded Link of an opposite form of the same power his mother had gifted him with as a baby.

Was it the same as the dark power of the Sacred Realm Dragmire summoned? Possibly, though it was hard to imagine the mage surrendering a portion of his abilities to another, and even harder to envision Ganondorf endowing Dark Link with it. Still, they were attempting to prevent the Hero of Legend from undoing their work, so perhaps the possibility wasn't so far fetched after all.

More importantly, if Dark Link could figure out new, inventive ways to use such power, Link could as well.

Getting closer and closer to the storm raging ahead, his cloak began lifting around his legs as he closed his eyes and focused, invoking the power Myriad had so lovingly gifted him. Concentrating, he could feel it welling up inside, and a light began to shine around him, illuminating the surrounding area as he finally broached the chaotic barrier of the storm.

Instantly, the roar of wind filled his ears along with a tapping from the constant barrage of sand pummeling his protective cloak. Yet, when his eyes opened once more, the light he'd invoked allowed him to see much more clearly than he would've been able to without it.

The discovery curved his lips into a triumphant smirk. Now, navigating through the storm wouldn't be as troublesome, and he thanked the person responsible. _I love you, Mother._

Moving forward on foot, he pushed against the winds and sand, finding that he could see at least ten feet ahead without a problem. Sadly, there wasn't much to look at, though he kept his eyes open regardless if only because the storm was making too much noise to hear potential enemies approaching.

So for now, he had to rely on his other senses—and in doing so, he noticed a shift in the sand beneath his feet.

Throwing his gaze over his shoulder to see spikes jutting up from the ground, what emerged with them was a plantlike creature resembling a cactus, and the spikes attached to its head began spinning as it moved through the sand in Link's direction.

Thanks to the storm, he couldn't outrun the monster—so he didn't. Instead, he came to a stop and grasped the hilt of his sword, waiting until the sound of the creature's movements were actually audible in the howling winds, proving it was close enough to strike.

That's when he freed his blade and swung his arm backwards to bring the Master Sword around at an arc. As a result, the tip sliced through the leever's body, sending the spinning spikes flying as the monster retreated beneath the sand.

Yet it wasn't alone.

As soon as the first fled, Link heard another coming from the opposite direction. Because its movements were actually audible over the storm, he knew not to waste time looking and merely rolled out of its way. Coming to a crouch nearby, he lashed out with his blade once more, cutting the second in half before it could cause him harm.

Without care to regard the monster he'd just taken out, Link quickly glanced about in search of more enemies heading toward him, as well as to hopefully regain his bearings. After all, it would be far too easy to travel in the wrong direction and end up back at the canyon where he'd first arrived if he didn't watch his steps.

He also hoped the light helping him to see would last long enough to reach the temple—but the environment wasn't making his trip any easier.

As he moved, more leevers attacked him, forcing him to stop and fight, or struggle against the howling winds to evade. The darkness created by the sand clouds didn't provide him much time to make a decision on the matter either. Instead, enemies came out of seemingly nowhere, and leevers weren't the only problem.

During his attempts to watch the sand beneath his feet for the plantlike monsters, numerous rocks were being flung about in the storm, and despite their small size, they were being hurtled with enough force to cause damage.

Link used his shield to deflect some of the flying debris, but still took a few hits while attempting to combat the leevers following his path. At the same time, the winds continued to make each movement a struggle, and if that weren't bad enough, he soon noticed the light he'd cast using his mother's power beginning to slowly fade.

Once it did, everything would become completely dark, making it imperative to push ahead as swiftly as possible. So, after lifting his shield with another rock slamming into it, he mustered his strength and took off at a sprint. The temple couldn't be too far ahead, and he could only hope he'd managed to stay on the right track as he went. _It_ _ **has**_ _to be there. J_ _ust a little further._

A few more rocks flew by as he went, some missing by mere inches while a few leevers converged on his position only to end up trailing behind. Ignoring them, Link pressed on, moving against the wind which always seemed to be pushing him in the opposite direction no matter which way he turned. It was as if the storm itself was trying to contain him, and considering the source, he wouldn't be surprised to learn the assumption was true.

Yet he succeeded, finally coming to a stop in locating a visible structure—it simply wasn't the one he'd hoped to find.

Instead of the temple, Link found himself standing only a few feet away from a rock wall.

Chest heaving after his arduous run, he stared at the blank rock face in angered exhaustion, realizing he had indeed lost his way. There was simply no means of telling if the temple was to the left or right, and as he considered his new dilemma, the light finally went out.

Cursing under his breath, Link spun around so that his back was facing the rock wall to ensure nothing could attack him from behind and crouched down with his shield held protectively before his body while trying to figure out which way to go. For the moment, his magical abilities were exhausted and without any light, he could barely detect anything around him despite feeling a few hard thuds against his shield while considering the situation—and it was easily summed up in a few words.

_Not good._

He was lost in the chaos of the storm, still crouching and exhausted when a leever slammed into his shield, which thankfully protected him from the blow as the creature then burrowed out of sight. Yet Link had no time to rest when the sand beneath his feet shifted again, forcing him to roll out of the way once more.

With no way to outrun it, he turned the Master Sword on the monster, successfully eliminating the threat—but not without taking two blows to the back from flying rocks.

Cringing, Link instantly turned his back to the wall again and held up his shield, deciding his only recourse was to follow the wall until he found the entrance—if he was even going the right way.

Still, as he made the effort, he glanced ahead to see a shadow in the cloud of sand around him, and drawing closer to it revealed a rock jutting up from the desert floor at an incline. As a result, the rock formed a natural path, and though it wouldn't protect him from the debris circulating in the storm, it would at least keep the leevers from tunneling up under his feet.

As soon as he had the thought, some of the sand beneath him began to sink again, prompting him to take off toward the rock floor as swiftly as possible.

With the unrelenting monster giving chase, he reached the rock and stepped up onto the slope just as one of the leever's spikes cut through the back of his robe. Glancing back from his new position in time to see the creature burrowing beneath the sand again with no way to pursue him, Link exhaled low and shook his head.

Perhaps now that he was protected from ground as well as the back, he could get a little rest and recast the light he'd been using from the start to have a better chance of making it to the temple sooner.

Turning his back to the rock wall, he raised his shield and crouched once again, closing his eyes while listening to the roar of the wind and the ping of rocks around him. Some hit his shield while others crashed into the wall at his back—and some of those impacts rang a bit hollow.

Brows narrowed, he turned his head and waited for another rock to strike the wall, listening closely to realize the sounds were empty, as if nothing existed on the opposing side. Curiously, he regarded the stone at his back more closely to see that he wasn't exactly leaning against a wall, but a collapse of rubble. What's more, in turning his gaze upwards, he could just make out a dim light shining through the cracks between the stones.

Realizing there was a cave which had been blocked off, either by the storm or perhaps in a natural rock slide occurring long before it, Link stood and balled a fist, using the power of his gauntlets to slam it into the debris. Chunks of the rock erupted as a result, causing several to topple down across the slope on which he stood. As a result, a hole was left within the obstruction big enough to crawl through, and Link did so before the storm had a chance to pummel him any further.

Slipping through the hole to crouch low as the winds continued howling outside, he ignored the storm in favor of examining his new surroundings—and there was enough light to make it easy. With the way it flickered in an orange hue, he could only assume the source was fire, and the soft glow was soothingly emanating from the end of a tunnel ahead.

It was also quiet with only the sound of the storm raging outside hitting his ears, suggesting the area was either devoid of life, or someone was lying in wait after hearing him punch his way through the collapse. Either way, he wasn't going back out into the storm unless he had no other choice, and moved forward with the Master Sword still clutched in his hand.

Drawing closer to the source revealed a few torches mounted at the top of columns surrounding a square pool on the floor. But instead of water, it was filled with sand, and at the front wall of the structure was the symbol of the Triforce.

It was a cavern identical to the fairy cave Nissa led them to near Lake Hylia.

Smiling over his fortuitous discovery, Link sheathed his blade and removed his protective mask while approaching the pool to place his hand atop the symbol and summon the Fairy Maiden who resided there. As his fingers made contact with it, he watched the sand begin glowing a golden hue radiating brighter and brighter. With it came a soft giggle as the particles rose up into the air, forming the shape of the Maiden's body.

Finally, the glow flashed as the Maiden fully appeared, her wings fluttering gracefully despite being made of such a coarse material.

Looking over and down at Link, she lowered herself to his height with the particles of sand forming her mouth curving into a smile as she exclaimed, “Oh, you must be Link! I've heard of you from my sister."

“I am, and your sister is the Maiden of Lake Hylia, right?"

"Yes," she confirmed, adding, “and I am the Fairy Maiden of the Gerudo Desert. Pleased to meet you!”

"Likewise," Link returned respectfully. "I was trying to navigate a sandstorm to the Temple of Spirit when my light failed, so I'm glad to have found you. Not to mention lucky.”

“That's what I'm here for!” she announced with a giggle, flying toward him before folding her hands behind her back and leaning forward in midair to inspect him.

In turn, Link looked himself over, his thick brown cloak covered in sand and torn from his numerous engagements with the leevers, not to mention ripped in places after being hit by rocks. His face must've shown signs of fatigue as well because the Maiden suddenly announced, "You know, my sister was right. You _are_ handsome, but you look so tired!”

Waving her hands, she asked as an afterthought, “And where's the Princess Zelda? I would very much so like to meet her."

At her mention of Zelda, Link's expression turned solemn. “She isn't here. One of the reasons I'm trying to reach the temple is that she was abducted by an evil copy of myself and taken there, but the sandstorm isn't natural, and it's hindering my progress.”

"Abducted!" The Maiden gave a stern look with her exclamation, shoving her fists into her hips with her wings fluttering aggressively. "How rude! In that case, I can only ask that you bring her back here once you find her as I'd like to give her a gift. As for the storm, you're right that it's unnatural. I can sense the dark powers behind it, so if you've no objections, I'd like to replenish your strength and add to it so you'll have an easier time reaching the Princess before any harm comes to her.”

“I have absolutely no objections,” Link responded with a smile. “I'll need all the strength I can get if I'm going to make it through that storm.”

Scoffing, the Maiden asked, “Through the storm? I'm not sending you back out into that!”

Without explanation, she lifted into the air and spun in a circle, waving her hands toward Link to send particles of energy out that would rejuvenate him. As a result, he could feel his strength returning to an extent that suggested he had even more energy now than when he'd first entered the storm.

Grateful to have it, he gave the disappearing Maiden a smile, but couldn't help wondering what she meant about not sending him back out into the storm.

Yet he didn't have to ask when she qualified before fading away, “Simply take the tunnel at the back of this cave to reach the temple. It's not free of danger, but it's safer than the storm, and once you arrive on a rock island, look right to find your destination.”

 _Tunnel?_ As the Fairy Maiden disappeared with particles of sand falling down into the pool, Link stared at the back of the cavern in curiosity. There was no tunnel in sight, but moving in for a closer inspection revealed why. One of the side walls possessed an outcropping of rock that created an optical illusion, but rounding the corner proved she was right, and another passageway existed.

Smiling over the fact that he wouldn't need to worry with the sandstorm raging outside, Link drew his weapon with the Maiden's warning of danger in mind and started through the tunnel. Thankfully, the only thing he encountered came in the form of keese and a few piles of bones that decided to form into fully assembled skeletons and attack the moment he drew in close.

Otherwise, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the leevers, which were an immense annoyance.

Because of this, he saved a great deal of valuable time, though the tunnel didn't lead to an exit. Instead, there was another collapse of rock Link had to decimate using the silver gauntlets—and once the path was clear, he found himself facing the storm once again.

Yet, as he donned his mask and stepped out onto a large rock jutting up from the sand, he found the circumstances much more agreeable. Instead of being engulfed in a massive cloud of flying debris, looking right as the Fairy Maiden directed revealed a bright glow of light, proving something significant was just beyond the edge of the storm.

What's more, the glow seemed brightest at three different points shaped in a triangular fashion, and he knew from his previous visit to the area that the source were large bowls of fire mounted on a carving of the Triforce above the Spirit Temple's entrance.

Smiling, he silently thanked the Fairy Maiden again. Not only was he right where he needed to be, he didn't have to recast any spells to help him see, allowing him to reserve his strength—and he had even more now than before.

Jumping down to the sand with the encouraging thoughts in mind, Link instantly rolled out of the way as a leever emerged at the exact spot where he'd landed. It was as if they simply knew he was coming, but it didn't matter. Wasting no time on the creatures, he sprinted toward the three lights, watching as the chaotic cloud of the sandstorm slowly faded to bring the Spirit Temple into view.

Housed within a towering wall of rock at the base of a mountain, the large carving of the Triforce stood out due to the firelight which hadn't been doused by the storm—further proof the occurrence was unnatural. In fact, the sandstorm seemed to be confined to an area of roughly ten feet from the temple's massive steps, allowing Link to climb them with ease once he emerged from the turbulent cloud.

And yet there was still the problem of the magic barrier sealing the doors.

Approaching it, Link drew to a stop within arm's reach and inspected the seal. It was questionable how his mimicry had gotten inside with such a ward in place, though, as he observed the swirling waves of dark energy, he was reminded of his suspicions over the source of the shadow's newfound abilities.

It was possible Dark Link was utilizing the dark powers of the Sacred Realm, and perhaps they allowed him to pass through the barrier because it was made of the same energy. There was only one person Link knew of who might possess an answer, and that was his mother—but her Stone was set at the entrance of the canyon he’d used to access the area.

Exhaling a sigh at the thought, he faced the seal alone with a distinct question—if the shadow could pass through it using his own abilities, did that mean his mother's power could break the barrier completely?

_Only one way to find out._

Without hesitation, Link lifted his hand and summoned forth that power with Zelda's guidance in mind, focusing on breaking the barrier rather than willing his power to do what he wanted. In the process, his hand drew closer to the doors, and after a moment's worth of effort, he could feel the barrier starting to waver.

But it wasn't enough.

Gritting his teeth in the endeavor of both drawing forth more power while remaining focused on the task, he found it difficult to know just how much energy was needed. Yet the dark magics of the barrier once again wavered, pulsing as if weakening.

So he kept at it, eyes squeezing shut while exerting more effort until it finally emitted a low warble as the seal … dissipated.

Standing back, he lowered his hand to watch the doors of the temple coming into clear focus, and for a brief moment, his lips curved into a smile. Yet he had no time to dwell on his success, the thought of Zelda's situation prompting him to open the doors as soon as they were accessible, and he finally stepped foot into the entryway of a large atrium.

Columns and statues stood near the walls while the floor was decorated with crisscrossed tiling that looked to have once possessed an immaculate sheen but was now covered in a layer of sand and dust. High above was a narrow walkway stretching out as a bridge between two doors on the second floor, and there were no stairs or ladders available to reach it.

After scanning it to realize he'd have to find another way up, he removed his mask and untied his robe, letting the sand covered garment fall into a pile around his feet with the mask landing next to it.

"Nice outfit.”

At the sound of his own voice, Link abruptly turned his head only to see that he was alone—until he looked up at the walkway above. There, he spied his mimicry stepping out of the shadows to casually lean against the railing with a smug smirk on his face.

“Was starting to wonder what was taking you so long, but I suppose that storm wasn't very accommodating for travel.”

Ignoring the shadow's suggestion, Link demanded without hesitation, "Where's Zelda?"

Scoffing, Dark Link leaned his cheek against a fist and answered, “Safe of course, and we actually had a nice talk earlier which makes me think she's warming up to me. She told me some things about our past together, and even let me kiss her.”

If possible, his smirk grew more annoying as he asked, "Jealous?"

Link wasn't certain he knew what the shadow meant by saying Zelda told him about _our past together_ , but if she’d truly allowed him to kiss her, he realized she was only doing whatever she needed to survive—and the thought wasn't comforting whatsoever. Imagining her enduring such behavior just to escape a dangerous situation had anger boiling in the pit of his stomach the likes of which he wasn’t certain he’d ever experienced.

Yet he needed to keep a clear head if he was going to ensure the mimicry paid for his crimes.

That aside, the shadow was likely to find amusement in any discomfort Link showed. So he merely took a step forward and asked, “Jealous? Of what? Since you're so superior to me, why don't you come down here and show me why I should be. Or do you want to just throw some more magic at me and run away— _again_ ," he added dully.

Sadly, his taunt only caused the mimicry to grin with a shrug of his shoulders. “As tempting as it is, I'd rather save my strength and go spend a little more time with Zelda while you're figuring out puzzles and fighting off whatever this temple throws at you. That way, I'm sure by the time you find us, I'll have her squealing. Whether it’s in pleasure or pain though depends on how well she behaves.”

With those words, he turned around to walk away with a mocking laugh.

And Link wasn't letting it go. Not _this_ time.

Suffused with more anger than he cared to admit, he focused his energy without considering whether he _could_ , and almost instantly, three orbs of light formed above him. They were nearly identical to the ones Dark Link had thrown at him in the valley save their white color—and he wasted no time utilizing them.

Swiftly sailing through the air, Dark Link's only warning of the impending attack was the loud whir the orbs made mere seconds before impacting the walkway. It wasn't enough time to counter, forcing him to dive out of the way as they slammed into the ceiling and walls nearby.

Link watched the explosion carefully in wait of an outcome, realizing as he did so that he'd just expended quite a bit of energy and would have to be careful of his magic usage now. But he didn't regret taking the chance to hurt the shadow, if not finish him off entirely, if only to show him he meant business.

Sadly, aside from a low grunt, it was hard to tell if the blast had truly done his mimicry any damage when he pulled himself back up and sent an annoyed look Link's way.

“I didn't think you'd figure out how to do that so quickly.”

As he started the task of dusting his black jerkin off, Link took the opportunity to remind the shadow of what he'd said earlier. “You should know better than anyone what kinds of tricks we have up our sleeves, and you have yourself to thank for this one. I never would've considered it if you hadn't given me the idea back in the valley.”

His comment put an irritating grin on the shadow's face as he responded.

“Point taken, and just remember, when you find Zelda and she's all warmed up to me, or I've been forced to hurt her again for not cooperating, you can thank yourself for _that_ because you're the reason I want her so badly from the start.”

Departing through the door to the right of the walkway with his words ringing out, Link scowled, moving several steps forward to follow him before realizing he had no means of reaching the mimicry. Balling his fists at the thought, he took a deep breath to abate his anger, and when it didn’t work, he unleashed it by slamming one fist into the side of a column nearby. The surface cracked thanks to the silver gauntlets, though it didn't entirely alleviate his ire—and he knew there was only one thing that would.

Eliminating his twisted copy and returning Zelda to safety.

Taking a deep breath, he started for the large double doors at the back of the room with determination burning in his sapphire eyes. One way or the other, he was going to do just that, even if he had to tear the temple down using his fists.


	5. Temple of Spirit II

From beamos to lizalfos and iron knuckles, from traps to annoying puzzles—many of which required the use of mirrors—the Temple of Spirit harbored danger around every turn, making Link think it didn't truly want to be saved.

Particularly when its own floor tiles rose into the air to fly in his direction.

It was simply fortunate that he'd stored a few vials of potion in one of his pouches because the trials presented seemed eager to ensure he used every last one. If things continued this way, the healing fairy he and Zelda were gifted with by the Maiden at Lake Hylia wasn't going to last much longer.

Indeed, the Spirit Temple was proving to be the most dangerous of all, and there was only one thing fighting more determinedly than the evil infesting it.

Link.

Using every weapon in his arsenal—including the boomerang gifted to him on his birthday—enemies fell before the Hero of Legend one after another, proving the sandstorm outside was meant to bar his path with good reason. The stakes were simply too high to allow him to fail, and knowing this was the last temple housing a dark orb kept him focused.

After this last push, they would be making plans to confront Ganondorf himself, and the sooner he was eliminated, the sooner Hyrule could recover. At last, Zelda would be able to meet her parents and, if all went well, Myriad could finally be freed of the Sacred Realm.

It was a tremendous undertaking, and an even larger burden to bear.

But Link was prepared to see it through.

An empty vial clattered against the floor as he had the thought. Winded and covered in a fine sheen of sweat after defeating a particularly strong iron knuckle, he continued lying upon the floor, waiting to regain his lost stamina and let the potion do its work before moving on.

Regrettably, it was the last bit of potion he had, and yet he wasn't entirely bothered by it. The chances were good that he was just about to accomplish his goal of accessing the walkway in the temple's atrium, so it was possible he wouldn't need it anyway. He also still had the healing fairy, and the thought of how close he was to reaching his destination was invigorating enough to get him back on his feet before the potion had even done its job.

Yet he didn't leave the chamber where he'd fought the iron knuckle before checking a chest at the back of the room. Inside was a golden key with a purple gem encrusted at the top, and he took it with a smile, knowing precisely what it unlocked.

There was one floor of the temple Link had yet to visit out of the five it possessed—the second floor where his mimicry had appeared. It was likely the shadow was still there as well because Link hadn't spotted him once since their initial encounter.

There was also a single locked door located close to the walkway in the atrium, and he wasted no time returning to it, stopping only when encountering an enemy that tried to bar his path. But after he'd gone through the place so many times and eradicated any monsters already lying in wait, there honestly weren't many, allowing him to reach his destination in quick time.

Accessing a set of spiral stairs he'd found in the left wing, he descended them until he reached the second floor where the door waited, and pulled the key out of his pouch to insert in the lock. As suspected, the item fit perfectly and turned with a click, allowing him to open it at last and find the walkway in the atrium stretching out ahead.

Realizing he was getting closer to freeing Zelda and helping her destroy the last orb—not to mention finding his shadow—Link didn't hesitate to cross it and access the same door his mimicry disappeared through earlier. Yet, of all the things he'd expected to find beyond it, what actually awaited was filled with irony.

A chamber of mirrors.

After spending so much time solving puzzles in this temple involving the items, it didn't come as a complete surprise to find them, and yet there were so many it was hard to tell if he was regarding a reflection, or a passageway. With some mounted on the walls while others stood on the floor, each were lined up in a manner that created a maze.

The only part of the room that wasn't reflective was the ceiling. Yet it possessed a number of large, hanging chandeliers made of crystal, and the illumination they provided was amplified by the mirrors. As a result, the chamber was all but drenched in silver light, creating an almost ethereal atmosphere despite the potential danger.

With the hilt of the Master Sword clutched in his hand where it remained sheathed upon his back, Link started the task of navigating the maze with caution. The entire while, he couldn't help thinking of how his shadow was birthed from a cursed mirror in the Temple of Time, and the memory alone was enough to make the prospect of breaking these seem completely worth the effort.

Instead, Link watched the reflections with a quiet wariness, deciding several broken shards of glass splitting the images would only make his task of navigating more difficult. There was also an upside to leaving them as they were, being that nothing could sneak up on him as all sides were visible thanks to the reflections.

Sadly, if a threat did present itself, it wouldn't be so easy to detect which direction it was coming from without giving it just a bit of thought that could waste valuable time reacting.

Keeping the possibility in mind, he heard a soft snicker and let a low, annoyed sigh to realize it matched his own voice. The domed roof of the chamber caused the sound to echo just as the mirrors surrounding him echoed his image, and Link rounded the next corner quickly, expecting to see his shadow standing before him.

But he only found himself standing in a reflection several feet away.

Still, he noticed movement to his left, and a quick glance to that side revealed his shadow now rushing toward him. So he instantly spun right to counter while drawing his blade—but his copy was gone.

While swiftly looking back and then to the side to ensure the mimicry had actually vanished, an amused laugh filled the chamber. The sound had Link scowling as he called, “Stop playing around. Come out and face me already.”

“Just look in a mirror if you want to see me,” came the shadow's reply.

Grumbling, Link muttered, “It isn't the same. I look a lot better than you do.”

More laughter followed, and Link sneered, continuing on his way through the maze with caution—and his shadow wasn't content to let things be. Time and again, he'd glimpse movement, a reflection of black and white zipping by one of the mirrors, but by the time he turned around, the mimicry was already gone.

It was an annoying tactic meant to rattle him, and Link refused to play his games. Instead, he paced himself, remaining calm in the knowledge that if his shadow was here, he wasn't harming Zelda.

With the comforting thought in mind, he carried on as the mimicry related, "I'm surprised you got up here so fast. I figured that oversized tin can would've given you more of a problem.”

Knowing he was referring to the iron knuckle, Link replied, "He did hit hard if that's what you mean. He just didn't hit hard enough."

"Too bad," the shadow responded—and his voice was much closer now, putting Link on full alert as he rounded a corner to find himself entering a much wider area.

The path of the maze had ended in a space shaped like an octagon, allowing Link to see himself eight times over—and in three of those mirrors was his dark half rushing him with the words, “I'll just have to do it myself!”

Spinning around at the last second, Link drew up the Master Sword to meet the shadow's blow with a loud clash that echoed throughout the chamber. For a brief moment, blue eyes met red, the anger in their gazes burning with equal intensity before they pushed each other away.

Simultaneously sliding back across the floor, Link regained his bearings and turned the Master Sword over in his hand with the words, “Well look who finally came out to play.”

Moving toward him with a swing met by Link's blade, the resounding ping of metal almost seemed like a song their reflections danced to as Dark Link returned, “Just long enough to give the finishing touches.”

As always, their blows were equally matched in strength and speed, their evasions as quick and precise. Sparks flew from successful strikes of their weapons, and after only a few deft moves, the shadow got the upper hand, forcing Link to step back as his opponent's blade thrust up vertically to impale his chest.

Yet the attack left Dark Link open, and his progenitor took advantage.

Sadly, it was another set of redundant movements that got neither of them anywhere. The shadow merely blocked Link's blow with his shield and countered, forcing his opponent to mirror his previous actions in a stalemate that didn't end until the two bashed shields so hard they stumbled apart.

Both winded from their vigorous engagement, Link found a knee hitting the floor as his shadow grumbled, "Why won't you just give up already? All this persistence gets really annoying.”

Sneering, Link tightened his grip on the hilt of the Master Sword and inhaled a deep breath. Realizing their fight was going nowhere and would continue to do so while he tried to pace himself, he became the aggressor by pushing himself up to rush the shadow with the bellowed response, “Because I was here first!"

The only sound outmatching the determination in Link's voice was the clash of their swords as he gave into his rage. Instead of using his typical, rational approach to a fight, Link summoned every bit of anger he had and allowed it to guide him.

After everything his shadow had done, it wasn't a difficult task either.

Simply recalling the fear in Zelda's eyes when she'd mentioned the mimicry in River Town was enough, to say nothing for the crimes he'd committed in between. An urgent need to protect Zelda and everyone else at risk from the twisted shadow burned hotter than ever as a result of those thoughts, and this time, Dark Link was barely able to keep up with his movements.

Striking from the left, then the right, his rage lent him more speed than before, until Link backed the mimicry toward a mirror before his opponent finally managed to lash out on his own. Using his shield to block, Link countered in the quickest fashion possible—by sending the edge of his shield into his shadow's cheek with as much force as he could muster.

The blow caused a satisfying grunt of pain to sound as the mimicry toppled over sideways, and Link didn't stop there. While his enemy was still dazed, he quickly flipped his sword over in his hand to stab down into the bastard's back.

As it sliced the air, Dark Link rolled aside, causing the sword to embed itself into the floor where he'd once lain, though he didn't come away unscathed. Instead, his right bicep was cut open, not that the resulting sting stopped him from drawing up a boot to kick into Link's shoulder and knock the Hylian away.

The blow came more quickly than expected, sending Link flying backwards. In the process, he lost his grip on the Master Sword, leaving the blade stabbed into the floor as he tried to right himself mid-fall only to crash into a mirror.

Though his left side made impact with enough force to send a single crack through the glass, his head did most of the damage—or took it.

The moment Link's temple hit the smooth surface, several shards broke away which sliced into his flesh. In turn, his hat fell from his head, now stained red with the blood flowing through his blond hair and down the side of his face.

Dazed from the impact and the resulting pain, he only barely noticed Dark Link standing to move toward him, weapon at the ready. Thankfully, the glint of his enemy's sword in the mirror provided enough notice to dive out of the way before the weapon could cause him harm, and instead, more of the mirror shattered behind Link as his shadow's blade stabbed into it.

Unfortunately, his roll put even more space between himself and the Master Sword, and with Dark Link standing between them, there was no time to go for it. Instead, the moment he landed in a crouch and looked back, his copy was already turning toward him after jerking his sword from the shattered mirror.

Rushing in, Dark Link brought his blade around in an attempt to sever his enemy's head. The attack forced Link to raise his shield, resulting in a loud clash of metal that he ignored in favor of bolstering his strength. With it, he pushed himself up while simultaneously thrusting his sword arm at the mimicry to stab a broken shard of the mirror into his abdomen.

He'd managed to snatch the glass from the floor during his roll to escape impalement, and as the shard successfully found its way into Dark Link's stomach, Link continued to push the shadow until he crashed through another mirror.

Falling through the glass with his enemy, the replica of the Master Sword clattered against the floor nearby as Link jerked the shard out and stabbed the shadow a second time with as much force as he could muster. The two landed together with broken bits of the mirror cascading around them, and the shard found its way into Dark Link's lower chest so deeply that Link lost his grip on it.

Now on his back beneath his progenitor, black blood poured from his new wounds, his red eyes beginning to glow just before they squeezed shut.

Still scowling down at his enemy, the brief glimpse of his eyes gave Link pause. Had he mortally injured the shadow? As if to answer his question, a gush of black blood suddenly erupted from his lips, teeth bared and gritting against the pain.

It seemed strange to look at what was essentially his own face and see such agony—not that he had any sympathy for the shadow whatsoever. In fact, all he felt was relief knowing he'd finally gotten the upper hand, and with the replica of the Master Sword within arm's reach, he moved to grasp the hilt with the words, "The only good thing about you looking like me is that I can see how bad it really hurts.”

Just as his fingers made contact with his shadow's weapon to lift it and put an end to him once and for all, a loud whir of energy sounded without warning as Dark Link lifted his hand and conjured a dark orb to send into his progenitor.

Because he was right on top of the orb, the power hit with the force of a battering ram, launching Link up and across the room. Sailing through the air, he only came to a stop when his back crashed into another mirror, sending the shards flying everywhere.

Link crumpled to the floor in turn, growing still with pain wracking his entire body. The room seemed to spin around him as a result, and it was impossible to say whether that was a lingering effect of his shadow's magic, or if the impact had caused the sensation, but it made his recovery much harder to accomplish.

Several new gashes now marred his skin in various places, and his back felt as if it were on fire.

Yet the worst pain came in the form of Dark Link's blade stabbing down into his chest.

Grunting from impalement, Link could barely open his eyes to see his mimicry standing above him with a maliciously smug grin on his lips despite his own injuries. He wasn’t even certain he knew what had just happened, and yet, as he reached up a hand to make certain he was aware, his fingers did in fact clasp a blade that was presently wedged deep in his chest.

A cold sweat engulfed him in response to the discovery, eyes opening to regard the blurry sight of his own mortal wound now soaking his jerkin with blood.

Releasing the hilt of the Master Sword replica he'd just thrust into his progenitor, Dark Link stumbled away and temporarily ignored his victory to rip the mirror shard out of his chest by digging at it with his fingers. Grunting in pain, he finally managed to work the glass free and tossed it aside to clatter against the floor before glancing over at Link.

Still slumped against the broken mirror with the Master Sword replica embedded in his chest, the sight of his defeated light half had him grinning endlessly through his pain.

"You were here first, it's true … ,” he rasped, adding, “but I'll be here last."

Link stared at him, the sharp anger in his blue eyes turning glassy as his lips parted, but all that emerged was a gush of blood. Simultaneously, his hand slipped down across the blade embedded in his chest to land on the floor as his head slumped to the right. A pool of crimson formed beneath him, pouring from his numerous injuries as proof of one distinct truth.

It was all over.

Regarding his fallen progenitor, Dark Link's weakened laughter filled the chamber as he turned away only to stumble a few steps before catching himself against the corner of a mirror that was still intact after their vicious fight. His black blood left a print on it as a result, speaking volumes of the fact that his victory wouldn't mean anything if he didn't find a way to heal himself soon.

Fortunately, he had the perfect means to do so waiting for him in the temple's sanctum, and stopped just long enough to regard an item laying on the floor near his feet that could convince her to provide assistance.

Link's bloody hat.

Naturally, telling Zelda that her beloved had fallen wouldn't help, so he'd just have to tweak the story if only to soften the blow.

Smirking at the thought, Dark Link took the garment and departed as swiftly as possible, leaving Link to grow cold with the Master Sword replica jutting from his chest.

▲  
△ ▲

The Goddess Hylia.

Zelda sat quietly at the center of her magical prison, having initially engaged in a session of meditation to conserve her strength as the dome continued to radiate light around her. But as her wait for liberation drew on, she found herself gazing at each statue within the sanctum's various alcoves in an attempt to identify them.

Sadly, most were unknown to her, but a few were recognizable, including a sculpture above the door at the front of the room. Most of the head was missing, broken off of the statue to leave a diagonal edge while the lower half was almost fully intact, a feminine figure possessing wings and hands folded over her chest.

The portion of her face that was visible also showcased half of a warm smile, and though Zelda had only ever seen one statue like it before, she'd know it anywhere.

Just after she'd turned fifteen years old, Impa had taken her to an underground spring only a few miles south of the Fairy Pools. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen—not that she'd traveled much at that point in her life. Still, she could clearly recall her wonder, and inside the cavern was a smaller version of the same statue standing above the sanctum door.

Impa informed her that the carving was representative of the Goddess Hylia, and also instructed her on a method of praying in its presence for purification. It was an old tradition, though when Zelda asked for clarification on its purpose, all her mentor said was _it provides understanding_.

The answer had seemed strange. She trusted Impa, and knew the Sheikah possessed knowledge on matters most people would be hard pressed to even understand. But to that day, Zelda wasn't sure she'd ever gained any insight from her time spent in the statue's presence, nor had she really considered it.

And yet she did recall experiencing a sense of comfort and even familiarity while praying in dedication that afternoon.

Sadly, while repeating the words of her prayer as best as she could remember within the sanctum now, such feelings were absent. Instead, a chill had enveloped the room, putting her senses on alert as if something dire was happening somewhere within the temple. What it might be, she couldn't imagine, and yet she also couldn't shake the feeling it concerned Link.

Making matters worse, she simply knew he was in mortal danger.

Her blood went frigid at the thought, her intuition over the matter too strong to allow her to continue praying or meditating. Yet she couldn't simply sit within her prison and do nothing.

So she did the only thing she _could_ do.

— _Link … ._ —

Clutching her hands tightly before her face, Zelda focused her thoughts in an attempt to contact him and provide support. It was the first time she'd ever tried to actually speak to someone telepathically, and it wasn't easy. Yet, after forming a telepathic bridge with him at River Town during his recovery, she knew what to look for, and soon sensed her thoughts touching his.

And it didn’t provide a single ounce of comfort.

Instead, her contact only offered a vague sense of distress. It was faint to the point of fading, as if growing weaker by the second, setting her heart racing with fear.

— _Link! Please don't give up … !_ —

There was no real way to be certain he'd heard her, but just as she was about to try again by relating her current safety, the sanctum doors opened with a thud.

Startled by the sound, she swiftly looked up to spy Dark Link entering the room—or rather, stumbling into it. The sight of his clumsy movements proved he'd been injured, and as he worked his way closer to the dome, she could see the full extent of the damage.

In addition to numerous gashes with his black blood staining his face and hair, his hand was covered in the same substance as he clutched a wound in his lower chest.

Getting on her feet as the mimicry stepped through the magical barrier surrounding her, she had to wonder if his poor condition was Link's doing—and something deep down gave a resounding yes. Yet the notion provided no comfort with her concerns for Link still going strong.

Had the shadow injured Link just as badly? Perhaps even worse?

It was possible, though Dark Link made it difficult to say in relating, "I have some bad news, and don't jump to conclusions because it's not my fault.”

Despite her fear of the mimicry, she stood her ground as he lifted his free hand to show her a garment stained with blood—Link's hat.

Eyes widening at the sight of it, she instinctively reached to snatch it from his fingers, and he didn't deny her, explaining as she inspected the item, “We both fell victim to one of this temple's traps, and he's been injured, but I can help him if you'll heal me.”

Zelda could barely pay the mimicry any attention, her fingers clenching Link's hat as she fought to get control of her overflowing emotions. Finally, with a deep breath, she managed to tap them down enough to ask, “What do you mean you'd _help him_? You'd only take advantage of any situation that left him vulnerable, and I can't believe your injuries are the result of something as innocuous as you both being caught in a trap.”

“It's true,” he insisted. “There's a room full of mirrors just outside the sanctum, and we both crashed through one after tripping a switch in the floor that moved a platform and separated us. But he was knocked unconscious and impaled on a large shard of glass. Still, he'll be fine if I can get to him. I just can't do anything like _this_.”

Zelda regarded him with skeptical eyes, so overwrought with worry that it was difficult to discern the truth. Something deep down told her he was lying, and yet she couldn't dismiss the mild hint of honesty in his voice.

The only question was _what_ he was being honest about. His intentions? Link's condition? His own? It was plain to see his injuries were severe. Not only was his pallor wan, his eyes were also glowing in a dull manner suggesting he wouldn't last much longer without help.

“You don't look very well,” she heard herself stating while feeling miles away from the situation.

“I'm not,” he rasped, reaching up to clutch her shoulder with the words, “I need you to help me, Zelda.”

Taking her wrist, the shadow pressed her hand over the injury in his chest, his forehead falling against hers as he all but begged, “Please? I'll earn your approval with this. I promise. Just … help me.”

Zelda's first instinct was to jerk away, and yet some forlorn sense of desperation held her motionless as she stared directly ahead with tears welling in her eyes. It was so easy to hear Link's voice in his words, particularly after her brief connection with him before the shadow returned to the sanctum. The telepathic contact proved Link was in distress, a thought that reminded her of how he'd screamed her name as a child while plummeting off a cliff—and once again, she was powerless to do anything for him.

Except this. _I have no choice._

Finally looking down at her hand covering Dark Link's injury, she slowly nodded and whispered, “Very well.”

Sucking in a breath, she carefully summoned her magical energy with all the skill she possessed. Soon, her palm was glowing white against his black jerkin, the illumination building until it was ready—and she wasted no time using it.

A loud whir of sound abruptly emanated from the light a split second before she released it as a surge of power. But instead of healing him, it blasted the shadow away from her without warning.

As a result, the mimicry went sailing through the air and outside of the magical barrier imprisoning her, grunting in pain as he hit the floor.

Sliding to a stop, Dark Link cringed, needing a few moments to collect himself before sending a murderous glare in her direction. Yet Zelda didn't flinch, having used the time he took recovering from the blow to her advantage, and stood her ground as the mimicry pushed himself up to approach the barrier again.

“You're going to pay for that,” he threatened before reaching the dome—only to be shocked the moment he came into contact with its magic.

Grunting as he stumbled back, the shadow's expression went from murderous to enraged confusion at his inability to enter the dome, demanding, " _What!_ "

Expression even and voice calm, Zelda responded, “I've taken a lesson from Myriad and reinforced your barrier with my own power. If you wish to keep me sealed inside, then my healing abilities will remain sealed inside with me. I will not aid you, and I won't allow you to come inside. You'll simply have to take your chances and hope for the best.”

She could literally see the rage building in Dark Link's eyes. The sight of it was unnerving, but she remained calm, watching as he raised his hand against the barrier with a swirl of dark energy erupting from his palm intended to bring it down. Focusing her own abilities, Zelda closed her eyes and took a breath in the effort of reinforcing the barrier with her power against his, keeping it strong despite how it wavered between them.

And when it wouldn't break after several moments of trying, her enemy finally resigned himself with an enraged yell and jerked his arm away.

No longer engaged in holding the barrier together, Zelda exhaled and looked up to see Dark Link stumbling to the floor. His attempt to reach her had obviously taken its toll—as he landed on his knees, he became a proverbial shadow.

Groaning in pain, his image turned stark black with the red glow of his eyes fully encompassing each orb. There was literally nothing left to behold but the outline of the one she loved, and it soon turned its burning red gaze in her direction.

Zelda forced herself not to react, realizing the shadow would have killed her if it could've reached her in that moment. Instead, it stumbled to its feet and started for the doors, evidently intent on leaving to look for some alternative means of healing itself before it could pass into oblivion.

And once she was alone, she finally let herself fall to her knees.

Clutching Link's hat in her hands, Zelda buried her face in the garment and inhaled a deep breath, able to catch his scent mixed with the copper aroma of blood. Several tears trailed down her cheeks from her vast concern for his current situation, and yet she wouldn't apologize for her actions no matter how helpless she felt to do anything to save him.

She simply couldn't compromise the safety of the kingdom by healing the shadow, nor could she have trusted Dark Link to keep his word and help his progenitor—saying he was even telling the truth about Link from the start. With no way of knowing for sure, she was left in a situation where her hands were tied.

Plagued by a sense of dubious guilt over the thought, she gazed up at the Goddess statue once again and exhaled low, offering the broken sculpture one last prayer.

 _Please_ … _please bring Link back to me once more._


	6. Temple of Spirit III

— _Link … ._ —

Lying motionless among numerous shards of glass with his enemy's sword still impaled in his chest, the silence permeating the chamber was broken by the sound of a door shutting with a thud, signaling his shadow's departure from the chamber.

Yet the sound didn't come before Link could've sworn to the Goddesses he heard Zelda asking his name.

— _Link! Please don't give up … !_ —

Was her voice a hallucination caused by blood loss? Possibly, but the desperation in her tone lent him strength, keeping him focused, and as soon as he heard the doors shutting, his blue eyes turned and his head lifted with a determined sneer on his face.

The mimicry thought he'd witnessed Link's demise, and for as close as it was to being true, he'd been sorely mistaken—Link had only faked it. In his current state, doing so could've been considered dangerous, but playing opossum was the only way to get rid of his dark half in time to save himself.

So the moment he was alone, he dropped the act and lifted one hand to grip the sword still jutting from his chest. Whether a stroke of luck or some kind of divine intervention, it hadn't pierced his heart, not that the wound wasn't serious either way.

Regardless, he still had a few fleeting moments of life left, and intended to put them to good use.

This would not be his end, and with Zelda's image held firmly in mind, he reached into his belt pouch with shaky, bloodstained fingers. From it, he produced the bottled pink fairy received from the Maiden at Lake Hylia so long ago.

She was about to come in _very_ handy.

Yet the simple task of opening the bottle had become tedious when numbness was setting into his extremities, not to mention how little time he had to get it open. So instead of trying, he lifted the bottle as high as he could and smashed it down against the floor in order to break it.

The sound of glass cracking filled his ears as he exhaled another breath, finding each inhalation harder to accomplish with so much blood blocking his airways. Yet, with another slam of the bottle against the floor, it broke open, freeing the fairy inside.

Making contact with his palm, the glowing ball of light was imprinted with Link's fleeting life, rising up through the air in a spiral around his body. Leaving a trail of light in its wake, Link could feel his strength returning and used it to grasp the blade jutting from his chest in both hands and jerk it free one agonizing tug at a time.

Teeth bared in a tight clench and blood streaming from his mouth, he finally dislodged the weapon and let it fall aside with a loud clatter as he slumped back limply. Yet, with the fairy's healing magic still washing over him, the hole it left didn't gush blood for long. Instead, it quickly closed up, his life and vitality restored mere moments before it could escape his grasp.

As a result, his pallor returned to normal, his breathing evening out, and the only evidence he'd been in a fight was the blood still staining his clothing and skin. Otherwise, he felt just as resilient as he had upon first entering the temple, turning his gaze up to the fairy now peacefully floating away after returning his health in silent gratitude.

Taking a deep, even breath for the first time since his impalement, Link found a smile, and not simply in knowing he could continue on, but also in realizing his struggles were about to get a little easier. Dark Link was a formidable foe who'd nearly stolen his life, but the mimicry was suffering mortal injuries now, meaning he wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

And without him around to interfere, restoring Hyrule wouldn't be quite as difficult to accomplish.

Still, that task wasn't nearly as important in those moments as saving Zelda. Without her, nothing else held any meaning. Even with the King and Queen alive and available to rebuild the kingdom once they were freed, Hyrule needed Zelda for its future.

And he needed her for his own.

With the thoughts in mind, Link pushed himself up, the mirror shards littering the floor crunching beneath his boots once he was on his feet again. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, finding that he was truly no worse for the wear in flexing his arms and hands to ensure everything was working before moving on.

Yet the sight of the Master Sword replica lying upon the floor a few feet away caught his attention.

Still stained with his blood, the blade glinted as he lifted it to inspect. Bringing it to the true Master Sword still embedded in the floor nearby, Link pulled it up to compare the blades and learned there were really no differences between them. Each was a mirror of the other, from length and weight to the color of the hilt and the etchings in the guard—and Link decided he'd just have to take both with him.

After all, the one that had almost killed him owed him a little something.

With the thought in mind, Link pushed the true Master Sword into the sheath on his back, then replaced his shield before catching a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror.

All things considered, he could've looked worse, but his clothing proved his recent experiences hadn't been pleasant. Blood trails marred the left side of his face and the front and back of his jerkin were nearly covered in crimson. Furthermore, there were various tears in the garments.

Yet his focus centered on his blond ponytail—or more specifically, the fact that it was visible.

“Where's my hat?” Link asked aloud, scanning the floor only to learn it was nowhere to be found among the scattering of mirror fragments covering the tiles.

Had his shadow taken it? Brows narrowing at the thought, he glared in the direction his mimicry had gone and started moving while calling angrily, “My _Mom_ gave me that hat!”

Finding a door not far beyond the area where they'd fought a moment later, he accessed it to enter a circular chamber housing a familiar spiral staircase. Earlier, he'd come across the same set of stairs on the ground floor, but couldn't reach the top because a segment of the steps had crumbled away.

Whether it'd happened long ago, or his mimicry had destroyed it to bar his path, he couldn't say. But that same missing segment was now below him, leaving nothing to stop him from reaching the top.

Doing so as quickly as possible, Link found a set of large double doors at the landing reminiscent of those found in other temples which led into their sanctums. The only difference was that those had seals Zelda needed to break while this one didn't.

Its lack of a magical barrier gave off an ominous feel Link couldn't fully explain. He only knew the final fight this temple had to offer was waiting beyond the doors—hopefully along with Zelda.

So he prepared for the worst if only because of the possible state she could be in, and entered the sanctum.

Inside were numerous alcoves and statues lit by torches, though his immediate attention was drawn by two things, the first being the dark orb he'd come to help Zelda destroy settled upon a sandpit in the middle of the chamber. Seeing it sitting so freely out in the open with no protection seemed strange, but Link didn't even consider approaching it if only because he had no way to destroy it himself.

For that reason, he focused on the second point of interest in the room, which was a dome barrier beyond the orb, and inside was the very princess he'd hoped to find.

"Zelda!"

Careful to keep a distance from the orb since it seemed that getting too close would prompt the evil infesting the temple to protect itself, he took a wide arc around to the dome. Inside, Zelda was settled on her knees with his hat clutched in her hands, and the moment she heard her name, she looked up with tear stricken eyes.

“Link!” she gasped, getting on her feet and moving as close to the barrier as she could while exclaiming, “You're alive!"

Smiling out of relief to see her alone, Link returned confidently, “Of course I am. Why? Did my shadow come back here and try to convince you he'd killed me?”

“Not specifically,” she replied, glancing down at his bloodstained hat while explaining, “He brought this to me and said you'd both been injured in a trap. Then he tried to convince me to heal him so he could earn my approval by helping you.”

Immediately, Link scoffed. “Yeah, I was injured—because _he_ injured me.”

Having surmised as much, Zelda nodded and proceeded to look him over. Going by the state of his clothing and hair, he'd been through more than she cared to imagine. Not only was blood staining most of it, there was a hole in his jerkin close to the center of his chest, and he carried two swords now instead of one.

What's more, one of the weapons clutched in his hand was smeared with _red_ blood. _He was stabbed in the chest … ._

Realizing the amount of chaos and suffering he'd endured trying to reach her, she rasped his name and whispered morosely, “He nearly killed you, didn't he?”

Shaking his head, Link related, “He didn't do anything a fairy's touch couldn't fix.” Smiling to reassure her that he was well, he then asked, "Are _you_ alright?"

It was easy to see that he was trying to distract her from worrying over his most recent struggles, and she decided not to push if only because now wasn't the time. Instead, she admitted, “I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be alright now that you're here."

"Have _that_ much faith in me, do you?" he asked with an amused smile while inspecting the barrier separating them.

Zelda couldn't help but smile in turn, able to feel herself relaxing more and more in response to his casual attitude. Now all that remained was getting the dome out of their way so she could hug him as tightly as possible.

Proving he was considering the same issue, Link asked, "Did that mimicry put this around you?"

"Yes, but I've reinforced it with my own magic,” she started, explaining how she'd tricked Dark Link and sealed him outside of the dome to prevent him from entering it and making threatening demands.

She also related his weakened state, and Link seemed endlessly amused by her description, remarking with a grin, "That's my girl. You must've taken a lesson from my mother.”

His praise had her cheeks warming with a mild blush as she returned, “I think she had the right idea.”

Chuckling, Link looked the barrier over one last time and then turned his gaze to the Master Sword replica clutched in his hand and observed, “I used my mother's power to break the seal on the entrance into the temple, but I'm getting the feeling these swords will work just as well, so step back.”

Nodding, Zelda did as he asked and took a few steps back to allow him to break the dome without worrying for her safety. Yet, as he drew the true Master Sword from his back and prepared to strike the barrier, a tremor abruptly spread through the floor.

Coming to a stop in his movements, both Link and Zelda looked around the sanctum before their eyes settled on the Dark Orb when a low rumble sounded. At the same time, the large sandpit beneath it opened up to swallow the sphere completely.

Once it sank beneath the surface and disappeared from sight, everything grew quiet and calm once more, but Link knew better than to think it was over. The air was almost crackling with tension, putting him on full alert as he took several steps away from the dome surrounding Zelda.

Watching him, she asked, “Link? Hurry and destroy it so I can help you.”

“No,” he denied, throwing a determined gaze over his shoulder with the words, “Whatever you do, don't stop reinforcing that barrier. If you're safe inside of it, I'd rather you stay safe."

Pursing her lips, Zelda argued, “I'm fine, Link, and I don't want you to face this alone!”

Link would've responded, but her words were punctuated by a loud boom as sand abruptly shot up from the pit where the Dark Orb had rested moments prior. Yet it wasn't an explosion, and instead, the coarse material had abruptly taken the shape of a particularly massive arm.

With fingers outstretched, the palm slammed into the floor nearby, and what rose behind it was a shoulder connected to a faceless head—a literal sandman.

The being was massive, sucking more sand out of the pit until it formed a torso as it pulled itself up. But even without legs, it towered over Link and Zelda by at least ten meters, emitting a low, warbled roar that echoed throughout the room.

The sound was forceful but also eerie, unlike anything either of them had ever heard before—and Link merely sneered up at the monster in response, undaunted by the threat it presented as he told Zelda, "Definitely stay in that dome."

Zelda had no choice in the matter. Even if she stopped reinforcing the barrier, it would've contained her. So she could only watch the scene unfolding as Link moved toward the massive monster with two swords at the ready.

During his approach, a loud whir came from above, and a quick glance up revealed several glowing orbs the color of gold forming near the ceiling. Link had encountered such orbs on his way through the temple, and because they tended to keep a distance while shooting beams of light, he'd found two methods of elimination that worked more efficiently than taking them down with his sword.

The first was the boomerang he'd received for his birthday, and the second was the reflective enchantment the Zora had given his shield. The enhancement worked to send the beams of light back at the orbs, effectively destroying them without much fuss.

Yet these orbs behaved a bit differently. Not only were they bigger, they also began projecting continuous beams down at the floor while moving slowly in different patterns about the chamber. Their movements made it more difficult to simply run up to the Sandman and begin slashing away—yet Link had the feeling such an attack wouldn't do him much good anyway.

Instead, reflecting one of their beams into the creature would probably damage it more quickly, not that he had the time to get started in that precise moment. Instead, the Sandman balled a fist as soon as he got closer and sent it sailing down at the spot where the Hylian stood.

Rolling to the side, the fist hit the floor behind him with a loud crash, and his evasion put him at just the right spot. Sheathing one of his blades, Link grabbed his shield and turned just as a beam passed overhead. Lifting it up to cover himself, the protective item reflected the light toward the ceiling, forcing him to angle his arm until it was blasting the Sandman's fist.

The beam left a trail of cinder across the wall before finally slamming into Link's target. As a result, sand erupted from the appendage, and it didn't take long for the oversized monster to let a warbled bellow while jerking his arm away, the fist crumbling from its limb in a sandy collapse.

The sight of it proved Link's assumption correct. He could've probably attacked it with his blades, but this worked more quickly—not that he had the time to take another shot. Instead, a second orb was about to pass over his position, forcing him to duck out of the way again.

Sadly, those beams impeded his progress more than he cared to admit. After landing a successful hit on the Sandman, they'd changed patterns, moving faster which made it more difficult to reflect them with his shield—and there were simply too many. So instead of trying again, Link started the task of taking a few out while dodging their blasts as well as swipes made by the Sandman in an attempt to crush him.

Tugging the boomerang from his hammer bag, he immediately threw the weapon, sending it flying in a spin toward one of the orbs while being careful to avoid those nearby. Remaining on the right path, it soon hit the orb and eradicated it, but there was no time to wait until it returned. Instead, he took off running and jumped to grab the boomerang in midair before the Sandman could bring its fist down on him.

Twisting the upper half of his body, he threw the weapon again before his feet hit the ground, managing to eliminate another orb closing in on his position.

Repeating the attack on a third, Link soon learned that though the orbs weren't difficult to take out, the more he destroyed, the bigger the rest became—and they moved more swiftly than before. Their increased speed made it next to impossible to reflect their beams of light at the Sandman, forcing him to switch tactics.

Instead of waiting for the chance to use them against his enemy, he moved swiftly once the Sandman pounded its fist down again. Evading the blow, Link spun around and drew his sword, moving in with two blades to repeatedly slash the fist just after it hit the floor.

In response, the Sandman lifted its hand before Link could cause too much damage, then swept its opposing arm low as if to swat the Hylian.

Forced to duck, the appendage passed over Link as he dropped to the floor to lay flat followed by immediately rolling aside before one of the orbs could harm him with its beam.

Zelda watched the entire time, her gaze locked on every movement made as Link continued eliminating the orbs until he could get a clear path to the Sandman's fist—and that moment soon came. Once again, the giant monster tried to pound its fist down onto him, and this time, when he moved in to attack with both swords, their blades began glowing white.

Whether he was using the power his mother endowed him with, or the gleam was a sign of the Master Sword's unique strength, the increased power seemed to have a more profound effect than before, causing the oversized fist to crumble away after only a few well-placed blows. In turn, the Sandman emitted another bellow just before slumping back as the remaining orbs stopped projecting their beams.

Realizing he'd stunned the monster, Link wasted no time leaping onto its arm and using it as a ramp to rush up to the shoulder. There, he started the process of tearing both of his blades into the creature's neck.

Landing blow after blow, the Sandman suddenly jolted before lifting its head again, rousing from its stupor. In turn, more sand rose from the pit—the monster was using the material to reform his fists while the remaining orbs gathered at the base of the creature's torso to rotate around it in a protective fashion.

As they projected their beams across the floor of the sanctum at a steady pace, Link fought to steady himself on its shoulder, but couldn't quite maintain his position with the tremors rolling through the monster’s body. Instead, he was forced to jump down—though his feet never hit the floor when one of the Sandman's reformed fists caught him in midair.

Lifting him, the monster began to squeeze, putting too much pressure on him to even breathe as it drew its arm back to hurl him into the nearest wall.

Realizing what was coming, Zelda closed her eyes while lifting her folded hands before her face in a bid to aid Link—and it wasn't entirely easy. The act of reinforcing the barrier surrounding her had diminished her strength, making it impossible to shield him as strongly as she would've liked. But she had enough to protect him, a blue flash lighting her hands with magic encompassing his body just as he flew through the air and slammed into the wall with a great deal of force.

Sliding down to the floor not far from her dome prison only a moment later, he managed to push himself up in no time thanks to her intervention. In turn, he proved his awareness of what she'd done by giving her a brief smile with a quickly issued, “Thanks.”

And once more, he was returning to the fray without a second thought.

Left to watch, Zelda found she was no longer overburdened with concern. Instead, the longer she observed Link battling the Sandman, the more she was consumed by a sense of … _awe_. Certainly, she already knew he was skilled, and never questioned his ability to take this newest threat on alone. Yet, as he worked to reflect the beams being projected by the orbs back at the Sandman until the creature was stunned once again, there was something to be said for the hope his determination inspired.

Particularly when he delivered the final blow.

With nothing to stand in his way, Link sprinted toward the creature's torso to attack with his sword—or in this case, _swords_ —and started tearing into the wall of sand relentlessly. With each strike, the coarse material flew away from the creature as Link's blades began glowing a stark white.

In no time at all, he'd domed out a segment of the Sandman's torso and continued to tunnel inside, even as a wall of sand formed behind him that obscured him from Zelda's sight.

But he wasn't trapped within the creature's belly for long.

Working his way to the center of the pit, Link stopped and turned both weapons in his hands so the tips were pointed at the ground, then stabbed the glowing blades downward into the sand. In turn, the energy he'd charged them with was expelled, erupting in a blast that had devastating effects on the monster he was overcoming.

Standing back out of habit, Zelda watched as the Sandman began to shake, sending a massive vibration through the floor. Simultaneously, the creature's surface began to fork with light, growing in brightness until the monster was blown away.

With chunks of sand flying through the air—some of which collided with her barrier—a dense cloud enveloped the sanctum, making it difficult to see for several long moments. Yet Zelda was soon able to make out Link's form as he knelt in the sandpit with both swords stabbed into the ground by his legs and Dragmire's Dark Orb several feet behind him.

Things grew quiet in the aftermath with only the sound of sand tapping downward as it began settling around them. At the same time, Link stood straight and tugged his weapons out of the pit before regarding Zelda from across the way. With the dome still encompassing her, he took a deep breath and flipped both blades over in his hands, ready to finish this fight by completing the final task.

Setting her free.

As he drew closer, she realized he didn't look much better than before. His clothing was still stained and now covered in sand, and his hair had come free of its ponytail during the fight to lie in a mess about his shoulders.

Yet her heart felt as if it were going to pound out of her chest.

Why a pesky blush was staining her cheeks, she couldn't say, but watching him approach the dome after witnessing another fearless fight to restore the kingdom left her feeling meek, even embarrassed. Her fingers clutched his hat more tightly at the thought, and she could only suppose it was simply a matter of resigning herself to the truth—it didn't matter how many times he displayed such bravery, she'd always find his heroics impressive, if not frustratingly attractive.

And even as she had such complimentary thoughts, he remained modest, asking as if he'd just strolled through a park, "Ready to get out of there?"

Not trusting her voice, Zelda silently nodded and waited with bated breaths as Link raised his swords to destroy the dome at last.

Proving he was just as eager to free her as she was to be freed, he wasted no time striking the barrier with deft swings of both swords. It started to waver as a result, his blades glowing once again as they tore through the dome repeatedly until, with a final blow, it broke like a shattering of glass, each piece spinning through the air before dispersing into nothing.

With her freedom granted, Zelda didn't hesitate to rush toward Link, grabbing him in a hug before he could stand straight again—and he didn't mind one bit. Stabbing his weapons into the sand with a smile, he returned her tight embrace in kind, resting his cheek to the side of her head with no lack of relief.

But before he could speak, the sound of her sniffling hit his ears, narrowing his brows in concern as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered, allowing him to lift her face with his fingers under her chin as she added, "I just really thought your shadow had killed you.”

“Almost,” he drew out absently, so distracted by the bruise around her left eye that he couldn't focus on anything else.

Drawing up his hand to inspect it, he asked, “Does this hurt?”

“What? Oh … ,” she drew out, recalling her abduction from the valley. “Not anymore, but I'll have to wait to heal it. Using so much magic to reinforce that barrier has taken a toll.”

“I could use my mother's power to do it for you,” he offered, briefly waiting for an answer as she reached up to straighten his hair before replacing his hat with a smile.

“No, I'd rather wait until we've destroyed Dragmire's orb.” With her hands coming to rest upon his shoulders, she asked, “After all, the sooner the better, right?”

“Good point,” he returned, though neither of them moved.

Instead, their gazes locked—and she was so ready to kiss him she couldn't think of anything else.

Link felt the same way, and didn't waste the opportunity, leaning in to give her a kiss he could only hope would tell her without words how glad he was to have her back safely once more. But their lips only made the slightest contact when the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

At the same time, both looked over to see a shadow with dull red eyes in the doorway, leaning against the frame as if too weak to stand.

Realizing his mimicry was still lingering, Link released Zelda to grasp the swords at his sides and turned to face what was left of it—which wasn't much. Just as Zelda described, the magical construct was an actual shadow now, a silhouette with Link's shape and the only notable features were its red, slanted eyes.

Pushing away from the door with a chilling groan that couldn't have been considered human by any standard, it stumbled toward Link as if still eager to put an end to him.

Seeing this, Link moved away from Zelda with two swords clutched tight in each hand, ready to be rid of the shadow once and for all. Brows narrowed, he picked up speed, rushing toward his mimicry with an angry yell while lifting the true Master Sword.

Reaching the weakened entity a moment later, he lashed out, bringing his weapon around to Dark Link's throat. The blow knocked the shadow backwards, though it didn't fly far. Instead, the dark energy used to create him began to disperse, particles of it lifting into the air to culminate as a dull orb of weakened power radiating above him.

Staring up at it, Link's gaze was next drawn to the hand still clutching the replica of the Master Sword when it began to disperse as well. With particles of it trailing through the air toward the dull power above him, Link lowered his now empty hand while watching the dark magic fading from sight.

And yet, just before disappearing entirely, it began to pulse with a strange, low whir of sound, prompting him to instinctively take a step back. But the space between them didn't matter when the remnants of energy suddenly flew toward him, moving with enough force to send Link sailing the moment it made contact.

"Link!"

Zelda gasped his name and rushed toward him as he slid to a stop only a few feet away. Kneeling at his side, she locked her arm beneath his head and lifted it up as he let a low groan.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he drew out breathlessly, though his voice carried a hint of annoyance. Still, he proved his wellness by sitting forward on his own and took a deep breath before nodding with the words, “I'm fine, it just hit me hard.”

Relieved, Zelda smiled and helped him to stand once more, relating, “Then let's destroy the orb before anything else can happen."

With his nod of agreement given, she turned away to approach the Dark Orb and put an end to Dragmire's theft of the Sage Essences at long last. Yet she only took a few steps when Link reached for her hand, tugging on it to stop her from moving forward.

Looking back with a questioning gaze, Zelda asked, “What's wrong?”

Link didn’t answer the question with words. Instead, he responded by using his grip on her wrist to pull her in close, and the moment their bodies made contact, she instinctively placed a hand on his cheek in concern, wondering if he was well after all.

But those same instincts were soon sounding alarms.

At her touch, Link held her gaze with a decidedly cold smile slowly curving his lips. The sight of it sent a chill through her spine that only intensified when his sapphire eyes abruptly turned red, causing her own to widen.

"Link, your eyes are—ngh!"

Her choked gasp came when he quickly lifted a hand to clutch her throat in a tight fist, cutting off her air supply as his smile widened into a cruel grin—and she knew who that grin belonged to.

_Dark_ Link.

Before the thought could solidify, he tugged her in, squeezing his fist around her neck with the words, “My eyes are just the way they should be.”

At that, he leaned down and captured her mouth in a painfully bruising kiss, leaving her clawing at the hand around her throat and shoving at his shoulders before he pulled back to add, “I have him now, just as I'm about to have you for a round of depraved fun before I kill you both.”


	7. Rise of Power

With Link possessed by his dark half, Zelda was certain her blood had turned to ice.

The notion of the man she loved being put under the control of such a twisted force of evil was bad enough, but his dark intentions for them made the matter so much worse. Further complicating the problem was her current magical exhaustion. She had no means of teleporting away, and putting up a physical fight wasn't going to do much good.

Even if it did, there was no way to injure the shadow without also hurting Link, meaning her only recourse for the moment was to escape him and stay out of his grasp.

And the shadow made the feat impossible with his very first move.

As she clawed at the fist grasping her throat while struggling for freedom, he suddenly released her, but only to swing his arm and land yet another blow against her already injured temple with enough force to send her stumbling backwards. Pain erupted as a result, her cheek on fire as she toppled to the floor, and yet her newly bleeding bruise turned out to be the least of her concerns.

The moment Zelda landed, she felt a snap accompanied by the sharpest pain she'd ever experienced shooting through her ankle. The sensation forced a scream from her lips as she looked down to realize her foot had been caught in a broken segment of the mortar where the floor met the sandpit.

As a result, her ankle was broken.

Letting a choked cry, she had no time to even process her newest injury before Link was on top of her, grasping the bodice of her gown to viciously rip open and expose her breasts. A cloud of agony and terror consumed her thoughts in the process, the haze so thick she didn't realize she'd grasped one of his wrists while beating her fist into his side until he seized a breast in a tight, painful clench.

“ _Stop_!"

Screaming the word, she continued struggling as he gripped her throat and leaned down to take advantage of her exposure by capturing a nipple in his mouth, causing her to choke out, “Li-Link! Please, fight him!”

As she repeated his progenitor's name, the shadow instantly lifted his head and sneered followed by slapping her.

“ _Shut up_!” Growling, he clutched her throat more tightly and snarled, “I _hate_ that I love you, and I _hate_ that you love _him_!”

Having absolutely no interest in anything he had to say, Zelda used the opportunity he'd provided by lifting his head to send her own hand sailing across his cheek. The crack of her palm against it was delivered with enough force to turn his head, though it didn't possess the amount of strength she would've preferred.

Still, it seemed to jolt him, his eyes flashing blue before turning red once more.

The change was brief, but the sight of it was enough to give her hope, a sensation he redoubled by turning those red eyes back to her face. There was an immense amount of anger in those crimson depths, but also reluctance, his expression strained as he shut his eyes tight, telling her all she needed to know.

Link was still in there somewhere, still fighting for control—and she was going to do whatever it took to help him.

It was just a matter of hoping she could focus well enough through her pain to do so before the mimicry could take this any further—and he was determined. In mere seconds, he'd regained control and proved his intentions of carrying out his plans by grasping the skirt of her dress to jerk up around her thighs.

With her legs exposed, he forced them apart, jarring her broken ankle in the process.

A sharp cry erupted from her lips as pain shot up and down her left leg, but the shadow didn't stop, ignoring her discomfort while clutching her throat with one hand and shoving the other between her thighs.

Tears flooded her vision as he sought her core, teeth clenching tight in response to his violation. Yet she forced herself to remain calm, to focus her mind while swiftly reaching for his cheeks with glowing palms.

And the moment she made contact, she spoke his name telepathically.

— _Link … I know you're fighting this.—_

Above her, the shadow's movements stopped as another telepathic bridge was formed between them. If she could simply reach Link, they could work together to force his mimicry out, but her bridge wasn't as easy to maintain as it had been in River Town. Almost instantly, Link's mimicry began fighting her efforts, blocking her thoughts to make it more difficult to reach her friend.

The plain of her mind was shrouded by a dark void as a result, vast and seemingly impenetrable. So she focused harder, a fine sheen of sweat dotting her forehead with her efforts as Link clutched her wrists under the shadow's control, ready to pull her hands away from his cheeks and break contact entirely.

Yet he never got the chance before Link's voice finally came through, albeit distant and faint.

— _Zelda!—_

Her grip on him solidified in response as she latched onto his call. In turn, a point of light emerged on the plain of her mind, growing bigger and brighter from beyond the void until two figures formed where the edges of light and dark met. Both were battling for control, the darkness attempting to contain the light—and she wasted no time intervening with a call of her own.

— _I'm here, Link!—_

The words echoed out, seeming so far away and yet so close, but Link wasn't oblivious to Zelda's presence, or her attempts to reach him. In truth, he'd been aware all along, yet his consciousness was lost in a haze he couldn't quite shake himself out of, making everything seem distant.

His mimicry's plans, Zelda's cries of pain, all of it felt out of reach and beyond his ability to stop. It was only when she slapped him that he'd managed to find some semblance of grounding, and even then, he could feel himself being pushed back, leaving him fighting against the darkness clouding his mind.

The entire while, his anger grew, as did his remorse. It was impossible to believe he could've harbored more enmity for his mimicry than he already did, but the things it wanted to do to Zelda sickened him. The shadow had violated them _both_ , suffusing Link with enraged determination to regain control of himself.

That's when he heard Zelda's voice calling to him, and she abruptly appeared beyond the barrier of darkness he fought.

Like a shining beacon of light, she drew closer until he could just make out her feminine figure reaching as if to pull him from the void—and she was absolutely radiant. The golden hue of her form weakened the darkness around him, her presence alone lending strength.

Link had no idea how she'd accomplished the feat, but he didn't hesitate to reach for her in return, striving to meet her through the seemingly endless void against the sensation of being pulled back.

Fighting with every ounce of his being as she drew closer, he continued to reach until finally, their fingers touched.

Instantly, they clasped hands in a tight hold, a bright light flashing in turn that obliterated the darkness around them. For a brief moment, everything was awash in white as Link could feel the pull fading away, allowing him to wrest control from the mimicry at last.

Using it, he drew from the Light Power of the Sacred Realm, his body glowing white as he worked to force the mimicry out—and force himself off of Zelda, neither of which took long.

With a yell of effort, his power erupted, pulsing throughout the sanctum as his eyes turned blue once again. As a result, he was propelled backwards to hit the floor nearby with—in his opinion—a satisfying thud. Laying back with a low groan, his eyes cracked open just in time to see a dark mist rising up around him—the remnants of his defeated mimicry finally fading away into nothing more than a bad memory.

But though the thought was comforting, the repercussions of his actions persisted, a fact proven when Zelda asked his name.

“L-Link? Are you— _ah_!”

Link's head snapped in her direction the moment she cried out in pain, and the sight awaiting him was nearly as unpleasant as they came.

Settled on her right hip with her dress torn open and blood trailing down her cheek from a small gash in her temple, Zelda clutched her left leg with an anguished expression. What's more, her foot was twisted at an unnatural angle that proved her ankle was broken.

Almost instantly, Link turned his head and wretched, the knowledge that her suffering had been caused by his own hands too much to tolerate without a wave of nausea overwhelming him. Thankfully, he hadn't eaten enough to do more than dry heave, but it didn't matter as he had no intentions of dwelling on his temporary illness when she was in need.

He only took long enough to suck in a breath and drag the back of his arm over his mouth before pushing himself toward her with an immeasurable amount of guilt weighing him down. Perhaps Zelda's current state wasn't his doing, but he couldn't help blaming himself to the point of finding it hard to believe she reached for him instead of turning him away.

Gathering her in his arms, her agonized sobs broke his heart as she buried her face against his shoulder and whimpered, “I c-can't walk. M-my ankle's … broken.”

“I know,” he rasped, so overwhelmed with emotion he could barely consider his options for helping her.

Yet the answer soon came—his mother's power could heal her, and he wasted no time getting started on the task.

Still, as he leaned to reach for her leg, Zelda grasped his wrist to stop him with the words, “D-don't touch it! It hurts s-so badly … .”

She all but sobbed the last, prompting Link to gently murmur against her ear, “I know it does, my love, but it won't hurt for much longer. Just hold me tight, okay?”

Nodding, Zelda did as he asked despite her uncertainty over why or even how it wouldn't be hurting for long. Now that Link had returned to normal and the danger had passed, she was free to focus on her pain which had all but clouded her thoughts.

Yet she trusted Link explicitly, squeezing her eyes shut while clutching him tight as he reached down to place his hand upon her shin. Instinctively tensing as his palm slid down to the arch of her heel, she sucked in a breath, expecting more pain. But the warmth of his hand settled in place and questionably, the pain began to fade.

Finally cracking her eyes open, she turned her blurred gaze down to see a soft white glow against her skin and finally realized why her pain wouldn't last much longer—he was using his mother's power to heal her. Furthermore, it was working like a charm. Even the bruising around her temple was fading, her injuries mended within a matter of moments, allowing her to rotate her ankle without any trouble.

The relief it provided was enough to make her feel as if she might pass out, a pleasant sense of grogginess overwhelming her that made it impossible to tear herself away from Link. Still, she couldn't ignore the sight of his face when she turned her gaze up to see his eyes were shut as he focused and several tears had tracked down his cheeks.

Reaching up, she wiped the tears away with her thumb and whispered, “You can stop. It's better now.”

Until that moment, Link hadn't realized he'd started crying, not that he was surprised by it after hearing the pain in her voice while knowing the reason for it. The notion had driven him to make certain she was fully healed before stopping, and when she admitted her wellness, he finally looked down to see that her face was free of blemishes and she was moving her foot without trouble.

Exhaling in relief, he pulled his hand away and related quietly, “I just wanted to make sure.” Meeting her gaze, he parted his lips to add how glad he was that her pain was gone, but the warmth and love in her eyes had him rasping instead, "I'm sorry, Zelda."

With fresh tears clouding his sight, Link went on in earnest, “I'm _so_ sorry."

Frowning, Zelda pushed herself up while shaking her head, clasping his cheeks in her hands with the words, “No, no, don't apologize, Link, this wasn't your fault. He hurt us _both_.”

Despite knowing she was right, Link couldn't help feeling like the lowest person alive, his eyes closed in guilt and head bowed. The shame was etched on his face, telling Zelda all she needed to know about the level of self loathing he was now suffering. It was a sensation she was all too familiar with, and the thought of him experiencing the same thing was intolerable.

She wanted to see his eyes again, to see the deep sapphire blue she'd always found so comforting, whispering, "Link, please look at me."

Slowly, he obeyed, opening his eyes to pin her gaze, and she rewarded him with a warm smile he didn't feel he deserved. But he was momentarily distracted when she remarked, “There's the difference.”

Confused, he inquired, “What?”

Drawing her thumbs along his cheeks in a soothing motion, Zelda related, “Your eyes have so much warmth and compassion in them while that mimicry's was full of malice and contempt. He wasn't you, could have never hoped to be you, so please don't blame yourself, Link. You fought him, and I can't stand the thought of you carrying the same kind of guilt I did after your fall.”

Thoughtfully, Link's brows drew down, his gaze dipping from her face as he considered her words. It was true, his fall was in no way her fault, and he'd asked her more than once not to blame herself for it. Now, she was asking him to do the same, and perhaps his guilt was still too raw to let go of, but if it made her happy, he'd work on it to the best of his ability.

At the thought, he noticed her dress was still ripped open and barely concealing her chest. So he got started with the endeavor of releasing his guilt by reaching down to tear a strip of cloth from her skirt. Lifting it, he ensured the torn bits of her bodice were covering her properly before tying them in place by winding the strip around her torso.

Perhaps it wouldn't fix everything that had happened, but it was a step in the right direction.

Zelda remained silent as Link worked to cover her up, finding herself so consumed with love and appreciation that she hugged him tight the moment he was done. His arms wound around her in return, the couple becoming locked together in a tight embrace where they sat upon their knees near the center of the temple sanctum.

They simply needed the comfort the other provided, neither in a hurry to move, nor did they know how long their embrace lasted—because it didn't matter. Zelda rested her cheek to Link's shoulder as he nuzzled her crown, both content to enjoy the solace found in the other's arms.

Finally, after several long moments of silence, she broke it by whispering, "Say something, Link."

At her request, Link's eyes cracked open with the urge to tell her again how sorry he was. But he knew that wouldn't do, and instead, whispered a heartfelt, "I love you, Mira.”

Once again, her childhood name slipped out without thought, but Link refused to correct himself—and Zelda didn't mind one bit. She found his use of it endearing, reminding her once more of just how much history they had together as she turned her head to nuzzle his throat.

The motions sent a pleasurable shiver through his body that elicited a sigh of enjoyment. Perhaps he didn't deserve it, or he was simply being too hard on himself. Whatever the case, she didn't blame him, and for now, that was enough.

As he had the thought, Zelda stopped moving, and he realized she'd lifted her head as if something had caught her attention. Lifting his own to peer in the same direction, he realized it was the Dark Orb still sitting upon the sandpit that had become the center of her focus, his brows narrowing at the sight of the object.

It was the last of Dragmire's orbs, and destroying it would free the remaining Sage Essences and pave the way to a confrontation with Ganondorf.

The final fight.

With the thoughts in mind, Link turned his gaze to the back of Zelda's head and inquired, “Are you ready to finish this?”

Casting her violet blue eyes up at his face, the determination in them was almost palpable as she confirmed, “Very.”

Nodding, Link wasted no time turning to latch an arm beneath her legs and one around her back, then lifted her from the floor.

His quick movement caused her to gasp as she grabbed him tight, asserting, "I can walk, Link.”

“I know,” he replied, carrying her toward the orb with the addition, “but I don't care.”

Realizing he wanted to carry her, Zelda found her lips curving in a small smile and closed her eyes, pressing her face against the crook of his neck if only to hide her blush. He just sounded so determined she couldn't help herself, reminded of the way he'd fought to overcome the Sandman and how his heroics had filled her with hope.

As Link came to a stop a few feet from the Dark Orb, she mentioned it.

"You know, I realized something while you were fighting that Sandman.”

Setting her down, Link asked curiously, "What?"

With a smile cast up at his face, she remarked sincerely, "It doesn't matter what I already know you're capable of, watching you fight for the greater good is always impressive.”

Unsure he was willing to be the center of attention at that moment, particularly after what just happened, Link pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his head with a mild blush tinging his cheeks that Zelda found adorable as he remarked, "I'm just doing what I need to, Zelda. I don't—"

Quickly pressing her fingers to his lips, she shook her head and related, "Link, I know you're modest, but for once, just accept my compliment.”

Holding her gaze, Link reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingertips where they rested against his lips before adding a more formal kiss to the back of her palm. Each gesture of affection left Zelda trembling as he replied, "Alright, but only as long as you remember that my skill in a fight means nothing without you."

Motioning at the orb they stood next to, he concluded, “I'm just paving the way for you to do the meaningful work.”

Zelda bit her bottom lip, able to think of several reasons why his skills were more integral than he wanted to admit. But now wasn't the time to list them, and that aside, she was distracted when he used his grip on her hand to place it against the smooth surface of the orb and held it there beneath his larger palm.

Regarding their hands for a moment, she grasped her pendant while giving Link a smile that caused his heart to lurch. Simultaneously, the orb began to vibrate with the essence contained inside whirring, slowly getting louder with cracks forming in the surface of the dark object under Zelda's influence, and the blare quickly became deafening.

But Link paid it no mind.

Instead, he drew her close, hugging her against him with their faces turned away from the bright light flooding the sanctum while the last Dark Orb was destroyed. As had happened with each before it, the rumbling grew stronger along with the light, blotting everything out, including their consciousness.

The beam it unleashed shot into the sky high above the temple once the orb exploded, causing the clouds to spiral outwards around it, letting the early morning moon and stars briefly shine through. Outside the temple, the sandstorm began dying down, the winds that had kept it going for so long slowly ceasing to allow the dust and debris to settle peacefully on the desert floor.

Once again, everything became quiet and calm.

The towering beam above the temple was visible for miles around, over the fields where monsters roamed and across the waters of Lake Hylia. It was also seen from the southern peak of the cliffs rising above River Town where Tenio stood under the cover of night.

From there, the beam appeared as nothing more than a thin pin of light, the loud whir it created inaudible. But he knew precisely what his silver eyes had just glimpsed, could feel it in his soul as the clouds broke around the towering light in a ripple.

"Tenio? What is that?"

Turning his head at the softly spoken question, he saw Jada standing nearby with a covered tray of food in her hands as she stared at the distant beam of light towering above the Temple of Spirit. Her silent appearance at his post wasn't a surprise—Jada was usually as quiet as a mouse—but he hadn't expected her to see her there at all, much less with a tray of food.

Noticing where his gaze had gone, she blushed and admitted, “They said you were posted to watch overnight, so I thought you could use a bite to eat.”

With his lips slowly curving in a smile, Tenio nodded and remarked, “Thank you, I could.” Then, as she came to stand at his side, he answered her original question regarding the distant light. "It's what we've been waiting for. Link and Princess Zelda have just destroyed the last Dark Orb and unleashed the remaining Sage Essences.”

Returning his gaze to the fading beam of light, he added, “So before I eat, I'll have to go tell everyone.”

“That won't be necessary, Tenio,” came a third voice from behind them, and the pair glanced back to see Lyonel emerging from the stairs leading down into the outpost, his cloak billowing in the breeze with each step he took through the snow.

"Lyonel," Tenio greeted as his fellow Hylian stopped nearby, suggesting, “you must have felt it, too.”

"I did," Lyonel confirmed, watching as the distant beam of light began fading away. Knowing his son and their Princess were now at the heart of that disturbance, he added, "I just needed to see it for myself."

Nodding, Tenio turned back toward it, watching with Jada in silence as the clouds began to reform and a new wave of snowflakes started drifting down around them. Each became lost in their own thoughts for several moments, at least until Tenio felt something brushing against his hand.

Glancing down, he realized Jada had absently slipped her fingers into his as she continued observing the distant skyline.

Knowing of the abuse she'd suffered, it was heartening to realize she trusted him enough to unwittingly seek his comfort in a time of fear such as this. So he tightened his fingers around hers and glanced back out at the scenery with thoughts of what was about to come in mind.

The revolt was well aware that, once the final orb was destroyed, the true fight would begin, and he inquired of Lyonel, "So we are now called to arms?"

Lyonel glanced at Tenio and slowly shook his head. "Not quite yet. But the time _has_ come to prepare for it.”

Indeed, the former royal guard was right. With the Spirit Essence unleashed, the three essential powers were now free, meaning the connecting powers of Forest and Shadow would soon return to their proper place, leaving Ganondorf weakened.

But far from helpless.

Standing upon a granite walkway connecting two of the palace towers, Ganondorf's ochre eyes took in the sight of the Spirit Essence being unleashed, able to feel that power slipping from his grasp.

And he smiled.

He would've preferred to keep it in his possession, yet his enemies were unaware that its release had maneuvered other pieces into place, and their new position upon the proverbial game board could be easily used to obtain what he sought. At the thought, his eyes drew down to the central building of the palace below to regard the flat segment of roofing upon the north side of the structure.

Marked by the symbol of the Triforce, the sight of it reflected in his eyes, and his smile grew bigger. When they came to him, he would finally have the keys necessary to undo the mistake Dragmire made ten years prior and unlock the Sacred Realm to claim Myriad's power at last.

Once this was accomplished, there would be nothing to stop him.


	8. Time Will Tell

The forest was dark under a moonless sky, causing the sporadic glow of fireflies drifting over the shrubbery and through the branches of trees to resemble glittering stars.

It was quiet, peaceful, even ethereal, and once Dragmire arrived at his destination, torchlight was no longer necessary to see. Instead, he'd found his way to the one place within the vast cluster of trees that glowed without any outside source of illumination, being the pedestal where the Master Sword was held.

The blade of evil's bane stood proud, glinting with a divine light amid the gentle sway of branches forming a natural canopy overhead. The entire pedestal was radiant in turn, gleaming in a manner that caused the entire grove surrounding it to glow.

Dragmire regarded the scenery with a single brow arching in thought. According to history's lore, the sword was set into the stone more than two hundred years ago, left untouched and unusable while waiting for a chosen hero to come and collect.

Lowering his black eyes, Dragmire wondered if it might be collected soon, briefly considering what he already knew. _If the witch was right … ._

His inner musings trailed to a stop when the sound of a horse's hooves trotting along hit his ears.

Throwing his gaze over his shoulder, he saw a white horse carrying the very woman he'd been waiting for into the grove—and Myriad didn't look thrilled to be there. Her hooded head was held low, and what was visible of her face was bereft of joy, just as expected considering she had no choice in the matter at hand.

Her only options were to assist him, or be forced into it, and while he'd already acquired the proper leverage to hold over her head, things were much easier this way. _She's finally seen the light. How ironic._

Smirking at the thought, he remarked as her horse drew closer to where he stood, "Punctual, as always.”

Myriad didn't respond, silently riding toward the dark wizard before tugging back on the reins only a few feet away. In turn, she regarded him with cool sapphire eyes while dismounting, her white slippers hitting the soft earth of the forest with even less sound than she'd made arriving.

Her austere demeanor made it difficult to determine what she was thinking as she started moving in his general direction, but only to pass him, evidently harboring more interest in the scenery than in the dark wizard she'd come to assist.

Coming to a stop at the landing of the narrow steps leading up to the platform where the legendary sword was kept, she regarded the weapon for a moment and softly spoke its name.

"The Master Sword.” Finally turning around to acknowledge Dragmire's presence, she asked, “Ironic, isn't it?"

“What would that be, my lady?"

Motioning to the platform, Myriad answered, "That the closest link this world possesses to the realm harboring what you seek is the resting place of the weapon which will inevitably spell your doom."

Her observation put a quaint smile on Dragmire's face as he moved to stand next to her before the pedestal, responding, "I do indeed, though the prophesied Hero of Legend is a bit late to claim it if he wishes to stop me, don't you think?”

“Perhaps,” Myriad conceded, her gaze turning down before adding, “and as such, it's just as you said. There's nothing anyone can do to change the story.”

Canting his head, Dragmire regarded Myriad's crestfallen expression with some mild amusement, inquiring, “Why so glum? You're about to have your chance to do precisely that. Don't you find the prospect even remotely comforting?”

Once again, Myriad didn't respond. She merely stepped onto the platform and approached the Master Sword, walking around the sacred blade to stand behind it where she turned to face him.

Following, Dragmire assumed a position on the opposing side of the weapon, listening as his one time friend finally commented on the situation.

“If the prophesied hero is too late to stop you, then I can't ignore the possibility that I am as well.”

“So you're pessimistic," Dragmire observed, shaking his head with a smirk. "More's the pity.”

Anger flashed in her sapphire eyes before she dropped her gaze to the Master Sword and remarked, "It's difficult enough to ignore my anger and resist the temptation of attempting to overcome you in a confrontation as it is, Dragmire, so don't stoke the flames. I've spent the past week reminding myself of how slim my chances of victory in such an endeavor are, and I am here to commence because assisting you puts the least amount of lives at stake.”

With that said, she inquired, “So would you rather waste time pointlessly riling me, or finally have your chance to possess the relic you seek?”

Though he continued to smirk in amusement, he conceded her point and waved a hand with the words, "I'm as ready as you are."

"Good," Myriad remarked, wasting no time closing her eyes in preparation to invoke her power despite how loathe she was to have any part in his plan to acquire any part of the Triforce.

Dragmire watched her in turn, not at all oblivious to her resentment as his own eyes shut to follow suit with no lack of fevered interest. Soon, he'd wield a piece of the Triforce and, if all went as planned, he'd have access to a second piece in Myriad.

With the thoughts in mind, he could feel his power churning to the surface as a low, distant hum reverberated around them. In no time at all, the sound was growing in pitch and volume until the two reopened their eyes with their power swirling around them. Myriad was awash in white where Dragmire was doused in clouds as black as pitch, and around them, orbs of both light and dark began forming in a circle.

A light rose from the pedestal on which they stood in response, slowly growing in brightness until the orbs surrounding them started moving. Tremors rolled through the earth as their powers combined in the process, working together in the endeavor of releasing the seal placed upon the Sacred Realm.

Finally, the light at the pedestal’s center erupted, blotting out the sight of the Master Sword in a mist of clouds flowing through a star-filled abyss. In turn, that mist grew larger, blending with the trees around them in a manner which proved the seal was beginning to break.

As a result, they would soon phase from the world and into the Sacred Realm.

A gust of wind picked up their clothing and hair as the portal formed, allowing them the faintest glimpse of the golden land beyond. Indeed, the world was shifting around them, curving Dragmire's mouth into a malicious grin. In only a matter of moments, they would behold the Triforce in all its divine grandeur standing like a sacred beacon over the horizon. _I'm so close!_

As soon as he had the thought, the portal … weakened.

Sensing a loss of power, Dragmire’s brows narrowed in confusion. Being so close to entering the Sacred Realm, he couldn't understand why their path was suddenly collapsing from beneath them—until he regarded Myriad.

Though her image was blurred by the white light rising between them, he could still make out the Sage of Light lowering her arms as she withdrew her power from the effort of breaking the seal. In turn, another tremor spread about them, signaling the portal's collapse without more energy to sustain it until it could fully open.

His grin fading as the demands on his abilities increased, Dragmire desperately tried to compensate for the loss while questioning her actions. Why would she withdraw when the portal was only half-formed? In its current state, one of them might be able to pass through, but— _Wait … no!_

At once, her plan hit him.

" _Myriad_ _!_ "

His enraged yell of her name was punctuated by a din as Myriad swiftly lifted her hand, her palm glowing white as power shot forth and dispersed, forming a barrier around her enemy. By then, Dragmire had withdrawn his own power, but not in time to prevent the barrier's formation, and while it was a simple matter to destroy it, the act provided Myriad just enough time to accomplish her goals.

Rushing toward the light rising from the center of the platform, she disappeared in a shimmering glow just as Dragmire eradicated the barrier containing him, then moved to follow her as quickly as possible. Yet the hum of the portal began fading, the light vanishing as he leaped forward to access the Sacred Realm before it was too late—only to find himself coming into contact with the reappearing Master Sword.

As a result, an insurmountable force repelled him from the sacred weapon due to the darkness within his heart, sending him flying off of the pedestal to land several yards away on the forest floor. Grunting in immense pain, he lie there motionless, incapacitated by the blow.

In those moments, there was nothing, no sound, and no movement—the forest had gone completely still.

Finally gathering enough of his senses to realize it, Dragmire looked toward the pedestal and the weapon jutting from it. Somehow, the pain it'd caused combined with the stillness of the trees around it seemed … mocking.

Myriad was gone, taking with her any chance of entering the Sacred Realm to claim the Triforce.

"No … ."

Stumbling to his feet, he moved toward the pedestal with dark energy pooling in his hands at the thought of Myriad's unexpected ploy. She'd actually sealed herself away from everything she cared for to prevent him from obtaining the Triforce, and Dragmire sent his fist sailing into the platform with an enraged cry.

 _“_ _No_ _!”_

Pounding the surface as if physical force would reopen the realm, the pedestal trembled from the blows, but didn't bend.

 _“_ _Myriad_ _!”_

Her name echoed through the trees, but his efforts were for naught. Without Myriad, it would take time to find another way into the Sacred Realm, possibly a great deal of time.

And yet it wasn't impossible.

The thought placated him enough to give up his futile attempt of forcing the realm to open, and Dragmire finally pushed himself up, stumbling away from the pedestal with a scowl directed at the sword resting upon it. His anger was immense, but a spark of hope remained, bringing more clarity of thought that served as a reminder that this was far from over.

He'd underestimated the lengths Myriad would go in order to prevent him from gaining the power he sought, but she'd also made her feelings abundantly clear. Not only did harnessing the Triforce go against everything she stood for, she wouldn't do so now if only because she realized it could provide him the chance of gaining at least one part of the relic without needing to enter the Sacred Realm.

So no, she wouldn't dare attempt to acquire it, meaning there was still a chance. It would take time, but eventually, he'd find an alternative means of entering the Sacred Realm to gain the power he desired.

And exact revenge.

Sneering as he backed away from the pedestal, Dragmire promised that very thing aloud before departing the grove.

"Mark my words, Myriad. When next we meet, your righteousness will be your undoing."

A short while later, he arrived at the Temple of Time and entered the Chamber of Light from the open archway leading out into the forest. Inside, numerous priests sat in silent meditation, including one of Myriad's closest confidants, an older Hylian named Brahm who looked up the moment Dragmire descended the steps.

Standing from his seat, he addressed the mage by asking, "My lord? Where is Lady Myriad?"

Without answering, Dragmire grabbed his collar and jerked him in close, ignoring the elderly Hylian's gasp while demanding, "What did she say to you before she left the temple?”

Sputtering in fear, Brahm quickly answered, “Only that she would not be returning! I begged her to tell me more, to explain why, but she would not speak."

It was plain to see the old priest was telling the truth, meaning he was of no use. So Dragmire shoved him aside with enough force to cause Brahm to stumble and fall. Grunting as his hands hit the floor, he looked back at Dragmire as the dark mage related, “Then it would appear that she has abandoned you all along with the rest of Hyrule's Sages.”

Having just worked his way back onto his feet, Brahm stared at Dragmire in incredulity. "What? But why … how?"

It wasn't a good idea to question the mage, and yet his shock was too great to allow him to limit his inquiries. So it was a relief when Dragmire refrained from berating him for doubting his claim.

Instead, he answered, “She's found a way to open the Sacred Realm and sealed herself inside. I've yet to ascertain how, but I can only suppose she's after the Triforce.”

After telling the falsehood, Dragmire turned his attention to the archway leading into the forest, his thoughts centering on the Master Sword. Myriad had spoken the truth when she'd mentioned the blade could spell his doom, and dark energy formed in his palms at the notion.

Seeing it, Brahm gasped and backed away to watch with wide eyes as Dragmire lifted his arms to send that dark power into the archway. Erupting from his hands, it flew toward the frame, tendrils of dark energy weaving together within it to effectively seal off all access to the forest by forming a mirror.

As it did, Dragmire remarked, "Only the chosen shall see the truth path … .” Smirking, he added, “Only the chosen will return stronger."

Purposefully phrasing the words in an innocuous manner, he hid his smirk over the truth of his spell's purpose and drew his hands back once the task was complete. If there was to be a chosen hero who could wield the Master Sword, he would have no choice but to pass through the mirror to reach the pedestal, and doing so would imprint his essence upon it.

As such, a rather distasteful surprise would be waiting for him upon his return to the temple—not that Dragmire had any intentions of explaining the true purpose of his curse.

Instead, he turned to Brahm who was curiously staring at the mirror and stated, "Myriad's abandonment is likely to anger numerous people, so this will serve as a means of protection for the Royal Forest from those coming here with the possible intent of doing harm.”

"Y-yes, sir,” Brahm replied despite his uncertainties over what Dragmire had done. He simply didn't have the power or authority to question the mage, leaving him unable to contest whatever he deemed proper for the situation.

With a nod given, Dragmire further surprised him by announcing, “You are now steward of this temple. As such, you'll be expected to report any happenings promptly. Is this understood?"

"It is," Brahm promptly agreed, appeasing the dark mage with his quick response as he turned for the door.

Watching him go with a grim expression on his face, Brahm waited until Dragmire had departed before turning his gaze toward the mirror, whispering dejectedly, "Myriad, what has happened?"

Outside the Chamber of Light, Dragmire adjourned to the temple vestibule in time to see the entryway doors opening at the hands of Casimir, the current Captain of the Knights of Hyrule.

Calling his name, Dragmire came to a stop nearby and inquired, “Did you come here seeking Myriad?"

"I did, at the King's orders,” Casimir responded, explaining, “He believed she was acting strangely and asked me to investigate.”

Hearing this, Dragmire smiled, pleased to learn of Hadinaru's suspicions, particularly considering the spell he was under that left him open to suggestion. Dragmire had not only used his magic to convince the King and Queen that his son was theirs, he'd also been working to instill doubt in the King concerning Myriad's affairs—and her most recent actions would provide an opportunity to twist the truth even further to his personal advantage.

But instead of mentioning it, Dragmire only responded with the words, “I see. Then you should stay for a while to ensure the new steward is doing his job correctly."

Confused, Casimir inquired, "Sir? New steward?"

Walking past the Captain, Dragmire stopped at the doors and looked back to state, "Myriad has opened the Sacred Realm and sealed herself inside of it. For what purposes I can't be certain, but I believe she could be after the Triforce itself. Therefore it's important that someone the King can trust stays behind to keep a watch on the temple until he can decide what needs to be done.”

"I see," Casimir responded, waving a hand with the question, “Will you inform the King of my whereabouts?"

"Of course," Dragmire confirmed with a nod. “Considering the caliber of potential danger inherent in this situation, you'll likely see a contingent of soldiers arriving soon. So be prepared.”

"Yes, sir,” Casimir returned respectfully, watching as the dark mage departed.

And Dragmire wasted no time getting started on a contingency plan.

Despite the delay Myriad's actions created in his goal of attaining the Triforce, her absence provided a beneficial lack of interference he couldn't ignore. As such, he was able to conduct his search for the necessary keys to reopen the Sacred Realm more efficiently—and he did so with the King's sanction.

The moment Dragmire informed Hadinaru of what Myriad had done, the brainwashed monarch provided him access to whatever tools he needed under the belief that Dragmire could stop her from causing a problem. Such support allowed him to research more quickly, though his hold over the minds of the King and Queen wasn't easy to maintain.

Over time, it became evident that a group of people who knew the truth was working against him. The Myriad Stones had gone silent with the Sage of Light trapped in the Sacred Realm, and yet he would sometimes sense her power at work, as if someone had some mysterious tool they were utilizing in an attempt to thwart his magical control.

The suspects were questionable as well. As Myriad's husband, Lyonel was the most obvious possibility, and yet he'd been convincingly offended to learn of what his wife had done and even publicly disowned her for her treachery against Hyrule. Of course, Dragmire had no intentions of believing his show was anything more than a farce, but after watching the Hylian closely for several years, he never once exuded any suspicious behavior.

Still, the closer he got to achieving his goals, the less Dragmire concerned himself with rooting out those attempting to undo his work—and after seven long years, he finally acquired precisely what he needed.

The only way to break the seal on the Sacred Realm was to find six maidens descended from ancient sages and sacrifice them at the platform where the Master Sword stood. Naturally, it was no small task, and yet he succeeded in finding them after an extensive and clandestine search, inevitably bringing them to the pedestal while under the control of his dark power.

Standing in a circle around it, each maiden waited patiently under the control of the dark mage now invoking his power to sacrifice them for his personal gain. With their eyes glossed over, they issued no complaints and made no attempts to flee as his magic enveloped them.

Draining their lives away, their bodies began to shimmer before each disintegrated into an orb of light that rose high above the pedestal. One by one, those orbs moved to hover above Dragmire until they finally combined in a burst of light that engulfed his body.

With that power unleashed, the Sacred Realm was finally open once more, a hum of energy reverberating throughout the forest as he felt himself phasing from the world. Eagerness suffused him, his mind focused solely on his accomplishment as he finally accessed the realm where the Triforce was kept, impatiently waiting for the light to fade and his vision to return.

Soon enough, it did, and instead of revealing trees under an early evening sky, a blanket of clouds the color of deep garnet with swirls of emerald drifted around him.

The haze was too thick to penetrate, leaving Dragmire lifting his hand above his eyes as they scanned his surroundings. Some areas seemed to be thinning out, allowing in the sight of distant stars and even moons high in the sky—or were they worlds of their own?

It was impossible to say. He'd never seen nor conceived of anything like it, though he didn't dwell on the question after turning around to spot a distant glimmer of gold. Focusing on the glint, he lowered his arm as the clouds thinned out even more, leaving a reflection of three golden triangles radiating in his black eyes.

The Triforce.

Settled upon a massive, magic pedestal atop the Temple of Light, the divine relic overlooked the realm like a radiant beacon. Even the temple was a sight to behold with vast spires standing high above lush valleys and pristine rivers flowing as far as the eye could see. More distant moons hovered over it all, including floating islands topped by trees, some connected by bridges while others drifted alone.

It was a paradise with the Triforce shining down like the sun on a cloudless day.

If this was but a small part of the realm, who could say what else might await in the abyss beyond his sight? Answers to age old questions perhaps, or could there be other treasures such as the one he now beheld?

Both possibilities could be true, and yet his vision remained fixed on the one thing he craved, thoughts focused solely on the power it promised when an all too familiar voice spoke his name.

“Dragmire. At last you've found a path to the relic you sought seven years ago.”

Turning to look back, his gaze searched the haze of clouds shrouding the rocky peak on which he stood to spot a shadow emerging from them. Narrowing his brows at the figure, his hands balled into fists as he all but growled her name.

"Myriad."

As she finally stepped out of the swirling clouds to stand several feet away, Dragmire couldn't ignore the way some of his ire over her past transgressions faded into curiosity. Physically, the Sage of Light was unchanged after spending seven years in the Sacred Realm, yet there was something in her countenance and her subdued posture he couldn't quite describe.

But instead of trying, he ignored his curiosity to respond to her statement with, "Yes, your clever ploy left me searching for quite some time to find a means of coming here. In fact, it took the sacrifice of six innocent maidens descended from ancient sages to open the portal again.”

Waving a hand in her direction, he added, “You must be very proud of yourself as their demise could've been avoided if not for your trickery.”

The last was spoken in an attempt to cause her temper to flare so she might make a mistake that would provide him the upper hand—and he could already hear her retorts. She'd likely hiss and tell him he'd inevitably pay for what he'd done, or just point out his fallacies.

Yet Myriad said nothing and merely approached the edge of the peak, coming to stand about seven feet away to look out over the distant scenery. Dragmire watched her carefully in turn, her hooded face a mask of calm despite his accusations.

Perhaps there was something different about her after all.

Uncertain over the matter, he inquired, "You've nothing to say, Myriad?"

"Not in response to such childish attempts to rile me," she responded plainly before finally meeting his gaze.

In doing so, he noticed a light in her sapphire eyes he couldn't recall seeing before, one that provided the Sage a wise and even ethereal look. Realizing it, his curiosity grew by leaps and bounds, making him wonder.

For seven years, Myriad had freely explored the Sacred Realm, and in that time, what secrets had she uncovered? What had her isolation in the presence of the Triforce provided?

Wisdom? Strength?

As he thought it over, Myriad related, “I know the method you've used to come here. I sensed the passing of those women just before your arrival, and I knew it was necessary. Now, they will find peace and compassion under the watchful gaze of our Goddesses in the promised land as all those who have sacrificed for fate do."

The comment gave Dragmire pause. “You're telling me it was necessary instead of berating me for coming here at all?”

Silence ensued his words as Myriad's gaze returned to the Triforce—and her response was even more curious.

“There are things you don't yet understand, Dragmire, things I didn't understand when I came here. Even after seven years, I'm not certain I _fully_ comprehend what I've learned, yet I do know the sad truth is that it can't simply be related with words, and must instead be instructed through experience.”

Finally, Dragmire's ire at the Sage of Light faded enough that his desire to know more overpowered it. The way she spoke was simply too curious not to attempt to understand this change in her demeanor more thoroughly, prompting him to ask, “Is it the Triforce? Has it … _enlightened_ you?”

As he spoke, her gaze turned to the heavens above them with the words, “One has only to look to know this place holds wonders found nowhere else in existence, answers to questions we've yet to even consider. But the Triforce is certainly the most prominent of them all, and it takes but a moment of feeling to realize this truth.”

Focusing on the distant, divine relic once more, she instructed, “Simply look at it, Dragmire. Look and contemplate how this powerful relic left by our Goddesses could both cause good or evil, light or darkness, and by simply gazing upon it, wonder at how it sheds the veil of mysteries we'd always pondered yet never solved.”

Dragmire did as suggested, fixating his gaze upon the glowing relic to contemplate his questions, and already felt empowered to simply behold it. Yet there was more to it, as if he could sense a presence of its own within those radiant triangles, one perhaps best labeled as destiny—and it was calling out to him.

Feeling his desire to finally possess a piece of the relic growing, Myriad added as he took in the sight, “Seven long years have I gazed at it in question, and I can tell you in all honesty, I say the sacrifice of those maidens was necessary because the Triforce has revealed many things I previously would never have considered, just as it's doing for you this very moment.”

She was right. Taking it in, he felt invigorated, as if just a glimpse of the relic could inspire thought, strength, and motivation alike. It was as if perfection was a tangible thing which could be harnessed and molded, and one had but to listen to understand how.

But it wasn't enough.

Still gazing at the Triforce, Dragmire announced in all certainty, "It is time now to finish what was started so long ago, Myriad.” Finally tearing his gaze from that shining emblem to regard her once more, he added, "If it was fate which brought me here through sacrifice, then you know this as well."

"I do," Myriad readily agreed, meeting his gaze with the words, “I also know it is my fate to lead you to it.”

“It is?”

“Yes,” she remarked simply, though her countenance grew more wary as she went on, “but that is where my fate ends as I was never meant to harness a piece of the Triforce, meaning I will not claim it with you.”

Sneering at her refusal, Dragmire demanded, “You'd continue to fight me on this despite admitting your fate is to take me to it?”

"No, and before you attempt to force my hand, there's something you need to do.” Without delaying, she directed, “Now that you stand in the presence of the divine relic you've pined after for so long, admit the truth of what you want, Dragmire. Speak it aloud. What is it you most desire above all else?”

His gaze darkening in annoyance, Dragmire answered clearly, “I want the Triforce in its entirety. Why ask questions to which you already know the answers?” More suspiciously, he asked, “Are you trying to delay the inevitable with more trickery?”

Myriad looked back out across the scenery to regard the Triforce once more, and there was a look on her face he couldn't quite articulate. He could only say it seemed as if it didn't matter how many times she saw it, she was awed by the sight, and even he had trouble resisting the urge to gaze upon it once again.

As he did so, Myriad related, “I'm only delaying to take one last look at the skyline as it is now before the Triforce disappears from its grandeur. But there's no trickery involved, Dragmire, a fact you'll understand once the full relic is in your possession."

 _The full relic?_ For a brief moment, Dragmire was confused. Every bit of lore he'd studied on the Triforce suggested it was likely to separate into three pieces the moment someone attempted to possess it. Yet Myriad was suggesting he'd possess the entire relic, and she'd been privy to information most scholars could only dream about.

Or this was simply trickery designed to coerce him into attempting to obtain the whole thing?

At the thought, his anger was renewed and he reached to grasp her throat, ready to tug her in and force her obedience. Yet her form shimmered out of sight at the last moment, her voice sounding from behind.

"Still so quick to action, Dragmire.” As he turned to face her, she added, “No one has touched me in seven years, and I will not allow you to do so now."

Sneering, Dragmire invoked his dark power and raised a hand in her direction. Aiming, a burst of darkness shot forth, hitting the ground near her feet to form a barrier that would keep her contained. Swiftly rising around her form, the magic solidified to bind her where she stood, providing Dragmire with a measure of satisfaction as he took a step closer.

Yet his footfalls ceased when Myriad approached the barrier encompassing her and didn't stop moving at its edge. Instead, her form shimmered as she passed through the dark magic with no effort at all, causing the barrier to crumble away behind her.

"What … ?"

Unable to help his confused stare, he had to work to focus when Myriad asked, “Now, Dragmire, will you listen to reason? Seven years ago, your magic would have bound me for a time at least, yet I'm able to walk through it now without suffering. Surely this must prove I've been privy to knowledge you could barely imagine and warrant at least a moment of consideration that I'm by no means trying to trick you.”

Indeed, her act served as testament that she'd been telling at least something of the truth—and what if it was possible after all? What if he could indeed harness the full relic intact?

Unable to ignore the chance, he demanded, "Then tell me your secrets, Myriad. Tell me the secrets of the Triforce."

As the Sage of Light held his gaze, her body began to glow with the question, "Why not allow it to tell you itself?"

Dragmire would've responded, but there was no time when, with no warning, the distant scenery they'd been observing began to stretch out as if the land itself had skewed, seeming to put even more distance between them and the Triforce. Yet the land below wasn't moving, and as the rocky peak beneath their feet trembled, Dragmire realized they'd been standing upon a floating island all this time.

And Myriad was moving it.

He had no idea what means of locomotion she was utilizing to accomplish the feat. Perhaps it was magic, or some other type of power he hadn't known existed. Whatever the case, the journey they underwent overloaded the senses. At once, time and space seemed to shoot past them with a rush of sensation as if traveling at speeds too swift to measure.

The sky became a warp of blurred lines in turn, stretching father than one could imagine—and just as quickly, everything came flying back toward them only to stop nearby including the Triforce.

The floating island was now settled before the divine relic, and it … was massive. Towering over them, the glowing triangles pulsed with a low, rhythmic hum, so vibrant it blotted out nearly everything else before their vision—and it was so much more beautiful up close.

Each of its three pieces radiated with the power they contained, a vibrate red, blue, and green underlying the golden shimmer of its surface. As a result, the shine all but drenched the surrounding area in a divine light too breathtaking to ignore.

Captivated by its beauty, Dragmire continued to stand there in awe as Myriad stepped from the rocky peak and onto the magic pedestal where the Triforce rested. On the way, she remarked, "You once told me the only one worthy of obtaining a fully assembled relic would not possess the lackluster characteristics of our world. Do you remember?”

"I do," he replied, so captivated by the relic he couldn't look away. This close, the power it gave off was almost palpable, and as he stared into those triangles, a whispering sounded amid the low hum of energy contained within the pieces.

It was indiscernible, but still somehow divine, as if Din, Nayru, and Farore were speaking to him, sending shivers up and down his flesh.

"I do remember," he added breathlessly.

"Then know you were absolutely right," Myriad returned, adding, "and you, Dragmire, possess those characteristics of this holy world. By drawing forth and harnessing the powers of this realm, you've accomplished something no one before you has and proven your strength. Your knowledge in the methods of coming here and drive to harness this relic has proven your dedication to it.”

Pointedly, she concluded, “You _are_ worthy. We're all creatures made in the divine light of the Goddesses, yet you've used your gifts to gain powers that prove your mettle, and as such, your worth. After all, why would the Goddesses leave such power behind unless it was meant to be harnessed?”

Her question made such perfect sense he couldn't ignore it, and in some strange way, knowing that seven years spent in this realm had led Myriad to understand that perspective was … heartening.

The thought put a grin on his face as he related, "If this relic can enlighten one so without possession, then I am more anxious than ever to learn what it can do once fully possessed."

Myriad turned her sapphire gaze from him and up at the relic, observing on a quiet, truthful voice filled with intrigue, "It could turn them into a living deity were it desired."

"Yes," he rasped in agreement.

And if he wasn't already convinced the full relic was about to be his, Myriad's next phrase solidified his certainty.

"Take it, Dragmire. Fulfill the role you were born into and harness its power. Your time is now, your worth proven. You are … unique.”

Instantly, his gaze darted from the Triforce to regard Myriad in stunned silence. _Unique? That's precisely what the witch told me … ._

Recalling his first encounter with the witch as a child while watching Myriad now, he was suddenly filled with purpose. He had no idea how the Sage of Light knew of it, but the matter could be discussed later.

Right now, he had a divine relic to acquire.

Lifting his hands slowly toward the Triforce, they pressed against the powerful barrier holding the pieces together. On contact, bright, powerful bands of light washed out in swift ripples beneath his fingertips, creating an energy that began to whip about like a gusting wind.

In turn, a light formed between the three triangles, and Dragmire could feel its power encompassing him, drawing into his mind, filling his body as if imprinting upon his soul.

That's when the barrier binding the pieces began to shimmer—and Myriad stepped back to await the outcome. She had not lied to Dragmire, and seven years in the presence of the sacred relic had left her wiser, enlightened her in ways she'd never before considered.

Her power had grown as a result of that newfound knowledge, which also made her task of protecting what she cared for much easier.

And she'd just succeeded.

As the barrier dispersed, the three pieces slowly began to shift away from one another with a low, repetitive pulse sounding as Dragmire watched, uncertain of what was happening. In turn, the three pieces shed their golden hue and took on their separate colors of red, blue, and green as the hum became deafening just before all fell silent.

It was in this silence that he knew the truth.

Instantly, the blue and green triangles shimmered out of existence, leaving only the red which formed into a large orb of light above him. Before Dragmire could even blink, that orb darted toward him, slamming into his body to consume him as he consumed it in turn.

And everything went black.

Myriad watched Dragmire slump onto the floor of the magic pedestal to lay still in the aftermath of his acquisition. In turn, a sound erupted in the distance with an unseen energy bursting forth from the dark mage which spread throughout the Sacred Realm, turning the once green valley so far below into a dry, nearly barren wasteland.

Exhaling slowly as the colors changed from vibrant to stale, Myriad then regarded Dragmire once more with a single thought in mind.

The deed had been done.

She'd served her purpose, and he now had access to but one piece of the Triforce. Dissected as it now was, the relic would be much weaker than if all three pieces were combined, though a single one would still grant the possessor much power—and she knew what came next.

With a deep breath, Myriad closed her eyes, keeping the faces of those she loved and sought to protect firmly in mind as Dragmire's sharp roar of anger filled her ears. Standing her ground without bothering to fight back as her enemy quickly roused, she soon felt bonds of magical energy wrapping around her to take the form of shackles.

Encompassing her body, her feet left the ground with a sphere of magic lifting her through the air, rising until she was centered upon the pedestal where the Triforce once rested as Dragmire announced her fate.

“This will be your last infraction, Myriad.” His voice all but crackled with hatred in continuing, “As you were so eager to come here seven years ago, here is where you shall remain, bound within the Sacred Realm for all time, never to gaze upon the faces of those you love again, nor see the kingdom you've so futilely tried to protect.”

With his verdict delivered, Dragmire took a moment to regard his subdued enemy with a malicious grin before departing the Sacred Realm, leaving her upon the pedestal overlooking the now bleak valley.

Once alone, Myriad reinforced the binds holding her in place with her own power, unwilling to grant anyone access to her abilities regardless of how remote the possibility would be of someone finding her in such a vulnerable state. Instead, there was only one person who might have a chance of doing so now—the long awaited Hero of Legend.

And if she'd learned anything after spending so many years in the Sacred Realm, it was that he wasn't quite ready to take up the fight.

So she induced herself into a deep slumber until the time was right, though not before informing her husband of her plans once he touched the only working Myriad Stone she'd left behind seven years prior. Once her slumber began, even that stone would cease glowing, and the Hero of Legend's acquisition of the Master Sword would be the catalyst to awaken her.

Only time would tell when this would happen, and as she fell into her slumber, her thoughts were with her husband and son.

_Link … you and Lyonel are my final hope … ._


	9. Consideration

Though the shudder was covering the window of Link's loft, the light shining in through the edges proved it was daytime.

Zelda's eyes cracked opened to the sight after a long, peaceful slumber induced by destroying the Dark Orb. Swiftly lifting her head with the memories resurfacing, she found herself unsure where she was, nor did she know whose arm was draped over her side. Yet a glance down revealed the mark of the Triforce on the back of the hand, and she let a sigh of relief as her lips curved in a smile.

Almost instantly, her head fell back to the pillow as she covered Link's hand with her own, so glad to be out of the temple and back in his home she almost felt like crying. At last, all of Dragmire's orbs had been destroyed, though she could barely consider what came next when everything that had happened in the temple was still weighing so heavily on her mind.

Not that she wanted to consider their recent experiences either.

Instead, she focused on the present, wondering whether they'd been transported to Link's home through the void, or if some of the Gerudo had carried them from another location. Whatever the case, she gently rolled over to lie on her opposite side, gazing at Link as he rested so peacefully—and a few snickers escaped her lips because of his expression.

With his cheek pressed into the pillow, his lips were mushed to one side, causing them to warble slightly with each breath he took.

Still, his clothing and hair was caked with dirt and blood, and he was wearing his gear, serving as a reminder of their recent fight, and as she reached up to push a few strands of hair out of his face, she thought about everything they'd been through. When mulling over their trials at once, Zelda frowned, thinking it was surprising to find Link resting so peacefully—if not also comforting.

Yet she couldn't help her worries. Their fight was bound to take a toll on him eventually, and as she stroked his cheek with light brushes of her fingertips, the very first image that came to mind was his shadow. Knowing he'd been defeated provided an amount of relief that couldn't be summed up with words, and yet his actions lingered.

His violation made her sick on her stomach to consider. As strange as it seemed to admit, she was actually grateful to have broken her ankle because the pain had blotted out the sensation of his hands on her body—or more specifically, the way he'd forced Link's hands upon her. Still, forgetting the incident would be next to impossible, and perhaps the worst part of all was knowing his so-called love for her was borne of Link's own feelings and twisted around to something selfish and sinister.

She sighed at the thought, and found it did no good to console herself by pointing out how things could've been much worse. Instead, the notion of it had her wondering what would've happened if the mimicry had truly forced himself on her while possessing Link's body.

The mere notion of it had Zelda pressing her face into the crook of his neck without thinking about it, serving as proof that seeking Link's comfort was like second nature to her—and _that_ was consoling. The instinctive action meant her feelings for Link hadn't been marred by their recent experience in the temple. Her perceptions of the man she loved remained true, and the implications were revealing.

Growing up together as orphans, they were friends, even family, oftentimes feeling as if they had no one else in the world but each other. Their bond was rather unique, and the love they'd shared as children had survived a ten year separation only to flourish with their reunion.

Now, in lifting her head to regard him, she knew she'd never feel as safe with anyone as she did with him. Whether friend, family, lover, or just her protector fulfilling his destiny as the Hero of Legend, it didn't matter. She loved every aspect of him unconditionally, and whatever toll their fight took, she'd never stop supporting him.

Link was the most important person in her life, and she'd do whatever it took to provide him with as much comfort as he gave, even in sleep.

With the thought in mind, she leaned in and kissed his forehead, smiling when his only response was a low snore. _Just rest, my love, you need it._

Closing her eyes, she rested her cheek to the pillow once more, enjoying the quiet with nothing more important in mind than the question of when she might get a bath—and some new clothing. Her dress was ruined, and while she'd packed a few extra articles of clothing for their trip, it was stored in their horse's saddlebags.

So she'd have to wait for Link to get up before changing if only because she was unwilling to let anyone see her outside his loft in the ruined outfit she now wore.

The door of the small balcony opened as she considered it, creating a soft squeak that had Zelda lifting her head to see Nabooru looking inside as if to check on them. In response, she pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed it at Link to let the Gerudo know he was still resting.

Nodding, Nabooru waited as Zelda quietly sat up, moving slowly to keep from disturbing Link. Once successful, she stood and approached her, careful not to let her torn dress slip on the way—and Nabooru looked on in concerned confusion.

The moment she arrived at the door, the Gerudo asked softly, "What in the world happened to you two? Gepsa was walking by here early this morning and saw a flash of light coming from inside, so I came to check and found you both in bed.”

Sighing, Zelda muttered, "It's a long story. _Very_ long. But we're both fine, and that's what matters."

Nabooru nodded, though her lips were pursed as if still riddled with worry, particularly when she looked Zelda over. Inspecting the strip of cloth Link had tied around the torn bodice of her dress, she remarked, "But your clothes … .”

Shaking her head, Nabooru then mentioned, “Link didn't really explain who that … _twin_ of his was but … he didn't _do anything_ to you, did he?"

“He tried,” Zelda groused, knowing what Nabooru meant by her inflection. “But I'll tell you what happened later when we don't have to be so quiet. For now, just know he's been eliminated, and Link and I are both much better off for it.”

“I don't doubt it,” Nabooru remarked, glancing at Link still resting in bed before asking, “So before I go, is there anything you need that I can get?”

“Actually, I have some clothing stored in our satchels with Epona and Frost. If you could get them, I'd be so grateful. Oh, and where could I go to find something to eat? I think it would be nice to have something ready for Link when he gets up.”

“Clothes and food, huh?” Looking her over with a thoughtful expression, Nabooru smiled and related, "I've got just the thing for you both, but it'll take me a bit to prepare it. So don't worry about going out yourself. Just give me fifteen minutes and I'll bring something here, okay?”

Judging by the look on her face, Zelda got the sneaking suspicion that Nabooru didn't precisely intend on bringing her clothing up. But whatever she could've been planning was left up in the air as the woman turned to exit Link's abode with a grin and no explanation.

She didn't have a chance to dwell on the matter either, distracted when Link remarked, "Good, food, I'm starving."

Turning around in time to see him sitting up in bed with a yawn and a lengthy stretch, Zelda inquired, “Did we wake you?”

“Not precisely. I was coming to when Nabooru arrived, then I heard you talking and thought I was dreaming at first.”

As he turned to set his boots on the floor while rubbing his eyes, she asked, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, looking up to watch as she walked over to the window and opened the shudder. Squinting as light flooded the room, he observed, “Looks like it's already midday.”

“It is,” Zelda replied, using the wooden rod lying upon the bottom pane to prop the shudder up. Taking a moment to regard the scenery once she was done, she related, “I was right, it's beautiful here in the daylight."

Link had seen the view from his window so many times he didn't need to look to know what she was talking about. Instead, as his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked her over, still wearing the ruined dress that was only concealing most of her chest because of the cloth he'd tied around the bodice.

And once again, guilt gnawed at him.

Exhaling a sigh, he turned his gaze to the floor in thought. He knew before she destroyed the orb that it wasn't going to be so easy to stop blaming himself for what had happened. He'd always wonder if he could've done something differently, such as killing his mimicry before it had a chance to come back and cause Zelda harm.

Still, whatever _could_ have happened in the temple _didn't_ , and considering it would be a waste of time. So if he wanted to move past everything they'd suffered, he'd have to take the proper steps, and the first was to push the thoughts away as he stood from his place on the bed and put his focus on the task of removing his gear.

At the same time, Zelda sat down on the mattress, giving Link a curious look when the sound of a repetitive, light tapping hit her ears.

“What was that?”

Placing his sword and shield aside, he muttered, "I've still got sand in my clothes."

Glancing in her direction to see her smiling in amusement, she suggested, “I think we could both use a nice, long, hot bath. Wait … didn't you mention an underground reservoir connected to your washroom?”

Nodding, Link replied, “Yeah, and I always used buckets to bring the water to the basin for baths, which is exactly what I was about to do. So give me a few minutes and I'll be back.”

“Let me help you,” she offered, quickly standing from the bed—but he denied her with a shake of his head.

“No, I can do it. Besides, your dress won't be easy to move around in without the tie possibly falling off.”

“Oh,” Zelda drew out, looking down as if she'd forgotten the state her outfit was in before nodding. “I guess you're right. It makes me wish Nabooru would hurry back.”

Giving him a smile with her words, she watched him turning to open the washroom door and disappear inside without responding, even to smirk. In fact, he hadn't smiled once since he got up, a thought that caused her lips to purse. Perhaps he just needed some time to get his thoughts straight after everything that had happened, and if so, she couldn't blame him.

Still, it was bothersome. She hated thinking their struggles might be wearing him down, fearing he'd lose that spark of lighthearted playfulness she loved so much if something wasn't done.

But what?

Zelda wasn't sure how long she spent considering the matter after sinking down to sit on the bed again, but she wasn't drawn back to the present until a strange clinking sound outside the window hit her ears followed by Nabooru calling her name.

“Zelda!”

Pushing herself off of the bed and onto her knees, she pressed her hands against the bottom pane of the window and looked outside to see the Gerudo below. The clinking sound was coming from her use of a rope attached to a pulley which she was tugging on to lift a covered tray of food.

Once it stopped at the same level as the window, Zelda reached out to take it while Nabooru secured the rope and used the ladder to climb up. At the same time, Zelda's stomach rumbled when the scent of food wafted through the breeze to her nose, asking the moment Nabooru was within earshot, "Did you cook this? Because if it tastes half as good as it smells, I'm going to be in heaven.”

Chuckling, Nabooru climbed inside and replied, "No, this is Gepsa's cooking. She got started on it earlier after I told her I'd found you both here. It's lamb with sauteed vegetables and mushrooms cooked with a secret sauce she makes that I'm pretty sure is some kind of creamy mustard mixture.”

Turning to set the tray on the bed, Zelda sat next to it and replied, “It sounds delicious. Please tell her I said thank you.”

“Will do,” Nabooru obliged with a smile, grabbing a leather satchel bag slung over her shoulders to remove and settle on the floor while looking around with the question, “Where's Link?”

“He's gone to get water for a bath,” Zelda explained. “So he'll be a few minutes.”

Nodding, Nabooru crouched next to the window where she leaned her back against the wall with a look suggesting she wanted to take advantage of their solitude to ask, "Is he okay?"

Pursing her lips, Zelda considered giving a roundabout answer that wouldn't reveal how arduous their visit to the temple had been. After all, giving Nabooru the details would only worry her. She cared about Link, had all but raised him and helped train him to fight, meaning she probably knew him better than anyone else in the entire kingdom.

Yet that also meant she'd have insight into how he was feeling, and might be able to help him work through it. So Zelda admitted, “I'm not sure to be honest. What happened in the temple wasn't pleasant for either of us, and I know he blames himself even though it wasn't his fault.”

With that said, Zelda related the story by explaining the origins of Link's mimicry and telling her all about the things it'd done to them. By the time she got to the incident in the temple, Nabooru's expression was a mix of shock and disgust—and Zelda hadn't even related Link's possession.

Once she did, a tremor came through in her words despite her best efforts to hide her discomfort.

“There was some kind of residual magic leftover once Link delivered the final blow, and it possessed him, took control of his actions, and it wanted to … rape and kill me, then kill Link.”

Unable to hold Nabooru's gaze as she spoke, Zelda only looked up when she asked, "He _what_ … ?"

Giving her a slow nod, she watched the Gerudo's golden eyes spark with anger, and there was no doubting her sincerity when she related, “I almost wish you hadn't killed that shadow because I'd like to throttle it myself.”

Pausing for a moment as if to get her feelings under control, she added more gently, “Still, I hope you're okay, and that you don't blame Link.”

“No, I don't blame him at all,” Zelda related sincerely. “If he hadn't fought, I … I don't even want to imagine what could've happened.”

The look on Nabooru's face spoke volumes of the fact that she didn't want to either, gazing off into nothing as she remarked, “It sounds so strange when I consider Link's personality. Did you know he once attacked a man for striking one of us.”

Zelda's brows arched above her eyes in surprise. “No, he never told me about that.”

Chuckling, Nabooru qualified, “He was about thirteen at the time, and Gepsa's daughter, Emilyn, brought a man to the valley after she'd been out traveling. He was a big guy, too, tall and well muscled. He'd been here for maybe two days when Link and I were shopping in the square and we found him bartering with a merchant over the price of some random trinket.

“Things started off normally, but the man quickly grew annoyed, then even _more_ annoyed. It got everyone's attention, so Emilyn tried to calm him down, and that's when he turned around and hit her.”

Wide eyed, Zelda urged, "What happened?"

“Link rushed him and knocked the guy's teeth out of his mouth," Nabooru snickered out. “He didn't hesitate, he just ran in to help Emilyn, which gave our guards enough time to intervene and apprehend the man.”

Zelda found herself grinning. Nabooru's story was the perfect example of the Link she knew and loved, and it made her wonder what else the Gerudo could tell her about his time spent in the valley.

As she thought it over, Nabooru related, “So I know he feels horrible about what happened, and I can't imagine you feel much better.”

“No,” Zelda confirmed, her smile fading as she looked down in thought and stated, “I feel … violated, and I also feel badly knowing Link's experiencing the same thing. I know he's angry about it as well, but I don't know how to help him, or even myself.”

Looking back up to see Nabooru nodding, the Gerudo gave her a warm smile and stated, “I think I know what you both need.”

Canting her head curiously, Zelda inquired, “What?”

Waving a hand, Nabooru explained, “When Link was a child and he got upset, I found it was easier to leave him alone until he could work it all out, and he always came to me to talk whenever he was ready. So I think he probably just needs some time alone now, and _you_ need something else to wear. So here.”

Reaching for the bag she'd settled on the floor after her arrival, Nabooru handed it over and remarked, “This is for you. It's not the clothes you mentioned being packed with your horses, but I think you'll like it anyway. So why don't you get changed, eat, and then come over to my place so we can have some girl time while Link figures things out.”

Slowly taking the bag, Zelda glanced between it and Nabooru, ready to argue when the Gerudo held up a hand to stop her, explaining, “It's something from my own closet that I never wear because I just have too much clothing. So you'd be doing me a favor by taking it.”

Finally smiling, Zelda decided beggars couldn't be choosers, and nodded in agreement. She also couldn't find fault in the idea of giving Link some time to think before they discussed everything in depth.

So she finally agreed. "Alright, but I'll need to get a bath before I come over.”

Standing from her crouch, Nabooru countered, “Don't worry about that, you can have one at my place. In fact, I'll go get it set up with some of those soaps I got from Nasinia you said you liked the scent of, then come back to fetch you so you don't get lost on the way over, okay?”

“Okay, and thank you so much, Nabooru,” Zelda returned before standing to give her a hug, and as they embraced, she couldn't stop herself from adding, “You know, I need to tell you how grateful I am that you saved Link and took him in because I think you truly need each other.”

Curiously, Nabooru inquired, “How so?”

Stepping back, Zelda admitted, “Well, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but Link told me you lost a son, and we were taken from our own families. So it's heartwarming knowing you two had each other.”

Her words put a warm smile on Nabooru's face that bordered on sadness as she shook her head, replying, “I won't lie and say the kid didn't grab my heart long before he woke from his fall, and I think you're right. I think someone was looking out for both of us.”

Considering it for a moment, Nabooru soon chuckled and waved a hand as if to wave it all away.

“But we can talk about that kind of thing later. For now, you should eat so we can get to the good stuff.” Giving a playful wink, she turned to climb through the window with the words, “I'll come back when the bath is ready, and we'll have you feeling good and looking pretty again in no time."

Zelda couldn't help a snicker, nodding in agreement as the Gerudo exited the loft—and somehow, she felt better already. Realizing she and Link had plenty of support available to help them through their struggles was uplifting, and she sat back down on the bed with the thoughts in mind and turned to the covered tray to lift the lid and take a look at their meals.

The moment it was removed, steam wafted up, filling the loft with the delectable aroma of cooked meat and vegetables. Instantly, her stomach rumbled in response, prompting her to snag one of the mushrooms to hold herself over until Link could join in, which he soon did.

The sound of water being poured into the washroom basin hit her ears moments later followed by a little shuffling that she knew meant he was removing some of his clothing.

Proving her assumption right, things abruptly grew quiet until he opened the door without a shirt on and gave her a curious look while sniffing the air, then asked, "Lamb and fried vegetables?"

Zelda wasn't certain she knew what he was asking at first. Instead, her gaze was drawn to his torso and the sinew she could see in his arms. He had a lean build, but the muscle was clearly defined, particularly in his abdomen where a visually appealing set of ridges tapered down past his navel and under the button of his pants.

Realizing she was staring without thought, she quickly cleared her throat and asked, "How did you know?"

With a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his cheeks, Link brought the empty buckets into the room and set them next to door, answering, “That's Gepsa's cooking. She makes the best food in the valley and I'd know that smell anywhere.”

The sight of his smile, however small it was, reassured Zelda as he walked over to have a seat next to her and snagged one of the dishes. Setting it on his lap, he related, “I'm too hungry to pass this up, but I still need to make another trip for water before we'll have enough for two baths.”

Taking her own plate, his comment reminded her of Nabooru's plans, prompting her to qualify, "Oh, about that, Nabooru wants me to go to her place so she can give me something to wear for now, and she said she'd have a bath ready for me when I arrived so you wouldn't have to do so much work.”

Popping some of the lamb into his mouth, Link chewed his food and swallowed before asking, “Are you sure you want to go dressed that way?”

Taking a moment to swallow her own bite, Zelda motioned at the satchel and related, “I'm not. She's already left me something to wear.”

Glancing at the bag, he nodded and returned, “Okay, and that sounds like a good idea. At least you won't get bored waiting while I'm taking a bath of my own.”

“Right, and I can get to know Nabooru a little better, too. I mean … ,” trailing, she gave Link a curious look and asked, “that is to say if you wouldn't rather I stay here.”

After taking a bite of his vegetables, Link shook his head. “I'm fine if you want to go … .”

His words tapered off as he found himself wondering if it really was such a good idea to allow her to go out on her own, and his hesitance captured Zelda's attention.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Grumbling under his breath, he settled the plate on his legs and admitted, “I just thought of what happened the last time you went out by yourself, and it makes me want to escort you to Nabooru's so I won't worry.”

Glancing over to see her nodding understandingly, he waited as she pointed out, “Nabooru already said she would come back to get me, and just think, even if I went alone, we don't have to worry about that twisted fiend any longer.”

Link knew she was right, and their victory against his mimicry provided no small measure of comfort. Still, he couldn't quite shake a strengthened sense of protectiveness after everything that had happened. Perhaps it was just his need to set things right, or to make up for his failure to protect her by ensuring her safety anywhere she went.

Whatever the case, he had no intentions of stopping her from visiting with Nabooru, and he wasn't going to make her sit and wait on him just because she wanted to walk down the street.

So he finally agreed.

"You're right, but I can't help worrying after what happened.”

"I know, and I don't blame you. I feel like constantly looking over my shoulder as well," she replied, and with her plate nearly finished, she stood and grabbed the satchel Nabooru brought by with the intentions of changing.

As she went, Link found himself watching her movements, realizing there was a graceful quality to them he hadn't fully appreciated. Even wearing such a tattered dress, she still conducted herself with what he could only describe as elegance, and for a moment, he wondered how such a beautiful woman could even exist.

She'd claimed his heart so completely he could barely think about anything except issuing another apology for what had happened, or just kissing her with as much gentleness and love as he could muster in the hopes of proving how sorry he was. But after being forced to grope her body in obscene ways while she was in excruciating pain, he no longer felt as if he had the right to even touch her.

And the thought made him angry all over again.

Even before the incident in the temple, Link hadn't felt worthy of Zelda's love, and he knew he never would simply because he held it in such high esteem. Still, he wanted it, wanted her, knowing in his heart of hearts he'd be incomplete without her. But what happened if they reached a point where she wanted to further their relationship in a physical sense?

They'd already shared one intimate encounter, and he'd enjoyed every moment of their evening together in the outpost. But after last night, would she look at him and only be reminded of her violation?

The thought was so distasteful he nearly didn't hear Zelda when she continued, "But I think we'll be safe in the valley for now. After all, our next step is reclaiming Hyrule Palace, right? So I don't see how taking a day or two to rest and prepare would hurt.”

Blinking as he fought to snap himself out of his momentary stupor, he looked up to see her waiting expectantly for a response. Thankfully, he managed to figure out her suggestion in quick time and nodded, relating, "There's a Myriad Stone in the valley, so it would be a good idea to consult my mother about it, but I agree. There's nothing wrong with taking some time to prepare.”

Nodding, Zelda popped the last bit of lamb into her mouth, then set her empty plate on the tray. Once done, she regarded Link to see another somber expression on his face proving he'd lapsed into thought again.

The sight of it pursed her lips, and she quietly stepped around to crouch before him, taking one of his hands with the softly spoken question, "What are you thinking about?"

Link's sapphire gaze met hers, and despite the emotional strain she could see in the depths of his eyes, he only shrugged and returned, "Nothing, just wondering what my mother might tell us.”

Though Zelda nodded in response, she knew he wasn't being entirely honest. What's more, she knew he was aware that his dishonesty was no secret. Yet the reason for it was clear, and it was the same reason she didn't push him to say more.

They both just needed some time.

So she didn't press for the details and merely leaned up, her lips brushing his in the faintest of kisses.

Link responded in kind, his free hand reaching up to cup her cheek just as she parted from him and opened her eyes to see his own had shut. The sight curved her lips into a smile and she almost leaned in for something a little more substantial—but Nabooru's arrival interrupted it.

"Zelda? I've got everything set up,” the Gerudo announced from the ladder outside Link's door. “So I'm ready to go when you are.”

"Oh, I need to go change,” Zelda related with a sheepish smile.

Immediately standing, she turned to go to Link's washroom while informing Nabooru she'd be ready momentarily, and the Gerudo entered the loft seconds later to find Link seated at the foot of his bed.

Looking him over, she slowly shook her head, causing Link to purse his lips and ask, "What?"

“I was just thinking about the condition I found you in earlier. It had me worried."

"Oh," he drew out, nodding in understanding. “Sorry, Nabooru. We went through a lot in the temple, though.”

Nabooru scoffed. “That's an understatement. Zelda's already told me most of it, and I'd ask if you're alright, but I know you'll just tell me not to worry.”

Link had nearly forgotten how well she knew him, and it was relieving if only because it meant he knew her just as well. So after placing his empty plate on the tray and covering the dishes to allow Nabooru to return them to Gepsa, he answered without worrying she'd push for a more thorough answer than he was ready to give.

"I'll be okay, Nabooru. I just need to figure it all out."

"That's what I'd thought," Nabooru replied, taking the covered tray with a smirk. “So don't rush your bath. Take some time to relax while you're washing up. I'll make sure Zelda gets the same chance, and you'll both be back to normal before you know it.”

Her grin proved to be infectious despite his somber mood, and he nodded. "Thanks. I really hope so."

The washroom door opened during his comment and Zelda stepped out wearing a baby blue dress that captured his full attention. It wasn't as decorative as some of the garments Nabooru owned—or as revealing—but it complimented Zelda's figure in a way he couldn't tear his gaze from.

With only one sleeve and a long slit in the skirt, his eyes trailed from her single, bare shoulder down to the sheer fabric of the skirt covering her legs—and for a blissful moment, he forgot all about their experience in the temple.

Thankfully, neither she nor Nabooru noticed his dumbfounded stare when the Gerudo let a low whistle of appreciation. "Now _that's_ what I call classy. It's not every woman who can make such a simple dress look so nice without adding anything to it, though that amulet you're wearing matches it perfectly."

"Thank you, Nabooru, and I'd thought so, too.” Chuckling, she related, “It's also a perfect fit. We must be similar sizes."

“All the better," Nabooru returned, accompanying the Princess to the door with the words, “So let's leave the gallant young man to his bath and go see what else I have stored away that you might like, and don't worry, Link, we won't gossip behind your back … _much_.”

She spoke the last with a grin he knew meant trouble, but at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to mind it. Instead, he merely stated, “Yeah, I know about your gossip. So have her back soon so I can offer a proper defense to your fabricated, embarrassing stories."

Nabooru's laughter hit his ears as she climbed down the ladder outside, and he smiled while walking to the window to watch as the ladies traversed the street below until they disappeared from sight.

In turn, his smile disappeared, lips parting with a deep breath.

Now alone, Link found his regret and anger were still waiting to be dealt with, and though he knew it may not vanish fully before Zelda returned, he truly hoped their excursion left them in a better position to discuss what had happened. Or maybe he could think of something special to give her that would at least bank some goodwill.

Either way, he had the feeling their relationship had been altered, and his only hope was that the damage done wasn't irreparable.


	10. Until Morning

After six hours of waiting, Link came to an important decision—he was never allowing Zelda to wander off in the company of women again.

Not that he'd spent the duration of her absence sitting in his loft with nothing to do. In fact, he'd accomplished quite a bit, from cleaning his weapons and clothing to feeding Frost and Epona. He'd even finished Nabooru's trinket box.

By the time he was done, the sun had set below the horizon, and he was feeling much more optimistic after coming to a few conclusions concerning the incident in the Spirit Temple—as well as the immediate future.

The first was his realization that the Gerudo Valley would actually be safe for a while. Ganondorf realized his enemies had visited the area to destroy the last orb, but Link also knew the King of Evil was more likely to play a waiting game rather than issue any attacks thanks to his belief that they'd come to him now that Dragmire's orbs were gone.

This meant he was probably under the impression he was about to get what he wanted without so much as lifting a finger.

The amount of arrogance involved in such a tactic rankled, but Myriad wholly agreed with Link's suspicions over the matter when he visited her Stone. Ganondorf wasn't going to act—yet—leaving them free to spend some time in the valley where Link could put his full focus on matters of a personal nature.

Aside from that, Myriad refrained from relating anything about the next step in their plans, wanting Zelda present to hear the information, and Link didn't press for the details. He merely heeded her advice not to address her with familiarity because there was no way to be certain third parties hadn't discovered a means of listening in on their conversations.

So he departed with the promise of being in touch very soon, and returned to his loft to work on matters of a personal nature. Of course, that would've been easier to accomplish if a certain Hylian Princess had returned to his loft.

But Zelda was nowhere to be found when he got home.

"Where is she?"

His question came as he moved to the window and looked outside to see if he might spot her returning, but the only people visible were a few Gerudo making their way home for the evening.

Grumbling under his breath, he had to wonder if she'd actually returned while he was off speaking with his mother and then left again, or if she'd simply gotten caught up in a conversation with Nabooru and lost track of the time. All things considered, he doubted she'd return and depart without leaving some kind of message, and considering the way Nabooru liked to gossip, he was sure Zelda was still at her place.

So it seemed he had the new duty of rescuing her from an evening of embarrassing stories—or would he actually be rescuing his dignity? Whatever the case, he soon found himself at Nabooru's home, and her response to his reason for visiting wasn't at all to his liking.

"Zelda left with Masita three hours ago. She isn't back yet?"

_Masita?_ Link couldn't prevent himself from muttering under his breath at the thought. Gossiping with Nabooru was one thing, but Masita could tell Zelda stories she may not understand, or even worse, make her jealous once again. The prospect had him departing Nabooru's home with haste, but by the time he arrived at Masita's place, he found that once again, Zelda had departed before his arrival.

This time, however, she hadn't been gone as long. Masita informed him only half an hour had passed since she was offered to get a meal with Gepsa and Emilyn, and the Princess agreed because she'd wanted to bring some food to Link.

This was getting ridiculous.

He was simply grateful Zelda wasn't too far ahead of him, though he didn't like the coy smile Masita had when he left. Still, he didn't question it and headed back home to see if she was there.

And once again, his loft was empty.

Muttering as he walked inside, Link found himself wishing he'd just stayed put from the start before noticing a covered tray of food on the dresser that hadn't been there before. Curiously, he lifted the lid to find several fruits cut into wedges beneath the tin with a bowl of sweet sauce for dipping at the center.

Replacing the lid, he checked the washroom to find it empty, and there was no way of knowing where she could've possibly gone.

Replacing the lid, he checked the washroom to find it empty, and there was no way of knowing where she could've possibly gone. Perhaps she'd left to look for him just as he'd been doing for her—a frustrating thought. The idea of her searching the valley alone was worrisome, and he strove for calm before turning to depart yet again.

But the moment he took a step, the sound of a door creaking open behind him drew his attention, and he turned around to find Zelda entering the loft from the washroom door, proving she’d gone to the reservoir.

“Oh, you're back,” she remarked with a smile as soon as she saw him. Then, as if realizing he was curious, she explained, “I had to go to the reservoir because I accidentally dropped these forks in the dirt on the way here from Gepsa's and needed to rinse them off.”

Link parted his lips to respond, but was too distracted by her state of dress to know what to say. Truth be told, he wasn't even certain he knew what _she_ said. _Something about forks and dirt and … other stuff._

Settling the utensils next to the tray, she caught sight of his dumbfounded expression and, still smiling, inquired, “What?”

Link's gaze trailed down her body and back up to her face before he realized she'd asked a question—and he densely returned it.

“What?”

Noticing where his gaze had gone, Zelda looked down at herself and asked shyly, “Is it too … revealing?”

He wasn't sure what to say. Some of her garb was revealing—she was wearing an overcoat possessing flowing tails fashioned with a deep blue material edged by shimmering golden threads. It was a traditional Gerudo garment worn during cold nights with long sleeves and a high collar that fully concealed her torso, and yet the tails revealed a skirt beneath made of sheer fabric with two slits up each side high enough to reveal her thighs.

Adding to the look was her hairstyle, being a high ponytail fastened with a golden cuff attached to a few chains draped across her forehead. Those chains sported a pink stone at the center, though it was missing the veil many Gerudo wore to cover the bottom half of their faces.

Still, Nabooru had evidently given her the full Gerudo treatment, and it was a chore keeping his eyes higher than her hips if only because her slender legs were so … compelling.

Yet the task got a little easier with Zelda's next comment—not that it helped him focus.

Realizing Link was still staring blankly, she reached up to the collar of her overcoat with the words, “I mean it was too cold for what I decided to wear anyway, but I also wasn't entirely comfortable wearing _this_ out in the open.”

Undoing the buttons, she removed the overcoat and set it aside, revealing her full Gerudo outfit—and Link completely lost his ability to think. The only thing she wore above the waist was a pink bandeau top binding her breasts and a golden chain draped around her narrow stomach.

Jeweled cuffs made of gold graced her upper arms, and the fabric of her top was thin enough to showcase the protrusions of her nipples beneath the material.

“So what do you think?” Zelda inquired. “Could I pass for a Gerudo?"

Link had seen the same type of outfit she now wore a million times, but until that moment, he hadn't fully realized just how enticing it truly was—or maybe it was just Zelda. She was … breathtaking, and indeed, he took what felt like his first breath since she'd arrived in the room to stammer out, "I think you … you're … it's … .”

Zelda bit her lips to hide her smile over the way his words stumbled out, proving she'd accomplished precisely what she'd set out to do—rattle him. She'd chosen her ensemble hoping it would be a pleasant sight to behold, and if his response was any indication, she'd chosen well.

But rattling him was just the first step in her plan for their evening, and the second was waiting for him to get a proper sentence out, which he finally did.

“You're … beautiful, Zelda. Did Nabooru give you that?”

"No, actually," Zelda returned, finding it a little difficult to form her own thoughts if only because Link wasn't dressed precisely as she'd grown accustomed to seeing him. Instead of sporting gear and chainmail, he was wearing a pair of tan pants and a simple white tunic. Instead of a hat, his ponytail was visible, giving his look that roguish quality she'd come to appreciate.

Admiring him for it, she finally added, "I got it from Masita."

"Masita?" Somehow, her comment drew to mind the coy smile Masita was giving him as he'd departed her home, and his suspicions grew. Waving a hand, he inquired, “What did you two talk about, anyway?”

“A lot of things, actually,” Zelda admitted, considering her afternoon with a blushing smile. After spending a few hours with Nabooru, Masita had come by to return a tool she'd borrowed, and Zelda's plans to adjourn to Link's loft and keep him from worrying about her were quickly sidelined.

Instead, she accompanied the younger Gerudo to her home where they had a long conversation about numerous topics, not least of all was Link.

And sex.

Of course, Zelda had no intentions of even broaching that subject when they started talking. But Masita eventually asked how long she and Link had been a couple, and one question led to another when, amid their scandalous snickering, Zelda admitted her knowledge of the Gerudo's _very friendly_ past with the man she loved.

As a result, she learned a great deal, and not simply concerning matters related to sex, but also regarding her personal feelings. In short, their discussion gave Zelda insight into why she'd been so jealous before, and she had no intentions of wasting an opportunity when it presented itself.

So she took Masita's advice to heart and said, “We talked about you, for one thing, and I asked her for help picking out something to wear that you might appreciate.”

If Link was dumbfounded before, learning she'd chosen her outfit with the intentions of pleasing him shattered his expectations entirely—and she wasn't done surprising him.

“The reason I hoped you’d like it I was thinking there's no way of knowing when we'll get to come back to visit your home here in the valley, and it's really the perfect place.”

“Perfect place?”

Nodding, she approached him and took one of his hands with the softly spoken words, “I hope it doesn't sound sudden, especially after what we've been through recently, but I think it's the perfect place to make love for the first time.”

Once more, Link spent several moments just trying to process what she was saying, and only heard himself responding, "Zelda, wait … you want to … .”

When he trailed, she added, "Before you say anything, there's something you need to know. All day long, the only thing I've been able to think about is you and what's likely to happen in the near future. I also kept remembering what your mimicry did and how that made me feel.”

Link was almost too afraid to ask, finally managing to tear his gaze away from her to stare down in shame. No matter how beautiful she was, his remorse for what had happened was nearly stifling, and he could barely believe she was even here with him, much less admitting her desire to further their relationship in such an intimate way.

Yet, before his guilt and anger had a chance to take hold, she lifted a hand to his cheek and tilted his face so his gaze met hers again and explained, “I bathed for an hour at Nabooru's, and it didn't make me feel any better. Link, it's almost as if he's still touching me.”

Her eyes glistened with tears, a sight that ripped his heart in two. In that moment, he would've done anything to erase her violation, or just provide comfort—except he didn't feel as if he had the right to do so. The hands she still felt were _his_ even if the actions weren't, and he couldn't stop himself from whispering, "I'm so sorry, Zelda."

Instantly, Zelda released his hand and reached up to cup his cheeks, insisting, " _No_. It's not _you_ , Link. If it were, I wouldn't feel so … sullied, and I had no idea how to get past it until I spoke with Masita and she inadvertently reminded me of something you said in Kakariko.”

“What?”

Letting her hands slip from his cheeks and down to his shoulders, Zelda related, “She said it was good that we found each other again because we had a chance to make new memories, and that was what you suggested. You said new memories would take the sting out of the past, and you were right.”

Finally smiling, she related much more happily, “Our fight has been so taxing, but being with you during it all has made me forget my sadness over what happened to us as children. I also realized nothing we've been through has changed my feelings for you.”

Taking a deep breath, she concluded with a measure of jubilation in her voice that made his heart ache, “I love you, Link, and I know I always will. So whatever comes next, and whatever we decide to do here and now, I thought this one night could be just for us. We could forget the rest of the world until morning and maybe … maybe I could find a way to show you how strong my feelings are because words will never do them justice.”

Link's throat had gone dry, his arms and legs frozen in place as she gazed up at him with a staggering amount of love in her violet blue eyes. Slowly, he came to realize she was giving him the one look he could never deny, and after swallowing, he whispered, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she asked just as softly.

"Hopeful," Link rasped, slowly leaning closer until their noses brushed in adding, "that look I can't deny.”

With those words, he kissed her deeply, arms winding around Zelda as she pulled herself against him tightly, returning the kiss as if she not only wanted it, but also needed it. The notion set his pulse racing, his grip around her tightening with a low moan emitted in response to her whimper, realizing he needed it as well.

Somewhere in the back of his mind was the regret he'd experienced after what they'd been through, but he knew denying himself wouldn't make it go away. Instead, he took a lesson from her desire to show him how strong her feelings were and returned every brush of her lips and each stroke of her tongue with all the love he had in his heart.

In the process, Link realized she must've eaten some of the fruit because there was a familiar sweetness on her lips he couldn't help but enjoy. Still, he soon broke their kiss with a deep breath, resting his forehead against hers while admitting, “I'm still not sure about this, Zelda. Something's just … not quite right.”

"Why?” she asked breathlessly, dizzy from the heated kiss they'd shared in asking, “Because you still feel guilty?”

She heard him muttering under his breath as he gently released her and, in a surprising moment, turned away. Finally, Zelda's eyes opened to spy him walking to the door, and her still-fluttering heart sank. _Is he … leaving?_

The possibility of it had a spike of disappointment stabbing into her heart. But before she had the chance to question whether or not she'd been too forward, or if he simply needed more time to consider everything, she heard the lock on the door latching at his hands, a sound that was punctuated by the word, “There.”

When he turned to face her again, she saw a staggering amount of emotion in his eyes as he added, “The rest of the world can wait outside like you wanted. For tonight, it's just us.”

As Link approached her again, she barely breathed his name before he was kissing her once more—and he didn't hold back. The amount of love she could feel in each brush of his lips over hers was just as staggering as his gaze had been moments prior, and she could barely remember her intentions.

For that matter, she barely noticed when he maneuvered them to the side of his bed, only realizing their new position when he momentarily stopped to rest his forehead to hers as if needing to collect himself.

That's when he whispered, “You're right though, about me feeling guilty. I spent most of the day wondering if what happened had damaged our relationship. But I realized that's part of what my mimicry wanted, to cause us trouble in every way possible, and I'm determined not to let him win.”

Knowing he was right, Zelda clutched him more tightly, glad to hear he was trying his best to work through it. After all, she knew better than almost anyone just how strong his determination was, and she smiled at the thought while listening as he continued, “Still, what happened in the temple isn't the only thing that worries me. I mean … you're a Princess, and … how can I ignore that?”

Exhaling a sigh, he added, “There's also the fact that if we do this, you … could get pregnant.”

Though the matter was rather serious, Link was surprised to hear her snickering, opening his eyes to see the most loving smile he'd ever beheld gracing her lips.

It caused his heart to flip-flop in his chest as she asked, “Do you know what your father told me?” When he shook his head, she qualified, “He said that if _my_ father knew Myriad bore a son, he may have considered betrothing us to unite our families because they were so closely acquainted, but at the very least, our relationship would've been favored.”

“Then … everyone would've approved?”

“Seems so,” she returned with a soft snicker, briefly gazing down before qualifying, “and as for me getting pregnant, I took a potion the Gerudo make to prevent it. Masita gave it to me.”

Link's lips parted in discovery—he knew the potion she was talking about. It was a short lived concoction that would prevent pregnancy for a day or two, but couldn't be taken more than once a week. Otherwise it would cause sickness and could even eliminate a woman's chances of having children at all. But if used properly, it was completely effective.

So knowing they were protected in that regard was relieving, not that it was easy to focus on anything but the way Zelda's hands trailed down his chest to stop at his waist where she tugged his shirt out of his pants.

The act sent a shiver of anticipation through his body, and a lovely blush stained her cheeks while asking her next question.

“So now that you know what Lyonel told me, I'm curious. If the time was right, would you … ,” she trailed, shrugging with the addition, “ever want me to be your wife?"

Link didn't hesitate to provide an answer, and he gave it with confidence.

"Yes, I would."

Zelda bit her lips, but a hint of her smile showed through anyway as she admitted softly, "I'd accept."

The comment had a small, amused smile curving his lips, but it didn't last long when she pressed her hands inside his tunic. With a shaky breath, her palms trailed over his abdomen, leaving a wave of heat in their wake that caused his eyes to shut in bliss as she admitted breathlessly, “It's strange. I've never felt so nervous as I do now, but at the same time, I'm not worried. This just feels … _right_. Does that make any sense?”

“Yeah,” he drew out breathlessly, pulling her in close to gently rub her back in an attempt to relax her nerves. It seemed to work as well because she leaned into him with a low groan, as if seeking whatever he had to give—and considering what they faced in the near future, he wasn't inclined to withhold anything.

At the thought, he admitted, “If it makes you feel any better, I'm having trouble believing you're here with me this way.”

A soft giggle sounded that had his smile widening as she observed, “I think _I_ should be the one saying that, but maybe it doesn't matter.”

Link would've agreed, but the sensation of her fingers opening his pants caused his throat to dry up once again. Her action left him torn between stopping her and allowing her to continue on if only because he didn't wish to deprive her of what she wanted. Still, he couldn't help feeling she deserved to be on the receiving end of pleasure so much more than himself, and his hesitation gave her time to grasp his erection.

“Zelda … ,” he groaned loudly, instinctively pushing his hips against her hand to seek more of her touch even as he reached down to grasp her wrist.

“I have to admit, I love how you sound when you say my name that way,” she whispered, giving his aching flesh an agonizingly long stroke. At the same time, she kissed his cheek, and he couldn't stop himself from turning his head to seize her lips in a deep kiss, slowly losing his control.

The thought actually scared him. It wasn't the same situation as the one faced in the Spirit Temple, and yet he wanted to ensure Zelda's own enjoyment if they intended on continuing if only because she'd never done this before—and what if he scared her by moving too quickly?

Yet she was returning his kiss so fervently it almost didn't seem to matter. Perhaps his trust in himself wasn't shaken by recent events as badly as he'd thought, or she was just as comfortable with him as she'd claimed. Maybe it was both. Whatever the case, their kiss quickly reached a level of desperation neither of them had experienced, and it didn't stop until Zelda urged him to sit on the bed.

Doing so, he looked up to see her ardent expression mirrored the way he felt, her chest heaving and cheeks tinged pink. Link was ready to pull her into his lap as well, finding even a momentary separation from her was too much to bear at present.

But he stopped himself when she reached for her top with trembling fingers and removed it.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen her breasts, but he found himself eager for the sight regardless, knowing that if he wasn't already as aroused as he was ever going to get, simply looking at her would've done the trick in an instant. The only question left was to wonder how he'd gotten so lucky, but maybe it didn't matter.

He only knew one thing for certain as he followed suit and removed his tunic—he loved her, and intended on pleasing her with every ounce of skill he possessed.

Still, as he carelessly tossed the garment aside and started the task of scooting back across the bed to give her room to join him, Zelda shook her head and requested, “Wait, don't move.”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” she returned with a measure of shyness in her voice he couldn't ignore as she leaned down and whispered, “I just want to kiss you again.”

Link certainly had no problems with that, but just before he could lean up to meet her lips with his, she moved lower and pressed her mouth to the center of his chest. Exhaling with his enjoyment of her attention, he reached to sweep his hands along her back, amazed by how even the simplest touch of her lips gave him pleasure such as he'd never experienced it.

As she trailed her lips across one of the scars marring his chest, he lost the ability to think—and it wasn't coming back. Instead, while staring down as she kissed her way across his abdomen, then his navel, the words _I want to kiss you again_ made more sense.

At the same time, his pulse abruptly picked up speed when she freed his erection from his pants—and Link jerked. _She's not … serious, is she?_

The mere thought of what she intended had moisture beading at the tip of his shaft, his excitement reaching new levels in record time.

Still, he rasped her name, uncertain she was truly prepared for the kind of kiss she intended to give him, but he choked on the words when the heat of her mouth all but seared his aching flesh.

“Zelda, wait! You d-don't need to … _nngh_!”

At the overwhelmed sound of his voice and the way he jerked against her, Zelda paused but decided not to look up, too worried her gumption would be lost if she removed her focus from her current task. Indeed, it took every ounce of willpower she possessed to perform this activity without shying away, and she wanted to see it through.

Yet it seemed the difficult part was over. Now that she'd gotten past her initial embarrassment, she was no longer nervous, and found herself extremely curious instead—particularly considering the way Link reacted. Groaning loudly in pleasure, he rasped her name again as if unable to believe what she was doing to him, or maybe he couldn't believe how good it felt.

Either way, she didn't intend on stopping until the man she loved more than anything was pleased—and it certainly sounded as if he was on his way.

Taking the tip of him into her mouth with a light suck, she swirled her tongue around it and found Link's hips bucking in response, making it difficult to keep her balance. She had to grasp his belt to stay in one place, and it made her wonder. Was this truly so good for him?

She’d heard this was extremely enjoyable for men, and part of her wished he could describe it, but even if words wouldn’t suffice, she did know his responses made it feel so … right.

She was also surprised to find herself so aroused by the way her attention evoked such a passionate response. The sound of his moans and the way he tripped over his words excited her just as much as any kiss or caress, and she wanted more.

So Zelda pressed her tongue into his flesh harder, sucking against him to be rewarded with a low, disbelieving shout.

“Zelda! My love, _please_ … y-you _can't_ know how good that feels!” he started, followed by uttering something incoherent while gripping the bed to prevent himself from grabbing her without warning.

The pleasure was simply too much, and he finally rasped desperately, “I-I can't last this way … !”

“Maybe I don't want you to,” she murmured, stopping long enough to say so before going right back to work.

And Link couldn't stand it.

He knew she'd never done this before, and was pretty sure she hadn't even looked at the part of his body she was so erotically tending during their last intimate encounter. But every kiss against his flesh, each hot suck of her lips and stroke of her tongue had him in pleasure so exquisite it might be considered agony.

The sensation left him unable to do anything more than silently promise to return the favor at the earliest opportunity—not to mention stop her before it was too late.

Quickly grasping his tunic in one hand, he gripped her shoulder in the other and pushed her back only to find her latching on, sucking even harder as her mouth slid back and forth over his aching flesh. The motion caused his hips to buck as his seed threatened to spill in her mouth.

Fighting desperately to hold back, the endeavor had him shouting the word _no_ , which thankfully got her attention and allowed him to pull away just as his orgasm erupted.

Covering his lap with his tunic, Link grunted, using his fist to bring himself to completion with Zelda's assistance. Her own soft fingers were still gripping him as she watched, both intrigued and aroused by the sight of him finding release.

The sinew of his chest and arms tightened, his face a mask of agonized pleasure as he cried her name.

It was precisely what she wanted, if not better than.

The moment his body slumped, she released him to wrap her arms around his sides, kissing her way from his shoulder to his neck as he turned to lay back across the bed. His head hit the pillows a moment later with Zelda clutched tight against his side, and she didn't resist the pull, snuggling into him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck with a low groan.

Link's chest continued to heave in the process, and she stroked her hand along his arm, asking softly, "What are you thinking about?”

It took Link a moment to respond, his breathing still evening out. During that time, he took the opportunity to remove his boots by pushing each off at the heel with his opposite foot, then lifted his head to regard her with an honest answer.

“You.” With his gaze dipping down across her body, he added, “How beautiful you are, and how I want to make this night last as long as possible for you.”

If the notion alone wasn't enough to make Zelda breathless, Link then turned and climbed over her, lowering himself until her breasts flattened against his chest. The sensation of their bodies pressing together had her eyes closing, so overwhelmed she couldn't focus on anything else.

That's when he asked, "What are _you_ thinking?"

“I _can't_ think, Link,” she confessed, wrapping her arms around him. “You're so warm.”

“Good,” he murmured, kissing her lips, then her jaw, working his way across her neck to the opposing side as she clutched him tight. Simultaneously, her hands explored his back, their movements growing more urgent when he reached her ear.

Dizzy as he commenced with his heated attention, one of her hands wandered up to the back of his head, mindlessly attempting to comb her fingers into his hair only to find it tied back. So she tugged the band free and finally opened her eyes, watching the golden blond mass sift down around his neck.

As it came to rest against his jaw with the ends just brushing his shoulders, she wasted no time combing the silken strands and heard herself whispering, “You're so handsome with your hair free."

Lifting his head, he asked, "Do you like it better that way?"

"I don't have a preference,” she admitted, still combing it while adding, “but I do enjoy running my fingers through it."

The comment had him smiling down at her, his gaze regarding the high ponytail her own hair was currently tied into, leaving him unable to return the favor. So he cupped her cheek instead, slowly drawing his thumb down until it brushed across her lips. Zelda's eyes closed in response, her soft tiers parting beneath his digit, allowing it to sink into her mouth as her own fingers swept enticing patterns against his body as if to better learn his shape.

And he couldn't wait any longer.

Leaning in, he kissed her hard, fervently, capturing her gasps in his mouth before breaking contact to work his way down across her chest to her breasts. He simply couldn't deny the sense of urgency to give her as much pleasure as he'd already received, cupping one of her breasts while lifting his head to take the tip into his mouth.

"Link!" she rasped, clutching his shoulders tight as he licked and sucked before moving to the opposite breast to give it the same attention, leaving her nipples as hard as they'd ever been.

Just as the first time he'd done the same, she found the pleasure his kisses gave spreading through her body to center between her thighs in a throb that was as enjoyable as it was agonizing. Somehow, that ache redoubled when she felt the sash tied at her hip coming undone, proving Link's intentions of removing her skirt.

Her heart leaped into her throat when he sat back far enough to tug it down, watching in a daze as he lifted her hips to ease it off. As a result, she was left in nothing but the chain around her belly and the cuffs on her arms—certainly not enough to say she wasn't now nude before him for the first time.

And the way he regarded her was enough to set her aflame.

Yet she couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed. Once again, it somehow felt natural to be with him this way, though she did feel a certain sense of trepidation when he took a moment to remove his pants.

Undressing wasn't necessary to prove that he was aroused yet again, but this was her first time seeing him completely nude, and the sight was a clear reminder of what they were about to do. Something in her grew nervous at the thought, but not in reluctance. Instead, she worried she wouldn't do well enough to please him.

Still, it was difficult to focus on the issue when the sight of him naked left her otherwise … distracted. Between that and the way he covered her again for another intense kiss, she didn't have time to be nervous.

Only overwhelmed.

The way their bodies pressed together as his arms wound around her had her trembling, particularly when one of his thighs pressed between her legs. Moaning into his mouth in response to the sensation, she clutched him tighter, panting when he finally tore his mouth from hers and expressed concern.

“You're shaking, Zelda. Are you okay?”

The sound of his voice was comforting if only because he was just as breathless as she felt. Somehow it helped knowing their intimacies affected him just as profoundly, and truth be told, speech seemed beyond her capabilities just then.

Still, she managed to rasp, “Y-yes … I just … this is so … .”

She would've continued, but he stopped her with another passionate kiss that rattled her even more. It would've left her wondering how in the world people managed to do this without going mad if she had any ability to think, but instead, she latched onto the sound of his voice when he broke their kiss to offer reassurance.

“It's okay, my love. You don't have to worry.”

“I'm not worried,” she admitted, still finding it difficult to speak. “J-just overwhelmed and … lost. I-I don't know how to … please you, and I want y-you to enjoy this.”

She next felt his lips against her chest, trailing a path between her breasts this time. As shivers of sensation spread across her skin from the attention, he related, “You've already pleased me, Zelda. You've given me so much I can barely think straight.”

She truly hoped so, not that she could consider it. Instead, the way he dragged his mouth across the flat of her stomach while pressing his hand along her side captured her full attention, particularly when he related in a husky tone, “Now all I can think about is giving back to make this just as good for you.”

_Giving back?_ As she questioned it, he pressed a kiss against her navel, taking a moment to swirl his tongue around it while sliding one hand down to her thighs—and whatever concerns Zelda had over her own performance melted in the space of a heartbeat. Her eyes finally opened to stare down at him, lips parted, and she didn't have the sense to move, let alone respond.

All she could do was watch as he took his time kissing her stomach, each press of his lips like a brand on her flesh, the sensation lingering long after he'd moved to the next spot. It was maddening, driving her so far beyond rational thought she asked what he was doing despite knowing the answer.

In response, he pressed a kiss to the top of the v between her legs, and Zelda jerked, crying out, “D-don't, Link!”

Her legs instinctively clamped together, driven by a sense of modesty she couldn't quite get rid of as he kissed her again, then looked up to ask, “You didn't think I'd want to reciprocate?”

Panting, she could barely rasp, “It's not that … it's just … the thought of it … .”

Sucking in another breath, she admitted on a whimper, “I'm _aching_ , Link.”

Indeed, the throbbing between her legs was so strong she might call it pain—and he'd barely touched her in any truly sensitive places. Of course, she'd already entertained the possibility that he'd wish to return her erotic kiss, and the mere thought of it stole her breath. But she knew he'd enjoy receiving such attention, and couldn't pass up any chance to please him.

Still, she couldn't deny him now, could she? After all, it wasn't discomfort or reluctance that drove her, just embarrassment, and though she hated to even consider it, how many chances would they truly have? A fight was brewing on the horizon, and while it wasn't the only factor in her decision to give herself to him this night, she'd be foolish to ignore the fact that she may never get another chance to experience such intimacies.

Link wasn't oblivious to the matter either.

Kissing her navel again, he listened as she let a choked whimper, stroking his hand along her hip to relax her as he murmured, “I know you're aching, my love, but I promise you'll enjoy this.”

More gently, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Of c-course I do. I'm j-just so … I c-can't … !”

Shushing her gently, he kissed the top of her mons once more and whispered, “Let me take care of it, my love. Just relax for me.”

Zelda wasn't sure she understood a word he said. She simply knew, somewhere deep down, that she could do precisely as he'd suggested, her head falling back against the pillows as he commenced. What followed was a blur of sensation, from his kisses to the way he parted her thighs. Each moment left her heart beating faster than she thought it could, and he moved so slowly she thought she might scream.

Yet she froze when his breath washed over the sensitive flesh between her legs followed by the heat of his lips against her.

Instantly, a jolt of pleasure moved through her body that left her crying out.

“ _Link_!”

Without realizing it, the fingers of her left hand found their way into his hair while the other gripped his arm now latched around her lower stomach to hold her hips still. The sensations consumed her, violet blue gaze darting down in disbelief. Was he really doing this? Had it actually felt so good when she'd given him the same attention before?

Whatever the case, her head fell back, chest heaving as he kissed the slit between her legs again. She only wished it were possible to think, or to tell him just how maddening this was. But maybe he'd felt the same way, and perhaps he was also enjoying the act of giving her pleasure as much as she'd enjoyed pleasuring him.

Which was precisely the case.

While Zelda was consumed with pleasure, Link was consumed by her responses, and didn't want them to stop. Her gasps and whimpered moans only added to his ardor, not to mention his determination to ensure her enjoyment.

So he took things a little further, gently drawing his tongue against the most sensitive spot on her body—and she gave him exactly what he wanted.

“ _Ah_! Don't, that's too … too much!”

Zelda bucked, back bowing with a deep, ragged breath she forgot to exhale. He'd barely done anything, but she was already out of her mind with pleasure, the hot roll of his tongue against the sensitive bud between her thighs too good to be real.

He repeated the action slowly, pausing long enough to make her think he might stop before doing it again. The act left her wanting him more than anything she'd ever desired in her entire life, Link's name and the word _please_ leaving her lips like a chant.

“I-I can't stand it!" she cried, squirming until he latched both arms around her hips to keep them still—and his grip may as well have been made of iron. As she writhed, his tongue drew slowly back and forth, laving her until she was quaking with her need for release.

That's when he finally stopped, looking up to watch as her chest heaved and her body trembled, knowing it wouldn't be long before she came if he didn't slow down. The way she was begging him and mindlessly crying his name served as proof, and for as much as he wanted her to climax, he also wanted to draw it out, keep her in a state of pleasure for as long as possible.

So he changed tactics, gently pressing his index against her core to push it inside—and the wet heat he found clenching his digit was almost enough to send him over the edge again.

As Zelda's hips bucked with another sweet cry of his name, Link gently thrust in and out before asking breathlessly, “How does that feel?”

She couldn't speak, lifting a hand to grip the headboard of the bed before finally managing to rasp, “I-I can't … it’s too … good!”

Her words were punctuated by another impassioned moan when he curled his finger inside her to rub back and forth—and it was driving her crazy.

Somehow, Link was making her so sensitive even the briefest of touches ignited her desires. She'd never been penetrated before, and hadn't known what to expect, but if this was any indication of the kind of pleasure she would experience once they were truly making love, it was questionable whether she'd last.

In and out, Link slowly thrust his fingers inside, bringing her to a point of abandon she hadn't known existed. Whatever shyness had made things more difficult to accomplish at first no longer factored, her inhibitions melting away as quickly as the pleasure bloomed, spreading through her body until she was on the edge of release.

And when he resumed his kiss, using his tongue against her swollen nub, she could no longer stand it.

"Link! _Please_!" Grasping his arm with her ardent cry, she rasped, “I'm about to … _don't stop_!”

Zelda thrashed against the pillow, forcing Link to tighten his grip on her hips—and he certainly had no intentions of stopping. The way she writhed and cried his name was like a reward, and he couldn't get enough, particularly when he felt the clench of her inner walls against his thrusting digits with a rush of wetness as she climaxed.

Her cries filled the loft, making him grateful for their location well away from anyone that might overhear them. Yet Zelda didn't even consider it, so consumed by the waves of pleasure crashing over her that the need for censure never crossed her mind. Instead, as her orgasm left her collapsing limply against the bed, she was focused on just one thing—her desperate need for Link.

Vaguely aware of his gentle kisses against her thighs before he lifted himself above her, she could only find enough focus to wrap her arms around him—at first.

“Zelda, are you—mmm!”

Link was surprised when she suddenly leaned up to kiss him hard, having expected to find her too weak to move for at least a few moments after her orgasm. Yet she urgently grabbed him for a kiss followed by raining smaller kisses against his neck as her hands explored his back and chest. Simultaneously, one of her legs lifted against his side as she tugged him down, writhing beneath him in a manner that chased all rational thought away.

"Please, Link,” she rasped, her voice as breathless as he was beginning to feel receiving such maddening attention from the woman he loved more than anything. “I need you so badly … !”

Her desperate admission left him gripping the sheets in a bid to keep control. She was driving him to distraction in a moment when he needed to pace himself if only because this was her first time, and he knew from experience that first times could cause women pain if care wasn't taken to make certain they were ready. Perhaps he'd done just that as well, but he had no intentions of taking a chance—and she wasn't making it easy.

“Tell me what I need to do,” she whimpered between kisses against his collar. “I just don't know what to … mmf!”

The last came when he captured her mouth with his, kissing her just as hard as she'd done a moment prior. With his arms wrapped around her, he nearly crushed her to him, finding her legs parting wider around his hips like an invitation. In response, he couldn't stop himself from pressing his hips between them, his erection pushing against the slick flesh waiting for him—and she was so hot he thought he might spill that very moment.

A low moan erupted from his throat as a result, matched in tone only by her own surprised whimper, the sound growing louder when she tore her lips from his with her head falling back.

"It's maddening, Link!”

Zelda could barely stand it. The pleasure of having him pressed so thoroughly against her was more than she could stand without tears stinging her eyes over how good it felt. She simply couldn't believe they were together this way, couldn't believe it was so much better than she'd could've ever imagined, and found herself frustrated over her lack of knowledge on what to do next.

“T-tell me what to do,” she pleaded, still clutching him tight while rubbing her body into his in the hopes of enticing him.

“Just … just stay still, my love.”

His breathless words were punctuated by a loud groan as she began nibbling along the edge of his ear, making her way to the sensitive tip before whimpering, “I-I can't!”

The way she gyrated beneath him served as proof, Link's eyes sliding shut as his own pleasure grew stronger, leaving him unable to wait any longer either. He'd wanted to pace himself, to make this as good as it could possibly be, but holding back to do so was no longer an option.

Instead, he kissed her again, a kiss filled with urgent emotion that she returned in kind. The sound of gasped breaths and shifting sheets filled the room as Link slipped his hand beneath her thigh to draw her leg higher up around his hip. Her grip on him tightened in response, anticipation of what was to come filling her until she could only wonder if this wasn't simply a dream.

Was it even possible to love him so much? She wasn't sure, and had no time—or ability—to think it over before she felt the cap of his erection pressing into her body. Instinctively tensing, her lips broke away from his with a gasp, the sound met by Link's soothing shush as he slowly penetrated her with a low groan she found both comforting and arousing.

“You're so hot … ,” he mindlessly rasped, adding after another moment, “I love you so much.”

Judging by the sound of his voice, Zelda doubted he even realized he'd spoken, and she didn't care. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she put her full trust in him to make the next move if only because she was so lost. Even if she'd gained experience before now, she doubted it would make much difference considering her state of arousal, though a jolt of reality washed through her when Link's efforts began to stretch her open.

Zelda's brows drew together in response, eyes squeezed shut with a frown over the curious sensation. It wasn't painful, and the thick, rigid heat of his body inside her felt good, yet she wouldn't call it pleasure exactly. It was just … _strange_.

At least until he surged deeper.

Suddenly, a sharp pinch shot through her core that seemed to disappear before the startled grunt was out of her mouth. In its wake was a sense of heat and fullness, perhaps some minor discomfort, but even that was quickly fading.

Regardless, Link ceased his movements at the sound of her gasp, lifting his head to gaze at her with concern in his sapphire eyes.

“Zelda?”

“I'm okay,” she whispered, and the look on her face left little room for doubt. With her eyes closed and lips parted, her expression could only be described as surprised, though there was a curious glint in her violet blue depths when she opened her eyes to gaze up at him.

“There was a pinch, but it doesn't hurt anymore. Still, it feels a little … I don't know, I can't describe it.”

Exhaling a relieved breath, he rasped, “As long as it doesn't hurt, I'd think that's a good thing.”

His voice was strained, and Zelda wasn't oblivious to the sweat beading on his brow, making her wonder if he might've been hurting as well, or … was he simply aching to do more?

After everything they'd done to that point, she wouldn't be one bit surprised to learn he was attempting to pace himself for her benefit. His selflessness would certainly extend to matters concerning her comfort, after all, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

Lifting a hand, she cupped his cheek and whispered, “You don't have to hold back, Link. I promise, I'm fine, and if anything bothers me, I'll tell you.”

He groaned in response, finding her trust in him heartening, as well as her awareness of his bid to pace himself. But he was quickly losing that battle anyway, finding the tight, hot clench of her body around his aching flesh too much to ignore, chest heaving with the need to move growing so strong he could barely think of anything else.

So he promised, “No matter what, I'll stop if you tell me to, but I'm going to make sure this only gets better for you.”

Zelda wanted to respond to tell him she knew, but with those words, he slowly withdrew from her body and pushed back inside again with a low groan of her name. The sensation had her eyes momentarily widening just before going half lidded, watching Link as he moved above her, and the sight alone was maddening. He was evidently experiencing pleasure too good to describe, and no matter how pleasing this might become for her, she wanted him to keep going to find his own enjoyment.

Not that she wasn't experiencing her own already.

Still sensitive from their previous activities, the thrusting of his pelvis between her legs soon sparked a sensation she couldn't put into words. It was as if he'd hit the right spot, each slow drive inside her rekindling whatever excitement she lost from his initial penetration. As a result, her discomfort was forgotten, and she instinctively lifted her legs around him, unwitting to the fact that it would allow him to go deeper.

“ _Aah_!”

Her gasp came with an instinctive clench of her inner muscles against his rigid flesh, the pleasure his movements caused surprising her with its intensity. Was that the way making love was supposed to feel? If so, she was desperate to experience more of it.

Yet Link stopped the moment she tensed against him, opening his eyes to gaze at her in concern.

"Zelda? Did I–"

"No!” she quickly rasped, knowing he was worried about hurting her. So she clutched him tight and added, “Don't stop, please? I-I want to feel you … !”

Zelda buried her face in the crook of his neck again, but Link didn't need to see it to know she was being honest. So he continued, rocking his hips into her a bit harder than before, and when she moaned his name and mindlessly gripped her fingers into his backside to urge him on, he couldn't deny her.

“Zelda!” he groaned out, driving deep inside while clutching her tight in a haze of pleasured disbelief. The sound of her returned moans combined with the slick clench of her body on his aching shaft was too good to be real, leaving his control in shambles. Every movement stole another piece of it, the way she writhed against him and absently pleaded for more maddening.

In turn, there was a sense of connection growing so strong it couldn't be ignored, leaving him desperate for more.

Indeed, he'd never felt closer to another person than he did now. His love for the woman beneath him was so strong it was nearly stifling, and whatever he managed to maintain of his control was lost when she made her own heartfelt declaration.

“Oh! I-I love you, Link!” Her head fell back, the words chanted like a prayer. “It's so … it feels so good!”

Zelda finally opened her eyes to see him watching her with a heat in his sapphire gaze that was staggering. As their eyes locked in turn, the connection between them almost seemed to solidify, the pleasure spiraling to new heights, and she couldn't stop herself from begging, “Go faster!”

Despite the release she'd given him before, Link knew his seed was close to spilling again, and her desperate request didn't help matters. Still, he leaned down and kissed her hard, their arms tangling around each other with loud, broken gasps sounding as he gave in and did precisely as she asked.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Link worked his pelvis between her legs at a fast, rhythmic pace. Zelda clung to him in turn, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts with her nails unwittingly digging into his back. From the way their bodies moved together as he groaned in pleasure against her ear to the clench of his arms around her, she was consumed, barely able to keep up.

“I … love you … so much … .”

Link's utterance wasn't lost on her, though she had no idea which of them spoke the words at that moment. She only knew it was true for them both, crying out in euphoria as his bed rocked from their movements, every plunge between her legs bringing her closer to another climax.

“L-Link, I'm about to … I’m so close!”

Letting a low grunt, Link gritted his teeth, fighting not to lose his seed before she could find release, but the fact that she was so close didn't make it any easier. She was clenching him so tightly he could barely stand it, sweat beading on his brow as he continued thrusting, urging her breathlessly, "That's it … come for me, love."

With her cheek to his, she turned her lips against his ear and pleaded, "Y-you too … !" Tensing beneath him, she rasped desperately, “P-please, Link, please?"

For a moment, Link hesitated, knowing he shouldn't as she could've become pregnant. But then he recalled the fact that she'd taken a potion to prevent it, and as soon as the thought struck, his reluctance faded with the promise, “I will, but not before you do.”

Zelda wasn't sure she understood him, her release erupting as she tugged on his shoulders, crying out in desperation, " _Please, Link! I'm … Ahhh!_ "

Instantly, she stiffened beneath him, and if he hadn't been close to finding release before, he couldn't stop himself now. With a shout of pleasure, he drove home inside her, nearly crushing Zelda against him as they came together—and he'd never enjoyed the experience more.

Perhaps it was due to his love for her, an emotion that was absent in his previous engagements, but whatever the reason, he shouted her name, admitting his love with several, ragged pants of breath as his seed spilled in a hot rush. All the while, Zelda was writhing beneath him, her nails dragging across his back until he captured her mouth with his in another passionate kiss.

In those moments, he knew he'd never be able to release her, even if their lives depended on it. A sense of completion overwhelmed him, not to mention immense satisfaction in knowing she'd come for him just as hard as he had for her—and she couldn't have described her enjoyment if someone forced her to try.

It was like a tidal wave crashing down, leaving her swept up in a cascade, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Link muffled her cries with the hottest, most loving kiss she'd ever experienced. On and on, it seemed never ending until her body finally went limp beneath him, their kiss breaking as they clung to each other in the aftermath.

Link pressed his face against her throat, his warm breath washing over her skin as the weight of his body settled above her, and Zelda didn't mind it at all. Having him over her, inside her, was both comforting and satisfying, and she didn't want him to move.

Nor did she want the night to end.

The thoughts were so consuming that she was confused when Link lifted his head and asked, "What's wrong?”

“What d-do you mean?”

He slipped a hand up to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a tear—and until that moment, she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

“Oh, I … ,” trailing, she shook her head and replied simply, “I'm just happy. I didn't think I could love you anymore than I do, but … this is so wonderful, and I just love you so much.”

His lips curved ever so slightly, the warmth in his eyes a sign of everything she adored about him as she swept her own fingers across his cheek. In response, he leaned down to kiss her lips, then her brow, each one filled with a gentle type of love that had more tears joining the first.

It made her desperate to stay in the valley for another day at the very least, and quietly, she mentioned it.

“Will we really need to leave tomorrow?”

Gazing into her eyes with the dim flickering of the lamplight reflecting in them, he didn't have to ask to know the reason for her question. They were almost literally standing upon a precipice, and leaving the valley meant taking a dive to finish what they'd started so long ago now. It was a matter he knew they both wanted to finish somewhere deep down, but that didn't mean either of them were eager to leave the safe harbor they'd found in his home, particularly that night.

So, as he rolled to his side and gathered her against him, he was happy to relate, “I spoke with my mother today, and we both agreed it wouldn't hurt for us to stay in the valley for a day or two.”

Biting her bottom lip as she held his gaze, Zelda nodded and whispered, “Would it sound silly if I said I don't want to leave this bed at all until then."

Smirking, he leaned in for another kiss and related, “If it does, then we're both silly. But at the very least, we're not leaving this bed until morning."

Snickering softly, Zelda nodded and pressed her face into the crook of his neck with the response, “Good.”

As she cuddled against him, Link exhaled a contented sigh and tugged the covers up around them both, his eyes closing when Zelda pressed a few arbitrary kisses against his neck and shoulder. The sensation sent shivers through him, causing him to wonder if anything could be more perfect, and only one thing came to mind—if they'd already restored Hyrule, or at the very least, reclaimed the throne.

But those were concerns for after his door opened to let the world back in again. So for now, he accepted that things were as perfect as they could be, and tightened his hold on her with a kiss to her temple.

That's when Zelda asked shyly, "Link?”

“Yes?”

"Was it … good?"

Opening his eyes, he smiled and whispered against her ear, “It was much better than that.”

After another moment passed, she inquired more curiously, “Was it better than before?"

"Very much so."

"Because it was me?"

"Yes," he replied softly, kissing the top of her head. Then his brows furrowed as he inquired, “Why? You're not still worried you don't add up, or … jealous, are you?”

“Not at all,” she replied casually enough to put his doubts to rest. “I was never actually jealous of Masita, anyway.”

“No?”

Shaking her head, she admitted, “When I saw her kiss you, it just proved how long you and I had been separated, and what I actually wished was that I'd been a part of your life here. I know that probably sounds childish, but I can't help it.”

“It doesn't sound childish,” he returned, pressing a kiss against her forehead before adding, “It makes perfect sense because I've wished for the same thing.”

Hearing this, Zelda turned her face to his with a smile and soon found herself locked in another slow kiss that stole her breath. When it finally broke, they weren't content to stop, brushing their lips across random spots while continuing to explore one another with gentle hands.

And despite her very satisfying experience, it sparked a new wave of desire she couldn't ignore.

That's when Link inquired, “But how was this for you?”

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I never knew anything was so wonderful and … I was wondering if we might do it again before morning.”

Link couldn't help a smile, her interest in another round like a stroke to his ego. He couldn’t say he wasn’t interested in doing this again either, but he was also reluctant, relating, “I don't know, not that I don't want to. I'm just worried about hurting you.”

Canting her head, she pointed out, “But I'm not hurting now.”

“Maybe not, but you could be sore tomorrow.”

The disappointed frown she gave him made it difficult to deny her, particularly when she returned, “Even so, it would be worth it.”

Groaning, Link kissed her one more time, realizing he was going to lose this battle no matter how hard he tried. So his only option was to minimize the possibility of causing her discomfort later, and an idea quickly came to mind.

But before he mentioned it, he had a question.

“Can I ask you something first?”

“What?”

“What gave you the idea to … _kiss me_ like that? You didn't … I mean did you talk about it with Masita?”

Instantly, Zelda felt her cheeks heat in a blush as she hid her face against his neck with a soft snicker, whispering shyly, “No … well, I mean she didn't give me the idea. She just confirmed that what I'd heard was true, and men like it.”

Link exhaled quietly, recalling the look on Masita's face as he'd departed her place earlier while looking for Zelda. Evidently the Gerudo had some idea of what Zelda intended for their evening, and a smile finally curved his lips as he thought it all over.

“Can't say I'm not surprised you actually talked to her about it.”

Zelda finally lifted her head with a curious expression on her face, asking, “Why not?”

Link shrugged. “I just thought you'd be too shy.”

For some reason, the words put a grin on her face. “Well, we _are_ women, Link, and we're almost the same age. So when I found an opportunity to learn more, I took it. She and I got along very well, too, and in fact, she told me some of your secrets.”

Link frowned. “What secrets?”

Zelda let a soft giggle, lifting her hand to his chest to brush her thumb across one of his nipples, sending a shiver through him as she remarked, “This, for example.”

Instantly, Link groaned in response, his frown deepening to realize Masita had revealed one of his sensitive spots.

Seeing his expression, Zelda laughed and asked, “Why do you look so annoyed?”

“I'm not annoyed, just wishing she hadn't told you because I don't know any of your secret spots yet.”

“Aw, I'm sorry,” Zelda drew out playfully, leaning up to kiss his cheek before whispering, “but you'll have chances to learn, right?”

Intending to kiss him again, she gasped when Link turned his head at the last moment and caught her mouth with his instead of allowing her to kiss his cheek again.

If that wasn't enough, their contact broke between words as Link suggested, “Maybe … I'll have a chance … to learn tonight.”

She was so dizzy by the time he finished she could barely ask, “When?”

Nuzzling her temple, he pointed out on a low tone of voice that didn't help her dizziness, “I was thinking we might actually leave the bed, but just to go to the hot springs. The warm water will keep you from getting so sore later, and I happen to know of a secluded spot where we can be all alone, not that anyone's there this time of night anyway.”

She had to admit the idea had merit—not that she'd ever visited a hot spring before. But she was very curious to see what it was about, and couldn't imagine a better time to go than now, while she had the man she loved all to herself.

This was a night full of firsts, after all, and she agreed while lovingly kissing along his throat.

Groaning, Link replied, “If you keep doing that, we'll never get there.”

The couple snickered as they finally climbed out of bed, assisting each other with the task of getting dressed before departing his loft—and their horses weren't needed. Instead, the hot springs were located at the summit of a hill just northeast of the valley. Most of the pools were outdoors, and the steam wafting from the surface proved they were warm, a sight Zelda found inviting.

Yet Link led her into a cavern at the base of a mountain in which a few more pools could be found, and he was right. Not only was it secluded, there wasn't a single soul in sight, and they took full advantage of the situation.

Climbing into the water one by one, they took turns cleaning one another while enjoying the relaxation provided by the natural heat of the springs. Once clean, they lounged on a blanket Link brought along and enjoyed the plate of fruit Zelda got from Gepsa while telling stories of their pasts and making wishes for a future in which the outcome of their fight was a positive one.

And they didn't return to Link's loft until morning where they fell into a deep, restful slumber that lasted most of the day.


	11. Sooner or Later

_Zelda … ._

_The time is now._

_Zelda! Help us!_

A fine sheen of sweat covered Zelda's forehead where she lay tangled in Link's arms. For all intents and purposes, she was as comfortable as she'd ever been, and yet her recurring dream had returned, more vivid than ever. She could see her parents' faces, knowing in her heart of hearts the images were true to life.

Yet they were difficult to see, both held within a magical sphere maintaining their slumber.

_Zelda, stop him … !_

Laughter punctuated her father's words, a new element of the dream she'd yet to encounter. The sound was malicious in tone with an imposing shadow of the King of Evil appearing above her parents, threatening both of their lives.

_Zelda!_

"Mother!"

Zelda's cry came as she jolted forward in bed, eyes wide and chest heaving. The abrupt movement jarred Link, who instantly sat up and grabbed her under the assumption that they were being attacked.

It wasn't until his fingers grasped the hilt of the Master Sword that he realized they were alone.

Letting a low groan, he released his sword and relaxed, taking a moment to gain his bearings before turning his gaze to the side of Zelda's face. Still panting, she looked shocked and deeply concerned, and he could only gather from the way she'd cried the word _mother_ that she'd had another dream.

So he asked the most obvious question.

“Did you dream about them again?”

As if his inquiry had brought her back to the present, Zelda's concerned expression faded into sorrow, her eyes closing as she nodded and turned to him, resting her forehead to his. With her breathing returning to normal, she took a moment to collect herself before responding.

"It was much more vivid this time.” Exhaling low, she lifted her head and pinned his gaze with the words, “Link … we have to go."

Underlying the sorrow in her gaze was a serious glint he couldn't ignore. Whatever she saw in her dream must've been dire to make her suggest leaving after they'd both agreed the night before to stay in the valley for another day.

That being the case, he inquired, "Right now?"

Sighing, Zelda let him pull her in close, just as reluctant to leave the bed as she knew he was. But after her dream, she couldn't help feeling somehow drawn to do so, and gave a slow nod with her answer.

"Soon. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again after that dream, anyway.” More reluctantly, she added, “He was there."

Judging by the way she'd woken so abruptly, Link wasn't surprised that she was no longer relaxed enough to rest, but the words _he was there_ drew his full attention—and he didn't need to tell her he understood who she meant. Zelda could tell by the look on his face, and also realized he now fully comprehended the source of her disquiet over the matter.

In response, he leaned to reach for the shudder covering the window and lifted it just enough to see the buildings across the street. With a clear, blue sky above, he took note of the angle and short length of the shadows the structures cast and realized it was about an hour or so after noon.

Realizing they'd both rested well, Link decided the timing could've been a lot worse. At least they'd depart without feeling as if they were dragging along—not that it helped his reluctance to get out of bed, particularly when she hugged him.

Wrapping his arms around her, the warmth of Zelda's body against his was simply too inviting to immediately get up, and he wasn't hesitant to return the kiss she gave him after tilting her head back. Their lips brushed slowly, skin pressing against skin as she let a soft moan with the worry her dream had caused slipping away.

Once again, she felt completely safe, relaxing against him as their kiss broke. His comfort was precisely what she needed to shake the bothersome images from her mind, and as she hugged him, a smile finally curved her lips when Link asked against her ear, “Feeling any better now?”

With a shuddered breath and a slow nod, she lifted her head to gaze up at him with a smile, finding security in the cradle of his arms. The dream still weighed heavily, yet she was no longer overwhelmed with concern, briefly wondering if it was wrong of her to feel so comfortable considering where the next step in their journey would take them.

More than likely, Myriad would direct them to depart for River Town to inform the revolt of the matters at hand, meaning a trip to the colder north of Hyrule, and the thought of it brought an idea to mind.

Noticing the consideration in her eyes, Link asked, "What?"

“I was just thinking we'll be traveling north soon, and it's too cold to wear the garments Nabooru and Masita gave me, not that I'd really want to wear those for anyone but … well, you.”

She spoke the last with a blush lighting her cheeks, and Link smirked, knowing precisely where her thoughts had gone. Still, for all the fondness that came with memories of the previous night, thinking of it also caused disappointment in knowing it was probably the last time they'd have to be alone together for a while—not that it marred the experience.

And if all went well, they'd have a lifetime to build more of the same.

So he didn't dwell on it, and asked instead, “Do you need me to go out and grab the clothes you packed in the saddlebags?”

“Actually,” Zelda started thoughtfully, “I was thinking about wearing the gown my mother designed for me, but … do you think it would seem out of place?”

“How so?”

“Well, it's rather dressy, and there's the possibility of fighting in the near future. But I've been itching to wear it for longer than a few minutes, and besides, it seems fitting right now. My mother wanted me to wear it for my coronation, and while we’ve yet to defeat Ganondorf, we've just weakened him significantly.”

Understanding the symbolism behind her meaning, Link found himself smiling as he reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and remarked, “I don't think it's too dressy. I think it's perfect, and it might actually give some of the revolt members hope to see the Princess dressed for the occasion, especially once they learn we're so close to our goal.”

As a side note, he added, “Besides, I'd like to see you in it now that it's completed.”

The comment put a smile on her face, and she agreed without pause. "Then I'll wear it, not that I'm in a hurry to get out of bed, mind you.”

"Neither am I," Link concurred, leaning down to continue on a promising tone, "but there _will_ be later."

Drawing her fingers across his cheek, she whispered, “I only hope it's sooner rather than later,” just as their lips met in one final kiss before getting started. Long and slow, each brush of their lips was filled with love, the gesture standing as a testament to how far they'd come, and how far they were willing to go to ensure success.

If not for themselves, then for each other.

Not that they didn't attempt to steal more kisses from one another during the process of getting dressed. Because Zelda's gown was in the hammer bag—the box Bessa stored it in was too big for normal satchels to carry—Link had to go outside to get it, and her numerous kisses didn't make it easy to leave long enough to accomplish the task.

But he finally managed, allowing Zelda to take her gown—for the price of another playful kiss. The tactic had her laughing as she took the box to the washroom to change, giving him ample time to finish his own chores.

Thankfully, he'd cleaned his chainmail the day before, allowing him to immediately don it along with his green jerkin before looking himself over in the mirror. Everything fit properly, and his gear was ready for whatever challenges they might face in the near future.

Still, it wasn't perfect, and his lips pursed at the hole left in the garments from his impalement in the Spirit Temple.

Sadly, they had no time to wait for someone to repair it, and for as much as he hated the reminder of what his shadow had done, he was also grateful the damage wasn't enough to leave the items unusable. So he'd simply have to ignore it, unless … .

Tilting his head curiously, Link considered where he'd received the garments he now wore—from Myriad the day he freed the Master Sword from its pedestal. That event truly seemed like it'd taken place years ago now, and it was hard to believe the magical apparition he'd encountered there was an image of his own mother.

Considering the image had been nothing more than a translucent, bluish blur, it was difficult to recall the details of her face. He only knew he'd considered her beautiful, though he wasn't precisely focused on the matter at present.

Instead, he questioned the origins of the garments she'd given him. Had Myriad conjured them? Possibly using the Light Powers of the Sacred Realm? There was a chance, but perhaps it didn't matter. If the portion of power he possessed could mend injuries, could it also be used to fix items?

_Continue to wield it, Link. You'll be intrigued by the results._ Myriad's advice rang out in his mind as he lifted his hand to the hole and closed his eyes, focusing just as he had when healing a wound, or breaking a barrier.

By comparison, using such power to mend his clothing seemed petty, but at the same time, there was nothing to lose by trying. So he continued, and eventually opened his eyes to look down where the light billowed against his damaged garments.

Finally lifting his hand, the glow faded, leaving a perfectly mended jerkin behind.

“It worked,” he remarked in surprise, checking to find that even the chainmail was repaired. A smile slowly curved his lips at the sight of it, and he didn't hesitate to call, “Zelda, it worked!”

“What worked?” she asked from the washroom.

Describing what he'd done, he suddenly felt like a kid who'd just discovered something they were eager to show a friend, but he couldn't help himself. Zelda seemed intrigued to hear about it as well, finally exiting the washroom with a smile on her face.

And whatever enthusiasm he had over his accomplishment faded the moment the door opened.

If Zelda was beautiful in the Gerudo outfit she'd worn last night, she was nothing short of gorgeous in her coronation gown. With midday sunlight filtering in through the window, Link found himself staring the same way he had the first time he saw it in River Town. Her golden pauldrons and circlet glinted in the light, reflecting off of her pink bodice with the white gown just brushing the floor around her feet.

It was just as regal as he recalled, but there were a few differences with the gown as well, such as the pink mantle hanging from a golden chain around her hips. Patterns were printed across it in different shapes, forming a frame around the symbol of the Triforce at the center.

Still, his favorite part was the amulet around her neck. It reminded him that this was the same woman he'd known all his life, and as she came to a stop before him and folded her gloved hands at her lower stomach, Link couldn't help thinking she simply looked as if she'd been born to wear such finery.

Ironically, that's when she mentioned, “I can't help feeling a little silly wearing this gown with a pair of boots instead of slippers, but I wouldn't want to wear slippers with where we're going anyway, so I suppose it doesn't matter.”

“I don't know,” Link started considerately, qualifying, “if we got into a tense situation, it might be funny to see you trying to run in a pair.”

“Oh hush,” Zelda retorted while shoving his arm despite a few snickers escaping her lips.

Chuckling, Link grasped her wrist before she could pull it away and drew her in for a hug with the words, “Sorry, but if you think about it, it _would_ be a _little_ funny.”

“Not if something was chasing me,” she argued, though her amusement came through in her tone.

Smirking, Link conceded, “True, but I'd never let you be caught.”

Despite the playfulness of the subject matter, Zelda knew that was true as she lifted her head from his shoulder and asked, “Does that mean you're ready to depart, good sir?”

Smiling over the way she'd addressed him, Link looked around his room quietly, taking note of the last few items he needed, including his gauntlets and hat, mentioning, "Almost."

Zelda’s gaze followed his to see the same items waiting on the bed, proving it wouldn't take long for him to finish preparing. So, without hesitation, she walked over to grab them and handed the silver gauntlets over while requesting his hairband before getting to work on fixing his hair herself.

Link tugged each gauntlet over his gloves in the meantime, and by the time he was finished, Zelda was lifting his hat to place on his head. Once done, she watched with a smile as he grabbed the harness for his sword and shield to fasten the straps across his chest before taking the weapons to store on his back, the metal glinting in the light thanks to the thorough cleaning he'd given them the day before.

With each item added, he looked more and more like the hero she knew he truly was, legend or no, leaving her unable to argue when he turned to her with his answer.

"Now I am."

Still smiling, she nodded and allowed her champion to take her arm for a proper escort outside.

Once they’d arrived on the street below and adjourned to their horses, Zelda asked, "Where is the Myriad Stone located anyway? I don't remember seeing it yesterday.”

“It's near the entrance of a small canyon that leads to the Spirit Temple.”

Nodding, that answered the question of _why_ she hadn't seen it—Zelda hadn't traveled to that area, and she'd been unconscious during her first trip to the temple. So she didn't ask for more information and instead, once they'd checked their satchels to ensure they were packed, she changed the subject.

“Do you want to stop at Nabooru's to say goodbye on the way there?”

"We'll pass by it anyway,” he informed her, but didn't say more while leading Epona to Frost before they started moving down the roadway, walking their horses for the time being.

That's when he glanced right to see Zelda giving him a thoughtful look, prompting the question, "What's wrong?"

"Well, we never told her about Ganondorf."

Her answer had him looking ahead again with a low sigh of breath. He'd spent a good bit of time thinking about that while he was alone the previous day, and told her now, "I know, but it's my responsibility to stop him, which means killing him. So I can't help thinking ignorance is bliss, and she doesn't need to know."

"Are you sure?” Zelda asked. "I mean you're right, and it would be easier for her, but you'll know the truth while she doesn't."

“I know, but if I tell her that her son has become a merciless tyrant who's killed countless innocent people just to further his own ends, it would hurt her, and I can't stand to see that."

Zelda pursed her lips, wishing that wasn't true, but he was right. Learning what her son had become would certainly be difficult, causing her to exhale a sad sigh.

“I suppose it's true then, and her son really is dead.” Giving Link a considerate look, she suggested, “We could tell her that Dragmire killed him, and perhaps then she wouldn't make the connection. After all, you said she only knew him by the name Druno, didn't you?”

Link considered that, then shook his head. "I'm not certain, but we can ask, and if not, you're right. She'd never realize who her son's become and it would provide her with some closure on the matter.”

Nodding, Zelda inquired, “What if she _does_ know?”

After a moment of consideration, Link qualified, “Then we'll tell her Ganondorf killed him because that's just as true as saying Dragmire did.”

Zelda could agree with that, and though they'd be twisting the truth, it seemed like the best course of action. No mother who'd lost a child wanted to hear that they'd grown up to be evil, and Zelda tried to keep Nabooru's feelings in mind as they carried on.

Still, Link seemed to be having mixed feelings because he suggested saving the visit to her place until after they'd spoken with Myriad. Perhaps he wished to discuss the matter with his mother, or just wanted a little more time to talk himself into telling Nabooru the story they'd concocted, but Zelda didn't argue.

Instead, she moved on with Link, eventually arriving at the Myriad Stone standing near the entrance of the canyon.

There, Zelda led Frost over to the glowing stone, placing her hand atop it without hesitation. Once a connection with the Sage of Light was established, she started their conversation by stating, "Myriad, we've successfully freed the Spirit Essence, meaning all of the Sage Powers have been released. So we need your guidance for our next step."

“My Princess,” came the Sage's voice, and she sounded relieved to hear from her. “It is good to speak with you again, and to know the balance of power is now much closer to being restored. Link, are you both well?"

"We're fine, Mot—," he abruptly stopped himself, recalling his mother's advice not to address her with familiarity due to the chance of third parties listening in on their conversation. Until their fight was done, it was best if as few people as possible knew the truth of their relationship, so he quickly amended, "Myriad. Rested and ready to commence with the next step.”

"Good, as I have recently convened with Lyonel who says all is fairing well with the revolt, meaning they are ready to aid their true Princess as soon as necessary. Their agents stationed in Hyrule Field also report that Ganondorf's minions have gathered in the palace, proving the King of Evil is well aware of the turning tides. This will make it much more difficult to gain entry to his stronghold.”

Link pursed his lips, not at all surprised to hear of Ganondorf's tactics. Still, he had to point out, “That would make it harder for a large group to get inside, but he'd still allow Zelda and I entry, wouldn't he? I mean we have what he wants."

"Things would be this simple if Ganondorf did not fear you, Link, and that is the single truth he cannot hide from,” Myriad returned. “You are the prophesied hero, the weight it will take to finally tip the scales, and he will do everything within his power to keep you contained, from abducting Princess Zelda to threatening those you love and wish to protect.”

With that said, Myriad paused before continuing, and when she did, her voice carried an edge Link couldn't recall hearing before. She still spoke as the wise guide they'd come to know, but her words were also those of a mother passing on crucial advice that shouldn't be ignored, and it left a distinct impression.

“You are a potent threat to him, Link. Ganondorf has power, but power can be fickle, and courage needs none to do what must be done. No matter what happens, do not forget that moving forward.”

Link took a deep breath, committing the sentiment to memory before solemnly returning, “I understand. But what about Zelda? There's still the matter of her parents, and he could use them to keep _her_ contained.”

"This is true, and it's why I'm advising her to stay behind once you make your way to the palace.”

Immediately, Zelda turned a disbelieving look to Link, then gazed back at the stone, shaking her head. "I can't stay behind, Myriad. I … .”

Trailing off, she ceased her protest if only because the more she thought about it, the more she realized Myriad was right. She'd become so accustomed to traveling at Link's side she'd automatically assumed she'd be going with him to Hyrule Palace. But doing so would mean an encounter with her slumbering parents, giving Ganondorf the perfect opportunity to use them against her.

The thought prompted her to admit softly, “You're right, my lady. I can't help my need to fight for this kingdom, nor feeling as if my place is at Link's side. I also know I'll worry for him endlessly. But traveling with him will only complicate things.”

“That it will,” Myriad returned. “But do not fear for him, my Princess. This is what he is fated to do, and your fate will lead to the same destination, simply along a different path.”

"I understand," Zelda replied, finding Link's hand coming to rest on her shoulder in a silent bid to offer comfort.

Reaching up to cover it with her own in response, she gave him a small but warm smile and asked Myriad, “So how do we proceed?"

Without hesitating, the Sage responded, "I know Lyonel introduced you to the teleportation stones, and now is the time to make use of them. There are only three markers left in Hyrule, and aside from the two you've already seen, the final is located in a grove of trees in the hillsides northeast of Hyrule Field, near the Zora River. This will provide a much safer route when making your way into the palace, Link.

“So you should deliver the Princess to the revolt so she can lead them as they provide support while you travel there. The details of this plan will have to be discussed with Lyonel before you commence, but once you return to River Town, you may consult me again with any questions that might arise.”

"Consider it done,” Link returned with confidence, finding the basics of their plan simple enough to follow.

Still, as he shared a look with Zelda, a strange sense of finality overcame him while beholding her warm smile. The sensation had him regarding his mother's Stone once more with the question, “This is it, isn't it? The final step.”

"Not precisely,” Myriad returned. “There is one more act which Princess Zelda must perform that bears significant importance, so you must listen carefully. You are the Seventh Sage, and with the essences released, you may now call upon a greater power than before. I'm sure you've felt it within you since you left the Spirit Temple.”

Nodding, Zelda confirmed, "I have, just as with the previous two, though it's much more powerful now, and more balanced.”

"Good," Myriad acknowledged, stating, “Then the time has come for you to use your position to further our cause substantially as only you can invoke … .”

Strangely, as Myriad spoke, her voice began to waver until she trailed off with nothing more coming through. It was as if the connection between them was failing, and Zelda's gaze darted to Link to see he looked just as confused as she felt.

During that time, Myriad continued speaking, though her words were disjointed and only a few came through clearly enough to be understandable.

“… comb-ned … s-mon spirits … light guardians … .”

"Myriad?"

Zelda's question was met by silence, prompting her to quickly add, "Myriad, we can barely hear you. You're … ," trailing, she shook her head. “You're fading away.”

Sharing a concerned look with Link, she suggested, “Something's interfering, but I don't … .”

Still clasping Zelda's shoulder, Link looked between her and the Myriad Stone, ready to ask what could be preventing his mother's voice from coming through when, with no warning, the stone began turning black beneath Zelda's fingertips. As if a dark cloud was swirling inside the white sphere, its glow slowly faded, and Zelda's next utterance confirmed Link's unspoken conclusion.

"It's him."

"I know,” Link remarked with a scowl. “He's preventing her from telling us something important.”

"No, that's not what I mean," she rasped, and the urgent tone of her voice captured his complete attention as she added, "I can hear him … in my head."

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, able to hear a low, malicious chortle of laughter as Link grabbed her hand to remove it from the stone—but it wouldn't budge. He could even feel Zelda's muscles tensing as if attempting to release the Stone herself, but an unseen force was compelling her to stay put, leaving Link helpless to do anything for her as the source of her distress was miles upon miles away in the courtyard of Hyrule Palace.

There, Ganondorf smirked down at his hand covering the Myriad Stone before him, the Dark Power of the Sacred Realm emanating from his palm into the object to block Myriad's voice.

As a result, they would be lost in the dark along the rest of Hyrule, and he would have a much easier time acquiring what he needed to accomplish his goals.

Starting with _her_.

_ — _ _So, you're the Seventh Sage as well as a Princess._ _ — _

Zelda cringed, loathing that he'd overheard enough of their conversation to know she was anything more than a princess. But the damage had been done, and all she could do now was attempt to block his contact as his low voice continued.

_ — _ _Sage, Princess, and possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom all in one. You're like a gift from the Goddesses themselves, proving I was right not to worry over losing control of the Sage Essences as you will simply bring them back to me. Then, all that will remain is the Triforce of Courage, which won't be far behind once that whelp comes running in a futile attempt to save you and this kingdom._ _ — _

Zelda's free hand balled in anger, still attempting to prevent Ganondorf from maintaining contact with her, but it was difficult. He was simply too powerful, even without the Sage Essences at his disposal, leaving her with only one option—responding the only way she knew how.

_ — _ _When Link arrives at the palace, you'll only be sorry you ever provoked him._ _ — _

Another round of derisive laughter rang out in her mind, proving there was nothing she could say that would have any effect on the King of Evil. So she tried harder to block him, finding herself sweating with the effort.

At the same time, Link clutched her more tightly, his scowl deepening to feel her trembling against him. Whatever Ganondorf was saying to her had to be unpleasant, and his anger redoubled at the thought of his own helplessness to stop it.

So he asked, “Zelda, can you block him out?”

“I'm trying, but … .” Cringing, she rasped helplessly, “He's too powerful.”

As she spoke, Ganondorf continued, and whatever he said had Zelda gasping as she clutched Link more tightly. The sensation left him whispering her name in both concern and uncertainty as it became a waiting game to see if she could break contact, or even tell him what the King of Evil was saying to her.

And Zelda didn't appreciate his message one bit.

_ —Don't be so certain, my lady. W _ _ith the leash I have around your neck and Myriad unable to assist you further, you now have but one choice._ _ I'm certain your precious hero has alerted you of your parents' survival and how my true father placed them in a deep slumber to be used as a means of keeping you behaved. It is here in the palace they remain, helplessly awaiting whatever fate I deem fit to bestow upon them, and I promise that fate will be a cruel one if you do not comply with my wishes. _

_ Fortunately for you, I have but one command, and it's simple. Within the next two hours, y _ _ou will either come to me alone without alerting that whelp to the situation at hand, or your parents will perish. Drag your feet if you must, but remember the clock is ticking. As I told Link, I will have my due sooner or later regardless of the cost, and your two hours start now._ _ — _

At that, the link between them broke, finally allowing Zelda to release the Myriad Stone, and after all her effort to block him from the start, the force of it caused her to fall against Link.

Catching her before she could hit the ground, Link called her name.

"Zelda! Are you alright?"

She wasn't certain she could answer his question truthfully, and not simply due to the mild headache she now had after attempting to break Ganondorf's connection. Instead, his demands had her worried, but she could say nothing of them without jeopardizing her parents' lives.

But how was she supposed to hide the truth from Link? He knew her better than anyone, and if he sensed something was wrong, he'd only ply her with questions—and how could she lie to him? Better yet, how could she tell him the truth knowing what was at stake?

If she did, he'd only insist on taking some alternative plan of action that could potentially cause Ganondorf to make good on his threat, and though she trusted Link explicitly, the risk seemed too great, the cost of failure too high.

So she finally provided the most honest answer she could give.

"I'm … fine. My head hurts a little, but it's not bad.”

Despite her claim, Link could feel her gripping his jerkin tightly as a few tremors passed through her body, proving she was troubled by whatever Ganondorf said. So he started rubbing her back in the hopes of soothing her while asking, "What did he say to you?

Squeezing her eyes shut, Zelda didn't bother to lift her head from where it rested against his shoulder as she answered, "He now knows I'm the Seventh Sage, and said that meant I would restore the essences he's lost. In turn, he's blocked Myriad so she can no longer aid us."

Link glared at the now blackened stone, a fist balling in anger that he fought to tap down. There would be plenty of time to deal with this new development soon now, and he focused on the present situation, asking, "Did he tell you about your parents?”

Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, knowing that by mentioning them, she'd have to explain Ganondorf's demands and put their lives at stake.

So she lied instead.

"No, he only said I'd have no choice but to give him whatever he demanded when I arrive which must mean he's intending to use them … .”

She couldn't continue. The guilt of lying had all but choked her, preventing her from saying more—and when Link hugged her tighter in a bid to offer comfort, the tears flowed harder. _I can't do this … I can't lie to him._

Instantly, Zelda parted her lips to tell the truth, knowing that if anyone could make things right, it was Link. No matter what Ganondorf stipulated, her faith in her friend was unwavering—yet the words stuck in her throat at the thought of her parents' predicament.

The one thing she'd wanted her entire life was the chance to know her true mother and father, and that chance was literally hanging by a thread. She'd also witnessed Link perform heroic acts she didn't think possible, but rushing off to the palace to save the King and Queen with a two hour time limit?

Even with his track record, that was pushing it.

The notion proved she needed to consider things carefully. How could she ask him to literally save the kingdom in the next two hours? Skilled or not, it was impossible, and she felt selfish even considering putting such a burden on his shoulders.

During her thoughts, Link responded under the assumption that Ganondorf hadn't mentioned her parents, “I'm not surprised. In Engleton, he was disappointed you hadn't come along because he wanted to see the look on your face when you learned the truth. So he's waiting for you to arrive so he can enjoy seeing your misery.”

“He's despicable,” Zelda rasped with no lack of remorseful anger in her voice.

“You'll get no arguments from me.”

As Link spoke, she opened her eyes to regard the blackened Myriad Stone. The sight of it reminded her that they were truly on their own from now until Ganondorf could be defeated. It was a daunting thought, and making things worse was the fact that the clock was already ticking, leaving her scrambling for ideas on what she could do to fix the situation personally.

That's when Myriad's final words came to mind, and as she released Link to stand on her own, she gave him a curious look and mentioned, “The last thing Myriad said before she was blocked was something about invoking spirits, or … light guardians."

"I just thought of that," Link admitted with a considerate expression, qualifying after a moment, “she also wants me to take you to the revolt to lead them, so maybe Impa knows something about it.”

Zelda nodded, unable to argue with his suggestion. It definitely sounded like the best course of action to take, and if she could perform whatever act Myriad wanted to increase their chances of success, she was going to do it. Ganondorf was allotting her two hours, after all, and she intended to use them to do everything she could to assist those she loved in this fight.

It was simply a matter of procuring Link's flute once she was done in order to teleport to Hyrule Field using the stones. It wouldn't take long to reach the palace from there, and in a bid to save time, she suggested, "Let's go then, because I'm very curious to learn more.”

“So am I,” Link concurred, wasting no time returning to their horses to get started.

Zelda was quick to follow him, mounting Frost a moment later, and that’s when her worries momentarily dissipated. Instead, her focus was snagged by a surprising amount of soreness as soon as she settled in the saddle. The sensation was centered between her legs, and she didn't have to think about it to figure out the source of her discomfort—last night's activities.

It seemed Link was right to be concerned about causing her pain, not that she'd experienced any aches until she was sitting with a saddle putting pressure on a sensitive spot. Cringing, she tried to adjust herself without drawing attention, hoping to prevent Link from noticing her discomfort, and not simply due to her need for haste.

It was also embarrassing.

Yet Link spied her fidgeting, and knew what was wrong by the way she pushed her legs into the stirrups to adjust her hips against the saddle. So, after guiding Epona over to Frost, he inquired without actually mentioning the reason for her discomfort, “Why don't you ride with me to the marker?”

She was grateful for Link's discretion, unwilling to spend time on the matter by discussing their night of love making at length. So she asserted on a shy whisper, "I'm fine, I just sat down too hard.”

To prove it, she goaded Frost into a trot away from the Myriad Stone, but with each step her mount took, it became more difficult to ignore the way the saddle smacked beneath her, and she finally tugged on the reins to draw Frost to a halt with a low sigh. While it wasn't excruciating, the ache was enough to be distracting, and considering her current predicament, she simply didn't have the patience to deal with it.

Not to mention she could only imagine how bad it would be at a gallop.

So when Link stopped at her side and wordlessly reached out an arm, she didn't argue, lifting a leg to transfer to Epona's back. Once she was sitting sidesaddle across Link's lap, the ache quickly faded, allowing her to relax against him—as much as possible anyway given the circumstances.

That's when he asked, "Is that better?"

"Much,” she returned, adding to keep him from worrying, “and it isn't really _bad_ , just annoying.”

Nodding, he related, “I'm glad, but still, do you want some potion?"

Shaking her head, Zelda kept her face downcast with her head tucked against his shoulder for reasons Link supposed were related to embarrassment over the subject matter as she related, “It's not necessary, and if I take any, I'd rather wait until we reach River Town instead of using ours.”

"Alright," he agreed, deciding not to push the matter when it seemed to embarrass her so much. Instead, he took Frost's reins to lead the horse away, but just before he could get started, someone called his name.

"Link, wait up!"

Looking back, they quickly spotted Nabooru riding toward them, slowing her mount once she had their attention to trot over with the dust settling in her wake.

As soon as she was within earshot, she asked, “Are you guys leaving? Not without saying goodbye I hope.”

There was a sheepish hint to Link’s smile when he replied, “We were just about to get started, and I hadn’t planned on it, but something’s happened and … well, I kind of forgot.”

As he spoke, Nabooru took note of the blackened Myriad Stone, her brows narrowing over her eyes as if upset by the sight, though she didn’t ask questions. Instead, she muttered, “I see that. So it’s a good thing I found you because I'm coming with you."

Link and Zelda exchanged a curious glance, though Zelda could sense something in the Gerudo that told her just about everything she needed to know over the reason why. She simply didn't get a chance to voice it before Link asked, “Are you sure you want to? I mean we're about to walk into a pretty big fight to put it mildly.”

“Yeah, I know, and that's one of the reasons why I'm coming. But before I explain, I need to give you something.”

Reaching into a pouch tied to her horse's saddle, she produced a key and handed it to Link. The object was made of gold and possessed a jeweled Triforce emblem at the tip with stones of red, blue, and green.

Link had no idea what it could've been used to unlock, but Nabooru began explaining before he could ask.

“Yesterday, we took a small group to the Spirit Temple to check it out now that you've eradicated the monsters infesting it, and one of the girls found a glowing light in the sanctum that turned into this key when she touched it.”

Hearing this, Link suddenly realized he and Zelda had overlooked the gift of the temple after the final fight—not that he was surprised. Considering what had happened with his shadow, they were eager to destroy Dragmire's orb and depart as soon as possible, leaving only one question.

What did it open?

It was a question Nabooru answered by continuing, “It's a Master Key that can open any locked door, including those in _Hyrule Palace_.”

Emphasizing the last, Nabooru smirked knowingly, and Link couldn't help but find the look infectious as he placed the key in one of his pouches, mentioning, “This will come in handy. Still, how do you know what it is?”

Still smirking, Nabooru admitted, “Two ways. First, your mother told me.”

Now Link was truly confused, but again, Nabooru didn't make him wait for an answer to the question of how she knew who his mother was.

“I took the key to the Myriad Stone last night and asked her about it, and we had a long talk about several things.” With that said, the Gerudo's smile faded in adding, “Including the identity of my son.”

Instantly, Link and Zelda shared a concerned look, the latter asking, “What did Myriad say about him?”

“She told me Link had informed her of the way I brought him here to live as a child, and when she heard my name, she knew who my son was through the identity of his father. I don't know if you're aware of this, Link, but the man I mentioned to you, Druno, eventually became Dragmire, and he stole my son from me to twist him into Ganondorf.”

Link let a low sigh, giving a slow nod of his head. “I actually found out when Zelda and I visited Zora's Domain, I just … I didn't know how to tell you.”

Finally, Nabooru's smile returned as she offered an understanding nod. “I know, and I also realize you’re fighting to end him. So it had to be difficult for you to know what to say. It was hard enough for me to even accept Myriad's story, but in my heart, I know it's true, and I can't sit idly by while my favorite kid in the world tries to save the kingdom.”

Exhaling low, Nabooru’s expression took on a somber quality it didn’t normally possess when she next related, “I can’t lie and say I don’t want my son back. But when I think of my son, I think of the baby I held, and the man he would’ve become if I’d raised him, not whoever’s sitting on the throne in Hyrule Palace. That man’s a stranger, a fiend going by what Myriad’s told me he’s done, and you've been more of a son to me than he’d ever wish to be.

“So though I'd give anything if it meant turning Ganondorf away from the path he's now on, we all know that's not going to happen, and what Myriad said is true—Dragmire killed my child.”

With a great deal of anger in her voice, she added, “Ganondorf wasn't even the name I gave him. Myriad said it's some forgotten moniker of a tyrant from Hyrule's history who caused an immense amount of trouble long ago, which just proves Dragmire's intentions to twist him from the start. She also told me it was more than Dragmire’s influence that corrupted him.”

Uncertain he understood, Link asked, “Like what?”

“ She doesn’t know,” Nabooru returned. “She only said she can sense something every time he touches one of her Stones, something dark and twisted. It’s  _ him _ , but she knows there’s more to it.”

Briefly casting her gaze aside in thought, the Gerudo eventually shook her head and remarked, “Whatever it is, I only know that if I'd raised my son as the true King of the Gerudo, he'd never attack his own people, yet here we are, preparing to defend ourselves from this King of Evil because he's no longer one of us.”

Sighing, Nabooru concluded, “Myriad also told me how she had to give _you_ up because of Dragmire's threat, Link. So I owe it to her, and to myself, to help Princess Zelda claim the throne that's rightfully hers. By doing so, I'll at least be honoring the memory of the child I birthed, and supporting the Hylian who became my ward when he was seven years old."

Though her explanation was sad, Link and Zelda smiled at the conviction in her voice. Still, Link couldn't help feeling a certain amount of guilt over what had to be done, relating, “I'm really sorry about all of this, Nabooru. I … .”

He trailed when the Gerudo lifted a hand to stop him and remarked, “Don't be. None of it's your fault, and I've mourned my entire life, always wondering what happened while never really expecting an answer. But against all odds, I finally know, and even though it's not the story I wanted to hear, it means I can finally put my doubts to rest.”

With that said, she turned her horse's reins to get underway, adding with a sudden prideful smirk, "Besides, there's something else you don't know.”

"What's that?" Link asked, ready to goad Epona into a trot behind Nabooru.

Looking back, the Gerudo grinned and announced, "I'm the new Sage of Spirit. Top _that_ , Hero of Legend."

With a loud laugh, she kicked her heels into her horse's flanks and took off riding.

Link's brows arched in surprise, watching the Gerudo ride away before glancing at Zelda to see her shrugging with a small smile. Nabooru's newfound status as a Sage was what she'd sensed of the woman from the start, and all she could think to say over the matter was, "She's definitely spirited enough to be."

"That's for sure," he returned with a smirk, then goaded Epona into a gallop.

Catching up to Nabooru only a few moments later, the group departed the Gerudo Valley to cross the desert to the oasis under an overcast sky. The entire way, each was preoccupied with their own thoughts, though all of them were focused on one thing—their impending fight to reclaim the kingdom.

Yet Zelda was filled with remorse, continually hugging Link while offering silent apologies for what she would be forced to do very soon, and guilt wasn't the only emotion driving her to hug him so tightly.

She was also afraid.

It was impossible to stop thinking of her parents while wondering what Ganondorf would do once she arrived in the palace. But no matter how bad it might be, she was grateful when they reached the teleporting stone in quick time.

Still settled across Link's lap, Zelda closed her eyes as he started playing the flute, listening to the soothing tones as its power washed over them. Soon, their bodies began to shimmer and fade from sight with a golden glow lifting up into the air to carry them in the direction they needed to go.

Sooner or later, Zelda thought as they went. Ganondorf said he'd have his due regardless of the cost, and perhaps it was true. Yet she also knew that sooner or later, everything would be set right.

It was simply a matter of doing what she must to ensure it.


	12. The Final Battle

Snow drifted down over the cliffs surrounding the Zora River, all but covering the teleportation stone where Lyonel eagerly awaited the arrival of Link and Princess Zelda.

Sadly, the chance to see his son again wasn't the only reason for his wait in the cold. There was also the matter of the Myriad Stone in the conference chamber of the outpost which had recently turned black, a worrisome development preventing communication with the Sage of Light.

So he’d adjourned to the top of the cliffs along with Impa, Arden, and Tenio to wait for Zelda and Link.

Nissa had joined them, and was presently sitting upon Impa's shoulder, quietly watching the sky. Neither of them had any idea when the Hylians would arrive—days could pass before they made an appearance—but with Ganondorf blocking the Stones from use, they all had the distinct feeling something significant happened, and it wouldn't be long.

Each remained silent in the meantime, wondering what could've provoked the King of Evil to make his most recent move and whether Link and Zelda were well in turn. Such thoughts left their moods in a somber state—at least until Arden broke the silence.

"I hope that kid shows up soon,” the big soldier groused. “It's cold out here."

Despite his concern, Lyonel snorted in amusement, asking, "A big man like you? Surely you have enough insulation to keep warm in this."

Now able to see with the help of an amulet Impa crafted and imbued with the sight of shadow, Arden sent a stern expression at the Hylian through his blindfold. But as Lyonel met his sour look with a knowing smirk, the blind warrior cracked a grin and laughed.

Standing nearby, Impa smiled at their idle chatter designed to pass the time, though she couldn't ignore the situation. It was a quiet evening, almost eerily so, and with her newly returned powers as the Sage of Shadow, she could sense the truth behind the state of the weather.

"This is no normal cold. There is evil within it."

The three men with her seemed to agree, Tenio qualifying, "I was just considering as much. This cold is much too sharp for early winter, almost biting."

Lyonel cast his gaze downward with a single thought emerging in response to their talk—the dawn of battle was upon them, and it could quite possibly be their final fight.

Turning his head toward Impa, he caught her carnelian gaze, knowing from that single look that the Sheikah was aware of the same thing. Thankfully, they were as prepared as they could possibly be, and all that remained was to hope it would be enough.

Yet Impa had something to relate that Lyonel hadn't known before.

"There is some good news, however. I can sense that a new Sage has arisen in the element of Spirit. She'll be coming with them when they arrive."

"This _is_ good news," Tenio remarked. “It means the Sage Powers have all found proper masters to serve."

He was right. It had taken time, but after nearly two decades, Hyrule finally had six Sages again. With this newest Sage of Spirit and after Myriad mentioned Kioson as the Sage of Fire, they'd discovered a new Sage of Water in Esair of the Zora.

Last, Nissa had recently taken her place as the Sage of Forest, announcing cheerily from her place upon Impa's shoulder, “Yep! So now we can all assist Link and Princess Zelda with kicking that evil king's rear end!”

Everyone smiled at the fairy's enthusiasm, and though they shared in it, no one had a chance to comment before someone pushed the hatch doors open behind them and emerged from the outpost below.

"Sweet Goddesses, it's gotten cold out here!" Dorrel exclaimed as he ascended the steps, his boots breaking the fresh snow now blanketing the surface of the cliff as he regarded the four now standing in wait and asked, "Any sign of them yet?"

Lyonel parted his lips to respond when his words were interrupted by a distant whirring. The sound was barely audible above the whipping winds, but it was growing in volume, and everyone looked up to see a twinkling of light in the distance.

Instantly, Lyonel's lips curved in a relieved smile that only grew larger at Arden's exclamation.

"Din's fire, Dorrel, you couldn't come up and summon them sooner?”

Dorrel let a loud belly laugh in response as the twinkling light grew brighter the closer it got, flying down toward the surface to land upon the marker currently buried beneath the snow. That's when it took the shape of Link, Zelda, their horses, and a woman Lyonel had never met but knew was the Sage of Spirit.

With their arrival, Link lowered the flute from his lips and looked up, surprised to see so many people waiting. He simply didn't get the chance to say so before Nabooru abruptly exclaimed, “You've taken me to a Yeti Cave!”

Helping Zelda down before dismounting, he smiled—though he had to admit, it seemed a lot colder than expected. Even he felt the need for a few extra layers of clothing, and he was wearing thicker garments than Nabooru at present.

Not that she wasn't wearing more clothing than her usual bandeau tops and thin skirts, but it still wasn't thick enough to offset the chill in the air.

So once Link returned the flute to Epona’s satchels, he tugged his cloak free and handed it over, remarking, “Sorry, Nabooru. I should have warned you, but I kind of forgot."

"Well, at least you're gentlemanly enough to give me your cloak," she returned with a smile, tugging the garment over her shoulders while regarding the small group of people standing nearby. “Looks like the welcome wagon was sent out as well. Who knew everyone would be so eager to see me?”

As Impa smiled over her exuberance, Tenio asked the Sheikah, "Sage of Spirit, you say?"

“Indeed,” Impa returned, though she was distracted from the topic by Zelda when the Princess approached to greet her with a hug. Reaching out to return it, she related, “It's good to see you again, my Princess.”

At the same time, Nissa's wings chimed in excitement as she observed, “You're wearing your coronation gown! You look radiant!”

“Thank you, Nissa,” Zelda returned, smiling despite her inability to say she felt the same way. Still, as she stood back from her hug with Impa, she couldn't ignore what she was sensing of the fairy, asking, “You're the Sage of Forest now?”

“Sure am!” Nissa confirmed happily. “There's more good news, too! We have a new Sage of Water!”

The fairy proceeded to explain how Esair had claimed that position, though no explanation was needed for Impa's status. During Zelda's previous stay with the revolt, the Sheikah informed her that she was once the Sage of Shadow, but her power slowly dwindled as Dragmire consumed the essences. Afterward, she'd gone into hiding until the source of her lost abilities could be revealed.

Now, Impa remarked, “So, as we were discussing just before your arrival, with the new Sage of Spirit, Hyrule has six Sages protecting it once more, meaning we have all we need to commence with our fight.”

Hearing this, Zelda did feel more optimistic than before, even knowing what she would have to do soon. But she pushed that away for now, considering instead what Myriad told them before Ganondorf blocked her out.

Still, she hesitated to ask Impa for more information because Link was preoccupied greeting his father.

Looking over, she smiled to see him giving Lyonel a heartfelt hug, recalling the way they'd parted and how Link found it so hard to say goodbye, even for a short while.

Now, he remarked as they embraced, “I told you I wouldn't be gone that long.”

Chuckling, Lyonel replied, “I believe you said to give you a week, but it's only been three days.”

A smile curved Link's lips as he finally stood back and qualified, “Well, maybe it'll be a week before we finally end this whole thing.”

“I can't say I'd complain,” he responded earnestly before turning his gaze to Nabooru when Link offered an introduction.

"By the way, Father, this is Nabooru, the one I told you about who saved my life and took me in when I was seven. Nabooru, this is my true father, Lyonel.”

Hearing her name, Lyonel regarded the Gerudo with a serious glint in his sky blue eyes, relating, “I'm truly glad to finally meet you, though I'm afraid there's no way I'll ever be able to repay you for helping my son.”

“Don't worry about that,” Nabooru returned with a wave of her hand. “The fact that you care about him is enough. He'd always wondered where he came from, and it's nice knowing he had someone out there who loved him, especially after what I just learned.”

For a brief moment, Nabooru diverted her gaze toward the turbulent skies to the southeast of their position, her expression a mixture of sorrow and anger Lyonel wasn't certain he understood. But Link did, pursing his lips in remorse for what he knew she was going through.

Yet she had nothing to say on the matter, finally tearing her gaze away from the sight while rubbing her arms for warmth with the words, "But let's skip the formalities. It's colder than an Ice Maiden's bodice out here and I think everyone could appreciate getting the introductions done.”

Smirking when her comment drew a few chuckles from Dorrel and Arden, she asked, "Were you really just waiting on us out here in the cold?”

It was Impa who answered, "Yes. There's a Myriad Stone in the outpost, and when it was blocked by dark powers just a short time ago, we suspected Link would likely be returning with the Princess soon. So some of us decided to come up and keep watch.”

Impa's mention of the Stones prompted Zelda to capture everyone's full attention by relating the reason for their current state.

“Ganondorf has blocked Myriad to prevent her from providing assistance, and he now knows I'm the Seventh Sage. So he believes I'll only return the Sage Essences to him, and to complicate things, he interrupted Myriad in the middle of instructing us on what we needed to do. The last words we could understand were something about invoking spirits or light guardians now that the Sage Powers are in our possession.”

Turning to Impa, she inquired, “Do you know what she meant?”

The Sheikah thought about it for a moment before qualifying, “I'm not as well versed on the subject as Myriad is likely to be, but I believe I know enough to articulate what she wants you to do, which is awaken the Light Guardians of the Realms and invoke their blessing.”

_Awaken the Light Guardians?_ Somehow, the turn of phrase sounded familiar, though Zelda couldn't say why, asking, “What are they?”

“They are powerful spirit entities that have protected Hyrule for ages, but they've been held at bay because of Dragmire's interference in the natural balance of power, of this much I am certain, and as the Seventh Sage, you are the only one who can summon them."

As an afterthought, Impa added just as Zelda recalled the information for herself, “I mentioned them to you during a lesson once a few years ago, but we never got the chance to discuss the topic in depth.”

“Yes, I remember now,” she admitted, turning her gaze to Link when he stepped over with a puzzled look on his face and explained, “These guardians are like deities that are neutral to all causes and only protect the balance of power between the realms, though they do allot gifts if favors are done for them—possibly even powerful gifts.”

As he nodded in understanding, Impa further qualified, “And by restoring the Sage powers to their proper place, you and Link have done them a favor. Ganondorf knows this as well, and if he blocked Myriad before she could inform you of it, he did so because their gift will undoubtedly be instrumental in bringing him down."

Zelda knew she was absolutely right, and whatever boon the Light Guardians provided was sure to be significant. The only question was whether she could safely perform the task of awakening them without incurring Ganondorf's wrath.

Would he be aware of what she'd done and hold it against her?

The situation was one where his stipulations were putting her between a rock and a hard place. She still had over an hour to reach the palace, so time wasn't a huge concern at present, but he also didn't want her to alert Link to the situation, and refusing to awaken the Light Guardians would certainly seem suspicious enough to make him ask questions.

So it seemed she'd be taking a risk no matter which way she went. If she didn't awaken them, and Link found out why, Ganondorf would use it against her. If she _did_ , and the false king was able to sense it, he'd only do the same.

That aside, she also had to wonder if he'd play by the rules regardless of the path she took—and in a strange way, the no-win situation made her choice seem easier to make. If she was taking a risk in either scenario, she chose the one that provided her friends and loved ones the best chance to survive.

Not that she had any intentions of denying them from the start.

With the thoughts in mind, she gave a nod and turned to face the edge of the cliff, stepping toward it with the words, “Then I'll awaken them now and perhaps it will send a message to the King of Evil that we're not as lost as he hopes.”

Coming to a stop a few feet from the cliff's edge, Zelda's eyes closed as her hands began to glow a brilliant blue green with her full focus on the task she wished to perform. Soon, the glow encompassed her entire body, and the Sages present felt a calling for support.

In turn, Impa, Nabooru, and Nissa all provided it, and they weren't the only ones.

Across the land in Goron City, Kioson could also sense the call for aid while Esair added his strength from Zora's Domain. The only one unable to provide support was Myriad—not that she was unaware of the call.

Despite being locked away in the Sacred Realm, she could still sense Princess Zelda's efforts to awaken the Light Guardians, as well as the rest of the Sages providing support.

And it gave her hope.

With five Sages aiding the seventh, the clouds overhead grew brighter, the mass slowly beginning to swirl. Though unseen by those standing in wait atop the cliffs, the Light Guardians started to rouse, a fact proven when a bright burst of light came from the center of the swirling clouds.

In response, the once blue green glow of Zelda’s body turned golden as the Sage Essences culminated in a rainbow of light that enveloped the Princess. A loud whir of energy sounded in turn as Zelda lifted her hands before her face, her fingers folding together as if in prayer, and the whirring faded.

But the ensuing silence lasted for only a moment before the power the Sages had gathered shot from her body and into the swirling clouds above.

Each person present watched the sky intently as the snow dusted down around them, waiting for a response—and it didn't take long.

Suddenly, the clouds began to swirl much faster, rotating downward as if to swallow them all in a storm. Yet there was no force of wind, and only a rumbling in the atmosphere sounded as a glimmering beam of light encompassed Zelda, blotting her image out from the others entirely.

Flinching at the brightness of the ethereal glow now enveloping her, Link raised a hand to protect his eyes until the glow faded. Once it did, he looked back to see Zelda still standing at the edge of the cliff, and when she finally turned around to face everyone, the quiver of arrows she clutched in her hands proved the Light Guardians had been successfully awakened.

With the clouds returning to normal overhead, Zelda took the projectiles to Link and handed them over while explaining their purpose.

“They're light arrows, which will be quite effective against any creature of darkness, especially the King of Evil.”

Extracting one from the quiver to see each arrow was finely crafted with golden tips that almost seemed to glow, Link nodded, coming to a simple conclusion. _And I'm going to save them all specifically for him._

Before he could comment however, Impa remarked, “Then it seems we're now ready for anything."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement on her point, though Arden mentioned from the back of the crowd, "I've always been ready, so when the fighting starts, just point my blind arse in the right direction."

A round of laughter passed through the group, and once the mirthful sound began to fade, Link told the warrior, "I'd have you watch my back any time.”

With a wide grin, Arden gave a respectful nod proving he had no intentions of letting anyone down—not that he had anything left to prove in Link's eyes. After freeing Impa and helping her pull him from the barbs to be taken to River Town, he'd never once made an attempt to cause anyone harm.

He'd even provided more information on what he knew of locations frequently used by Ganondorf's minions which helped their agents avoid numerous ambushes.

So as Link stored his newly acquired weapons away, he returned Arden's nod with a smile, then looked at Zelda to see that her own lips were curved—and something in the expression captured his attention.

Somehow, it lacked the warmth and jubilation her smiles typically possessed, making him curious. _Is she alright?_

As he questioned it, Dorrel inquired, "Your Highness, Link, I know Lady Myriad had plans for you, but will you be eating? I could have a meal prepared before you engage in your tasks.”

Shaking her head, Zelda related, "No Dorrel, that won't be necessary, but I'd like to have a word alone with Link if it's alright."

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Dorrel acknowledged with a bow of his head, motioning at Tenio in a silent gesture to join him in departing. In turn, the rest followed with a trail of purple light glowing in their wake thanks to Nissa, who soon zipped inside through the hatch doors.

The only one left was Arden, stopping when he realized Lyonel had stayed behind to have a brief word with his son concerning their upcoming fight.

"Link,” he started, “I know your mother wants you to eventually travel to the palace with the revolt providing support, so come to me as soon as you're ready and we'll hammer out the details.”

“I will, father,” Link replied, adding with a confident smirk, “Just don't worry about me when I go. Mother said Ganondorf fears me, and I know she's right. So we'll win this fight soon, and I'll be back before you can blink.”

Lyonel chuckled, though he realized his son's comment was added more for Zelda's benefit judging by the look he cast in her direction as he spoke. So he patted his son's shoulder with the words, “I wouldn't be surprised, though I have to say you sound more like your mother everyday.”

“ I'll take that as a compliment,” Link remarked, leaving Lyonel grinning as he walked away to join Arden.

Once close enough, the blind warrior inquired while watching how the younger Hylians interacted in the distance, "So, your son has a thing for the Princess, huh?”

Lyonel snorted in amusement, responding, “It seems so. Why?”

As they descended the steps, Arden shrugged, remarking, “Just thinking it's a good thing he's Myriad's son. I can tell King Hadinaru will like the kid, but he's going to need all the help he can get.”

Lyonel's laughter rang out, causing Link's brows to narrow with a brief glance over his shoulder. He had no idea what Arden might've said to amuse his father, but supposed he could ask later, too focused on Zelda to give it much thought.

“Is there something you needed to talk to me about?” he started, pointing out, “because you seem a little unhappy.”

In response, Zelda's brows wrinkled, her lips thinning into a flat line before she whispered, “I'm just dreading saying goodbye, Link, and … .”

Exhaling, she moved in to hug him and admitted, “I was thinking this would be my last chance to have a moment alone with you, and I'm not ashamed to admit I'm scared.”

Realizing why she looked so sad, Link wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and asked softly, "Are you worried I'll be hurt?”

“I'm always worried about that,” she confessed, and he could feel her fingers curling into the jerkin at his back as she continued, “but it also feels like everything's just weighing down more heavily now.”

He could fully understand that, whispering, “That's because we're so close to the end.” Considering it, he smiled and related, "It seems like it's been years since this all started, doesn't it?”

“It does,” she agreed, mentioning, “and it's almost surreal. We've come so far.”

As she spoke, her grip tightened with a few sniffles sounding that had Link kissing the top of her bronzed blonde hair. Still holding her close, he attempted to soothe her by stating, “If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to leave you behind when I go to the palace.”

Finally, Zelda snickered, countering, “Yes you do.”

As she lifted her head and turned her tear stricken gaze up to his, he raised his thumbs to her cheeks to wipe them with a sheepish smile and admitted, “Okay, I can't lie and say I won't rest easier knowing you're safer here. But I still won't enjoy being away from you.”

Proving she felt the same, fresh tears gathered to streak down her cheeks. Perhaps she was recalling what happened the last time they parted ways, or she was simply emotional in the face of their concluding fight.

Whatever the case, the sight of her heartache had him kissing her forehead before resting his own against it with the words, "Don't be afraid, Zelda. This won't be like last time. I'll be fine, I promise."

“Link … ,” Zelda rasped, trailing for a moment before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a thorough kiss as if unable to find another way to tell him how much she loved him.

He simply didn't know it was also an apology for what she was about to do.

Time was running out, and as Link returned her kiss, his eyes remained closed while enjoying her closeness and the sweetness of her mouth beneath his, never suspecting anything out of the ordinary. The urgency of their slow kiss was simply the result of their impending separation, and he intended to savor every moment.

Still, as they finally broke contact and he regarded the sorrowful look on her face, something about it was bothersome. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to stem the tide of her tears, and cupping her cheek, he inquired, “There's something else, isn't there? Something's wrong.”

Zelda's lips parted with a shaky breath as she took a few steps back and whispered, “I just love you so much, and I'm so sorry.”

Shaking his head, Link parted his lips to ask what she had to be sorry about, but the words never came out. Instead, he was distracted when Zelda lifted a gloved hand with a glowing light forming in her palm.

Confused by the sight, his brows narrowed in question just as a dome of magic formed around him.

“What?” he asked instinctively, lifting a hand against the barrier as his confusion faded with the realization that he was now trapped. Of course, that didn't explain _why_ Zelda had formed such a barrier, and he looked through the magical dome at the Princess now backing away through the falling snow, exclaiming, "Zelda, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated morosely, maintaining eye contact with him until she was several yards away at Epona's side.

There, she turned to his horse with the words, "I have to do this."

"Do what?" Link called urgently, hitting his fist against the dome containing him, but it stood strong as he continued, "Zelda, talk to me! What do you have to do?"

Rummaging through one of the satchels tied to Epona's saddle, she freed the flute he'd stored away after using it to transport them from the desert.

Seeing it, Link pressed his hands against the barrier as she took Frost's reins with a million questions rolling through his mind. What was she doing, and why wouldn't she talk to him? The only thing he knew for certain was that she couldn't be returning to the desert, and using the flute, the only other place she could go was Hyrule Field. _Wait … ._

Suddenly, everything became clear—she was going to the palace. _This is what Ganondorf said to her in the valley._

At the thought, Link yelled, “Zelda, stop! He threatened your parents, didn't he?”

Now sitting on Frost's back, Zelda stared down at the flute in her hands and nodded, relating, “I have to go to him alone, Link.”

“No!” Turning, Link slammed his shoulder into the dome again, frantic to break free and stop her. "No, you don't have to do anything he says! Just let me out and I'll find another way, Zelda!”

Zelda didn't reply, staring ahead while raising the flute to her lips, though she hesitated to play it. As Link told her to let him out, she found herself ready to follow his advice, but there was simply no time. Though she still had more than an hour to reach the palace, there was no way of knowing how long it would take to get there from the marker in Hyrule Field.

This left no time to explain, or even discuss alternatives, and if she didn't show up alone, her parents' lives would be in jeopardy.

So she started to play.

The notes of her song were accompanied by a low, magical hum as Link used his own recently discovered ability to dispel barriers against the dome now containing him. He'd been so frantic to stop Zelda from leaving he'd forgotten all about the power his mother had gifted him with, though it wasn't easy to put his full focus on the task when the sound of the flute being played hit his ears.

In only moments, Zelda would disappear, yet he still managed to break the dome before her song was complete.

He simply didn't reach her before the last note sounded.

“Zelda!”

Running toward the departing Princess the moment her barrier dispersed, she and Frost shimmered out of sight, his boots coming to a stop where they'd stood a moment before. Alone with Epona now, Link could only watch as the golden orb floated into the air and away from the cliff, traveling in the direction of Hyrule Field and the dark, turbulent clouds hovering over it.

His heart sank into the pit of his stomach as the glow disappeared, his concern for Zelda reaching record heights with a single thought emerging.

The final battle had just begun.

“Link? What's happened?”

Slowly coming to realize his previous shouting had attracted attention, he turned around to see his father approaching with Impa, Arden, and Tenio close behind.

Still scowling over this newest development, Link threw his gaze over his shoulder to regard the distant clouds again and answered his father's question. "Zelda's gone to Hyrule Palace alone at Ganondorf's behest.”

In turn, everyone's face went from concerned to grim as Tenio asked, “What? Why couldn't you stop her?”

“Because she trapped me in a barrier I had to dispel with my mother's power while she used the flute, and I'm sure she did it that way because Ganondorf told her that if she didn't go alone, he'd kill her parents. He probably didn't want me knowing anything about his demands either because he knew I might devise a way around them.”

Link's fists clenched in anger at the thought, particularly when he considered how badly Zelda must've felt knowing what she was being forced to do. The only question was why she hadn't waited a little longer—unless Ganondorf issued a time limit, which was completely plausible and only redoubled Link's ire.

Grumbling under his breath, he returned his gaze to his father and announced, “I'm going after her. How long will it take if I travel the path of the Zora River?"

It was Impa who answered after stepping forward, “Your journey will be much quicker if you use the same path Zelda took."

"I can't, she has the flute."

"I know," Impa replied, qualifying, "but you are speaking to a Sheikah with the power to utilize the stones after the Zora gifted them to us for protecting their royal family in the face of war long ago.”

Hearing this, Link wasted no time turning to grasp Epona's reins with the words, "Then teleport me now."

Impa had no argument to offer, waiting as Link drew his mount over to the stone in preparation to depart. Yet, just before she could commence with the task, a sudden shout from the gorge of the Zora River got their attention.

“To arms! Jackals are heading to River Town from Lake Hylia!"

The warning had everyone looking in the direction of the lake as more shouts ensued the first, though the words weren't always intelligible above the gusting winds. But they didn't need to be understood to know something had to be done, and Arden was the first to respond.

"Those damned things," he growled, wasting no time moving to the hatch doors with Tenio following closely behind.

Link balled his fists. Of all the times those beasts could've attacked, they had to pick now. He couldn't just leave when so many people were in danger, but he also couldn't let Zelda go to Ganondorf alone.

Still, considering that's what Ganondorf wanted, wouldn't it endanger the King and Queen to follow her too closely? It was hard to say, but the risk was there regardless, and it wasn't one he was certain he could take.

So when Impa remarked, "Hurry Link, I can still teleport you before they arrive,” he had only one response to give.

"No, they need you now. Go help them."

Impa didn't argue. Instead, she regarded the determination in his eyes and gave a nod, replying, "I'll return to transport you soon."

As the Sheikah turned to join the others in their fight, Lyonel related his own need to go help them protect the town. Yet Link didn't respond, and his father looked to see him rushing toward the edge of the cliff overlooking the gorge where the river flowed from the direction of the lake and called his name.

Stopping at the edge of the cliff, he looked down to see the bridges not far below and called back, “I have to help them, too.”

At that, Lyonel’s eyes widened when his son didn't bother with the stairs and instead, he jumped from the ledge.

Yelling his name, he rushed toward the edge of the cliff behind Link and looked down to spy him firing off the hookshot in midair. Instantly, the grapple latched onto one of the bridges, allowing Link to swing beneath it and toward another several yards away from the first.

Lyonel knew he needed to join the revolt's soldiers as soon as possible, but found himself too focused watching his son traverse the bridges below as if he were five meters off the ground instead of over fifty. It wasn't until he saw the force of Jackals rounding the bend on the banks of the river so far below that he finally managed to move.

The enemies were moving swiftly, some of them on foot while others were riding horses. With the Zora River flowing between their ranks, the beasts snarled as they drew closer and closer to River Town with no intentions of stopping.

It wasn't until the Master Sword cleaved one of the Jackal's heads from its body that any of them took notice of their immediate surroundings.

Link had managed to swing down using the hookshot, overcoming the beast with a deft slice of his blade that left its body falling to the ground only to be trampled beneath the hooves of the riders behind its mount. Those same Jackals wasted no time taking aim at Link with arrows in response to his attack, but his swift movement swinging on the hookshot’s chain caused them to miss.

Instead, the projectiles sliced through the air as Link sheathed the Master Sword just before reaching for the rope railing of a bridge. Grasping it in his free hand, he released the trigger to allow the chain to retract into the barrel of the hookshot while casting his gaze down at the scene below.

Without someone to guide it, the horse belonging to the rider he'd just killed had meandered away from the bulk of the horde. So, before one of the Jackals on foot could claim it, Link fired the hookshot again and let go of the rope railing to swing down onto the animal's back.

Finding himself in the saddle only a moment later, he stored the hookshot on his belt before grasping the reins in one hand and freeing the Master Sword with the other, then kicked his heels into the stallion's flanks to take off riding. With the wind and snow whipping by, he didn't make it far before drawing his blade up against the axe of a Jackal to his left.

Deflecting the blow, Link swiped his sword against his foe's armor with a grunt of force, tearing through it with ease thanks to the sacred power of his blade. The attack forced the Jackal back with an angered snarl, providing Link the opportunity to stab the beast. Taking it, the Master Sword impaled his foe through the torso, black blood spattering the white snow below.

And the attacks kept coming.

Turning right to defend himself from another Jackal, Link barely had enough time to lift his blade, clash after metallic clash sounding with each strike of their swords. The engagement would've gone smoothly as well, but another enemy arrived on his left side in the middle of it.

Yet, just before he could formulate a means of dealing with it, an arrow sliced through the air and pierced his newest opponent's head, allowing him to finish off the first without complication.

Doing so, Link then looked ahead to see Tenio on a bridge above, nocking another arrow to take aim again. Furthermore, a line of soldiers belonging to the revolt now stood sentry several meters up the river, their numbers fully armed and ready to prevent the horde of Jackals from reaching River Town.

Still, Link had no time to celebrate their appearance. Instead, he noticed one of the Jackals scaling the rock walls to the bridge where Tenio had taken up a position to pick off their ranks. Using an unnatural amount of speed, the beast climbed ever higher, coming up behind the Hylian archer from the wall above to bring its war hammer down upon him with malice in its glowing red eyes.

Tenio didn't see the Jackal until the last moment, its shadow engulfing him as he spun around—too late. The blur of red eyes was upon him only to be met by the flash of white as the Master Sword stabbed through its neck at the last moment.

Letting a cry of attack, Link used his momentum to knock the Jackal aside after utilizing the hookshot to swing up from below.

Instantly, Tenio exhaled a breath that showed up as mist in the cold air around them, watching as Link jerked his blade from the Jackal's skull with a heavy breath of his own. Following the movement, their gazes met as they exchanged a mutual nod, wordlessly acknowledging what each had done for the other before Link joined Tenio in picking off as many Jackals as possible with his bow.

The entire while, he could only hope Zelda would use her wits to keep herself as safe as possible until he could reach her. This wasn't the first time he'd had to rely on her ingenuity, after all, and he had faith in her, just as he knew she had faith in his ability to see this through.

On the river banks below, the horde of Jackals reached the soldiers now blocking their path, a cacophony of metal pings and shouts echoing throughout the gorge as the battle commenced. Archers upon the bridges loosed flaming arrows down onto the enemy, and the first volley successfully eliminated numerous foes. But more were coming in behind their companions, a swarm of Jackals lining both sides of the river taking a merciless path to the soldiers.

Further down the river, Lyonel rode away from River Town after ensuring the soldiers they could spare were getting the townsfolk out of harm's way if the worst came to pass. Yet there truthfully weren't many—the revolt only had enough men to form two separate companies, one that would handle a direct assault, and another serving as backup for any enemies that managed to cross through their front lines.

The gorge helped immensely in forming a choke hold on the Jackals as well. There was only one direction from which they could attack, though the setting could also prove detrimental if the enemy advanced, which was the sole reason their priority was to keep them held back.

Sadly, it wasn't easy given the Jackals' ability to scale the rock walls without much effort, and as Lyonel joined his men on the front lines, he noticed some of them doing just that.

With the archers posted to the bridges above taking aim at the beasts, Lyonel aided them using his own arcane abilities to set his fist ablaze. Then, throwing his arm out, a burst of fire shot forth to slam into the rock wall at the center of a small group of Jackals. A blazing inferno erupted as a result, chunks of the rock wall exploding around those enemies attempting to circumvent the revolt's forces.

The cascade knocked those Jackals down, some of them landing in the river while the falling rocks did their numbers even more damage. Several of Ganondorf's minions were knocked off of their horses, either killed on impact or plummeting into the frigid waters only to be picked off by the archers.

Still, a handful of riders made it through the front lines on the opposite side of the river, and Lyonel quickly shouted a command for the soldiers manning that bank to intercept. That's when he heard a sharp battle cry from above, looking up to a bridge just overhead to spy Arden rushing in without mercy.

Successfully reaching the opposing side of the river in quick time, the berserker leaped from the structure toward one of the Jackals, bringing his broadsword down to cleave his enemy in two—along with the top of the horse's head.

Ripping his blade back with a vicious snarl, the blind soldier immediately moved to engage the remaining Jackals attempting to ride through the area. As he went, Nissa swiftly darted toward his shoulder, landing on it to plant her hands against his armor and ignite it in a wave of electricity that would incapacitate anything coming into contact with it.

Still, for as hard as each member of the revolt fought to attain success, the Jackals were just as thirsty for blood. While Lyonel and Dorrel both fought and commanded their soldiers, periodic splashing against the river's surface would capture their attention. The sound was caused by the bodies of their archers posted on the bridges above falling after being overcome by a few Jackals who'd successfully scaled the walls.

As they took up the task of firing arrows down at the revolt soldiers on the banks below, their victims were swept away in the current, though not all had perished. Instead, some fought to stay afloat, grabbing rocks jutting from the water's surface to anchor themselves.

One archer managed to grab the support column of a wide dock jutting over the river, holding tight to a rope secured around the wooden beam while reaching out to grasp the hand of a comrade floating by. Witnessing their struggle from nearby, Lyonel rushed in, unwilling to lose more people than they already had.

Diving against the wooden deck, he reached over the edge and grasped the wrist of the man holding onto the rope, clasping it tight while extending his other arm to the woman further out. Working together, their hands clasped in quick time, allowing him to draw her in so she could grab the rope for herself to make it easier to pull both of them up.

That's when a stabbing pain erupted in Lyonel's left shoulder as an arrow fired from above pierced it, the tip erupting from his flesh. In response, he let a sharp yell, drawing the attention of a few Jackals passing nearby.

Instantly, the two beasts stopped and threw their glowing red eyes in his direction, and the moment they spied the injured Hylian, they rushed toward him, swords drawn. Lyonel barely had the time to stand, much less draw his own blade up, but managed to deflect the first attack while dodging the second quickly enough to prevent further harm.

He simply didn't notice the third Jackal leaping from a bridge above until it was too late.

The beast came down right on top of him, knocking him backwards against the deck with enough force to send the breath sailing from his lungs. In turn, Lyonel's sword skidded across the dock so quickly it tumbled over the edge of the platform and into the river. Yet he was too focused on the enemy pinning him down, watching as the Jackal's maul opened, fangs coated in blood and drool ready to tear into his throat.

Sneering up at the beast, Lyonel struggled while preparing for the worst only to be genuinely surprised when two white orbs slammed into the monster in quick succession. The blast was strong enough to knock the enemy backwards, freeing Lyonel mere seconds before Link rushed by to attack their enemies with the Master Sword.

His weapon and clothing were already stained with black blood, proving he'd done his fair share of fighting since this all began. He made quick work of the three beasts on the dock now as well, though Lyonel was momentarily distracted when he felt someone helping him to sit up and looked right to see Impa as she inquired, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, but those archers in the river need help.”

Pointing in their direction, he allowed Impa to go assist them and looked up as a splash sounded to see Link had just impaled the last of their foes on the dock and shoved his boot into the Jackal's stomach, tugging his blade free while sending the beast into the river.

Immediately, his son turned around to face him, calling, “Father?” with concern filling his sapphire eyes. So Lyonel quickly reassured him with a nod while working his way to his feet without help, then took a wary look at their surroundings.

Things had grown strangely quiet and calm.

Once Impa and Link had pulled the archers out of the water, they all stood upon the dock in silence, each able to hear the distant rattlings of an engagement taking place, but the sounds soon faded entirely. Both banks of the Zora River were now littered with the bodies of soldiers, horses, and their enemies alike, while those left standing did so motionlessly in the falling snow.

Their breath came out as steam in the frigid air, the scent of blood thick as an eery quiet overcame the gorge with everyone waiting for a sign. Were more enemies on the way? Had any made it to River Town?

As they all questioned it, a distinct call came from one of the archers stationed on the bridges above—and their message was triumphant.

"The pass is clear! River Town is safe!”

In stark contrast to the silence permeating the gorge moments before, a cacophony of victorious cheers rang out. In turn, Link's arms fell against his sides as he took what felt like his first breath in hours. Hearing the shouts of triumph from the revolt was encouraging, and yet he couldn't celebrate with them, too many conflicting emotions churning within him to make it possible.

They'd won this battle, and he couldn't express his gratitude knowing the people of River Town were safe, nor his relief to realize Lyonel's injury wasn't mortal. The thought gave way to another pertinent consideration—if he hadn't stayed behind, he may very well have lost his father that day.

Yet his fight was far from over, and the next would prove to be the most daunting of all.

Storing his sword and shield on his back with the thoughts in mind, Link wasn't drawn back to the present until his father's hand covered his shoulder. Finally looking up to spy concern in the older Hylian's sky blue eyes, he listened as Lyonel inquired, “Worried for Zelda?”

“Of course,” Link replied, though he was quick to add, “not that I regret staying to protect the town.”

Nodding, Lyonel qualified, “For what it's worth, I doubt we would've been able to do this without you. As for Zelda, she's ensuring her parents' safety for the good of the kingdom, and I'm certain she's smart enough to protect herself until you can arrive.”

“I'm certain of it, too,” Link admitted, gazing at the people around them now checking on one another and assessing the situation as he related, “It's one of the reasons I stayed. You needed help protecting River Town, and it was the right thing to do, but I also know she would've wanted me to stay and fight for the people.”

Sighing, he concluded, “So I'm glad we've won, but I can't celebrate just yet, not knowing what's still to come.”

Turning his vision back up at his father's face, Link found him nodding in understanding. “Then you've learned what I did when I wasn't much older than you are now—every victory is bittersweet, and the conclusion of this fight only means moving onto the next. So I suppose we both know the truth.”

“I knew it the moment Zelda left,” Link admitted before stating it aloud. “The final battle has begun."

The sentiment stayed with him as they commenced with an assessment of their situation after this newest incursion and prepared for the coming fight—and the revolt wasn't the only party making plans. All across the board, pieces were moving into place, including a very important piece who'd just arrived at Hyrule Palace.

Ganondorf watched the grounds from a window in the throne room, a smug smirk curving his lips at the sight of a rider on a white horse coming through the gates.

And the King of Evil had but one thing to say.

"Welcome home, Princess."

At last, the time had come. Soon now, this war would be won.


	13. Common Cause

Zelda had only ever seen Hyrule Field from a distance when she'd traveled to the Temple of Time with Link so long ago. Back then, it'd been a lush, fertile countryside full of possibility.

Now? The desolate field that greeted her was nothing short of a wasteland.

Stretching out under a dark mass of clouds, the land was lifeless and barren, illuminated by several sporadic flashes of light coming from the turbulent sky above. Thunder accompanied the bursts along with gusting winds, though it wasn't raining and hadn't for quite some time if the dry, cracked state of the ground was any indication.

Frost dutifully carried her across the beaten path to the palace, a once busy road winding through several leafless trees from the teleportation stone before passing through the open field. As soon as she reached it, Zelda considered casting a barrier to protect herself from any monsters that might try to cause her harm.

Yet there seemed to be no need—not only were the fields devoid of life, they also appeared to be devoid of danger.

She could only wonder if Ganondorf had intentionally cleared the fields for her arrival. After all, he was invested in attaining her third of the Triforce, not to mention her powers as the Seventh Sage. So it was in his best interests to allow her to travel to the palace as quickly and safely possible.

Still, she found herself praying to the Goddesses for strength the moment the outer walls of the palace came into view. Rising up like sentinels around the royal dwelling, the cold gray granite comprising the structure wasn't at all inviting, and yet there was something almost inspiring in the sight of the towers reaching up as if to touch the clouds above.

Zelda had never been this close to her true home, regarding every inch with fervor. This was not the same palace she'd been taken from as a baby, and yet she could imagine its grandeur back then, the way the trees might've looked in full bloom and how the walls would've glinted against the light of a warm afternoon sun.

It must've been beautiful, and her heart ached to think she'd never have the chance to see it that way.

Her fingers gripped Frost's reins more tightly at the thought, determination rolling through her in a wave. The circumstances were dire, and yet there was still a chance to set this all right, a chance she would pursue no matter the odds.

Perhaps she couldn't do it alone—she and Link had fought tooth and nail to make it this far, and neither would've been able to advance in their quest without the other. But his support wasn't far behind her, and she intended to do everything within her power to stabilize the situation until he arrived.

So she wasted no time, digging the heel of her boots into Frost's hind flanks to take off at a swift gallop.

Proving the King of Evil was expecting her arrival, the drawbridge leading over the moat and into the palace yards was down, the gates wide open, allowing Frost to carry her across with ease. Either Ganondorf had no fear of intruders, or he didn't care for the protection of his present stronghold because there were no guards standing sentry. The yards were just as devoid of life as the fields had been, and Zelda directed her mount to a second gate which she discovered led to the courtyard.

With a large fountain standing before a wide set of stairs, the area was bereft of warmth with only traces of what it might've looked like under her parents' rule remaining. Yet Zelda ignored the desolation, drawing up on Frost's reins to stop him upon spying a portal of dark energy at the landing of the stairs.

Almost as soon as she saw it, Ganondorf's voice spoke to her as if magically projected from whatever location the mystical doorway connected to.

“You've had a long trip, my lady, so I thought you'd appreciate having a portal to use to come directly to the throne room instead of traversing so many stairs.”

Zelda's lips pursed, her fists clenching as she took a deep breath. A strange mixture of fear and anger kept her frozen in place despite knowing she shouldn't keep him waiting if only because her parents' lives hung in the balance. So though she'd only ever seen them in dreams, she kept their image firmly in mind while dismounting Frost.

Taking only long enough to pat the animal's nose and whisper a thank you for his aid, she turned to face the portal and started toward it.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Zelda finally reached the magical doorway and closed her eyes before walking through it. The only sensation to be had in response was a brief gust of air, and when her lids cracked open again, she found herself standing upon a long red carpet leading to Hyrule's throne.

Standing at the head of a room lined with marble columns, granite walls, and vaulted ceilings, the hard angles of the royal seat worked in harmony with the rest of the chamber to give off an intimidating air. Every inch of her new surroundings seemed as unforgiving as she imagined the false king presiding over it must be, but though he'd summoned her to the palace, Ganondorf was nowhere to be found.

Or at least, he wasn't within her line of sight.

"Welcome,  _ your majesty _ . I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it on time.”

With the portal fading behind her, Zelda took a deep breath as the King of Evil stepped around to her left, then turned to regard him for the first time. Just as suspected, his visage was unforgiving, from the sharp angles of his face to the dark armor he wore. His almost towering height did nothing to diminish his inexorable presence, making the fact that she was standing her ground seem miraculous—particularly with the way his ochre eyes regarded her so … curiously.

Ganondorf couldn't help himself. The true daughter of the King and Queen had been a curious mystery ever since he'd learned he wasn't their son—and she certainly resembled them. With the beauty of her mother, she likely possessed just as much grace, and yet the stern glint in her eyes was that of the King's.

Her harsh expression was what he appreciated the most, having feared he'd be greeted by a shrinking violet too preoccupied with fear to know what to do. But this Princess was standing her ground, obviously ready to commence with business, and he had no intentions of making her wait.

Waving a hand at the throne, he started by asking, “So what do you think of Hyrule's seat of power?”

Briefly, Zelda regarded it, then remarked plainly, “It doesn't look like much.”

For some reason, her words curved his lips into a smirk, though Zelda found the expression partly distracting from the question of why. Instead, she recalled the fact that Ganondorf was actually close to her own age, and yet he somehow looked years older. Perhaps the evil brewing in his soul was the source, but whatever the case, she had no time to focus on the matter before he responded.

Turning his gaze to the throne, the false king observed, “You're right. It's nothing but an empty chair. When I still called him father, Hadinaru brought me to this room and asked the same question I just put to you, then taught me the most valuable lesson he ever bestowed.”

Despite Zelda's enmity for the tyrant standing before her, she found herself too curious to know what her father might've said to let it go, asking cautiously, “What lesson was that?”

Without sparing her a glance, Ganondorf replied, “When I told him it was the seat where a king commanded his country, he asked if I thought the seat was necessary for such commands. It made me realize that the throne is just a symbol, as is a crown. Both stand for power, but are ultimately meaningless. Destroying them accomplishes nothing as the power they symbolize remains with the one who's taken it.”

She was loathe to admit his words made any sense, but he was right. A monarch's power wasn't reliant upon the possession of a throne or crown—if it was, her fight with Link would've been much easier.

Zelda also questioned whether Ganondorf's conclusion was the lesson her father wanted to impart, but couldn't focus on the matter when he turned to her and added, “Perhaps ironically, your father's wisdom was the source of his own power. It's just a pity he couldn't use it to see through Dragmire's lies.”

“A pity?” Zelda asked in retort. “You think anyone's wisdom could help them see through a fog of dark magics?”

With an irritatingly smug smirk curving his mouth, Ganondorf returned, “Perhaps not, but before he was placed under Dragmire's control?” Lifting a hand toward the throne, he  inquired, “Shall I show you the fate Hadinaru could've avoided if he'd only been a bit more discerning from the start? I'm sure you'd like the chance to meet your parents at last in any event.”

His mention of meeting them had Zelda's heart leaping into her throat despite the circumstances, preventing her from doing anything more than responding with a nod of her head. She knew the King and Queen were presently incapacitated, and knew seeing them in such a state would be heartbreaking.

But it didn’t matter. The chance to see them was still overwhelming.

Her only hope was that she could hide her emotions well enough not to cry as Ganondorf would likely take such a display as weakness and use it to ridicule her.

Not that he seemed to care, responding to her nod with a casual, "Very well," before turning to approach the throne while adding, “follow me.”

Lifting a leg to do as he'd asked, it felt as if her boots were made of lead. Each step taken was weighted and slow, but she somehow managed to keep up, climbing the stairs to the throne where she watched Ganondorf open a secret passageway in the brick wall behind it.

As the door opened on a low groan, he turned to face her with an arm outstretched to the newly revealed corridor and remarked, “After you.”

Focusing on the darkened path, Zelda took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward, entering it with Ganondorf following behind. The corridor stretching out before them was lined with sconces casting multiple shadows thanks to the flickering firelight, an effect that caused the passageway to seem longer than it actually was.

As a result, Zelda felt as if she'd walked a mile by the time they made it to the end where a wall marked by an emblem of the Triforce awaited.

There, Ganondorf qualified, “This door will only open at the hand of one who carries a piece of the Triforce. So if you would do the honors.”

Zelda straightened her shoulders, hesitating to open the door. Instead, she stepped aside and remarked, “You're the one who knows where to go, so use yours.”

As if her highhandedness amused him, Ganondorf smirked and returned, “As you wish.”

Lifting his left arm, he placed his hand upon the wall, causing the Triforce emblem on the back to glow. In response, the lock on the door opened, allowing them entry, and almost instantly, Zelda could detect the stale scent of mold and decay.

The sight awaiting her explained why. Inside, a single candle illuminated a chamber she could only describe as a study. Books littered the shelves along with vials of different shapes and sizes. Some of the tomes were stacked upon the floor around a circular table at the center of the room, and if the dust and cobwebs were any indication, no one had actively used the study in quite some time.

Proving her assessment correct, Ganondorf related, "This was my true father's private study. I haven't had much use for it in recent years, at least, not in traditional applications.”

Zelda wasn't sure she knew—or wanted to know—what he meant, watching as he walked toward an archway at the back of the room where a dull blue light was emanating from whatever chamber waited beyond it.

Yet the thought of his true father prompted her to admit, “I'm curious. What happened to Dragmire? I've heard there's a chance he survived the confrontation with my parents ten years ago.”

“He did,” Ganondorf confirmed with ease, looking back from the archway to add, “but he eventually told me all I needed to know. So without further use, I ended his misery.”

With his casual confession of patricide given, he crooked his fingers for her to follow, and Zelda knew in that moment that if she'd ever questioned whether Ganondorf possessed even a shred of decency, the answer was no. Dragmire was evil in his own right, and she couldn't say she felt any sympathy for him, but to meet his end at the hands of his own son? The son he'd fought so hard to empower?

The notion made it difficult to move. Truly, if Ganondorf could kill his own father, what was to say he hadn't already done the same to her parents?

Dread churned in the pit of her stomach as he entered the archway ahead of her the moment she took a step forward. Surely he was capable of doing so for any reason, or no reason at all, and as she accessed the archway to see a flight of steps awaiting, the fear of what she might find at the top nearly choked her.

Still, something deep down told her they were still alive. She'd had so many dreams of them beckoning to her for help, and why would they ask if she was meant to find them beyond saving?

Finding the thoughts logical enough to be convincing, she took a deep breath in preparation for whatever awaited at the top of the stairs, the dull blue glow coming from the archway ahead growing brighter with each step taken. Reaching the landing after what felt like an eternity, she realized the chamber Ganondorf had brought her to wasn't nearly as neglected as Dragmire's study.

With sleek granite walls and marble floors polished to a mirror shine, the blue light was coming from a few fixtures mounted on the walls housing bowls of blue flame such as they'd seen in Zora's Domain. At the center of the room upon the floor was a softly glowing light reminiscent of a portal, and a heady sense of recognition overwhelmed Zelda in response to her new surroundings.

She'd seen so many elements of the chamber in her dreams, though none captured her attention more than the sight awaiting her at the far wall.

Upraised upon a dais and contained in what resembled sphere shaped crystals was King Hadinaru and Queen Nissandra, slumbering side by side. The spheres containing them were translucent, glinting like jewels in the light, yet their faces were easy to make out, and despite the disagreeable situation, both looked peaceful.

Dressed in their royal finery of burgundy and gold, Nissandra's visage was graceful with most of her golden blonde hair pinned up around an elegant crown on her head while the rest hung past her shoulders in long curls. Conversely, Hadinaru's strong face gave off an air of pride, his hair a dark auburn with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache to match.

Tears gathered to stream down Zelda's cheeks as she regarded them, fingers grasping the amulet around her neck without thinking about it. At long last, she was in the presence of her very own parents, and though they were both unaware of her arrival, she knew she'd remember this moment for as long as she lived.

She also silently promised to do precisely as they'd asked in her dreams.

Save them.

Coming to stand at Zelda's side, Ganondorf related during her thoughts, “As I'd stated in the throne room, Hadinaru could've avoided this if only he'd tried a little harder. Still, Dragmire was practiced at deceit, and even I fell prey to his machinations, believing your parents were mine without question.”

Zelda couldn't help but consider the truth in his words, observing, “Dragmire switched us without our knowledge, and then told you my parents would shun you if they ever learned the truth of your lineage.”

At that, Ganondorf scoffed and shook his head. “That was a lie I never believed. I knew your parents wouldn't turn me away. They were much too compassionate to do such a thing.”

Turning a questioning gaze on Ganondorf, Zelda inquired, “But you still aided Dragmire during their confrontation with him?”

The inquiry put a curious look on her enemy's face, as if he wasn't sure he fully understood her question. But after a brief moment of thought, he canted his head as if realizing something specific.

“ You believe Dragmire manipulated me into turning on Hadinaru and Nissandra? That I only aided him out of fear of being turned away?”

Doubtfully, she asked, “Didn't you?”

Smiling in amusement, Ganondorf looked back up at her parents and remarked, “I've no personal hatred for Hadinaru or Nissandra. They treated me fairly and provided well. But I wanted something more, something I knew neither of them had the power to give, and even if they did, they _wouldn't_.”

Meeting Zelda's gaze once again, he concluded, “But Dragmire _could_ , and had already worked at attaining pieces of that which I sought. So no, when I turned on the King and Queen, it wasn't out of a misguided need for self preservation. I did it because I _wanted_ to.”

His words ended on such a dark note that Zelda almost took a step back, recalling the story Lyonel told in Roshala. He'd mentioned the way Dragmire's influence had likely twisted Ganondorf, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

Ganondorf's choices were his own, and he was simply interested in gaining as much power as possible with regard for nothing else.

Still, he hadn't gained every piece of power he desired, a fact proven when his gaze lifted to the incapacitated King and Queen once more and related, “Now, their lives are in my hands, though ironically, I do not yet possess the power to reverse the slumber Dragmire placed them in. For that, a force opposite in nature to the Dark Power he used is required.”

_Opposite?_ At the thought, Zelda looked down and quietly suggested, "Then they need Myriad's power to awaken.”

"Yes," Ganondorf confirmed, quickly drawing her from her thoughts in adding, “though you didn't follow my directions, so it doesn't matter anyway.”

"What?" she asked, turning to face him so swiftly her skirt swung around her legs. Still, she knew what his comment regarded despite her disbelief, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach even as she insisted, "I came here alone within the allotted time and without alerting Link to the situation. That is _precisely_ what you told me to do.”

Of course, that wasn't the _full_ truth—she'd inadvertently alerted Link to the situation through her actions, not that she'd confirmed his accurate assumptions. She also wasn't going to tell Ganondorf the truth of the matter now either, allowing him to reply without interrupting.

And she nearly flinched when his menacing ochre gaze centered on her.

“I can sense that the Light Guardians have been summoned, and only a Sage could rouse them. Only the Seventh Sage," he remarked on a tone sharp enough to cut.

Proving he had no interest in discussing the matter, Ganondorf lifted his hand while still holding her gaze, and a dark power began to fester in his palm. As it grew in strength, he turned it in her parents' direction, obviously intent on ending their lives.

Gasping, Zelda moved to counter him, lifting her hands to use magic that might protect her parents from harm by hopefully diverting his aim. But at the last moment, she found a massive fist clutching her throat in a tight grip that cut off her air supply.

Cringing, she grasped his wrist as her feet left the floor, Ganondorf lifting her without so much as batting an eyelash while continuing to threaten her parents' lives.

Struggling, Zelda attempted to teleport out of his grasp only to find his power holding her in place. The sensation was similar to her inability to remove her hand from the Myriad Stone in the Gerudo Valley, and as she fought against it, Ganondorf plainly offered advice.

"Don't exhaust yourself, my lady. There's an easier way to stop me, and I'd prefer if you took that route as I need you to remain strong for what's to come."

Zelda gripped his hand tightly, fighting to breathe as he inquired, “So will you behave?”

Somehow, she managed a nod despite the fist clutching her throat, prompting Ganondorf to state, “Good.”

The word was punctuated by her thud against the floor as he carelessly dropped her and lowered his arm, paying no mind to the way she sputtered and coughed in an attempt to catch her breath.

Instead, he went on, “You've done as I asked, but I can't dismiss the fact that you took something along the way, something significant.”

Still rasping for breath, Zelda had no compunctions returning, “What would you have had me do? Your own rules tied my hands. For as much as I'm sure you'd like to believe Link is ignorant, he's not, and refusing to awaken the Light Guardians would've proven something was amiss.”

“Perhaps,” Ganondorf conceded as she worked her way back to her feet. “Yet this infraction gives me the right to make a new demand, not that I wouldn't have from the start.”

Unable to keep the resentment out of her voice, Zelda inquired, "What more do you want from me?"

His response was automatic, and given with force. Reaching over, he gripped her upper arm with enough strength to bruise and stated, "You will aid me by summoning the Sage powers I no longer have the capability to draw upon."

Cringing, she futilely attempted to pry his fingers from her arm while asking, “To do what?”

Instead of answering with words, Ganondorf turned and started to walk, jerking her along behind him. Gasping, Zelda struggled to keep up with his pace as pain shot through her arm from his vice-like grip, looking up in time to realize he was leading her toward the light on the floor between the spheres housing her parents.

She'd assumed the light was a portal of some type, and supposed she was about to find out where it led as Ganondorf dragged her to it.

Stepping into the light behind him, the room seemed to shimmer away as the glow rose up to encompass them for a moment. Once it faded and her vision refocused, Zelda found herself staring out at Hyrule's lands, several of its iconic locations visible in the distance. The fields stretched out for miles around, Death Mountain towering over the southeastern horizon while the top of the Temple of Time was visible above numerous trees to the east.

The wind whipped by as she regarded the sight, lifting her hair and the skirt of her gown while turning her gaze down at locations closer in, first spying the abandoned Hyrule Town before meeting the palace grounds. The sight proved she was standing upon the roof of Hyrule Palace, or one of its buildings in any case, their position high enough to make touching the turbulent clouds above seem possible.

Yet Zelda's eyes were focused down at the large platform she now stood upon, tracing a sizable pattern etched into its surface that she quickly recognized as the Triforce. Yet the three halves weren't golden as seen in traditional depictions, and instead, the top triangle was red with the bottom two blue and green on the left and right.

Each one was large, the full emblem spanning several meters across the surface of the platform, which seemed peculiar. So as the false king released her arm to take a few steps away, she asked quietly, "What is this?"

Stopping to turn and face her with his cape billowing in the gusting wind, Ganondorf didn't hesitate to explain, "It's a platform my father instructed me to build using the Sage Essences in addition to the dark powers he summoned forth so long ago, and it was meant to bind the three pieces of the Triforce back into one, merging their power together so that the Sacred Realm can be opened once more."

Regarding the structure, he continued, "Dragmire had sought a way to harness a fully assembled Triforce for years while I was still a child under the belief that your parents were mine. He obviously failed, and yet his studies led him to find that if there were three possessors present with a common cause, the Triforce pieces they carried could be evoked to rise up and assemble, granting their shared wish before breaking away again."

As he spoke, Zelda looked down at the symbol marking the platform in consideration. Three with a common cause? After all he'd described, it wasn't difficult to figure out what that was, as well as what was being asked of her without having to question it.

"We all share a desire to release Myriad from her prison,” she started, summarizing, “and you need me to summon the powers of the Sages to assemble the Triforce pieces and accomplish the task."

Ganondorf's mouth slowly curved in a smile filled with what she could only describe as a mixture of malice and dark ambition.

"The Triforce of Wisdom indeed," he remarked, qualifying, "and yes. Once your precious champion arrives with his piece of the relic, the portal to the Sacred Realm will reopen and Myriad's power will be accessible once again, the last I need to possess before taking my place as the master of both realms."

Hearing his intentions, Zelda wasn't certain his lust for power was surprising, and yet it still seemed unbelievable. He wanted to overthrow both worlds with no regard for the needs of others, proving he'd never be the master of anything but evil itself.

At the thought, something deep within Zelda urged her to fight. She knew the chances of overcoming him alone were next to impossible, but she couldn't allow him to achieve his goals, balling her fists as she pointed out, "Myriad won't simply hand her power over.”

Ganondorf seemed amused by the assertion, approaching her until he was only a few feet away. There, he lowered his head and countered on a tone as low and dark as the clouds above, "Myriad won't be able to stand up to the Triforce. She'll have no choice."

Zelda sneered, knowing he was right. She also knew an assembled Triforce would have no opposition. Once Link arrived and the relic was set into motion, there would be no one and nothing to stop it until their shared wish of freeing Myriad was granted.

Fortunately, that wish didn't involve Myriad handing her powers over to Ganondorf—they simply wanted to liberate her for differing reasons. Ganondorf wanted her power while Zelda needed her to awaken the King and Queen, not that she didn't want Myriad free from the start.

As for Link, Myriad was his mother, so his desire over the matter wasn't in question. Yet, without knowing the truth of their relationship, Ganondorf had probably assumed Link would wish to free Myriad simply due to his compassionate nature.

And Zelda could only wonder if the Sage of Light had any inkling that this was to come.

Indeed, once she was freed from the prison Dragmire left her in, she'd be forced to contend with a foe in possession of the Triforce of Power. Still, hope wasn't lost, and Zelda had no compunctions over pointing out why.

“No, Myriad wouldn't be able to withstand the Triforce of Power, at least not without the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage providing support.”

Holding Ganondorf's gaze evenly, she noticed a spark of anger igniting in his yellow eyes. It was brief and barely noticeable, but it came with a flash of something decidedly akin to doubt. The sight of it reminded Zelda of Myriad's advice to them after their victory at the Temple of Fire to use doubt as a weapon against their enemy.

And Ganondorf's reaction proved she'd just landed a powerful blow.

Instantly, a sharp pain erupted in her right cheek when the back of his hand landed across it with enough force to topple her. Hitting the platform with her hair flying over her face, Zelda grimaced, reeling from the strike as Ganondorf leaned down and gripped the amulet around her neck.

Snapping it off before she had a chance to stop him or even respond, he stood straight with the item clutched in his fist and stated, “She'll need more than that if she hopes to successfully deny me.”

Turning her gaze up to peer at him through the strands of hair covering her face, Zelda's eyes widened when a burst of dark magic erupted from his palm to shatter the amulet she'd been given so long ago.

Watching the pieces crumble down to land just before her, the blue stone that was once encased in the pendant clinked against the platform. It was the only piece left intact, and Zelda's heart broke to see it destroyed.

Immediately, memories of her childhood rose, of receiving the amulet from Alma and later giving it to Link to prove their friendship. She also recalled the day he returned to Kakariko with it still in his possession and how he'd given it back while promising that they were tied together no matter what.

Now, the only gift she'd ever received from her parents was broken, a silent message from the King of Evil that her life, her position, meant nothing.

And yet, as Ganondorf turned to walk a few steps away, the blue gem captured her full attention. There was something peculiar about it, as if an energy was present within the stone she hadn't sensed before, possibly a power contained by the pendant that once housed it. Whatever the case, it resonated with her, and as she took the stone in hand, something echoed out the moment her fingers folded around it.

Zelda couldn't be sure why, or what the source of the stone's power might be, but it was significant. She also had the feeling she could figure it out if given enough time, but that's when Ganondorf issued an ultimatum.

“Now, will you take your place upon the blue triangle, or force me to drag you there? Or perhaps you'd rather I return to your parents with murderous intent."

Unwilling to let go of the stone if only because of its sentimental value, Zelda slipped it into one of the cloth pouches Bessa had sewn into the belt of her mantel and stood again. Once she was on her feet, she turned her gaze to Ganondorf and responded, “That won't be necessary. I will do as you ask, but not without providing a warning.”

As if curious, Ganondorf turned to face her and arched a single brow, inquiring, “What warning?”

Zelda didn't mince words, supplying, “In the end, my efforts will gain you nothing. You can reach for as many thrones as you like, but they’ll always be empty, meaningless symbols providing no more power than what you’ve already been given.”

A moment of silence passed between them, neither moving or speaking as her warning lingered. Zelda nearly expected him to have another outburst as well, bracing herself for a second attack.

Yet Ganondorf soon smirked, remarking, "Colorful words,  _ Princess _ , and we'll soon see. So take your place, and I'll return once the time comes to commence."

Zelda held his gaze for a moment before looking down to see that she was currently standing upon the green triangle, her eyes following a path to the blue next to it. Taking a deep breath, she stepped toward it, eventually coming to a stop at the center. Initially, nothing happened, the only sensation being the wind whipping over her.

Yet the magic used to construct the platform soon beckoned, and a strange weariness fell over her.

Closing her eyes against the sensation, every muscle in her body went lax, a power rising from within that seemed to be the only thing keeping her standing. In turn, all of her emotions faded away, leaving nothing behind but pure logic and comprehension, intellect controlling her every whim and desire.

In short, Princess Zelda was now under the possession of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Finally, her eyes opened again, any trace of violet blue replaced by a stark white as she stood motionless upon the blue triangle. The sight drew a smile to Ganondorf's lips that widened with the knowledge that he'd soon be joining her.

Only one piece remained before the time came, and that piece wouldn't take long to arrive—it was just a simple matter of wearing him down first.


	14. Distraction

They'd reached the point of no return.

Thanks to Impa's ability to utilize the teleportation markers, groups of revolt members arrived at the stone in Hyrule Field one by one. Having just left the plateau above the outpost near River Town, their new position brought them within a grove of withered trees northeast of the palace, and Link was the first to arrive.

Appearing in the grove on Epona's back, Lyonel, Arden, and Tenio materialized upon their own mounts along with him, cautiously examining their new environment for potential threats. Yet all was quiet in the surrounding area, allowing each group Impa sent along to arrive without trouble before the Sheikah herself showed up with the last.

And as they waited, Link couldn't ignore a sense of finality clinging to the situation.

Whatever happened from here on out would shape Hyrule once and for all. The somber thought had been on his mind ever since their victory in the gorge, and the seriousness in his blue eyes served as proof of a single fact to all who saw him.

The Hero of Legend was ready to push on, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

So, once the last of the revolt had arrived and were directed to join the others waiting nearby, Link glanced toward his father in anticipation of his orders.

At the same time, Arden took a deep breath through his nose and related in disgust, “You can smell the stench of Ganondorf's dogs from here."

Lyonel agreed, examining their surroundings before observing, “This grove should keep us hidden long enough to coordinate our numbers, but in the meantime, it would be beneficial to send someone out to learn the lay of the land and perhaps the location of our enemies before we commence.”

“I can do that,” Link volunteered.

Nodding, Lyonel looked at Tenio and directed, “Go with him in case there's trouble.”

Link had no argument to offer his father's suggestion. Tenio was not only a skilled fighter, he was also one of the most stealthy members of the revolt, possibly outmatched only by Impa. So he'd be helpful with reconnaissance, and he wasn't the only one who could provide assistance.

“I'll go with them,” Arden qualified. “If there's trouble, I know a few places to lead them that won't draw attention to the rest of you.”

Lyonel seemed to like the idea and acknowledged the request with a silent nod of his head. So, with everyone in accord, they departed the grove to assess the dangers of the outlying area.

Thanks to the thick clouds looming overhead, it was dark enough to provide a bit of cover, and as they moved, Link considered their plans for attack. Both the Goron and Zora had answered a calling to arms, the latter group assigned to defense by ensuring none of Ganondorf's forces could utilize the waterways adjacent to the fields to either escape or join the battle.

Meanwhile, Kioson was stationed with his people in the forests west of Hyrule Field near the Temple of Time where he waited for the signal to begin a frontal assault.

So everything was in place, and before they left the outpost near River Town, the revolt's soldiers had given heartfelt goodbyes to their loved ones in case the worst came to pass. Alia hugged her father while begging him to be careful and Kiama did the same with Betarro.

There was one goodbye that had surprised Link as well, being Tenio's departure from Jada.

Just before adjourning to the teleportation stone, he'd spied the shy young lady actually kissing the Hylian and giving him a hug that proved she feared for his safety.

The show of affection was unexpected, but Link was happy for them, hoping their new relationship was the start of many more good things to come. He hoped the coming battle could be won with as few casualties as possible.

And he hoped their victory came soon.

In the effort of ensuring they had the best chance to make it happen, his thoughts settled on the present as Epona carried him up a hillside where the trees thinned out. Coming to a stop at the peak with Tenio to his right and Arden on his left, the three could see across the fields with the palace walls in the distance—and what waited between wasn't promising.

Lined up in numerous rows upon the field was a battalion of Jackals ready to march on Hyrule and destroy everything in their path.

Link's brows narrowed at the sight of Ganondorf's minions. It wouldn't be easy to enter the palace with so many dogs in the way, nor would it be easy to win the fight.

Proving his allies were thinking the same thing, Tenio muttered, “Well this is going to be tedious.”

Arden exhaled low, observing, “There's more than we expected. Makes me wonder if Ganondorf's planning to join a kennel club.”

Link and Tenio grinned in amusement, finding the humorous comment welcome during a moment of such high tension. So, in the spirit of keeping the tension at bay for a little longer, Link asked, "Since Ganondorf wants my piece of the Triforce so badly, do you think they'll roll out a red carpet and let me pass?”

Arden snorted in amusement, qualifying, "If not, we'll just have to open a path, or maybe Tenio can distract them from you with his radiant beauty.”

Pursing his lips, Tenio remarked, “It's about time one of you noticed. I was starting to feel ignored.”

Chuckling, Arden parted his lips to respond when the sound of someone approaching captured their attention. Looking back, they saw Impa riding to the top of the hill with Nissa upon her shoulder, the pair stopping nearby to assess the situation for themselves.

Almost immediately, Nissa remarked, “Oh no, there's so many of them!”

Impa remained silent in response to the sight of Ganondorf's battalion, but all it took was a single look at her face to know she wasn't pleased with the situation. Still, she informed the three they'd just joined of Lyonel's activities.

“Link, your father is almost done organizing our forces, and one of them found this before we left the outpost.”

Lifting her arm, she tossed over a scroll which Link caught without any trouble, and as he unraveled it, Impa explained, “It's an old map of the palace that may be a bit outdated, but should still provide enough information on its layout to help you navigate.”

After examining it, Link rolled the parchment up again and replied, "I'm sure it'll come in handy. Now I just need a way to get inside and use it.”

His mention of the palace had everyone looking in its direction again, and as they considered how to handle the challenge ahead, Tenio made a pertinent observation.

“One thing we know is that Ganondorf hasn't assembled these beasts to stand and fight or protect his stronghold. Arden's told us before that he doesn't care for it, and he's not intending to keep Link out. So what they're planning is to march on Hyrule, not stand and fight, meaning we would have an easier time keeping them in one place.”

"I was just thinking that," Link admitted, regarding his allies in adding, "and I just had an idea on how to gain the element of surprise.”

Curiously, Nissa's wings tinkled with her question, “What's your idea?”

Smiling, Link turned Epona and related, “Let's go back to the marker so I can explain it to everyone.”

△  
▲ △

A chorus of grunts and snarls sounded among the battalion of Jackals standing sentry before the walls of Hyrule Palace. Their vast numbers spanned more than a hundred yards across the fields, and even more soldiers were departing the gates on horseback.

Crossing the drawbridge, some of those riders moved between the lines to take a position at the front of their ranks and lead their assault on the kingdom. Yet, as one Jackal reached his post and drew back on the reins, his ears twitched at a faint, indiscernible sound coming through the moment his mount was no longer moving.

Lifting his head to regard the field with glowing red eyes, he spied nothing that might've caused such noise, but with each passing moment, it began to sound more and more like distant hoof falls.

Confused, he sniffed the air, catching a scent that wasn't their own.

Emitting a low growl, some of his companions nearby took notice of the scent and started scanning the area for the source. But again, there was nothing in sight, and only the sound of galloping hooves were heard growing louder before coming to an abrupt stop.

A silence ensued that was only broken by a horse sporadically snorting air through its nose—and the Jackals had no idea what to think of the inexplicable noises.

From the hilltop where Link, Tenio, and Arden originally spied the battalion, Lyonel watched with the rest of the revolt's soldiers standing at the ready behind him, still safe under the cover of trees and shielded from sight by the hill. For now, he waited patiently, his breath turning to steam in the cold night air as he commanded, “Everyone make ready. It'll be very soon now.”

In response, each soldier silently drew their weapons to prepare. At the same time, Dorrel asked, “Sir, are we certain this is such a good idea? What if he's spotted too soon?”

Standing on Lyonel's opposing side, Impa arched a brow, being one of only two people able to see Link as he'd ridden toward the battalion under the shadow spell she'd cast to prevent detection. Arden was the other, able to see Link's figure through his shadow sight.

And the Hero of Legend had just reached their front lines.

“Don't worry, Dorrel, he's already there,” Impa announced plainly.

Dorrel exhaled low, offering a nod of understanding as Lyonel stared at the spot where his son likely stood as if to face down Ganondorf's entire army alone. Fatherly concern churned in his gut, a natural response to the thought of his only child in danger. It didn't matter that he'd watched Link overcome these enemies before, or how many times his son might emerge victorious in the future.

He'd always worry for Link's safety.

Thankfully, Nabooru distracted him from his worrisome thoughts by stating confidently, “I've got three red rupees saying he'll make it through and take at least ten of those dogs with him.”

Grinning, Arden announced, “I'm good for it, any takers?”

Lyonel smiled at their exchange, though no one had the chance to respond when Impa informed them, "He's appearing."

Out in the field, Epona's body began shimmering into view with Link on her back and Nissa perched upon his shoulder. Finally, the trio was visible to the beasts who'd only heard them before, and the Jackal on horseback who'd first noticed their presence snarled and freed a large battleaxe from his back.

Holding it out, the beast emitted a howl to alert the others, causing a wave of vicious growls to pass through the battalion as Link pulled the Master Sword from his back.

"Steady girl," he whispered to Epona as the Jackals separating him from the drawbridge leading into Hyrule Palace snarled in preparation to attack—and as expected, they didn't waste time commencing.

In a lethal frenzy, the dogs closest to him rushed forward as Link raised his blade to the sky with a loud battle cry echoing out over the fields. The aggressive sound was a signal to the revolt informing them of his charge, and as Epona reared up on her hind legs, the Master Sword began glowing with a pure white aura.

What followed served as proof that Link's weapon was given the moniker _the Sword of Evil's Bane_ for good reason.

With a loud whinny, Epona charged toward the Jackals now converging on their position with fangs bared in eagerness to draw blood. Yet those closest quickly recoiled from the bright aura radiating off of the Master Sword, blinded by the sacred blade. One by one, they drew to a stop, stumbling over each other in their bid to look away.

As a result, Link passed between their lines with relative ease.

Still, his tactic of blinding the Jackals didn't prevent all of them from attempting to attack—and that was where Nissa came in. Holding tight to Link's jerkin, the fairy evoked her powers as a Sage to ignite a wave of electricity around Link and Epona much the way she had for Arden in River Town. But instead of simply igniting his armor, a barrier was formed to ensure the Jackals didn't impede Epona's progress in carrying her rider to the drawbridge.

As a result, several of their enemies were shocked as Link passed, seizing up for several moments. Their immobility made them easy targets, and he took advantage whenever possible, the Master Sword cleaving the heads of at least three Jackals from their bodies.

Still, his aim wasn't to kill in that moment, and instead, he was trying to attract as much attention as possible before accessing the drawbridge.

"Their front lines are turning with him,” Lyonel announced, freeing his blade before directing Nabooru, “Give the signal!”

Nodding, Nabooru lifted one of her hands, her palm beginning to glow a golden hue. But instead of exerting herself in an expressive show of her new power, she smirked and simply snapped her fingers.

Instantly, a sound similar to thunder crackled across the sky along with numerous bursts of golden red light that exploded like fireworks. The display was visible for miles around—and those waiting in the forests to the west took immediate notice.

Grinning, Kioson lifted a spiked war hammer while releasing a loud battle cry to signal to his kindred that the time was now.

In response, the massive Gorons accompanying him charged with force, emerging from the tree line as the earth quaked beneath their feet. Several were unarmed as well—the only weapon a Goron needed was his own fists—though some carried blunt weapons and nearly all of them had donned pieces of armor adorned with sharp spikes.

Of course, such equipment was purely for offense considering their rocky bodies were difficult to damage, and they fearlessly rushed toward the distracted battalion from their western position while Lyonel watched with the revolt from the east.

Seeing the charge of powerful Gorons from his vantage point at the top of the hill, Lyonel lifted his weapon and shouted his next command with fervor.

" _To arms!_ "

Driving his heels into his mount's hind flanks, he took off with his friends and comrades following suit, their aggressive cries echoing out into the air.

By then, those Jackals who hadn't been blinded or momentarily incapacitated by Link's charge through their lines had been further distracted by the Gorons attacking from the west. Not only did this provide the revolt better chances of success with their surprise attack from the east, it also took some of the attention away from Link, making it easier to reach the drawbridge.

Still, the gate ahead was closing and the bridge was beginning to rise, parting at its center to bar entry into the palace the moment Epona's hooves hit the surface—but it didn't matter. Having gained speed during her sprint, she met the gap and gracefully leaped through the air to the other side before the drawbridge rose too high to jump.

Coming down to the other half of the bridge, the incline gave her just enough speed to make it through the gates at the last moment.

With the sound of the metal grate shutting behind them, Epona rushed forward until Link drew back on the reins, urging her to stop while taking in his new surroundings in the effort of locating potential danger nearby. But the outer palace grounds were quiet save for the distant cries of the battle now ensuing on the other side of the walls.

Realizing he wasn't in immediate danger, he exhaled a deep breath only to hear Nissa doing the same.

Still clinging to his shoulder, the fairy remarked, “That was intense! I'm glad it's over!”

Smiling, Link sheathed his blade, but didn't get the chance to respond due to a few angry yelps sounding from above. Looking up to the top of the walls encompassing the yard, he snatched his bow and nocked an arrow to send flying at one of the lookouts who'd just spotted him.

Slicing through the air, his arrow pierced the Jackal's skull, sending him toppling off of the wall while his two companions leaped over the edge with the intentions of engaging Link below. Yet they weren't fast enough, one of them falling victim to another well placed shot only moments after hitting the ground.

The last, however, was a bit more evasive. Dodging Link's first shot, the Jackal swiftly leaped through the air, coming down with his battleaxe raised and fangs bared. But his weapon quickly slipped from his hands at the last moment when Link finally hit his mark.

As it fell to the ground and slid to a stop only three feet from Epona's hooves, Link exhaled and told Nissa, “I think you spoke too soon.”

“Sheesh!” the fairy exclaimed, flying into the air to hover a few feet away where she asked, “Why do I get the feeling this is old hat for you?”

With a snort of amusement, Link admitted, “Because it is.”

Wings chiming in concern, Nissa asked, “Are you sure you wouldn't like for me to go with you then?”

The sound of the battle being waged outside the walls was still going strong, and Link couldn't ignore it, replying, “No, the revolt needs all the help it can get to keep Ganondorf's Jackals from marching on the kingdom.”

Nissa let out a tiny sigh that proved she didn't like the thought of allowing him to continue on alone, but she didn't argue. Instead, she flew in close and directed, “Okay, but be careful in there! I met you and Zelda when I was a child, and it breaks my heart to think of anything bad happening to either of you, so I want to see you both again in good shape!”

With that said, the fairy pressed a kiss to his cheek and added, “Good luck, Link!” before taking off high into the air to rejoin the battle waging outside the walls.

And as soon as her purple glow vanished, Link turned his gaze to the sight of the structure awaiting him.

Hyrule Palace.

The imposing building rose up with its towers eclipsed by the turbulent clouds above, lightning flashing as if daring him to enter. The desolate outer palace grounds did nothing to provide a sense of welcome either. The dying trees and yellow grass stood as testament to just how long it'd been since anyone resided in the royal dwelling who actually cared, either about the palace or the kingdom itself.

For that reason alone, Link fearlessly urged Epona toward a second gate leading to the courtyard, though he didn't get far before drawing her to a halt when Frost emerged from the same area.

Proving the sight of Epona had drawn his attention, Zelda's mount came straight over to them and nuzzled his cheek to hers.

Finally, Link found a smile at their horse's familiarity with each other, dismounting Epona to check both for injury, but neither were any worse for the wear. Still, the sight of Frost without his rider served as a stark reminder that Zelda was somewhere within the palace along with Goddesses only knew what kind of evil.

And at last, the time had come to put a stop to it once and for all.

As the thought filled him with determination, Link rubbed Epona's nose and then Frost's, instructing them, “You two stay here and we'll be back for you later."

As if they understood, Epona snorted and Frost nudged his hand, bringing a smile to his face before he turned to approach the courtyard gate. The walls they were set within were nowhere near as tall as those encompassing the outer grounds, but they still blocked Link's view of the courtyard.

Further obscuring his vision was the lack of light due to the roiling clouds overhead, and he moved carefully, making it halfway to the gate before coming to a stop at the sight of a shadow appearing during the brief flashes of lightning.

Moving slowly toward the gate, Link gripped the hilt of his blade, waiting to find an Iron Knuckle entering the area from the courtyard. The lumbering enemy was reminiscent of those he'd faced in the Temple of Spirit with black armor and a helmet sporting a closed visor.

He also recalled how difficult they could be to engage, instantly drawing his blade in preparation to fight.

As if responding to the movement, the knight raised its battleaxe during its approach with the obvious intentions of cleaving him in two. Link lifted his shield in response, and yet he hesitated to make a move in noticing a lever on the opposite side of the gate behind his foe.

Brows narrowing at the sight of it, an idea came to mind, prompting him to wait as the Iron Knuckle drew close enough to bring its weapon down. Once it did, Link reacted by diving left and then sprinting ahead to the courtyard gates.

Passing through the structure, he grabbed the lever and pulled it down, causing the metal grating to close before the Iron Knuckle could even turn around to locate his enemy.

Smirking at the sight of the lumbering suit of armor now trapped on the other side, Link remarked, "Powerful, but too slow.”

He would've punctuated the comment by dusting his hands together as well, but didn't think it wise to sheath his sword at that moment. Even still, he couldn't help but take pride in his clever ploy—any strategy that allowed him to reach Zelda more quickly and without risking harm was welcome in his book.

So he prepared to move through the courtyard with a smug smile on his face, a smile that flattened the moment he turned around to find himself engulfed by a large shadow.

Pursing his lips, he looked up, then up again, finding himself staring at the drooling fangs of a seven meter tall Jackal with glowing red eyes leering down at him from behind an executioner's mask. The imposing black garb was fastened around his neck with chains, and just as dauntingly, the oversized Jackal carried an equally large mallet with spikes along the face and claw.

Furthermore, he'd already lifted it into the air to strike—and Link had but one response to give that was suitable.

"Shit."

With barely any time to dodge, he instantly jumped back as the mallet came down onto his position, supposing he'd jumped from the pot and into the fire in the process. Even now, he could hear the Iron Knuckle hacking away at the gate with its axe, and while he knew the metal grate was sturdy, he doubted it'd last forever.

Still, he had bigger problems, rushing toward the Jackal as it stood straight from attempting to crush him. Building momentum, Link used it to run between his enemy's legs, slicing his sword from shin to calf in passing.

Snarling in pain, the Jackal turned to swing his mallet horizontally over the ground with deadly force. After completing his spin, the monster lifted his weapon to search for his foe, but was unable to locate Link anywhere. So he turned his mallet up to check the spikes, but there was no Hylian crushed against them.

Growling in confusion, the Jackal abruptly turned its head at the sensation of a hand tugging his right ear. Doing so revealed his enemy now crouched upon his shoulder—the last thing he saw before Link thrust the Master Sword into his eye.

A jolt passed through the beast's body as a result, the tremor given with enough force to send Link toppling from his shoulder while the Jackal snarled in pain. Thankfully, he landed without harm, rolling to a crouch on the courtyard grounds with the Master Sword still clutched in his hand—not that he intended to use it again. Instead, his enemy's distraction provided the chance to try out his most recently acquired weapon.

"Let's see how well these work," he remarked while drawing his bow around to nock one of the light arrows granted by the Spirit Guardians.

He'd promised to save the projectiles for Ganondorf, and yet it seemed like a good idea to find out what to expect from the arrows if only to ensure there weren’t any surprises in the way their magic worked. Still, no matter what happened now, he was limiting himself to a single use, watching as the tip of the weapon began glowing white the moment he took aim.

Finding the development promising, Link loosed the arrow with the executioner's head in his sights. Slicing the air with a shimmering stream of energy trailing in its wake, the projectile slammed into its target with a bright burst of radiant light erupting. The energy consumed the Jackal, his weapon instantly falling to the ground as his knees smacked into the pavement near the courtyard fountain.

Watching as the oversized beast succumbed to his attack, Link exhaled and remarked with a smirk, "Either these arrows are powerful, or you're just a wimp. Here's hoping it's not a case of the latter.”

Punctuating his words was the sound of the courtyard gate being knocked off its hinges and slamming into the ground. Spinning around to face the Iron Knuckle who'd just broken through, Link watched as the powerful foe drew its axe back and began lumbering toward him at a slow but menacing pace.

Yet Link didn't move to respond. Instead, he stood there idly as the suit of armor approached only to be crushed beneath the torso of the defeated Jackal falling down upon it. As if to add insult to injury, the Jackal's oversized mallet also fell—right into his back.

Cringing at the thud, Link shook his head and shrugged, turning around to enter the palace without giving the incident a second thought.

A moment later, he arrived at a wide set of stairs, and at the bottom landing was a blackened Myriad stone. Sneering at the sight of it, Link pushed aside his resentment over being unable to update his mother on the situation and turned his gaze up to the top landing instead. There, a nonworking fountain sat between three doorways, one of which was at the top of a second set of stairs.

Of the three, it was the most decorated with intricate carvings and golden ornamentation, not to mention a row of marble columns lining a walkway to the left and right.

The other doors were on the same level as the fountain, and if Link had to guess, he'd say the one he needed to take was the one with the fancy carvings.

Still, he decided to check the map Impa had given him just to make sure of it. Unrolling the scroll after fishing it out of his hammer bag, he found that the door in question led to a corridor connecting with a large chamber—possibly the throne room, and wasn't that where he needed to go?

After all, where else would one find a King of Evil holding a Princess hostage?

Link couldn't think of any place other than the dungeon, and started up the stairs while hoping that wasn't the case. Yet he didn't manage to make it further than the top of the first flight of steps before a series of soft yet menacing chuckles stopped him.

Looking up in the direction the sound was coming from, he spotted Ganondorf standing before the door he'd chosen to enter.

Sneering, Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword's hilt, ready to engage his nemesis at any given moment—though not by blindly rushing into a fight. Instead, he braced himself, carefully watching the King of Evil casually descending the stairs toward the fountain at the center of the courtyard.

Stopping his movements midway, the false king related, “I'm glad you could finally join us. Surprising as it may sound, your presence has been eagerly anticipated.”

Ignoring his claim, not to mention the snide quality of his tone, Link demanded in response, "What have you done with Zelda?"

Ganondorf smirked smugly, though the way he stared down at Link spoke volumes of the fact that he didn't feel any particular need to answer, nor did he believe his enemy worth the time it would take to provide one. Yet he gave it anyway, complete with an idle wave of his hand.

“I've put her where she needs to be, just as I'm going to do with you. So if you're worried for her, don't. I fully intend for you to learn her fate so that you'll join us, but only once the time comes."

Brows narrowing in anger, Link sneered, uncertain what he could've meant by the words _join us_. Still, one thing he did know was that Ganondorf's plans weren't going to be particularly enjoyable to discover no matter what they entailed—and perhaps they didn’t matter because he now had a chance to stop him.

Drawing his weapon up in preparation to engage Ganondorf for the second time, Link fearlessly stood his ground—and the false king wasn't oblivious to the meaning behind his stance. Yet it only seemed to humor him, a slow smile curving his lips as he inquired, “Are you truly so eager to relive the torment you experienced in Engleton?”

Link sneered, convinced he could scour the kingdom and find nothing more grating than Ganondorf's arrogance. Still, he had little to say in retort, though what he did say was spoken in words as sharp as the Master Sword clutched in his hand.

“I won't be reliving anything, Ganondorf.”

If possible, Ganondorf's expression grew even more sinister as he conceded, “Perhaps not, at least not in the same fashion. Regardless, our time to fight hasn't quite arrived, though I'll happily provide you with a reminder of what you foolishly believe you can overcome.”

Drawing his cape up, Ganondorf quickly swiped his arm to the side, sending a number of dark orbs flying in his enemy’s direction.

Instinctively, Link moved to counter the attack, lifting his shield to deflect the first orb followed by slicing the second with the Master Sword. As it moved in another direction, he sidestepped the third and then repeated his previous swipe at what he thought was the last of Ganondorf's orbs.

Instantly, the dark energy turned white the moment it came into contact with his blade, gleaming as it sailed away from Link and toward the false king who'd first sent it out. Sadly, Link didn't realize a fifth orb was still coming at him, blindsiding him by ramming into his body from the left. The impact sent him flying into a wall with horrendous pain shooting through his body—but it wasn't for nothing.

The white orb he'd managed to return impacted Ganondorf at nearly the same time, ruthlessly slamming into his body. Erupting in a mass of white tendrils swirling over him, the King of Evil was left sprawled out on the steps, grunting in the pain Link's successful counter was causing.

Things grew quiet in the interim with both attempting to recover from the blows. Finally, Link found enough relief that he managed to sit up and shake his head just as Ganondorf emitted an angered growl.

"That is _not_ the power of your blade," he all but snarled, standing after a moment to glare down at his enemy and assert, “It's altered in a manner that, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd already released Myriad and took some of her power for yourself.”

Exhaling low, Link stood and turned a harsh expression back at the King of Evil, realizing it was the power his mother granted him at birth that he was referring to—not that Link had any intentions of mentioning it.

Instead, he rasped, "I don't know what you're talking about. If it hurt, then it hurt. So you'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm not as weak as you wish I were."

During the silence ensuing his response, it was difficult to tell if Ganondorf believed him. He remained still, yet his glare was intense, as if attempting to measure Link's sincerity, even his mettle with a single glance.

But if he didn't believe the claim, he said nothing of it, sneering with a low scoff before remarking, “If you wouldn't mind, simply continue on your way as I'm certain everyone is eager for you to find the Princess, not least of all is me.”

With those words, Ganondorf phased out of sight, and once he disappeared, a barrier of darkness formed over the door leading into the main building.

Sneering at the sight of it, Link realized he'd never be able to break through such powerful dark magic himself. Though he'd done so before, Ganondorf was in possession of the Triforce of Power, meaning his use of the same energies Dragmire employed to seal the Temple of Spirit was much more potent, leaving Link with a choice to make.

Left or right?

Glancing between the two doors in each direction, Link groaned and rolled his eyes. The words _here we go again_ sprang to mind, though he had the feeling it didn't matter which path he took first.

Things weren't going to be easy either way.

Starting toward the left, he said so in muttering a sarcastic response to Ganondorf's parting statement.

"I'm sure you are, and I'm _sure_ you'll make it easy for me to find her."


	15. Dark Palace I

Just as suspected, things were _not_ easy.

Fighting through a corrupted Temple was one thing. The types of traps and enemies in each had typically been similar, and unique to each environment. By themselves, they were challenging to face, but not so difficult to overcome that each encounter left Link wondering how he'd make it through the next.

Which was precisely what the foes in Hyrule Palace did.

Each corner harbored a combination of enemies and traps that made him think a piece of every temple had been brought inside. Thankfully, navigation wasn't too difficult thanks to the map Impa provided, not to mention the master key Nabooru delivered from the Temple of Spirit. Still, his progress was slowed thanks to Ganondorf's favoritism for the Iron Knuckles, to say nothing of his Jackals protecting his lair.

Or perhaps they weren't protecting it so much as just lying in wait.

Regardless, the worst area of all was the dungeon, and not simply due to the Redead and Stalfos infesting the dark corridors. There were also hauntings, echoes of the screams uttered by those tortured and executed so long ago, many of whom were innocent.

Their lives were simply taken as proof of Ganondorf's ruthlessness—and one of them stood out among the rest.

“ _Link …_.”

The voice was no louder than a whisper and yet it seemed to echo out as he fought through the dank corridors. Somehow, it seemed familiar as well, though disembodied as it was, he couldn't say why. Additionally, haunting visions served as a distraction from the matter, arms reaching through prison bars when no one was there and shadows moving when nothing was about to cast it.

Such apparitions served as proof that the evil festering within the palace was strong—and it nearly did him in. Eventually arriving in what could only be described as a torture chamber where a guillotine stood that was so old the blade had rusted, Link could barely ignore the blood staining the walls or the scent of decay permeating every breath.

But he did, and all for a simple reason.

“ _Link …_.”

The same voice uttered his name once again, and at the same moment, his eyes focused on a woman kneeling in the guillotine. Despite realizing there was no reason why anyone would or even should be so deep within the dungeon at that moment, the sight had Link's heart racing if only because it answered the question of why the voice was so familiar.

“Alma!”

As soon as his foster mother's name was out of his mouth, the lever holding the blade aloft above her neck turned. Instantly, it sliced downward, the gruesome thud of Alma's head hitting the floor sounding in turn as he averted his gaze from the sight with eyes squeezed shut.

Illness overcame him in response. Despite knowing this dungeon was filled with horrors that lied, he knew what he'd just witnessed was true to life, and the thought of his foster mother's fate was as angering as it was sickening.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered, feeling at least partly responsible for what happened to her. Alma was killed because he was Myriad's son and Zelda was the true princess, otherwise Ganondorf's soldiers never would've targeted her.

“ _Link! Behind you!_ ”

His eyes cracked open at the sudden warning, thankfully just in time to realize he'd been eclipsed by the shadow of a Stalfos sneaking up behind him. Diving forward to avoid harm, the skeleton's blade came down on his position a split second later.

Turning to engage his newest opponent, he found the monster about as challenging as the rest to take out—its only advantage was the element of surprise which was squandered thanks to Alma's warning. So he overcame the Stalfos in quick time, letting a deep breath the moment a pile of bones scattered to the floor at his feet, then looked around the chamber again.

“Thank you, Alma,” he rasped without expecting a response.

And yet, she gave one anyway.

“You're welcome, Link. I knew these monstrosities would try to take advantage of your emotional distraction.”

A light flashed behind him, and Link turned around to see the spectral form of his foster mother smiling warmly. The expression was in stark contrast to the one he saw during her execution, making him wonder if it was a sign that she was actually at peace, or maybe she was truly glad to see him.

Either way, his vision blurred when tears stung his eyes.

“Alma, I'm sorry you were—”

“Don't be,” she interrupted. “You and Mira were only children, blameless in what happened, and I've waited here for your arrival to tell you as much. So please, when you find Mira, let her know how much I love you both.”

“I will,” Link promised, adding, “and we love you, too. We always will.”

Alma's image shimmered as if fading away, leaving him to wonder if she couldn't hold her form in the physical world, or if she had no choice but to go. Regardless, she didn't disappear from sight without passing on a bit of information.

“I know, and you can find her by using the archway behind me to access the corridor to the throne room. Once there, you'll need to look behind the throne itself. It will lead you to Mira, but beware. An immense darkness waits on the path to finding her.”

Alma's voice seemed to echo as she faded from sight, leaving Link alone once again. Exhaling low, he considered her words of love which filled him with a mixture of sadness and admiration while her second warning had his eyes rolling with a muttered, “Why am I not surprised?”

Shaking his head, he set one foot before the other to do precisely as his foster mother directed and accessed an archway at the back of the room to find himself traversing a stone stairwell. At the top landing waited a corridor which was much more aesthetically pleasing than the torture chamber he'd just left. Still, the atmosphere was cold with gray marble floors covered by a deep red carpet and despite several golden sconces upon the walls lighting the way, it remained dark.

Link could only wonder if the décor was a remnant of the true King and Queen's reign despite how unwelcoming it seemed—probably not. Regardless, he finally came across a set of double doors inlaid with ornate etchings of gold around two Triforces on each side. The knobs were also gold and formed the shape of a boar's head split down the center where the doors separated to open.

Regarding them for a moment, they somehow seemed suitable as he took one in hand and pushed the doors open. Considering how decorated the entrance was, he knew the throne room waited beyond as well, and soon found himself standing at the center of a vast chamber filled with silence.

Like the corridor outside, granite walls rose around him, his boots thumping lightly against the marble floor until they met the carpet. Yet, instead of sconces, several candelabras stood about the chamber and a row of chandeliers graced the vaulted ceiling with intricate murals painted upon it of images Link couldn't precisely identify.

Still, he wasn't focused on the matter, and instead, his vision remained on the ornate suits of armor standing between some of the columns, expecting them to come to life at any moment and attack just as several others had before them.

Yet all remained silent as he made his way toward the steps leading to the throne with Alma's warning in mind, and though things remained quiet, he was right to keep his guard up.

It simply wasn't the suits of armor he had to worry about.

As if he'd stepped into a draft, an abrupt chill swept over him as the throne room suddenly darkened in a manner suggesting the candles had gone out. Yet they continued burning, but their glow couldn't penetrate the pitch blackness around him.

In response, Link gripped the hilt of his blade more tightly, coming to a stop in his movements just as a low groan hit his ears. Whoever—or _what_ ever—made the noise, he couldn't help thinking they sounded exhausted, the eerie sound as frail as it was unnerving.

Gaze darting left and right in an attempt to pinpoint the source, Link soon focused directly ahead when what appeared to be a blue flame formed upon Hyrule's seat of power. Wavering, the mass soon took the shape of an old, decrepit man wearing a black robe with a hood draped over his head obscuring most of his visage. The only thing truly visible was a tangle of stringy black hair hanging down to frame the bony lower half of his face.

His fingers were long and skeletal in turn, and the noticeable transparency of his form proved Link was facing an apparition.

Brows narrowing at the thought, he watched as the old man's head bobbed forward with an unnatural movement before a set of black eyes opened to leer at him with what could only be described as hatred. The sight of his gaze was somehow disturbing in a chilling sort of way, and adding to the effect was the way the old man chortled, his voice cracking as he asked on a raspy tone, "Myriad?"

_Myriad?_ Link parted his lips, unsure why this specter would be asking his mother's name, unless … . _Could this be … Dragmire's ghost?_

Uncertain his assumption was accurate, he cautiously asked, "Who are you?"

"You … are not Myriad, but … ,” the phantom continued weakly as if he hadn't spoken, “you have an aura as … as _she_ did." With his gaze narrowing at Link in scrutiny, he asked much more insistently, "What is your name?"

Shaking his head, Link instantly retorted, “Why should I tell you anything when you won't answer my own question?”

The phantom suddenly scoffed, letting a sputtered laugh before informing Link, "You are speaking to the Lord of Darkness as he appeared in life, boy.”

Realizing he was right and this was a phantom of the dark mage himself, Link sneered. Thoughts of the anguish Dragmire had caused his family—and Zelda's—instantly surfaced, making it difficult to recall that this was just a ghost and it was pointless to attack, or even make accusations.

So instead, Link asserted, "You're the source of the dark visions haunting this place, aren't you?"

"I am … ," he started, trailing as his head fell back and then lolled sideways as if he no longer had the strength to hold it up straight. He even sounded winded in continuing, "I am but a shadow now, imprisoned here like the rest held under the thumb of he who is my son. But I … .”

Stopping long enough to sputter with a sickly cough, he finally concluded, “But I’ve strength enough to manifest and demand answers before allowing passage."

Sneering, Link couldn't ignore his anger entirely, and Dragmire's annoying attempt to prevent him from progressing any further caused it to flare in countering, "Answers to what? Who I am, or why you failed in everything you tried to achieve only to be murdered at the hands of your own son? That _is_ what happened, isn't it?”

It was only a guess, but considering how sickly Dragmire looked and the way he'd spoken of Ganondorf keeping him under his thumb gave Link the sneaking suspicion he was right. Proving he'd hit the nail on the head as well, the phantom instantly grew enraged, sending a burst of blue flame in his direction.

With a swift jump to the side, Link watched as the burst erupted against the floor where he once stood. But instead of dispersing, several smaller flames emerged to float in his direction.

While using his shield for protection followed by attacking the flames with his blade, two things became apparent. First, it took more than one attack to eliminate a single flame.

Second, hitting one sent it flying in the opposite direction.

The discovery gave him an idea, and he diligently worked to clear the room until a single flame remained. But instead of destroying it, he slowly lured it into the right position, then issued his attack to send the floating light at Dragmire with no lack of force.

Sailing in the ghost's direction, the blue flame mercilessly slammed into his translucent body and erupted. In turn, Dragmire let an anguished wail, writhing in agony—and Link _almost_ felt sorry for him. The dark mage had toiled all his life to empower his son only to be murdered by him, and now his spirit was restlessly trapped between worlds, though it was difficult to say why with confidence.

Perhaps Ganondorf had some sway over the spirit, or Dragmire was so devoted to seeing his son succeed that he either refused to, or simply couldn't let it go. Regardless, after the way he'd spoken of Myriad, Link was certain the aura his mother's power evidently gave off caused the dark mage to manifest and demand the truth—not that it mattered.

Link had no intentions of allowing this ghost to prevent him from achieving his goals.

So, as Dragmire's wails slowly ceased, Link started toward the throne, asking the ghost sitting upon it, “Or maybe you want an answer for why you're continually suffering while lingering in wait for a justification? Because I can't answer that. Maybe you deserve to be left to an afterlife of unanswered questions and tormented by your failures, but I couldn't say for sure no matter how much I think the circumstances are fitting."

Another barrage of blue fire sailed in Link's direction, his words apparently angering the spirit even more.

"You will move no further!” the phantom declared as Link dodged his latest attack.

Pushing himself forward into a roll with a line of fire rising behind him, Link stopped to swing his blade against another floating flame spawned by the blast and send it toward the apparition.

As the fire hit the specter, Link didn't offer any mercy, ducking another ghostly flame before striking it with his sword to send toward Dragmire as well.

With his anguished cries filling the throne room, Link skillfully eliminated the remaining flames before finally reaching the landing of the steps leading up to the throne. As he turned to ascend them, the Master Sword began glowing white, getting brighter with each step until the tip of the blade was pointed at Dragmire's throat, its pure aura all but blinding him.

Holding the weapon firmly in place, Link asserted with a harsh scowl, “My business is not with you, it's with your son just as your business was with my mother. Now let me pass."

While making his demand, his image grew clearer to Dragmire from beyond the painful glow of his blade—and the phantom rasped in shock. In his view, Link's image shimmered with the Sacred Realm's power of light, his golden blonde hair shining as it framed his glowing white eyes. For all intents and purposes, he looked like a vengeful deity come to exact retribution.

Or, from Dragmire’s perspective, he looked like Myriad.

"No," Dragmire rasped, too weakened to launch another attack as Link's image became even more pronounced, and what appeared caused the phantom to add, "no, it can't be!"

From within the Hylian's bright aura of light emerged the distinct shape of a triangle shimmering with a green hue—the Triforce of Courage.

Seeing it, Dragmire instantly knew the truth. The Master Sword, the Triforce piece, and Myriad's power proved this was not only her son, he was also the prophesied Hero of Legend. How this could be possible, he had no idea, and yet the evidence was standing right before him, shining more brightly than the midday sun.

As he gaped up at the Hylian in response to the discovery, Link pressed the tip of his blade closer to his neck and demanded more forcefully, "Let me pass.”

Unable to withstand the power of his blade or the blinding light radiating from within his soul, Dragmire slumped back against the throne with a weakened rasp, his dark, rotting image finally dispersing into nothing.

As pieces of his form seemed to flake away and dissolve into black tendrils of smoke, he gave his final words on a raspy, disembodied voice.

"You … he wants the Triforce. That's why you've come. He said once you brought … the Triforce to him … my life would be restored to its … previous state. I knew it would not, but had … little choice. Aid him … or remain as the living … rotting husk I'd become."

Watching as he faded from sight, Link's grip on his blade grew lax, his scowl softening. Somehow, the sight of the once powerful mage now turned into little more than a weakened essence diffused whatever remained of his anger and left him pitying Dragmire despite his atrocities. Clearly, he was now paying for his crimes, and if his frail visage was any indication, the final years of his life hadn't been kind either.

So he relaxed his stance and stood back, allowing the phantom to pass into whatever oblivion awaited him, though Dragmire turned his lifeless, black eyes back to Link with one last thing to say before his form dispersed completely.

"You may pass, and in turn … knowing you've finally come … I shall as well."

As the particles of his form drifted into the air to disperse, the throne room's lighting returned to normal, leaving Link alone with his thoughts. It was questionable what Dragmire meant, and whether he was hoping Link would give Ganondorf what he desired, or if he was vengefully hoping his own son might soon meet his end.

But he did know he wasn't spending anymore time considering Dragmire than the mage deserved—which was no time at all.

Instead, he focused on Alma's advice for finding Zelda. She'd said to check behind the throne, and as Link finally stepped around the chair, he realized there was really nothing to see. A stone masonry wall draped in red velvet stood a few feet away, but though things seemed plain enough, he did notice one thing out of the ordinary—a draft.

Not only did he feel the cool air against his cheeks, the tassels attached to the drapes were wavering. The movement suggested an empty space existed behind the wall, and Link wasted no time reaching to pull the drape down and inspect it.

Still, he couldn't see a visible means of passing through, and so he invoked the sight of truth he and Zelda had gained in the Temple of Water. With his eyes beginning to glow, he could see that his assessment was correct—there was a corridor behind the wall.

Yet his vision also revealed a trigger hidden within one of the bricks.

Pressing his hand against it, a click sounded as the latch released, allowing him into a long corridor with numerous sconces lining the walls. Aside from Zelda, he could only wonder what awaited at the other end, and wasted no time on getting started to find out.

Thankfully, nothing attacked him along the way, though the corridor seemed eerie nevertheless, a sensation that was overridden by irritation when he found yet another dead end. Still, with the sight of truth invoked, he could see something resembling an old study on the other side, and unlike the previous doorway, this one was marked by the Triforce.

Could that mean something specific? Perhaps only someone in possession of the relic could open the door—what better way to keep a sensitive area secure when Ganondorf was the only person residing in the palace holding a piece of it?

It was worth a shot to try in any event, so Link lifted his left hand to place against the surface. As a result, his own mark lit, mirroring the one upon the wall with the triangle on the bottom right glowing more vibrantly than the others.

Realizing it, Link pushed against the door on a hunch, and felt a vibration passing through it just as it began to open.

Thankful the puzzle didn’t require more thought to be solved, he stepped into an old chamber which had fallen into disuse with dusty books and vials lining the cabinets and cobwebs decorating the walls. Yet Link ignored it, finding himself focused on a single, blueish light coming from an archway on the other side of the chamber.

With nothing to keep his interest in the study, he instantly headed toward it and took the stairs inside. Starting out slowly, Link soon found himself gaining speed on the way up, too eager to know what waited to pace himself. Still, he gripped the Master Sword's hilt on the way, remaining alert, though in reaching the chamber at the top, his expression went from stern to shocked thanks to the sight his blue eyes beheld.

The King and Queen of Hyrule.

Simultaneously, relief and anger rolled through him. Seeing Zelda's parents being held in their slumber was atrocious, but at the same time, he thanked the Goddesses to find them still alive. Ganondorf had apparently kept his end of the bargain he'd struck with Zelda, leaving one question—where was she now?

Letting a sigh, Link released the hilt of his blade while approaching the center of the sizable chamber, stopping short of a circular light upon the floor reminiscent of a portal. Where it led, no one could say, though he'd be willing to wager every rupee he owned that Zelda was waiting on the other side.

Still, for as much incentive as the thought gave him to enter it without worrying for the possibility of danger, Link hesitated, casting his gaze back up at Hadinaru and Nissandra instead. Somehow, he could sense the dark powers keeping the King and Queen incapacitated, and perhaps it was his experience wielding the light power Myriad had given him, or it was instinct, but he also got the distinct feeling he had what it took to free them.

And he knew for certain Zelda would want him to commence if it were possible.

So he wasted no time, taking a deep breath before invoking the light power within him, able to feel it rising up as his fingers curled into fists. Keeping his desires in mind, his eyes slid shut as his body began to glow softly with a white light. Building in strength for several moments, that power began to focus in his hands, and once enough had culminated, it radiated outward, moving through the chamber in a wave that passed over the spheres containing the King and Queen.

The effect was like a ping against the magic forming each one, breaking it away until the barriers containing the monarchs faded.

Finally, Link opened his eyes again, watching in anticipation as, one by one, the King and Queen took what had to be their first breath in ten years. In turn, the relief their inhalations provided caused Link to feel as if he'd waited just as long for the same thing, though his concern grew when both monarchs toppled over after being held incapacitated for so long.

Sadly, he wasn't close enough to catch either of them, both sets of knees hitting the floor before they slumped forward. At the same time, Link finally found enough sense to move, drawing closer in order to kneel between them and ask their names to see if they would respond.

"King Hadinaru? Queen Nissandra?"

A soft murmur passed the Queen's lips, the sound possessing an airy quality suggesting she was dizzy while slowly pushing herself up. Pressing a hand to her temple in the process, she then groaned and shook her head before lifting a set of crystal blue eyes at Link.

And if it weren't for their color along with her golden blonde hair, he would've thought he'd just found Zelda.

Evidently, his father hadn't lied in claiming Zelda was the spitting image of her mother. Still, he couldn't quite focus on it at that moment, too busy turning his gaze to the king when the monarch's low groan hit their ears.

"W-what's happened?” Hadinaru inquired while sitting back.

In contrast to his wife, the king's hair was a deep auburn, and as he finally looked up, Link could see where Zelda had gotten her eyes. The only real difference was the confusion—and even anger—visible within them as the king added to his previous inquiry with the question, “Where is Dragmire?"

His demand for information brought Link back to the present—and also served as a reminder of just how long he and his wife were left in their slumber. It was also difficult to know what answer to provide that wouldn't confuse the monarchs even more.

Link didn't want to keep them waiting, however, bowing his head in a show of fealty with the words, "He's dead, Your Highness, murdered at the hands of his son."

Hearing this, Nissandra gasped, asking as if horrified by the thought, "Ganondorf killed him?”

For a moment, her shock seemed confusing, but Link soon remembered their perspective. The King and Queen had no idea how much time had passed and likely thought Ganondorf was still nothing more than a child.

So when Hadinaru asked, “Where is he now?" Link made sure to keep his answer simple.

"I'm looking for him," he started, remaining crouched with his head bowed in respect as Hadinaru stood and joined his wife to help her onto her feet.

" _You_ are looking for him? For what purpose?" he inquired, finally turning to give the young man his full attention—and abruptly grew silent at the sight of the weapon upon his back.

With Link kneeling forward, the Master Sword was clearly visible, prompting the King to ask, “Are you wielding the sacred blade of our people? And please rise, there's a time and place for formality, but this is neither.”

Nodding, Link stood and turned his gaze up to them, wasting no time responding, “I am, and the reason I'm looking for Ganondorf is complicated, Your Majesty. But before I can explain it, I'd have to tell you my name is Link, and I have the difficult responsibility of informing you that during your last confrontation with Dragmire, he placed you both in a deep slumber which Ganondorf has kept you in for … ten years.”

He tried to speak the words as gently as possible in the hopes of softening the blow, but Hadinaru and Nissandra both stared with their jaws agape as they tried to let his words sink in. So Link remained silent to give them time, and before long, Nissandra whispered, "T-ten … ten _years_?"

Her fingers curled into her husband's tunic as she turned an expression filled with heartache up to his face and added more dolefully, "Hadinaru … if it's true, our daughter … she's grown up, and could be _anywhere_.”

Her voice hitched as tears welled in her eyes, and Hadinaru wrapped an arm around her back, though it was difficult to say whether he was offering comfort, or seeking his own. Still, for the sadness on his face, there was just as much rage—and Link not only commiserated, he was close to tears himself.

Seeing the kind of love his friend's parents had for her, particularly in knowing just how badly Zelda had longed to meet them both, was heart wrenching. So he had no intentions of keeping them in the dark, and immediately began describing the situation in the hopes of easing their worries, if only marginally.

"My Queen, I'm a very close friend of your daughter's, and I can bring her to you, but I have to find Ganondorf first. You see, he threatened to kill you if she didn't come here alone, and because all she's ever wanted was to know the both of you, she did as he demanded to save your lives, and I've come to save hers."

Nissandra covered her mouth with a gasp against her palm while Hadinaru gave Link a stern look that spoke volumes of how distasteful he found the explanation to be. Slowly, he released his wife and approached the young man before him, stopping a few feet away to address him in a manner Link could only describe as kingly.

"You said your name is Link, correct?”

"I did, Your Majesty.”

"Then, Link," Hadinaru began, "you bear the sword of evil's bane, so I've no reason to doubt what you say is true. That being the case, my wife and I learned ten years prior to this moment that our only child had been replaced with another, and when we demanded to know our daughter's whereabouts, a trusted friend told us he sent her away in secret to protect her life. So I can only assume you've known her for quite some time.”

Nodding, Link instantly answered, “I've known her all my life. You see, your daughter wasn't the only one taken from the palace for safety. I was taken from my parents as well, sent with Zelda to be kept safe in Kakariko Village by Impa at Lyonel's behest.”

Link hoped that mentioning Lyonel and Impa might give his story a little more validity, and if Nissandra's reaction was any indication, he'd succeeded. Instantly, her slippers clicked against the floor as she rushed to her husband's side with an expression suggesting she wanted to know so much more, but had no idea what question to ask first.

Hadinaru, however, closed his violet blue eyes and exhaled a slow breath as if to get a reign on his roiling emotions while winding an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Finally, he managed to inquire, "Who were your parents? Do you know?”

“Yes, Your Highness. My parents are Lyonel and Myriad.”

Despite Link's even tone, Hadinaru's eyes cracked open to stare at him with a great deal of shock in asking, “Myriad?”

With a nod, Link supplied, “She hid her pregnancy to keep Dragmire from using me against her, and my father sent me with Zelda so we wouldn't have to grow up alone.”

Hadinaru exchanged a look with his wife, then scowled as if completely unhappy to learn so much had conspired without his knowledge. The look reminded Link of two things, the first being that this wasn't simply Zelda's father. He was also the King of Hyrule, a kingdom presently being torn apart—and he didn't seem intent to sit idly by and allow it to happen.

Second, he and Myriad had been good friends, a fact proven by his next statement.

“When our minds were still clouded by _Dragmire's magic_ ,” he all but snarled the words, “we were told Myriad abandoned us, possibly to commit treason, something I never would have believed had I been able to think clearly. So now I must assume those lies were told to cover up her murder. Is that true?”

Link parted his lips to respond, but a fourth voice beat him to it.

"No, she isn't dead."

Neither Hadinaru or Nissandra recognized Ganondorf's voice any longer, but Link did, swiftly turning around to spy him emerging from the archway at the front of the room. In response, Link instantly gripped the hilt of his blade, protectively standing between his nemesis and Hyrule's monarchs as Ganondorf regarded him with what could only be described as enlightened amusement in his ochre eyes.

"Myriad's son,” he observed, remarking, “so that's the missing piece of the puzzle. She must've granted you a portion of her power before sending you away.”

Link sneered, but couldn't form a response before Hadinaru asked with no lack of anger in his voice, "Ganondorf, what have you done? Link says you forced our daughter to come here alone by using our lives as leverage!”

"I did indeed," he responded without a single trace of guilt in his voice, moving several steps toward them before stopping near the glowing light upon the floor where he smirked and related, “but don't fret. I'd never allow her to be harmed before she's served her purpose. However, now that I have her where she needs to be, I no longer need either of you alive to make her bend to my will."

His threatening comment was punctuated by a sharp scrape of metal as Link drew the Master Sword to point at him, countering sternly, "You _do_ need them alive if you want _me_ to cooperate.”

With a malicious smirk still curving his lips, Ganondorf slowly nodded and replied, "Well said, and I'm more than willing to allow them to leave unharmed. So step into the portal and I'll spare their lives.”

“No,” Link countered defiantly, adding, “not until the King and Queen are leaving safely with the two of us still here.”

"Very well,” Ganondorf returned plainly, seeming not to care one way or the other as he regarded the monarchs and stated sarcastically, " _Mother_ , _Father_ , you're free to go. Now leave us."

Link could only hope they'd do so as swiftly as possible, and fully intended to protect them on their way out. Yet Hadinaru wasn't willing to simply walk away.

“We're not going anywhere,” he snapped so harshly Link thought the revolt had probably heard his voice on the battlefield as he added, “not without the chance to see our daughter!”

Ganondorf's gaze darkened at the King's demand, telling Link all he needed to know—he'd never allow it. So Link turned to face the monarchs with a serious glint in his sapphire eyes and related, “Your Majesties, I know you're longing to meet your daughter, but I made her a promise, and that promise extends to you as well. So you'll need to trust me, and I'll bring her to you when this is all over.”

While Hadinaru's stern, unyielding gaze remained on Ganondorf, his fist balling in anger, Nissandra regarded Link with the same type of scrutiny he'd seen in Zelda's eyes a hundred times before. It was the look she got when attempting to solve a puzzle, suggesting the Queen was trying to assess his resolve.

In her effort, she inquired, “What promise?”

“I promised to protect her,” he replied evenly, adding, “and because she's longed to know you both since we were children, I have to ensure she gets that chance.”

As if overwhelmed to learn her daughter was just as eager to finally meet them as they were to have her back in their lives, Nissandra's eyes glistened with tears. It was a look she turned up to her husband's stern profile, whispering his name as if to urge him to comply.

Perhaps it was her gentle voice, or it was the thought of his daughter's lifelong wish to know her parents that did the trick. Maybe it was a little of both. Either way, Hadinaru's stern expression softened, proving his willingness to back down—though he still demanded, "Why are you doing this, Ganondorf? Have we ever mistreated you? We would never have blamed you for Dragmire's treachery!”

As if amused, Ganondorf smirked and returned, “This has nothing to do with my treatment or what happened when I was too young to remember. Now run along before I change my mind and then force this whelp to do as I wish anyway.”

Sneering in Ganondorf's direction, Link told the King with the utmost confidence, "Sire, please take your wife down to the throne room, and I promise you'll meet Zelda very soon.”

Exhaling low, Hadinaru hesitated for only a moment longer, obviously struggling with his fatherly instincts to do as Link had asked. Yet his logic won out, finally taking his wife toward the archway with Link separating them from the malicious tyrant they used to call their son.

Stopping only once when they were a few feet from the door, Hadinaru regarded Link, taking in the image of the young Hylian bravely standing his ground with the blade of evil's bane clutched firmly in hand. After his apparent long slumber, things seemed surreal, but he easily recalled the prophecy of the Hero of Legend, and despite his yearning to find a way to meet his long lost daughter, the sight of the hero gave him hope.

With the thoughts in mind, he remarked, "I look forward to learning if you're as steadfast as you look, Link."

Without taking his gaze off of Ganondorf, Link gave a single nod of acknowledgment as the monarchs departed.

Once they were alone, Ganondorf stepped aside and waved his hand at the portal, directing, "Now go, and perhaps you'll find the task easier to accomplish if I tell you your precious princess is waiting on the other side.”

Holding his gaze for a moment, Link hesitated if only due to the uncertainty over whether he could trust the claim. Still, he finally sheathed his blade, realizing there were no choices in the matter either way.

So, with a slow step forward, he approached the glowing portal, keeping his end of the bargain.

However, the moment one of his legs entered the light, he stopped long enough to relate, "If she's hurt, I'll use every breath I have from this to my last making you pay dearly.”

Ganondorf's amused chuckle sounded as Link lifted his other leg into the portal, deciding the King of Evil could laugh all he wanted and should enjoy his mirth while it lasted for a simple reason.

Their fight had only just begun.


	16. Dark Palace II

Only a split second passed before a platform shimmered into Link's view after entering the portal at Ganondorf's behest—and of all the things he expected to see, he wasn't certain what awaited was even on the list.

Now standing high above Hyrule's skyline with the turbulent clouds roiling overhead, the wind gusted by as he slowly scanned the horizon until his gaze was met by Zelda's visage.

Standing idly at the center of a triangle etched onto the surface of the platform, Link absently realized the shape formed a large Triforce symbol that, unlike most, had been colored in red, green, and blue. Still, he paid the marking no mind while rushing over to Zelda and calling her name.

But she didn't respond.

Slowing to a stop before her, Link took her upper arms in his hands with a mixture of concern and confusion on his face that redoubled in noticing her eyes. Without a trace of the violet blue color remaining, they were stark white, eliciting the fear that he'd reached her too late.

That fear was sharp enough to feel as if it'd stabbed into his heart, prompting him to vigorously shake her shoulders in an attempt to make her respond.

"Zelda? Please, speak to me … .”

Sadly, despite his best efforts, she remained entranced and unresponsive, standing idly with a blank expression upon her face. Yet, as Link scrambled for ideas on how to snap her out of it, he was distracted by a low whir of sound quickly growing in volume.

At the same time, an unseen force rose between them like a wave, building for only a brief moment before knocking Link backwards with a force of strength he couldn't deny—nor had he ever felt anything like it.

Flying through the air to land at the center of the platform, he slid to a stop near Ganondorf's boots. The impact of his landing caused him to grunt, and yet he didn't feel any worse for the wear. The blow had been enough to think it could've possibly ended his life, but strangely, there was no lingering pain from enduring the brunt of it.

He was only aching from the harsh landing.

"I suppose I should've warned you about that," Ganondorf drew out idly, and Link wasn't oblivious to the amusement in his voice as he went on, “so don't go near her, otherwise … well, you just found out what happens.”

Endeavoring to catch his breath, Link pushed himself over and demanded angrily as he worked his way to his knees, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," he answered, and actually managed to sound sincere. Still, his terse response was nowhere near satisfactory, and as Link stood up, he pointed it out.

“What do you mean _nothing_?”

Ganondorf's vision was focused in Zelda's direction, and Link turned his head to regard the unresponsive Princess as well. Her only movement came in the form of her hair and skirts drifting in the breeze, and as he willed her to show some sign of life of her own volition, Ganondorf explained why she wouldn't until her tasks were complete.

“She did this for me, or for her parents anyway. Though Zelda can hear and see everything around her, she's presently under possession of the Triforce of Wisdom just as you're about to be under that of Courage, and I of Power. So, because you and I carry our own pieces of the relic, drawing too close to Zelda right now would be as two opposite magnets pushing each other away.”

“What?” Link asked, unable to help his vast confusion. Parts of what Ganondorf said made sense in a roundabout way, but … possessed? How? And for what purpose?

As he struggled with the questions, he forgot his enmity long enough to inquire, "What are you talking about?"

As if he'd expected the query, Ganondorf took the time to explain how he'd crafted the platform they stood upon. Using the sage essences and the dark powers granted to him by Dragmire, he'd constructed it for a single purpose—to combine the pieces of the Triforce and free Myriad so that he might acquire her power.

It was the same explanation he'd given Zelda several hours before, but this time, he concluded by stating, "Now that I know Myriad is your mother, the matter is simplified as well. There's no doubting you've a strong desire to free her, just as I want her freed for the power she possesses. In turn, Myriad is needed to awaken the King and Queen, leaving Zelda with the desire to have the Sage released as well, though her gentle heart would likely prompt such a desire regardless.”

With that said, Ganondorf turned to Link and concluded, “Despite having differing motivations, it's a common desire binding us together whether we like it or not."

Sneering, Link responded without hesitating, "Believe me, I _don't_ like it."

"Nor do I," Ganondorf returned, waving a hand as if to wave it away in adding, “but it's the only way to rectify Dragmire’s mistake. Since he used my third of the Triforce to seal the Sacred Realm, the only way to open it again and retrieve Myriad, or any part of her at all, is to have the three halves working together to undo what one has done."

Link sneered, finding himself as close to drawing his blade as he could get, and only two things stayed his hand, the first of them being Zelda's situation.

For as much as Link wanted to keep Ganondorf away from his mother by engaging him right then and there, the question of how to release Zelda from the possession of her Triforce piece remained. If he emerged victorious, would she then be trapped as she was, unable to break free until the task of opening the Sacred Realm to retrieve Myriad was accomplished?

Probably, meaning the distasteful truth was that he needed Ganondorf to have any hope of helping Zelda.

At the thought, he turned his head to regard her standing there, her eyes solid white and beautiful face lifeless. His fists balled at the sight, the prospect of leaving her in such a state unacceptable, even knowing what it meant.

In short, Link had no choice.

The second reason he refrained from attacking Ganondorf was his trust in his mother. Deep down, he knew she'd never allow the King of Evil to walk all over her, particularly not after the way she'd handled his father. She would also have her son and the Princess of Hyrule providing support, and together, they could stop Ganondorf from achieving his goals.

So, as the wind whipped through his golden blond hair, he returned his attention to Ganondorf with but a single question to ask.

"What do I need to do?"

The smirk his inquiry brought to Ganondorf's lips was filled with a kind of gleeful enthusiasm Link found detestable. But he said nothing of it, watching as the King of Evil took a step back toward the red triangle while directing, “Simply take your place upon your third of the relic.”

At his instruction, Link looked back at the green triangle he needed to stand upon in order to save both his mother and the woman he loved more than his own life. Once he took his place within the empty space, he'd receive something he wanted since he was old enough to remember—a chance to finally meet his mother.

In doing so, he'd leave her vulnerable to the biggest threat Hyrule had ever faced.

And it was the only way.

The thoughts evoked emotions so intense Link was surprised it didn't sound like an explosion when his boot hit the platform after taking the first step. Instead, all was silent with only the gusting winds making any sound as his steady gait led him to the center of the green triangle.

Once there, he turned around to regard the two with him, Ganondorf now stationed at the center of the red triangle while Zelda remained upon the blue. The delighted look on his nemesis' face served as testament to his satisfaction of finally having all the Triforce pieces in his grasp as well, proving a single truth beyond doubt.

The time had come.

“Seventh Sage, you promised to assist once the time came to commence, and that time is now. The pieces are in place, so summon the power of the Sages to bind them together and grant our shared wish.”

Gritting his teeth in the effort of remaining in one place, Link watched as Zelda's hands began glowing just as they had when she'd invoked the Light Guardians. It was insulting to witness her summoning the mystical powers of the Sages they'd fought so hard to release in order to serve the one who'd stolen them from the start, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Even if Link wanted to try, he quickly found himself unable to move.

All across Hyrule, from the waters and forests to the spirits and shadows, power culminated in the Seventh Sage's hands. As it grew stronger with each passing second, a strange weariness overtook him, as if he were losing possession of his body to something much more powerful than himself—or anyone else in this world.

Yet, unlike with his shadow's possession of his body, he didn't feel as if he were being pushed aside or losing control. Instead, it felt as if the presence was simply taking hold to give him the one thing he'd always wanted. There was no anger or hatred, no joy or love. He was simply consumed by the drive of motivation, to push through his fears and accomplish whatever task lay before him.

As the Triforce of Courage took him over, Link's eyes lost their sapphire color to turn white just as Zelda's had done with the Triforce of Wisdom.

Ganondorf's eyes were now white as well, his focus centered on the power brimming within his soul, the strength to forge his own path and take it without regard for anyone else. With the darkness tainting the heart of its possessor, the Triforce of Power emboldened him as it rose up, and in doing so, the stage was finally set.

Their possessions complete, the Sage powers Zelda had summoned flowed through her and into the platform they stood upon, lighting the three triangles beneath their feet. After a brief flash of red, blue, and green, golden pyramids encased their bodies like an aura of shimmering light. Simultaneously, the platform began trembling against the foundation of the tower it was built upon with a force reaching greater heights than any felt thus far.

That's when Ganondorf's eyes changed color, glowing a deep shade of red as the triangle beneath his boots turned golden. Instantly, he was followed by Zelda, whose eyes turned blue, and finally Link, the green of his own Triforce shining through.

And the golden pyramids encasing them solidified as the three pieces of the divine relic finally took shape.

In the fields surrounding the palace where the revolt's battle against darkness waged, a rumbling was felt in the earth. It was gentle at first, and hardly enough to stop both sides from fighting. Yet the powerful force now forming in Hyrule Palace soon caused a quake to shake the foundation of the world, prompting good and evil alike to cease hostilities at once.

Whatever advantage their distraction provided the opposing force didn't matter. The quake was strong enough to capture everyone's attention, and one by one, all eyes turned toward the palace, centering on the sky above it.

Over the highest tower, the clouds began swirling, opening up the very heavens above. Swiftly turning faster and growing wider, everyone watched and waited for what would come next with no idea over what to expect. That's when a bright flash of light abruptly struck down from the center of the vortex above, and a stark silence blanketed the field.

The lack of sound seemed unnatural, as if a mute had been placed upon the world itself, and the brief stillness ensuing it was merely the calm before the storm.

As everyone watched, the platform began breaking away from the palace itself, rising up into the sky with bits of granite debris tumbling to the ground far below. Two of the palace towers collapsed in the process, crumbling from the force of the platform’s movements in a cacophony of crashing rubble.

And the quake it caused seemed to shake the entire kingdom.

Standing near to each other in the field, Impa and Lyonel watched the distant platform floating higher before slowly rotating upright for all to see. In the process, the granite slab turned fully golden, glowing brighter than anything they'd ever beheld.

Yet it caused no pain to gaze upon it as the platform assumed a familiar shape.

The Triforce.

Hovering like a beacon over the lands, none had the words to describe the sight of the sacred relic gleaming in the sky. Turning night into day, the massive emblem left all who watched in stunned, bewildered silence, the divine power exuded from those triangles keeping everyone enthralled.

And it wasn't content to hover idly.

Contained within its three halves, the possessors of each piece now bound together by their common desire waited as a light began to shine from within the inverted triangle between them. In turn, the clouds above widened with rays of light coming through as if to take the relic back into the very heavens—and that was precisely what was happening.

The energy building within the inverted triangle had but one purpose—to break the seal upon the Sacred Realm—and it took little time accomplishing the task.

Without warning, that energy abruptly exploded within the sky, a shock wave washing over the fields accompanied by a cacophonous explosion of sound the likes of which no one present had ever heard. Reverberating against the earth, it knocked soldiers off their feet and sent horses galloping. Furthermore, many of the monsters upon the field couldn't endure the blast of divine power and crumbled to ash.

At the same time, a second blare began, the sound lower in pitch than the first, but it quickly grew deafening in a manner suggesting the Triforce was about to unleash a second wave. In response, many took cover, though the burst proved to be much less turbulent than the first—and once it erupted, the Triforce abruptly shimmered out of sight.

Just like that, everything grew calm and quiet. The once turbulent vortex stopped turning, the clouds evening out as most of those remaining below found themselves plagued by uncertain questions and confusion.

But there were a few exceptions among them who had answers.

Having been knocked onto his back near a few of his allies, Lyonel slowly pushed himself up, the hood of his cloak hanging down around his shoulders. Working to catch his breath, he peered back up at the sky where the Triforce had once been, so consumed by this most recent development he only vaguely recognized the sound of Impa's voice as she groaned while sitting up a few feet away.

With a hand pressed to her temple as she tried to recover from how rattling the blast had been, she finally found enough focus to glance up at the sky along with him, her gaze filled with a mixture of awe and concern. But Lyonel soon drew her attention when she noticed the former royal guard looking down, turning her head to regard the thoughtfully somber look on his face.

And the only word he spoke proved he was just as aware of the truth behind what they'd witnessed as she was.

"Myriad."

▲  
▲ ▲

Merciless tremors passed through the entire palace as the King and Queen stumbled within the throne room, the quakes accompanied by the sound of massive crashing leaving both wondering what in the names of the Goddesses was happening.

In a bid to find out, they adjourned to the closest window, though the darkness didn't make things easy to see. Still, the faint glimpses of a battle being waged in the fields came through thanks to several flashes of light from an unknown source above them. Whatever was causing it, a resonant glow was soon given off that all but turned night into day, allowing the monarchs to realize the battle had come to a stop.

Hadinaru and Nissandra both knew whatever was giving off the light had caused the fighting to stall, but they had no time to take guesses at what it might be when a deafening boom filled their ears.

Instinctively, Hadinaru pulled his wife away from the glass mere seconds before the windows shattered. The violent quake that accompanied the sound had him stumbling with her toward an archway that might provide protection.

Crouching on their knees, they huddled together as more glass clattered against the floor and a few granite columns tumbled onto their sides, one of them crushing the throne where Ganondorf had conducted his affairs. A chandelier fell from the ceiling mere seconds before a portion of the roof crumbled to the floor, leaving the sky visible above.

Thankfully, it wasn't close enough to cause the monarchs harm, yet the tremors persisted as a deafening blare filled the room.

Hearing it, they both risked a look upwards from their position crouched upon the floor, and it was then that they saw the cause of the chaos around them. As a result, their eyes widened with incredulity, the golden Triforce of the Goddesses looming in the sky above, so close they thought they could reach up to touch it.

“Ha-Hadinaru, that's the … .”

“I know, my love,” he rasped in response, staring with Nissandra in awed wonder plagued by questions.

What unprecedented time in Hyrule had they woken to? Who, precisely, had been battling upon the fields? And why was the Triforce now hovering above the palace?

Whatever the answers were, the sacred relic didn't remain within their view for long, soon vanishing from sight in a bright flash of light. As a result, the throne room was left darkened while the tremors finally faded away, and the calm ensuing it seemed strange in the face of their roiling emotions.

With nothing but a cloudy sky above them now, the confused monarchs turned their worried gazes to each other in question.

Spending several long moments in silent contemplation, Nissandra finally observed, "That young man said he was going to save Zelda, and then this happened. So do you think … could she have been out there?"

Hadinaru wished he had an answer to give his wife, angered by how little he knew of the current events in his own kingdom. But instead of allowing it to bother him, he helped Nissandra to her feet and stated with the utmost confidence, "Let's go find out while things are still calm.”

Nodding, Nissandra clutched his hand and started for the doors, hoping they encountered as little danger as possible on the way outside. But someone had to be available who knew precisely what was going on—and as luck would have it, that very person opened the doors when they were but a few steps away from exiting through them.

Uncertain who was arriving in the throne room at such a tumultuous hour, Hadinaru immediately grabbed a sword from one of the suits of armor nearby. Yet, as he pointed the blade at the individual emerging in readiness to defend himself and protect his wife, the flickering light of what few candelabras remained burning proved his preparation was unnecessary.

"Impa!” Standing straight, Hadinaru's weapon clattered against the floor as he tossed it aside, demanding despite his gratitude to see a familiar face, “What in the name of Nayru's love is going on?"

Eyes going wide, the Sheikah instantly looked up to regard her King and Queen with no lack of surprise. It was one of the few times her emotions were clearly visible as she typically hid her feelings under a mask of calm. Still, she didn't think there was a single person in the revolt who hadn't been at least marginally shaken by what they'd all just witnessed, and her own composure was further impacted by finding her King and Queen both alive and well.

After the Triforce disappeared from the sky, Ganondorf's army no longer posed a massive threat with most of his remaining Jackals injured thanks to the divine presence of the sacred relic. As for the rest, they wouldn’t be difficult to overcome without their comrades to provide help. So Lyonel thought it would be wise to have someone go to the palace and assess the current situation inside, and Impa volunteered, hoping she might find Hadinaru and Nissandra safe within their slumber.

So the sight of them up and about came as a shock.

Still, she instantly dropped down to a knee and crossed one arm over her chest in a show of fealty, answering, "We're unsure of the specifics, Your Highness, but we do know that Ganondorf has somehow managed to combine the three pieces of the Triforce to reopen the Sacred Realm with the intentions of claiming Myriad's power. Your daughter and her close friend are in possession of two pieces themselves, so I know they're with him now as well.”

Her news left the monarchs in stunned silence for several moments before Nissandra found enough clarity of thought to ask, “Zelda has a piece of the Triforce?”

"She does, Your Grace. Zelda possesses the Triforce of Wisdom, meaning your daughter is the Princess destined to aid the Hero of Legend in his quest to defeat the darkness that's washed over the lands in your absence. I also know Link is with her now, which puts me at ease. I realize you know little of Link, Your Majesties, but I've seen him fight, and I can promise you he'll stop at nothing to ensure your daughter's safety and that of the kingdom.”

Taking a deep breath, Impa summarized by stating, “We've fought for years to dethrone Ganondorf after he took full control, and the final battle in that endeavor is about to commence.”

“With Myriad in the Sacred Realm," Hadinaru concluded in a logical manner that only barely masked his anger and concern.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Looking down, the King exhaled a loud sigh of breath, his hands clenching into fists repeatedly before finally directing, “Please stand, Impa, and tell me more of this young man named Link. He somehow woke us and claims to be Myriad's son, a son she bore in secret and that you then took along with our daughter to Kakariko for safety. Is this true?"

“It is,” Impa replied, standing once more in order to relate the full story—and she spared no detail. From Link and Zelda's upraising in Kakariko Village, to Myriad's entrapment in the Sacred Realm followed by her awakening once Link acquired the Master Sword, Impa ensured the King and Queen knew at last what was happening.

Each monarch listened intently as well, finding both joy and sorrow to hear of their daughter's numerous accomplishments and struggles during such a dark time in their kingdom's history.

Yet pride was their greatest emotion of all. Zelda had reformed a bond with the Gorons and the Zora, then united a revolt loyal to her parents and helped it prepare to fight one of the most powerful enemies they could imagine. She'd done all of this with the help of a true and loyal friend—Myriad's son. _She had a son and we never even knew._

Hadinaru exhaled low. Indeed, the thought of what his long time friend had done in her fight against Dragmire caused him even more sorrow. Had he only known the truth behind the dark mage's deeds, he could've prevented her from giving up her only child followed by resigning herself to exile in the Sacred Realm.

Still, this wasn't the time for regrets, or even wishing. He and Nissandra had been brought out of their slumber when Hyrule needed them most, and the best thing they could do was honor their friend's sacrifices—and their daughter's—by keeping the kingdom strong.

During his thoughts, Nissandra looked up to regard his face in an attempt to glean what he was thinking, and it wasn’t difficult. She knew her husband, and what he was about to say would likely define everything they were about to do in response to the events of the past eighteen years.

Surely enough, she was right.

As the story came to a close, Hadinaru looked on with the kind of determination in his eyes that Nissandra knew well, and Impa had sorely missed. The sight of it left them silent as he spoke plainly, "Thank you, old friend, both for telling us everything that's happened, and for your many years of loyal service. Without it, our daughter would not have survived, and without the devotion of our people, our rule would mean nothing. It seems to be a truth I never managed to teach Ganondorf during the seven years we thought him our son.”

Taking a few steps away from them, Hadinaru thought it over for a moment and qualified, “Then again, perhaps it was a truth he decided to abandon. Whatever the case may be, he made his decisions, and while I regret being unable to help or put a stop to the things he's done, mourning will have to wait.”

Turning to his wife, he stated with the utmost sincerity, “We need to make up for our failures by restoring Hyrule, and we'll start by making this palace a place our daughter can call home again. She deserves the grand reception you longed to give her as a babe, Nissandra, and she'll have it no matter what it takes.”

His words put a heartfelt smile on his wife's face as she nodded in agreement. “Of course, my love. I can't think of a more fitting place to start.”

Glad to have her approval, Hadinaru finally found a smile of his own, and wasted no time getting started by turning to Impa with the first royal command he'd given in ten years.

“Return to the field and ensure the enemy forces are decimated before gathering the brave men and women who accompanied you together. Have the injured cared for, and then bring any able bodied individuals to the palace grounds so we can instruct them on how to move forward.”

Despite the seriousness of his tone, Impa couldn't help her smile, truly grateful to be doing the bidding of her true King once again. So, with a bow to her sires, she acknowledged, “I shall do so immediately, Your Majesty.”

With another bow given to her Queen, Impa turned to depart, the door shutting on the recently awakened monarchs only a moment later. In turn, each remained silent, consumed by their own thoughts, at least until Hadinaru heard his wife sniffling.

Drawn from his considerations by the sound, his brows narrowed as he stepped over and reached to lift her chin so their gazes met.

Seeing the way her crystal blue eyes glistened with tears, he asked gently, "Are you afraid for our daughter?"

Exhaling a pent up breath, Nissandra took his hand and rasped, “Of course I am, but I'm also happy. She's done so well, especially considering the hardships she's faced, and though I want to meet her more than anything, knowing the kind of person she's become is … more fulfilling than words can describe, even if she never … .”

Nissandra choked on the words, unable to even fathom the possibility that their daughter would never return. The mere thought had her grabbing Hadinaru in a tight hug, pleading, “Please tell me I'm not simply desperate beyond measure for believing she'll return to us safely!”

Wrapping his arms around her, Hadinaru waited before responding to give his wife some time to get a reign on her emotions. He also needed a moment to gather his own, and finally managed a reply without losing his composure.

“Of course you're not. Consider what we've just learned, love. Consider how hard she's fought to return to us and you'll know she's as clever as you and as obstinate as I ever was. Also, I don't know her friend, but if Impa vouches for Link, and if he's even half as resourceful as his mother, that's enough for me. So rest assured, Zelda's in good hands—and so is our kingdom.”

The hope his words evoked left Nissandra clutching him tight. It was one of the many reasons she loved him—he always knew what to say to make her feel better, not that his words didn't carry truth. Perhaps her only option in that moment was praying to the Goddesses they hadn't woken from one nightmare only to find themselves trapped in another, but after all Impa had told them, her faith was unshakable.

There was now a fleeting light at the end of the tunnel, and it was swiftly growing brighter. She hadn't known Myriad as long as Hadinaru, but had quickly learned how wily the Sage of Light was. So if Ganondorf wanted to free her in order to take her power, Nissandra could only hope he'd prepared himself to put up a fight.

Otherwise, even if he was victorious, he wouldn't claim her power without cost.

Hadinaru's thoughts had gone along the same lines, and despite his regrets over failing to protect the people of his kingdom, he felt fortunate to be woken in time to see the conclusion of their long, arduous fight. At least now, he could do everything within his power to help them recover and, as soon as their daughter and Link returned, he'd ensure their deeds did not go unnoticed.

Until then, it was only a matter of waiting to discover the final outcome.


End file.
